Secret Sanctuary
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: H X H et H X F. Des chevaliers, un jeu de télé réalité de l'humour et de l'amour. Ma première fiction à but interactif: c'est vous qui décidez du déroulement de l'histoire alors n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'oeil!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ceci est un ''post de lancement''. Voilà quelques temps qu'une petite idée germe dans mon esprit : écrire une histoire, un remake de ''Secret Story'' version ''Secret Sanctuary'', à savoir que les candidats de cette émission de télé réalité ne seraient autres que… nos chevaliers préférés.

Au programme : secrets, amour, amitié, trahison, stratégie. Le tout dans la légèreté. Si vous décidez de vouloir voir cette histoire sur la toile, je m'appliquerai évidemment un maximum à la rédaction des chapitres pour que cela ne tourne pas à de ridicules petits dialogues.

Au total : 13 semaines ''d'aventure'', 26 chapitres (1 pour chaque semaine et un pour chaque ''prime''). Chaque semaine : des nominés. Et c'est vous et vous seuls qui déciderez qui quitte l'histoire définitivement et qui reste.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de vos avis : je ne peux pas écrire cette histoire avec simplement 2 personnes qui me suivront (car sinon, les votes seront très très très serrés :p). J'ai besoin de votre participation. Vous serez mon ''public'', celui qui prendre des décisions importantes. Cette histoire aura aussi un but interactif, car je compte bien vous faire participer le plus possible concernant les choix, la recherche des secrets,…

Cette idée peut vous paraître farfelue mais je vous rassure : je la prends tout à fait au sérieux et ça ne tournera pas à la vulgaire parodie. Des secrets inédits, des histoires inédites. Pas de plagiat.

Pour celles et ceux qui s'inquiéteraient : pas d'inquiétude. Je continue bien évidemment mes autres fanfics, qui sont d'ailleurs en cours de rédaction pour le moment !

J'espère récolter un maximum d'avis afin de savoir si je peux ou non commencer à m'investir dans cette histoire !

Je vous faire de gros bisous et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ensoleillées !


	2. Premiers pas au sein du sanctuaire

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur ce projet de fanfic. _

_Vu votre enthousiasme, je décide de me lancer et de poster ce premier chapitre._

_Pour répondre à la remarque de **Hemere**, je me demande toujours si le meilleur moment pour posté est pendant les vacances ou pendant la période scolaire. Dans le premier cas, je me dis que les gens sont plus disponibles mais parfois en vacances. Dans le second cas, je me dis qu'il y a les cours, le travail,... personnellement, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire pendant les vacances, voilà pourquoi je décide de poster maintenant. S'il n'y a pas assez de réceptivité (ce qui m'étonnerait car vous êtes_ **géniales**_) alors je réfléchirai pour poster la suite peut-être plus tard. __  
_

_En fait, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était compliqué d'écrire une telle mise en scène. Je tiens d'ores et déjà à m'excuser si certain(e)s trouvent ce chapitre un peu répétitif, mais la présentation de chaque candidat est un passage obligé. _

_Vous pourrez aussi remarquer que j'ai créé pour l'occasion une petite vidéo représentant le ''générique'' de ma fiction. Je compte créer une nouvelle vidéo pour chaque ''prime'', en fonctions des différents thèmes abordés. _

_Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que (comme je ne sais pas faire les choses en résumé), vu le nombre assez importants de candidats, les chapitres ''semaine'' seraient assez conséquents (car il faut tout de même raconter les journées du samedi, dimanche, lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi et vendredi... le tout sans laisser aucun personnage de côté). _

_Je m'en remets donc à votre jugement: préférez-vous lire un chapitre très conséquent (imaginons 15 à 20 pages word) ou préférez vous que je scinde mes chapitres en 2 (la première partie irait du samedi au mardi, jour des nominations, et la seconde partie du mercredi au vendredi), tout en conservant les chapitres spéciaux pour le prime, bien entendu. Scinder les chapitres me permettrait de développer davantage les journées. Mais une fois encore, j'attends vos avis :)_

**Remarque**: _je ne PEUX PAS écrire tous mes chapitres à l'avance, puisque cette fiction a avant tout un but interractif, elle dépend entièrement de vos avis. J'espère donc que vous serez compréhensifs/ compréhensives si mes chapitres ne sont pas postés en 2 jours ;)_

_Cela dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction et, en premier lieu, ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et, si vous avez des idées, je suis bien évidemment preneuse. _

_Je vous fais d'énooooooormes bisous!_

* * *

watch?v=kSujacZEwCw&feature=

**13 candidats. Tous venus dans un seul et unique but : garder leur secret jusqu'au bout. A la clef : 150 000 euros. Parviendront-ils à conserver leur secret ? Stratégie, amour, secrets, trahison. C'est vous qui décidez. **

-Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à vous chers téléspectateurs. Bienvenue sur le plateau de Secret Sanctuary pour la grande première de cette toute première saison. Je suis Hadès, votre dévoué présentateur. C'est moi qui aurait l'honneur de vous présenter les quotidiennes chaque jour et d'animer les primes ! Mais je vous laisse tout de suite avec la voix.

**Cette année, pour la grande première de Secret Sanctuary, la voix vous propose de découvrir le sanctuaire des secrets. Missions, buzz, trahisons la voix a tout organisé pour faire de cette aventure une expérience exceptionnelle. Les candidats seront-ils assez perspicaces pour déceler les indices que la voix a semés partout dans le sanctuaire ? Sauront-ils déjouer les énigmes de la voix pour accéder à de nouvelles pièces secrètes ? La voix vous dira tout. Soyez les yeux de la voix. **

-Découvrons à présent ensemble les portraits des 12 candidats sélectionnés pour participer à cette première saison.

_Portrait du 1__er__ candidat : _

Mu – 23ans.

**Mu, la voix a entendu dire que tu étais quelqu'un de timide et de réservé. Penses-tu que tu trouveras ta place dans la maison des secrets ? **

_ Ceux qui disent que je suis quelqu'un de réservé ont raison. Je n'aime pas la violence, les disputes. Je préfère ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, ne pas être mêlé aux conflist. Mais à ceux qui pensent que cette facette de ma personnalité me rend vulnérable et inoffensif, je leur répondrai de se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Je pense que ça fera ma force dans le sanctuaire des secrets. _

**La voix peut voir que tu es quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut dans la vie. **

_Mes parents voulaient que je sois avocat. Mon rêve a toujours été d'être fleuriste, les fleurs sont ma passion depuis de très longues années. A vingt ans, j'ai abandonné mes études pour me mettre à mon propre compte et réaliser mon rêve. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de soutien, ça n'était pas simple tous les jours, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Et je ne regrette rien. _

**Penses-tu que tu pourras garder ton secret jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure Secret Sanctuary ? **

_Mon secret n'est pas simple à cacher. Il fait partie de moi. Il fera toujours partie de moi. Certains jours, je voudrais pouvoir faire disparaître les traces qu'il a laissées derrière lui, mais je ne le peux pas. J'espère en tout cas pouvoir le garder le plus longtemps possible. _

**Mu : tu peux à présent intégrer le sanctuaire des secrets. La voix espère que tu seras à la hauteur des attentes de la voix. **

-Merci, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

**Rends-toi dans le sas. **

Rendu dans le sas, Mu n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans le sanctuaire des secrets. Sa première réaction fut d'écarquiller les yeux et d'étouffer un hoquet d'exclamation contre la paume de sa main.

-Mu, vous m'entendez ?

-Oui, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq.

-Vous voilà à présent dans le sanctuaire des secrets, quelle est votre première impression ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à découvrir un endroit aussi immense. Je suis encore un peu perdu, je me demande encore si ce que je vois est bien réel.

-Vous aurez tout le temps de vous habituer et de prendre vos marques ! Nous vous laissons découvrir le sanctuaire. Profitez bien de vos derniers instants seul.

-Merci.

* * *

_Portrait du second candidat :_

Aldébaran – 26 ans.

**Aldébaran. La voix est intimidée de recevoir un homme de ta taille. **

_C'est souvent la première impression que je donne. Avec mes 2m10, j'aurais voulu pouvoir battre le record du monde mais visiblement, mon corps a décidé de stopper sa croissance. _

**Mais la voix a cru comprendre que tu n'as pas attendu cela pour battre des records ? **

_Effectivement, étant capable d'avaler 15 hamburgers en moins de 2 minutes, je me suis inscrit dans le guiness book des records assez facilement. _

**Ne penses-tu pas que ce secret pourrait être facilement découvert ? **

_Sincèrement, je ne pense pas. Peu de personnes s'intéressent au guiness book et encore moins aux exploits comme le mien. Justifier mon appétit ? Je pense que ma carrure parle d'elle-même !_

**La voix est impressionnée. Cependant qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour gagner l'aventure ? **

_Je suis un grand joueur. Mon physique me fait souvent endosser le rôle de grand frère protecteur. C'est celui que je veux être dans cette aventure : celui à qui on peut se confier. Au besoin, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de ce rôle pour trouver des secrets._

**Aldébaran, la voix te laisse à présent rejoindre le sanctuaire des secrets. C'est tout, pour le moment. **

Le brésilien dût patienter quelques instants avant de pouvoir enfin intégrer la maison des secrets. Mu s'y trouvait déjà et s'avança vers lui, un verre à la main.

-Bonsoir. Je suis Mu, dit-il, légèrement intimidé par la carrure de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Aldébaran. Mais appelle-moi Aldé, répondit le nouvel arrivant en serrant la main qui lui était tendue, prenant garde à ne pas briser cette main frêle. C'est vraiment très joli ici.

-Oui, et attends de voir l'intérieur !

* * *

_Portrait des 3__e__ et 4__e__ candidats :_

Saga & Kanon- 27ans.

**Kanon, Saga, bienvenue dans le sanctuaire des secrets. La voix a déjà du mal à vous dissocier. **

_-Mon frère et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup physiquement, mais une fois qu'on nous connait un minimum, on s'aperçoit très vite que nous avons des caractères diamétralement opposés. _

_-C'est vrai, tu es bien plus têtu que moi. _

_-Kanon est diabolique. C'est un grand stratège. Il n'y a que le jeu qui compte pour lui. J'aime dire que c'est mon jumeau maléfique. _

_-Je suis venu pour jouer. Je n'hésiterai pas à trahir mes plus proches alliés pour aller jusqu'au bout. _

**Pensez-vous que venir à deux sera une force ou une faiblesse ? **

_-L'un et l'autre. Nous sommes complémentaires et je pense que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour évoluer correctement dans cette aventure. _

_-Avec mon frère auprès de moi, je pense être plus vulnérable. Je vais devoir me forcer pour ne pas me laisser influencer. Le jeu avant tout. _

_-Kanon serait capable de me nominer pour le jeu. _

_-Bien sûr. Si ça fait partie de ma stratégie et si j'y suis forcé, je nominerai mon frère. Il est suffisamment adulte pour comprendre qu'il y a une différence entre le jeu et l'extérieur. Si je le nomine, ce n'est en rien contre lui. _

**Saga, Kanon, en intégrant le sanctuaire des secrets, vous pensiez défendre un secret commun. Mais la voix a d'autres projets pour vous. Kanon, rejoint immédiatement le sas. **

_-N'oublie pas qu'on est venu pour jouer, Saga. Et pour gagner. _

_-Je sais, mais ne fais pas n'importe quoi. _

_-Et toi ne te laisses pas amadouer. _

**Kanon, rejoins immédiatement le sas. **

Les deux frères se dirent au revoir et Kanon emprunta un passage avant de disparaître, laissant Saga seul avec la voix, qui ne tarda pas à prendre la parole une fois Kanon partit.

**Saga, tu l'as compris, tu devras donc défendre un secret qui va t'être confié par la voix. Saga, écoute attentivement la voix : à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es l'agent de la voix. La voix te confiera chaque semaine des missions exceptionnelles qui auront un impact considérables sur le déroulement du jeu. Saga, tu peux dès à présent intégrer le sanctuaire des secrets. La voix reviendra plus tard vers toi.**

* * *

-Laissons Saga rejoindre le sanctuaire des secrets. Quel sort la voix a-t-elle réservé à Kanon ? Quels sont les autres secrets mis en jeu ce soir ? On vous dit tout et bien plus encore après quoi ?

-La puuuuuuuuub.

* * *

-Pour participer à notre grand jeu Secret Sanctuary et tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, répondez à cette question : _combien d'hamburgers Aldébaran est-il capable d'avaler en moins de 2 minutes ? 13 ou 15 ? _Vous serez informés des résultats par tirage au sort.

* * *

-On se retrouve pour la seconde partie de notre grande première de Secret Sanctuary, toujours en présence de votre présentateur préféré, j'ai nommé : moi-même. Retrouvons la voix, qui va nous dévoiler les portraits des prochains candidats.

_Portrait du 5__e__ candidat :_

Angelo – 24 ans.

**Angelo, la voix est fière de te contenter parmi les candidats. La voix ne doute pas que tu sauras mettre un peu de piment dans cette aventure. **

_J'ai un caractère très fort. Je ne laisserai personne me dire ce que je dois faire et d'ailleurs… je ne compte pas participer à la moindre tâche ménagère dans cette maison. Je ne suis pas une bonne femme. Les femmes se plaignent souvent de mon côté macho mais je ne changerai pour rien ni personne._

**La voix a reconnu en toi un grand stratège. Quelle sera ta stratégie dans cette aventure ? **

_Je ne compte pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Dans cette aventure, ce sera moi qui déciderai. Et je ne laisserai personne me faire de l'ombre. Je suis là pour jouer, il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments._

**Tu caches un secret assez particulier, quelle sera, selon toi, la réaction des autres habitants ? **

_J'espère qu'ils ne découvriront jamais mon secret et donc qu'ils n'auront jamais de réaction, mais s'ils doivent le découvrir, je pense qu'ils seront surpris. Mon secret me vaut le surnom de Deathmask, il me colle à la peau. Si les habitants sont attentifs, mon corps regorge d'indices._

**Angelo, la voix espère que tu seras à la hauteur de ses espérances. Tu peux à présent rejoindre les autres habitants dans le sanctuaire des secrets. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Angelo pénétra à l'intérieur et aperçut les autres habitants au loin, qui s'étaient déjà visiblement lancés dans une conversation animée. Aldébaran ne l'intimida absolument pas et sa première impression concernant Mu et Saga fut qu'ils semblaient inoffensifs. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'émerveiller sur la beauté du jardin et rejoignit presque aussi vite les autres pour se servir un verre bien mérité.

* * *

_Portrait des 6__e_ _et 7__e__ candidats. _

Aiolia -20 ans & Aiolos- 26ans.

**Aiolos, Aiolia, bienvenue dans le sanctuaire des secrets. La voix sait que c'est la chance qui vous a amené ici. **

_-Oui, il y a quelques années encore, nous ne connaissions rien de ce monde. _

_-Si nous n'avions pas eu la chance de tomber sur des personnes si généreuses, nous serions à mille lieues de nous imaginer ce qu'il y avait juste sous notre nez. _

**Votre secret commun semble lié à votre passé. **

_-Notre secret n'est pas seulement notre passé, c'est aussi notre vie. Même si nous avons changé de mode de vie, on ne peut pas totalement se défaire de notre passé. _

_-Notre passé nous a appris beaucoup de choses que personne ne connaît. Il nous a non seulement aidé à nous endurcir, mais il nous a aussi beaucoup rapprochés. _

_-C'est une histoire complètement folle. Le destin. Le hasard. Appelez cela comme vous voulez. Mais il nous a permis de nous retrouver, mon frère et moi, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on se retrouve un jour. _

_-L'un comme l'autre, nous avons eu une chance énorme. _

**La voix semble comprendre que vous êtes très proches l'un de l'autre. Ne craignez-vous pas d'être séparés ? **

_-C'est notre plus grande peur, mais je ferai tout pour protéger mon petit frère. Ensemble, nous sommes plus forts que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce sanctuaire. _

_-Si je dois être séparé de mon frère, ce sera très difficile pour moi. Je ne saurai certainement pas comment réagir. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés. Mon frère est mon pilier dans la vie de tous les jours, je lui dois tout. Si nous sommes séparés, je le vivrai très mal. _

**La voix espère que vous parviendrez à survivre au sein du sanctuaire des secrets. N'oubliez pas : personne n'est à l'abri d'un piège de la voix. Vous pouvez à présents vous rendre dans le sas, c'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

-Quel est donc le passé d'Aiolia et d'Aiolos ? Seront-ils séparés lors de cette aventure ? Ce sera à vous d'en décider ! On se retrouve dans une poignée de minutes pour la suite de Secret Sanctuary. Ne craignez rien, je serai toujours là pour la troisième et dernière partie de notre grande émission !

* * *

_-N'oubliez pas de participer à notre grand tirage au sort pour tenter de gagner un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix ! Pour cela, il vous faut répondre à cette question : combien d'hamburgers Aldébaran peut-il avaler en moins de 2 minutes ? 13 ou 15 ?_

* * *

-Bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoilà pour la troisième et dernière partie de notre premier prime. Encore plus de secrets, plus d'exclusivités. Mais avant cela on se connecte avec le sacntuaire pour retrouver Saga, actuellement dans le sas. Saga, bonsoir !

-Bonsoir.

-Comment vivez-vous vos premiers instants dans le sanctuaire des secrets ?

-Je dois dire que je le vis très bien. Les candidats que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant me semblent très sympathiques. Je me demande simplement où est mon frère, j'espère qu'il ne mettra pas trop de temps à arriver, je préfère garder un œil sur lui.

-Je suis certain que la voix saura quoi faire de votre frère ! En attendant, c'est à vous qu'elle veut parler. Je vous laisse avec la voix.

**Ici la voix. Saga, la voix t'a choisi pour être l'agent de la voix. Cette semaine, la voix a décidé de te confier ta première mission exceptionnelle. Saga, écoute attentivement la voix : tu as une semaine pour trouver le secret d'un des habitants de la maison. Pour cela, tous les coups seront permis. Saga, si tu découvres le secret d'un des habitants, la voix te donnera la semaine prochaine un pouvoir exceptionnel. C'est tout, pour le moment. **

-J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur l'habitant dont je vais tenter de percer le secret.

-Saga, vous l'avez compris, la voix vous a donné une semaine pour mettre à bien votre première mission exceptionnelle. Nous ne manquerons pas de suivre l'évolution de cette mission de très près ! En attendant, retrouvons la voix qui va nous dévoiler les derniers portraits des candidats !

_Portrait du 8__e__ candidat. _

Shaka- 25 ans.

**Shaka, la voix a découvert en toi un personnage exceptionnel et hors du commun. **

_Effectivement, j'ai choisi de suivre une voie que peu comprenne. Ma vie toute entière est dédiée à une seule et même entité. Mon esprit et le sien ne font qu'un. _

**Penses-tu pouvoir vivre enfermé dans le sanctuaire des secrets, avec d'autres individus qui ne partagent pas ta vision de la vie ? **

_Je me suis toujours très peu soucié du regard que portent les autres sur mes principes et mon mode de vie. Je ne compte pas changer lors de cette aventure. Je ne serai jamais complètement seul, la connexion que j'entretiens avec cette entité est infaillible. _

**Au sein du sanctuaire des secrets, quelle sera ta stratégie ? **

_« Ne croyez pas les individus, fiez-vous aux enseignements ; ne croyez pas les mots, fiez-vous au sens ultime, ne croyez pas l'intellect, fiez-vous à la Sagesse. », je tenterai d'être égal à moi-même et à ce que j'ai appris. Je choisirai de faire ce qui est juste par rapport à l'instant présent._

**La voix te souhaite bonne chance. Tu peux dès à présent intégrer le sanctuaire des secrets. **

Shaka se rendit dans le jardin, laissant les habitants déjà présents légèrement surpris. Tous se demandaient comment le jeune homme parvenait à se déplacer tout en ayant les yeux fermés.

-Attention à la… commença Mu.

-Piscine, je sais, merci pour ta mise en garde.

Mais Shaka savait visiblement très bien où il allait.

* * *

_Portrait du 9__e__ candidat. _

Dohko – 28 ans.

**Ici la voix. Dohko, la voix est rassurée d'accueillir un peu de sagesse dans le sanctuaire des secrets. **

_J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de calme et de posé. Mes parents m'ont inculqué des valeurs que je veux représenter dans ce jeu. _

**Et la voix semble comprendre que la stratégie n'est pas ton point fort.**

_ En effet, je n'ai jamais été un très bon stratège. Manipulation et trahison sont deux mots qui ne font pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Si j'espère gagner ce jeu, je ne suis pas prêt à tout pour parvenir à mes fins. _

**Dohko, en intégrant la maison des secrets, tu pensais défendre un secret individuel. Mais comme tu le sais, rien n'est jamais acquis dans le sanctuaire des secrets. Dohko, rejoins immédiatement le sas. **

Le jeune homme se rendit dans le sas et tomba nez à nez avec un marina au sourire séducteur. Il n'eut pas le temps de le saluer que les paroles de la voix retentirent à nouveau.

**Kanon, Dohko. Vous pensiez chacun vivre une aventure individuelle. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, la voix a d'autres projets pour vous. Kanon, Dohko, dès ce soir, vous partagerez un secret commun dont l'intitulé est : ''nous sommes le faux couple du sanctuaire des secrets''. Kanon, Dohko, la voix vous donne une semaine pour vous rapprocher et pour faire croire aux autres habitants que vous éprouvez une certaine attirance l'un envers l'autre. Kanon, Dohko, la voix reviendra vers vous prochainement. C'est tout, pour le moment. **

-Ok alors… bonsoir, je suis…

-Je suis Kanon. Et je te préviens tout de suite : je suis là pour gagner. Crois-moi, ça ne me réjouis pas du tout de partager un secret commun avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Surtout que tu ne m'as pas l'air bien méchant. Cela dit, je ferai tout pour que notre secret soit préservé le plus longtemps possible, et j'espère que tu en feras de même.

-O-Oui, oui. Je m'appelle Dohko et…

**Dohko, Kanon, rejoignez immédiatement le sanctuaire des secrets.**

* * *

-Eh bien, ça ne semble pas gagner pour Kanon et Dohko ! Parviendront-ils à mener à bien le secret qui leur a été confié par la voix ? En attendant, on se connecte avec la maison pour retrouver Angelo, qui est au confessionnal. Angelo, bonsoir !

-Bonsoir.

-Quelles sont vos premières impressions, après avoir passé plus d'une heure auprès des autres habitants ?

-Ils ne m'ont pas l'air bien méchants. Je me méfie du faux aveugle et de Mu. Sous ses airs de sainte-nitouche, je suis certain qu'il doit avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac.

-Et qu'en est-il des autres ?

-Ils ne me font pas peur, ils ne m'ont pas l'air très futés. J'en ai vu deux autres qui arrivaient pendant que je venais ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est.

-Merci beaucoup, Angelo. On vous retrouvera certainement un peu plus tard. Bonne chance pour la suite de votre aventure.

-Merci.

* * *

_Portrait du 10__e__ candidat. _

Milo- 22ans.

**Milo, la voix reconnaît en toi un joueur hors pair. Pourquoi avoir décidé de participer à Secret Sanctuary ? **

_J'ai toujours voulu faire de la télé-réalité. J'aime relever des défis, me dépasser, sauter à pieds joints dans l'inconnu. Quand j'ai découvert le casting de Secret Sanctuary, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je n'aurai cette chance qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. _

**La voix sait que derrière cette assurance que tu affiches se cache en réalité une personne sensible et fragile. Comment penses-tu pouvoir gérer cela ?**

_C'est vrai, mon assurance est une carapace que je me suis forgée au fil des années pour me protéger de moi-même et surtout du monde extérieur. Je suis en réalité aussi fragile que la porcelaine et je prends les choses très à cœur. Cette facette de ma personnalité est liée à mon passé. Mais je ne compte pas dévoiler cette partie de moi-même aux autres habitants, je sais qu'on pourrait s'en servir et que ça pourrait très facilement se retourner contre moi. _

**La voix sait aussi que tu te laisses facilement emporter par tes émotions. **

_Je suis quelqu'un de très impulsif, je démarre au quart de tour. Si quelque chose ne me plaît pas ou si quelqu'un me contrarie, je ne me laisserai certainement pas faire. J'ai appris à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit. Je suis capable de tout. Du meilleur comme du pire. _

**La voix espère dans ce cas te voir sous ton meilleur jour. Milo, tu peux rejoindre le sanctuaire des secrets dès maintenant.**

* * *

_Portrait du 11__e__ candidat. _

Shura -21 ans.

**Shura, la voix te souhaite la bienvenue dans le sanctuaire des secrets. Elle espère que tu y trouveras rapidement ta place. **

_Je pense que je m'adapterai facilement au mode de vie du sanctuaire des secrets. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de relativement flexible._

**La voix sait que tu portes un lourd secret, qui a laissé une marque. **

_Mon secret est derrière moi à présent, même si c'est vrai, il a laissé une horrible marque sur mon corps. Les quatre premières années de ma vie ont été un véritable enfer pour moi, heureusement, je n'en garde que très peu de souvenirs. _

**Ne crains-tu pas que cette marque soit un indice clef pour la découverte de ton secret ? **

_Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour dissimuler cette marque au maximum. C'est certain que je cours un risque en exposant cette marque aux yeux de tous mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement. Mon secret est un poids très lourd à porter mais je tenterai tout de même de le conserver le plus longtemps possible. _

**Et la voix te souhaite d'y arriver. Shura, tu peux intégrer le sanctuaire des secrets.**

* * *

_Portrait du 12__e__ candidat : _

Camus- 24ans.

**Camus, la voix aime savoir que le sanctuaire ne sera pas dépourvu de culture. En effet, la voix s'est laissé dire que tu préfères le contact des livres à celui des humains. **

_C'est exact. Je ne sais que trop bien les dégâts que peuvent faire les hommes. Les livres donnent une dimension nouvelle au monde que nous connaissons._

**Camus, la voix sait aussi que ce dégoût des hommes n'est pas anodin. **

_Effectivement, j'ai vécu une enfance difficile qui m'a fait perdre foi en l'humanité. Si je m'en suis sorti aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi et à moi seul._

**La voix doit-elle comprendre que dans le sanctuaire des secrets, tu ne donneras pas facilement ta confiance ? **

_Je ne ferai confiance à personne. Dans la vie comme dans le jeu, je continuerai de suivre ma devise, à savoir qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. Je ne baisserai pas ma garde. Cette façon de voir les choses me permettra au moins de n'avoir ni regrets, ni remords dans cette aventure. _

**La voix espère te voir en candidat redoutable. Tu peux maintenant rejoindre le sas pour intégrer le sanctuaire des secrets. C'est tout, pour le moment. **

Parfaitement impassible comme à son habitude, Camus rejoignit le sas avant d'intégrer le sanctuaire des secrets. La vue de tant de personnes regroupées autour d'un petit buffet lui fit froid dans le dos mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Tandis qu'il saluait brièvement les autres habitants, il ne remarqua pas le regard insistant que l'un d'eux glissait sur lui.

* * *

_Portrait du 13__e__ candidat._

Aphrodite- 23 ans.

**Aphrodite, ta beauté n'a-t-elle d'égal que ton goût du jeu ? **

_Ma beauté est bien supérieure à quoi que ce soit d'autre, Monsieur la voix, cependant, il est vrai que je suis un grand joueur. Je n'hésiterai d'ailleurs pas à user de mes charmes pour parvenir à mes fins. _

**La voix espère que tu ne te bases pas uniquement sur tes charmes pour gagner le jeu. **

_Personne ne m'a jamais résisté, ma jolie petite voix. Les femmes me jalousent, les hommes m'adorent. Du moins, si ça se révélait ne pas être suffisant, j'ai plus d'une carte à jouer. _

**Ton physique semble être très important pour toi. **

_Mon physique est mon plus grand atout. C'est ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de différent. Je passe énormément de temps à soigner mon image et je ne laisserai personne critiquer le moindre de mes traits. Mister Secret Sanctuary, ce sera moi ou personne d'autre. _

**La voix te souhaite bonne chance. Tu peux dès à présent rejoindre les autres dans le jardin. **

Aphrodite s'exécuta et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsque les autres habitants glissèrent sur lui des regards mi -envieux, mi- curieux. Perché sur ses 15 cm de talons hauts, il transpirait d'assurance et de bonne humeur.

* * *

-Eh bien voilà, vous venez de découvrir les portraits des 13 candidats sélectionnés. Quels secrets cachent-ils ? Combien de temps parviendront-ils à cacher leur secret ? Qui sera le premier à quitter l'aventure ? C'est vous qui décidez ! Mais retrouvons tout de suite Milo, qui se trouve au confessionnal. Milo, bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il d'un air enjoué.

-Comment vous sentez-vous au sein du sanctuaire des secrets ? Quelle est votre première impression ?

-Très sincèrement je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau !

-Que pensez-vous des autres candidats.

-Je pense que je sais déjà avec qui j'aurai des affinités. Certains sont plus sympas que d'autres !

-Personne en vue ?

Milo rigola doucement en détournant le regard de la caméra. Une main glissée derrière la nuque, il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-J'ai totalement craqué sur Camus. Un véritable coup de foudre. Je le trouve absolument charmant et il a l'air d'être très intéressant. Je compte bien tenter de me rapprocher de lui dans les prochains jours et j'espère lui faire bonne impression.

-Dans ce cas nous vous souhaitons bonne chance et vous laissons rejoindre vos camarades !

-Merci beaucoup !

* * *

-Notre émission touche à sa fin. On se retrouve dès demain pour notre rencontrer journalière ! Mais la voix a-t-elle vraiment tout révélé lors de cette soirée ? N'oubliez pas : la voix a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Pour le savoir, je vous laisse avec la voix :

**Chers téléspectateurs, ce soir vous avez découvert les portraits des 13 candidats ayant officiellement faits leur entrée dans le jeu. Mais la voix ne vous a peut-être pas tout dit. En effet, la voix a décidé de nommer des espions dont le secret sera ''nous sommes les espions du public''. Chaque semaine, vous pourrez confier une mission exceptionnelle à ces espions. Dès lundi, ils intégreront un sanctuaire secret d'où ils pourront tout voir et tout entendre. La semaine prochaine, ils intégreront officiellement le sanctuaire des secrets lors du prime. Pour choisir ceux que vous voulez désigner, je vous laisse avec Minos.**

-Merci la voix ! Cher public, c'est donc à vous de décider quels espions vous souhaitez mettre sous vos ordres ! Pour cela, il vous suffit de sélectionner dans la liste des candidats ci-dessous 2 d'entre eux, qui seront vos espions. Choisissez-les bien ! Voici la liste :

_Valentine, Rhadamanthe, Rune, Marine, Shaina, Mime, Siegfried, Hilda, Syd/ Bud, Hagen, Flamme._

-Et n'oubliez pas le grand jeu du public! Pour gagner un OS bonus exclusif sur le thème de votre choix et sur le couple de votre choix, répondez à cette question : combien d'hamburgers Aldébaran est-il capable d'avaler en moins de 2 minutes ? 13 ou 15 ?

-On se quitte avec les candidats qui prennent leurs quartiers dans les dortoirs. Je vous dis à très bientôt !

* * *

-Moi je veux dormir dans la chambre roooooose ! déclara Aphrodite en sautillant gaiement jusqu'à la dite chambre rose.

-Et moi c'est hors de question que je dorme dans une chambre avec des couleurs de gonzesse, ajouta Angelo en prenant la direction de la chambre bleue.

Milo guettait du coin de l'œil la direction que prendrait Camus, qui n'était visiblement pas pressé de s'installer.

Saga avait d'autres préoccupations, comme surveiller son jumeau d'un œil attentif.

Aiolia n'avait pas quitté Aiolos d'une semelle, le suivant comme son ombre. Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre bleue lorsque son frère décida de s'y installer.

Mu choisit la chambre rose, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager la même chambre qu'Angelo, qui ne lui avait pas paru très sympathique. Shaka fit le même choix pour la même raison.

Aldébaran choisit la chambre bleue car les lits lui semblaient plus grands.

Shura, la chambre rose, tout comme Dohko.

Saga décida d'occuper la chambre bleue parce que son frère s'y était déjà installé et, même si Kanon ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole de la soirée, il comptait bien le tenir à l'œil.

Milo, qui guettait encore et toujours Camus du coin de l'œil, attrapa sa valise lorsqu'il vit ce dernier décroiser les bras pour prendre la direction de la chambre rose. Si Camus dormait dans la chambre rose alors lui aussi, même si l'horrible couleur framboise écrasée lui donnait la nausée.

** C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_Je suis désolée, je suis prête à tout mais... il me faut mon Camilo :p Quoique..._

_Voici quelques remarques:_

_1) Tout d'abord, sachez que le jeu pour gagner un OS bonus est tout à fait sérieux. Pour participer, il vous suffit de laisser une review avec votre prénom ou pseudo. Chaque semaine, je noterai ces noms sur des petits bouts de papier et je tirerai au sort de ma petite main innocente le nom de la grande gagnante. Ce nom sera signalé lors du chapitre suivant et je demanderai alors à la gagnante de me contacter en MP pour me dire le thème et le couple choisi (le couple pour être du yaoi ou non, au choix, parmi tous les personnages de Saint Seiya, toutes catégories confondues). _

_Ce petit jeu vous sera proposé à chaque chapitre ''prime''. _

_2) N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire qui vous voulez voir intégrer le sanctuaire secret. N'oubliez pas que ces personnages seront vos espions. C'est par leur intermédiaire que vous pourrez apprendre tout ce que vous voulez sur les autres chevaliers. Chaque semaine, je vous demanderai de me signaler quelle mission secrète vous voulez les voir remplir et/ou quelles questions vous voulez les voir poser aux autres habitants. En clair, c'est vous qui décidez presque entièrement de leur destin. _

_3) J'ai choisi, contrairement à l'émission réelle, de ne pas divulguer une ''liste des secrets'' (qui est bien au chaud chez moi), excepté ceux mentionnés dans ce chapitre. Ainsi je laisse votre imagination travailler pour tenter de découvrir les secrets des candidats. Si vous trouvez un secret, je vous contacterai en MP, peut-être y aura-t-il une surprise à la clef..._

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous apprécierez ce concept interactif. Je trouve cela bien plus amusant d'écrire lorsqu'il y a un échange avec les lecteurs, car c'est avant tout grâce à vous que je prends plaisir à écrire, que ce soit cette fiction ou les autres. Attendez-vous donc à être mis à contribution à chaque chapitre!_

_Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à très bientôt! _


	3. Une histoire d'épices

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Avant toute chose, je commencerai par vous dire: MERCI! Merci parce que vous êtes tout simplement géniaux!_

_Ensuite, je déclare que la grande gagnante de notre jeu est... * roulements de tambour* :_

**Zexy D Heart!**

_Bravo à elle et pour tous les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez encore pleins d'autres occasions pour gagner un OS Bonus! Zexy D Heart, tu pourras me contacter lorsque tu auras une idée pour ton OS!_

_Ensuite, suite à une remarque très pertinente de SAINT ANGEL, je remarque que les 'guest' n'ont pas la possibilité de me contacter s'ils ont des idées pour les secrets, et n'ont donc pas la possibilité de gagner une super surprise :D Voilà pourquoi je mets à votre disposition une adresse spécialement créée pour l'occasion. Vous pouvez donc me contacter ici pour toute proposition de secret: cookie_hookie hotmail . com_

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour la longueur de ce chapitre *pas taper* mais je ne PEUX vraiment PAS faire plus court. Je dois faire participer tous les personnages et les dialogues prennent énormément de place, d'autant plus que je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'ai donc du mal à m'arrêter lol. Je pense que ce problème sera réglé dès que quelques candidats auront été éliminés du jeu mais en attendant, je ne peux vraiment pas faire mieux et je m'excuse d'ores et déjà auprès de vous. _

_Contrairement à la véritable émission, je choisis de ne pas désigner de présentateur pour le ''week-end'' et donc de vous proposez deux ''journées'' normales des habitants,pour que ce ne soit pas non plus trop répétitif. J'espère que vous apprécierez. _

_Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et vous fais d'énormes bisous esquimaux! _

_Ps: Tout au long de ce chapitre et de ma fanfic, je vous propose de petites vidéos qui ne sont évidemment pas ma propriété mais que vous pouvez choisir d'écouter si vous le souhaiter. _

* * *

_Samedi_

Le jour se lève pour la première fois sur le sanctuaire des secrets. Il est exactement 11h48 et la plupart des habitants dorment encore à poings fermés. Excepté Camus, déjà levé depuis plus d'une heure, Angelo et Mu, qui venait tout juste d'émerger.

Nonchalamment attablé, Angelo prend son petit déjeuner tandis que Mu se traîne péniblement jusqu'au réfrigérateur et que Camus s'est installé dans un des canapés, un livre à la main.

-Toi ton secret, j'suis certain que ça a un rapport avec tes fichus bouquins. J'ai vu ta valise hier, t'as emporté plus de bouquins que de fringues ! se moqua Angelo.

Camus se contenta d'esquisser un sourire énigmatique et il lui répondit, sans quitter son livre des yeux :

-Au vu des boîtes de préservatifs que tu as emmenées, dois-je conclure que ton secret a un rapport avec le sexe ?

-J'suis peut-être un Don Juan, qui sait, rigole l'italien.

-Moi ce qui m'étonne, ajoute Mu en prenant place à la table à son tour, c'est qu'on ait deux binômes de frères parmi nous. Vous ne trouvez pas ça injuste ?

-Boarf, Kanon n'a pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à foutre de son frère.

-C'est peut-être tout simplement une stratégie.

-De toute façon, si besoin, je n'hésiterai pas à faire éclater leurs binômes, conclut Angelo. Et on devrait tous faire la même chose. Ca peut devenir dangereux, on doit tous sauver nos fesses.

-Je préfère voter selon mes affinités, continua Mu.

-N'importe quoi. Tu peux pas avoir d'affinités après 3 jours de jeu.

-On verra, ce n'est pas la question du moment.

* * *

_Chambre bleue_

watch?v=HBxt_v0WF6Y

Aiolos s'étira comme un chat lorsque la musique retentit et que le jour pénétra dans le sanctuaire des secrets. Sa première réaction fut de se recouvrir mais son regard croisa celui de son frère, allongé sur la couchette voisine et, lorsque celui-ci lui sourit timidement, il ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour venir s'asseoir auprès de lui.

-Bien dormi, ptit frère ? demanda-t-il en embrassant doucement son front.

-Oui… même si je préfère dormir avec toi.

Aiolos sourit avant de se lever. Il salua Saga, qui se trouvait déjà dans le dressing et le jumeau de ce dernier émergea quelques instants plus tard, passant à côté de son frère sans rien dire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Kanon.

-Jour'.

Le jeune homme n'était décidément pas du matin.

* * *

_Chambre rose :_

-Ooooh ma musique préférée ! clama Aphrodite en se levant pour se dandiner sur la dite musique.

-Tain' t'peux pas crier moins fort ? bougonna Milo en papillonnant doucement des paupières.

Son regard parcourut la pièce en vitesse et il s'assit lorsqu'il vit que Camus avait déjà mis les voiles. A côté de lui, Aphrodite dansait toujours et, face à lui, Shaka semblait faire une prière. Milo haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il devait ou non saluer l'habitant et décida finalement qu'il était trop affamé pour les politesses.

* * *

Tous les habitants s'étaient réunis autour de la piscine, décidant de profiter du beau temps qui avait pointé le bout de son nez dehors dès le matin. Angelo, Kanon, Aiolos et Milo s'étaient accaparés la piscine et s'amusaient à se couler mutuellement.

Aphrodite, lui, bronzait aux côtés de Shura et de Dohko. Un peu plus loin, à l'ombre, Aiolia guettait son frère du regard.

-Dis donc, tu n'as pas chaud avec cet énorme t-shirt ? demanda le suédois à Shura, qui n'avait pas quitté son vêtement.

-Non. Et puis je n'aime pas trop le soleil, tu sais.

-Tu préfères te rincer l'œil en regardant tous ces beaux mâles qui barbotent dans l'eau.

-Pas vraiment.

-En parlant de beaux mâles, intervint Dohko, vous ne trouvez pas que Kanon est vraiment… canon ?

Aphrodite pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour mieux regarder le jeune homme dont il était question.

-Pas mal. Il manque de couleur à mon goût. Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ?

-Je le trouve mignon.

-Oooooh il y a de l'amour dans l'air !

-N'importe quoi, fit semblant de rougir Dohko.

-En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, tu peux compter sur moi, je ne m'appelle pas Aphrodite pour rien !

Dohko prenait ce secret très à cœur.

* * *

Camus n'avait pas quitté le canapé dans lequel il était assis. Il n'avait pas non plus quitté son livre des yeux. Dans le canapé en face de lui, Aldébaran finissait sa nuit.

-Tu devrais vraiment venir profiter du soleil !

-Plus tard, répondit Camus à celui qu'il pensait s'appeler Milo.

Camus n'aimait pas le soleil. Il rougissait comme une écrevisse au premier rayon de soleil. Et puis le brouhaha du dehors l'empêchait de se concentrer.

-Ce que tu lis, c'est du – Milo pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordit la langue, signe qu'il se concentrait- …polonais ?

-C'est du russe, répondit Camus après avoir légèrement sursauté, il n'avait pas vu Milo s'approcher de lui.

-Sérieusement, tu peux comprendre le russe ? Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? Un extraterrestre ? Le petit-fils d'Einstein ?

-Peut-être, dit Camus tout en restant énigmatique.

-Je finirai bien par trouver ! répondit avec engouement Milo, qui en réalité, à l'heure actuelle, voulait simplement se rapprocher du jeune homme.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, dans ce cas.

* * *

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de rajouter des épices, brailla Angelo en goûtant la sauce bolognaise qu'avait préparée Mu.

-Puisque tu sembles tant t'y connaître, tu n'avais qu'à la faire toi-même, cette sauce, riposta Mu, qui n'avait que moyennement apprécié recevoir des conseils –ou plutôt des ordres- pendant qu'il préparait à manger.

-Je ne suis pas une bonne femme.

-Parce que tu crois que j'en suis une ? Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis italien. Je m'y connais certainement mieux que toi, qui viens du fin fond de la Russie.

-Je viens du Tibet, rectifia-t-il, de plus en plus irrité.

-De mieux en mieux, ils ne doivent bouffer que des chèvres, là-bas !

-Tu te trompes, intervint Shaka, qui observait la scène depuis un petit moment, ils mangent tout à fait équilibré et…

-Oh toi le prêtre, on t'a pas sonné ! ragea Angelo en quittant définitivement la pièce.

Visiblement, l'ambiance dans le sanctuaire des secrets n'était pas au beau fixe.

* * *

_Dimanche_

_Au confessionnal. _

**Ici la voix : Dohko, Kanon, la voix vous rappelle qu'hier soir, lors du prime, la voix vous a confié un secret commun. Effectivement, vous devez faire croire aux autres habitants que vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Dohko, Kanon, pour mener à bien votre secret, la voix vous donne une semaine pour répandre la rumeur selon laquelle vous êtes tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre. La voix reviendra vers vous plus tard. C'est tout, pour le moment. **

-J'ai déjà laissé sous-entendre à Aphrodite et Shura que tu me plaisais, ce matin.

-Parfait, de mon côté je vais essayer d'en parler avec les autres. On continue sur notre lancée. Ils vont tous mordre à l'hameçon. Je m'occupe de mon frère.

* * *

-Vous ne trouvez pas ce type bizarre ? demanda Saga à Shura et Aldébaran alors que Shaka passait devant eux.

-Si par 'bizarre' tu sous-entends 'complètement à côté de ses pompes' alors oui, carrément, répondit Aldébaran en rigolant.

Depuis son entrée dans le sanctuaire des secrets, Saga observait attentivement le jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde qui semblait perdu dans son propre monde. Shaka ne parlait à personne ou presque. Il l'avait vu échanger quelques mots avec Camus et Mu, mais ces deux-là n'étaient pas très sociables eux non plus.

-Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire puisque je suis toujours le dernier réveillé, mais Milo m'a dit qu'il faisait une prière tous les matins, ajouta Shura.

-Une prière ?

-Pas étonnant qu'Angelo l'ait surnommé ''le prêtre'', dans ce cas, ricana à nouveau Aldébaran.

Un prêtre ? Et pourquoi pas ? Saga allait mettre les bouchées doubles pour découvrir le secret de Shaka et ainsi mener à bien sa mission.

* * *

-Tu devrais venir t'amuser un peu, Aiolia.

Aiolos fronça les sourcils en voyant son frère refuser à nouveau de l'accompagner. Il se faisait du souci pour son petit frère : non seulement il le voyait s'isoler mais en plus, les remarques des autres habitants allaient bon train à son sujet et il craignait de le voir sur le banc des nominés cette semaine.

-S'il te plaît Aio, essaie au moins de te mêler aux autres. Ils sont gentils tu sais. Je sais qu'Angelo te fait peur, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme lui. Mu et Shura sont gentils. Et Dohko est très agréable, tu devrais discuter avec eux.

-Mais je veux rester avec toi.

-Je sais ptit frère, mais tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais très loin de toi. S'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Discute avec les autres. Pour me faire plaisir, d'accord ?

Aiolia hocha la tête mais Aiolos savait que son frère aurait bien du mal à se faire à ce mode de vie.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Je me fais du souci pour mon frère, commença Aiolos, j'ai toujours été son repère à l'extérieur et j'ai vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si on venait à être séparés. Je sais que les autres l'ont dans leur ligne de mire mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne quittera pas l'aventure s'il vient à être nominé. Je ne veux même pas penser aux conséquences d'une éventuelle séparation.

* * *

Camus avait enfin consenti à rejoindre le jardin, jugeant que la chaleur à l'intérieure du sanctuaire était encore plus étouffante qu'à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, s'il avait d'abord prévu de terminer son livre à l'ombre d'un parasol, il avait vite vu rappliquer Aphrodite à ses côtés.

-Alors Camus, tu t'es enfin décidé à nous rejoindre?

-Comme tu le vois.

-Et tout habillé, malheureusement. Ne t'en fais pas Camus, si tu attrapes un coup de soleil, je suis prêt à me dévouer pour te passer de la crème solaire.

Camus détourna légèrement les yeux lorsqu'Aphrodite lui fit un clin d'œil des plus séducteurs. Le suédois avait un peu trop tendance à lui faire ce genre de remarques à son goût.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Milo en venant s'affaler à la gauche de Camus.

Le jeune homme avait vu Aphrodite bondir sur Camus aussitôt que celui-ci avait mis un pied dehors, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Je proposais à Camus de lui mettre de la crème solaire, minauda Aphrodite.

-Quoi ? faillit s'étrangler Milo.

-Je ne voudrais pas que mon pauvre Camus vienne à brûler sa jolie peau.

SON Camus ? Et depuis quand Camus était-il devenu propriété d'Aphrodite ? Alors ça, Milo vivant, ça n'arriverait jamais !

-Oui bon, si vous pouviez parler d'autre chose que de ma peau, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup, déclara Camus pour mettre fin à la rivalité qu'il sentait s'être installée entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il trouvait cela totalement ridicule.

-Aphro, tu es là !

Ni Camus, ni Aphrodite ni Milo n'avaient vu Dohko s'approcher, si bien qui l'effet de surprise faillit avoir raison du petit cœur fragile du suédois.

-Dohko, mon amour, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-C'est à propos de ce dont je t'ai parlé hier…

Aphrodite n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus d'une seconde que déjà, il endossait son costume de Cupidon.

-Bien sûr, installe-toi et dis-moi tout.

-C'est que… protesta légèrement Dohko en louchant légèrement sur Camus et Milo, qui semblaient tout à coup très intéressés par la conversation.

-Oh ne sois pas gêné mon lapinou, Camus et Milo ne diront rien !

-Kanon me plaît, lâcha alors Dohko de but en blanc.

Milo se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement : au moins, il n'aurait pas à se méfier de Dohko, il ne convoitait pas Camus.

-Kanon ? demanda alors Camus avait un mi- air de dégoût, si tu veux mon avis : méfie-toi de ce type.

-Pourquoi ça ? demandèrent Dohko et Milo en cœur.

-Il ne me dit rien qui vaille. C'est un fourbe, j'en suis certain.

Camus l'avait bien observé, tapi dans un coin du canapé : Kanon était toujours ça et là à fouiner, à chercher des indices. Et il était persuadé qu'il n'hésiterait pas à trahir jusqu'à son propre frère pour assurer ses arrières dans le jeu.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, mon Camus, intervint alors Aphrodite –et Milo manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer lorsqu'il employa le possessif- et puis Dohko ne peut pas aller contre son petit cœur amoureux. Même si j'admets que Kanon doit être un concurrent redoutable et un stratège hors pair !

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, fit mine de s'inquiéter Dohko, j'ai peur qu'il se serve de moi.

-Dans ce cas, il aura à faire à nous, clama Aphrodite dans son rôle de chevalier servant.

-De toute façon, déclara finalement Camus, tu devrais attendre avant de te déclarer à lui. Ce n'est que notre deuxième jour au sein du sanctuaire, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies pu réellement tomber sous le charme en si peu de temps.

Visiblement, Camus ne connaissait pas le sens du mot 'coup de foudre'. Milo, lui, comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Dohko. La foudre qui lui était tombée dessus se trouvait juste à côté de lui et s'appelait Camus.

* * *

_Lundi_

_-Bonjour à tous et à toutes et bienvenue pour notre première quotidienne ensemble ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, qui pour ma part fut très long loin de vous ! Nos candidats entament leur troisième journée dans le sanctuaire des secrets et vous allez voir que pour certains, le week-end ne fut pas de tout repos ! Kanon et Dohko se sont vus octroyer un secret en commun ''nous sommes le faux couple du sanctuaire des secrets'', quelle stratégie ont-ils décidé d'adopter ? Et quand entre Mu en Angelo, rien ne va plus et bien… rien ne va plus. C'est tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

-Saga ? Il faut qu'on parle.

Kanon avait déboulé de nulle part, interrompant une conversation entre Saga et Aldébaran. Son jumeau le rejoignit à l'ombre, légèrement exaspéré par l'humeur lunatique de son frère.

-Alors comme ça, après deux jours de silence, tu claques des doigts et moi je suis censé te suivre ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est bon, on n'est pas mariés, grommela Kanon, qui n'appréciait pas du tout être rabroué de la sorte.

Saga soupira : le caractère de son frère avait toujours été exécrable, mais il avait espéré que cette aventure les rapprocherait un tant soit peu. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

-De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? finit-il par demander.

-Il faut qu'on parle stratégie.

Evidemment, son jumeau n'était certainement pas venu lui demander comment il allait.

-Je t'écoute.

-On est venu ici pour jouer, pour protéger notre secret jusqu'au bout. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes adversaires. Mais je te propose de repousser notre confrontation à plus tard en faisant croire aux autres habitants que nous sommes bel et bien venus avec un secret en commun, chuchota alors Kanon.

-Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de changer nos plans, chuchota à son tour Saga, on maintient notre stratégie quoi qu'il en soit.

-Content de voir que pour une fois, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il faut qu'on joue sur nos différences de caractère pour les emmener totalement ailleurs, conclut finalement Kanon.

-Tu sais bien que je te suivrai, de toute façon.

Même si Kanon ne lui adressait pas la parole, jamais il ne trahirait son frère.

* * *

-Je ne peux plus supporter ce type, dit Mu à Camus et Shura en désignant Angelo du menton.

-Shaka m'a dit que vous aviez eu une petite altercation, intervint Camus.

-Il a fait un scandale parce que je n'avais pas suivi sa recette à la lettre, rectifia Mu en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Personnellement, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Shura, je le trouve un peu trop impulsif.

-Il a le sang chaud.

-Et vu ce que Camus a apparemment vu dans sa valise, compléta Mu, il n'a pas le que _sang_ de chaud.

Shura pouffa à la remarque du jeune homme, s'attirant les foudres d'Angelo, qui écoutait d'une oreille la conversation et qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour rejoindre le trio, visiblement très en colère.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-il en pointant Mu du doigt.

-Absolument rien.

-Dans ce cas, ferme-là. Si je t'entends encore une seule fois parler dans mon dos avec tes petits copains, je te promets que je te le ferai regretter, s'énerva l'italien.

-C'est une menace ?

-Prend ça comme tu veux, mais dis-toi que je peux faire de ton aventure un véritable cauchemar, c'est compris ?

-J'attends de voir, dans ce cas.

La guerre était belle et bien déclarée.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Ce mec, c'est typiquement le genre de mec que je ne calculerais pas dans la rue, dit Angelo au sujet de Mu, il est fade, il n'a aucune personnalité et la seule chose qu'il a trouvée pour exister dans cette maison, c'est me dénigrer auprès des autres. S'il veut jouer comme ça, parfait, mais moi aussi je peux être très fort à ce petit jeu.

* * *

_-Eh bien, ça ne semble pas gagné entre Mu et Angelo. Depuis vendredi soir vous avez voté afin de désigner ceux que vouliez voir intégrer l'aventure avec comme secret ''nous sommes les espions du public''. On se connecte tout de suite avec le sanctuaire de l'oubli pour découvrir ceux que vous avez choisis. _

_Sanctuaire de l'oubli_

**Ici la voix. Rhadamanthe, Valentine, bienvenue dans le sanctuaire de l'oubli. Rhadamanthe, Valentine, le public vous a choisis pour être les espions du public. Dès ce soir, vous allez intégrer le sanctuaire de l'oubli, d'où vous pourrez tout voir et tout entendre. Vendredi, lors du prime, vous intégrerez officiellement le sanctuaire des secrets en tant qu'espions du public. Rhadamanthe, Valentine, intégrez immédiatement le sanctuaire de l'oubli. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Les deux jeunes hommes intégrèrent le sanctuaire de l'oubli et se retrouvèrent dans une toute petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un énorme écran plat sur lequel défilaient déjà des images des autres candidats.

-J'ai déjà envie de me barrer d'ici, affirma Rhadamanthe en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre.

-Claustro' ? se moqua gentiment Valentine.

-Carrément. Et puis je ne suis pas venu ici pour être figurant.

-L'avantage, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on est là, ça ne laisse une longueur d'avance, dit Valentine.

-Oui et je compte bien en profiter pour collecter un maximum d'informations. Pas questions que je me fasse berner une fois là-bas.

Visiblement, Rhadamanthe et Valentine semblaient être sur la même longueur d'ondes.

* * *

_-Vous l'avez donc vu, Rhadamanthe et Valentine ont intégré le sanctuaire de l'oubli. Que découvriront-ils de nos candidats ? Quelle sera leur stratégie une fois dans le sanctuaire des secrets ? Vous découvrirez tout cela et bien plus encore dans les prochains jours ! En attendant, on se quitte avec Milo et Shura. Quant à moi, je vous dis à très bientôt !_

watch?v=xyqQ4iT4IeU

-Ce mec, ça a été un vrai coup de foudre, expliqua Milo à Shura, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je le connais depuis 3 jours et il me rend déjà complètement dingue ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter qu'Aphrodite lui tourne autour.

-Camus est un bel homme, déclara Shura avant de se rattraper en voyant le regard assassin de Milo sur lui, enfin moi je n'aime pas les hommes, de toute façon ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'Aphrodite l'intéresse.

-Pourtant ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble !

-Rectification : Aphrodite lui court après toute la journée. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de t'imposer. Après tout s'il te plaît vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu restes en retrait.

-Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. D'habitude je n'ai pas besoin d'aller vers les hommes, ils viennent d'eux-mêmes, l'informa Milo en tentant de rester discret malgré la musique qui leur hurlait dans les oreilles.

-Justement, prends ça comme un défi. Et puis je ne pense pas que Camus soit le genre de garçon à t'envoyer sur les roses. Il est trop gentil pour ça.

Milo soupira en plantant son regard sur la silhouette du jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées. Camus discutait avec Mu et Aldébaran. Un peu plus loin, Aphrodite dansait de façon très sensuelle, son regard ancré sur Camus. Shura avait raison : s'il voulait faire sa place aux côtés de Camus alors il devait d'abord se rapprocher de lui. Et Aphrodite ne lui faisait absolument pas peur.

* * *

_Mardi_

_-Bienvenue pour notre seconde quotidienne de secret sanctuary. Vous l'avez vu hier, c'est donc Rhadamanthe et Valentine qui ont intégré le sanctuaire de l'oubli. Dans le sanctuaire des secrets, Saga, à qui la voix avait donné pour mission de découvrir un secret dans la semaine, cherche à découvrir le secret de Shaka. Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

-Donc tu n'as pas connu tes parents ? demanda Saga à Shaka, qui discutait en réalité avec Dohko et Aiolos.

-Non, mes parents sont décédés lorsque j'étais enfant. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, j'ai été adopté très rapidement.

-Et tes parents adoptifs habitaient en Inde ? conclut Aiolos, qui savait que le jeune homme revendiquait sa nationalité hindoue.

-C'est ça. J'ai grandi dans cette culture, ce qui explique pourquoi parfois, vous trouvez mes réactions étranges.

-Avoue que ce n'est pas commode de tomber sur quelqu'un qui passe la moitié de son temps à prier ! ajouta Saga, qui voulait absolument percer le secret de Shaka avant la fin de la semaine.

Shaka fronça les sourcils : depuis quelques temps, Saga lui tournait sans cesse autour, lui posant tout un tas de questions au sujet de ses pratiques religieuses.

-Mes parents sont pratiquants. Je le suis moi aussi.

-Ce n'est plus de la pratique, c'est carrément du fanatisme, se borna à dire Saga.

-Peut-être que pour un athée comme toi, ça l'est. Mais de mon point de vue, je ne fais que mon devoir.

Saga resta encore quelques secondes auprès des trois hommes, qui discutaient à présent de tout autre chose puis se leva pour aller discuter avec Aldébaran, allongé un peu plus loin.

* * *

-Est-ce qu'un prêtre pourrait participer à une aventure comme secret sanctuary ?

Aldébaran sursauta légèrement : lui qui avait décidé de venir faire sa digestion sur un transat n'avait pas vu Saga arriver.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

-Shaka. Je suis persuadé qu'il est prêtre.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il n'a rien d'un prêtre, le défendit Aldébaran.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a simplement pas la dégaine d'un prêtre, selon moi.

-Il cache peut-être bien son jeu. Comme on dit : ''l'habit ne fait pas le moine''.

Saga en était à présent certain : Shaka était prêtre. Et il comptait bien confirmer son idée prochainement. Il voulait à tout prix bénéficier de l'avantage exceptionnel que lui avait promis la voix.

* * *

-Logiquement, Kanon et Saga doivent partager un secret commun, non? demanda Mu à Dohko.

-Aucune idée. Mais je suppose que oui, mentit innocemment Dohko, sinon ce serait injuste.

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être? Ils sont jumeaux... alors quoi? Jumeaux séparés à la naissance? Echangés? Toutes les théories me sont passées par la tête mais je suis incapable de me décider.

-Peut-être que tu devrais les buzzer sur ''nous avons été séparés à la naissance'', au moins, on saurait si on est sur la bonne voie ou non.

Dohko n'était pas très fier de lui: il trouvait Mu particulièrement gentil et il ne voulait qu'il perde de l'argent inutilement, mais il devait à tout prix protéger son secret et pour cela, rien de tel que de mettre Mu sur une mauvaise piste...

* * *

-Tu veux de la salade de fruits ? demanda Milo à Aiolia, qui tentait de se faufiler le plus discrètement possible derrière lui.

-Non merci, déclina-t-il poliment, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Milo tenta de lui sourire pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Si la plupart des habitants trouvaient Aiolia puérile, Milo, lui, le trouvait extrêmement touchant. Aiolia lui semblait tellement fragile qu'il avait simplement envie de le prendre sous son aile pour le protéger.

-D'accord, ajouta-t-il en souriant, si tu cherches ton frère, il est dans la chambre bleue.

-Merci…

Et Aiolia disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

_Sanctuaire de l'oubli_

-Tu as vu ça, ce mec, c'est l'ombre de son propre frère, déclara Rhadamanthe au sujet d'Aiolia.

-Je me demande quel secret ils cachent, tous les deux.

-Tu penses que ça expliquerait son comportement ? demanda Rhadamanthe à Valentine, qui préparait à manger.

-Je pense. Si ce n'est pas lié à son secret, ce mec doit être vachement mal dans sa peau.

Rhadamanthe hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran face à lui : il ne voulait laisser pour compte aucun indice. Il voulait trouver un maximum de secrets une fois qu'il aurait intégré le sanctuaire des secrets.

* * *

_-Aiolia est-il en danger ce soir ? Sera-t-il nominé par les autres habitants ? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir dans un instant. On se connecte avec le confessionnal pour connaître la décision des habitants. _

**Ici la voix. Kanon, qui décides-tu de nominer ?**

-Je souhaite nominer Aldébaran, Camus et Aiolia.

**Mu, qui souhaites-tu nominer ? **

-Je nomine en premier Angelo, parce que je ne peux vraiment plus le supporter. En second, je souhaite nominer à contre-cœur Aldébaran. Et enfin, je nomine Aiolia.

**Camus, qui nomines-tu ce soir ? **

-Je décide de nominer Angelo, Kanon et Saga.

**Saga, la voix souhaiterait connaître les noms des trois personnes que tu veux nominer ce soir. **

-Je souhaite nominer en premier Aiolia. Je nomine en second Aldébaran et en dernier lieu, je souhaite nominer Shaka.

**Shaka, quels habitants décides-tu de nominer ? **

-Angelo, Saga et Aldébaran.

**Angelo, quels sont les habitants que tu souhaites nominer pour ces premières nominations ? **

-Je nomine sans aucun regret Mu, Camus et Shura.

**Pour ces premières nominations, Shura, qui décides-tu de nominer ? **

-Je souhaite nominer Aiolia, Angelo et Aldébaran.

**Aldébaran, quels sont les trois habitants que tu souhaites voir nominés ? **

-Je nomine Aiolia, Angelo et Kanon.

**Aiolia, qui décides-tu de nominer ? **

-Angelo, Saga et Kanon.

**Aiolos, quels sont ceux que tu as décidé de nominer ? **

-Je décide de nominer Angelo, Kanon et Saga.

**A l'occasion de ces premières nominations, Milo, qui nomines-tu ? **

-Je nomine Aphrodite, Angelo et Kanon.

**Aphrodite, quels sont ceux que tu souhaites voir sur le banc des nominés ? **

-Je souhaite nominer Angelo, Milo et Aiolia.

**Dohko, tu es le dernier à passer au confessionnal. Quels sont les habitants que tu souhaites nominer ce soir ? **

-Je nomine Aldébaran, Angelo et Aiolia.

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants aujourd'hui vous êtes tous passés au confessionnal afin de désigner ceux que vous vouliez voir nominés cette semaine. Les nominés de la semaine sont : Angelo, Aiolia et Aldébaran. Angelo, Aiolia, Aldébaran, votre sort est à présent entre les mains du public. Vendredi, lors du prime, l'un d'entre vous quittera l'aventure. C'est tout, pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Vous venez donc de le voir, les nominés de la semaine sont : Angelo, Aiolia et Aldébaran. Pour sauver votre candidat préféré, tapez 1 pour Angelo, 2 pour Aiolia et 3 pour Aldébaran. Vendredi soir, lors du prime, un des candidats quittera l'aventure. Votez pour sauver votre candidat préféré. On se retrouve demain pour notre quotidienne et on se quitte avec des images du sanctuaire des secrets. _

Dans le salon, Aiolia avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son frère après l'annonce des nominations. Le jeune brun était totalement effondré d'avoir entendu son nom : non pas parce qu'il était déçu d'être nominé, mais parce qu'il craignait plus que tout d'être séparé de son frère.

-Calme-toi, Aio, arrête de pleurer.

-J-Je n'veux pas qu'on soit séparé.

-On ne sera pas séparés, je te le promets, dit Aiolos en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

Il était même prêt à quitter l'aventure si jamais son frère venait à partir.

* * *

_Comme vous l'avez vu, c'est donc Rhadamanthe et Valentine qui ont intégré le sanctuaire de l'oubli. En réalité, Rhadamanthe était loin devant. Valentine et Rune étaient ex-aequo avec 6 voix chacun, j'ai donc du tirer au sort et c'est Valentine qui a eu la chance d'être choisi. _

_Mais ne vous en faites pas, peut-être que Rune jouera un rôle dans cette fic, qui sait... _

_Pour les sondages, il suffit de me laisser une review avec le nom/numéro de celui que vous voulez sauver. Vous pourrez voter sur ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant. _

_Bisous bisous!_


	4. Astrologie à gogo

_Coucou mes amours!_

_Me revoici me revoilà avec la 2eme partie de cette 1ere semaine d'aventure! En fait, je pensais que ça me prendrait bien plus longtemps d'écrire des chapitres de cette taille mais je prends tellement de plaisir à écrire cette fic que ça va tout seul! Et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à me lire!_

_Je vous dis encore une fois merci pour votre soutien!_

_Avec ce chapitre, vous avez encore la possibilité de voter pour votre candidat préféré. Si par exemple vous voulez sauver 2 habitants, vous pouvez voter pour le second sur ce chapitre. _

_Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à très bientôt! _

* * *

_Mercredi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes et merci de nous avoir rejoint pour notre quotidienne du mercredi ! Vous l'avez vu hier, c'est donc Angelo, Aiolia et Aldébaran qui sont nominés cette semaine. Tapez 1 pour sauver Angelo, 2 pour Aiolia et 3 pour Aldébaran. Vous l'avez vu, l'annonce de sa nomination a eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Aiolia. Les esprits s'échauffent dans le sanctuaire des secrets ! Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

Aiolia avait rejoint son frère dans son lit pour la nuit et cette étrange proximité entre les deux frères faisait déjà jaser au sein du sanctuaire des secrets.

-Ne me dit pas que tu penses à de l'inceste ? demanda Shura, totalement choqué par les propos d'Aphrodite.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Dès qu'Aiolos disparaît de son champ de vision, il est totalement perdu, répliqua le suédois, de plus en plus convaincu par ses propos.

-Ce serait un secret en carton, grommela Angelo, affalé un peu plus loin, et totalement malsain.

Aphrodite se contente d'hausser les épaules. Tant qu'il y avait de l'amour entre eux, rien ne lui semblait malsain.

-Avoue quand même que ce serait vachement tiré par les cheveux, Aphro, reprit Shura. Et pour ma part je trouverais ça plutôt dégoûtant.

-Pourquoi ? Ce serait mignon ! continua de dire Aphrodite, et puis ça expliquerait le comportement d'Aiolia.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, dit encore Angelo, ce mec est simplement totalement à côté de ses pompes !

Shura et Angelo rigolèrent à la remarque de ce dernier et Milo, qui était venu chercher de quoi grignoter, n'apprécia que très moyennement cette moquerie.

-Non mais vous ne pouvez pas lui foutre la paix ? cria-t-il, ce ne sont pas vos oignons, de toute façon ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires avant d'aller foutre votre nez dans celles des autres !

-Toi l'amoureux éperdu, on ne t'a pas sonné ! l'agressa directement Angelo.

-Amoureux éperdu ? s'étonna Aphrodite, pourquoi 'amoureux éperdu' ?

-Ce mec est dingue de Camus, c'est Shura qui me l'a dit, reprit Angelo.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre ! conclut Milo en foudroyant Shura du regard avant de définitivement disparaître.

Cette révélation ne plaisait que très moyennement à Aphrodite.

* * *

-Milo ? demanda Camus au dit Milo qui venait de le rejoindre dans la chambre rose et s'était laissé tomber sur le lit juste à côté du sien.

-Il n'y a que des hypocrites, dans ce foutu jeu, bougonna Milo en fixant obstinément le plafond.

Camus fronça les sourcils tandis que Milo reprenait :

-Et sur le podium des hypocrites, on retrouve Angelo, Shura et Aphrodite ! Je ne peux plus les supporter, c'est définitif !

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Camus en refermant exceptionnellement son livre.

-Rien. Ils trouvent visiblement très marrant de se moquer des plus faibles, comme Aiolia, ragea Milo, je ne comprends tout simplement pas ce raisonnement, ça me met hors de moi. Sans oublier qu'évidemment, ils ne peuvent pas garder un secret ! Shura, je le retiens !

Camus ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant Milo s'énerver de la sorte.

-Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour des gens que tu connais depuis moins d'une semaine, Milo. Beaucoup sont venus pour le jeu uniquement. Angelo, Shura et Aphrodite n'ont aucun scrupule, tu ne peux rien y changer.

-Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec Aphrodite ? demanda Milo d'un air faussement désintéressé.

Camus haussa les épaules.

-Sa présence ne me déplaît pas, avoua Camus, mais nos personnalités sont très différentes. De là à dire qu'on s'entend bien, c'est un peu exagéré.

-Je pensais…

Milo retint un sourire : cette petite entrevue avec Camus lui aura au moins mis un peu de baume au cœur. Tout n'était pas perdu.

* * *

-Tu en as parlé à ton frère ?

-Pas encore, répondit Kanon sans même regarder Dohko.

-Je te rappelle qu'on a seulement une semaine pour faire croire aux autres qu'on est tombé sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Et on est déjà mercredi ! s'exaspéra Dohko.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de me faire la morale, se braqua Kanon, j'irai parler à mon frère quand j'en aurai envie.

-Tu n'y mets pas du tout du tien !

-Sérieusement, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! tu me gâches mon soleil.

Dohko poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération avant de quitter le jardin, plus en colère que jamais.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Je fais tout ce que je peux pour mettre notre secret et notre ''relation'' en place, s'énerva Dohko, et lui, lui il ne fait strictement rien. Il passe ses journées à lézarder au soleil et chercher des indices. Visiblement, notre secret n'a pas beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux. Très sincèrement, le comportement de Kanon commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore le supporter.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Dohko n'est pas du tout mon type d'homme, avoua Kanon, mon frère le sait. Il sait aussi que, même si j'étais tombé sous le charme de Dohko, je n'irai certainement pas lui en parler. Les histoires à l'eau de rose, ce n'est pas du tout mon truc. Je dois penser stratégie avant tout.

* * *

_-Eh bien, il y a encore un long chemin à faire pour Kanon et Dohko. On se retrouve dans un instant, juste après la pub ! Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré en envoyant 1 pour Angelo, 2 pour Aiolia et 3 pour Aldébaran._

* * *

_-Re-bonsoir à tous et à toutes et merci de m'être encore et toujours fidèles ! Rien ne va plus entre Dohko et Kanon. Mais avant ça, on retrouve Rhadamanthe et Valentine dans le sanctuaire de l'oubli. _

_Sanctuaire de l'oubli_

-Tu mates les garçons sous la douche, maintenant ? plaisanta Valentine en voyant que Rhadamanthe fixait Shura à l'écran.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Mais viens voir ça, répondit-il.

Valentine le rejoignit sur le lit pour regarder à son tour Shura, qui prenait sa douche seul dans le sanctuaire des secrets.

-Wouah, belle blessure de guerre, dit-il en voyant la cicatrice sur son torse.

-J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il s'arrange toujours pour prendre sa douche avant ou après les autres. Il ne retire jamais son t-shirt, même quand tous les autres sont en maillot de bain autour de la piscine. Je comprends pourquoi ! S'il met tant de cœur à cacher cette cicatrice, ça doit certainement avoir un rapport avec son secret ! expliqua Rhadamanthe.

-Tu penses qu'il a eu un grave accident ? demanda alors Valentine.

-Aucune idée. Il reste toujours très vague quand les autres lui posent des questions. Mais il n'a pas dû se faire cette cicatrice en jouant aux cartes. De toute façon, on le saura bien assez tôt.

Valentine grimaça : Rhadamanthe était un enquêteur hors pair. Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour rester son ami au sein du jeu. Il avait tout intérêt à ne pas le compter parmi ses ennemis.

* * *

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec mon frère ? demanda Saga à Dohko, qui les avait rejoints, Shaka, Mu et lui, à l'intérieur.

-Tout va bien, mentit Dohko.

-Pourtant je vous ai vus tout à l'heure. Tu avais l'air en colère quand tu es parti, repris Saga, qui savait qu'il n'était pas difficile de se disputer avec son frère.

Dohko soupira en les rejoignant sur le canapé.

-C'est vrai que notre entente n'est pas au beau fixe, avec Kanon, avoua-t-il enfin. Il est… plutôt difficile à cerner.

-Il a mauvais caractère, ajouta Mu. Sans vouloir te vexer, Saga, j'ai dû mal à croire que Kanon et toi êtes jumeaux. Si vous ne vous ressembliez pas autant, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

-Disons qu'on a des passés assez différents, continua de mentir Saga, qui profitait de la situation pour mettre Mu, Shaka et –pensait-il- Dohko sur une fausse piste.

-Vous avez été séparés à la naissance ? demanda Shaka.

-Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Mais toi Dohko, ne te prends pas la tête à cause de mon frère. Il n'aime pas être contrarié et il est très lunatique alors ne prends pas trop à cœur ce qu'il pourrait te dire, ajouta Saga, qui voulait tout de même rassurer le jeune homme.

-J'essaierai de m'en souvenir…

Protéger son secret avec Kanon serait bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Et les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'arrangeant.

* * *

watch?v=WNa60w5HOB4

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Aldébaran à Aiolos, qui était resté dans son coin toute la soirée. Et ton frère, il va mieux ?

-Aiolia ne va pas mieux et n'ira pas mieux avant de savoir si oui ou non il quitte l'aventure, répondit un peu sèchement Aiolos, qui avait très mal digéré la nomination de son petit frère.

-Je suis certain qu'il reviendra, tenta de la rassurer Aldébaran, le public doit lui aussi avoir vu le mauvais fond d'Angelo.

-J'aurais mille fois préféré que vous me nominiez plutôt que de le nominer lui.

Aldébaran ne s'était pas caché d'avoir nominé le jeune brun.

-Désolé. Mais il faut dire que ton frère ne fait aucun effort. Il est totalement replié sur lui-même, tenta de se défendre le brésilien.

-Et ce n'est certainement pas en le nominant que les choses s'arrangeront. Vous ne connaissez rien de notre passé, rétorqua Aiolos.

-Tu comptes vraiment quitter l'aventure, s'il part vendredi ?

-Bien sûr.

Pas question qu'il laisse son frère seul face aux dures réalités de la vie.

* * *

_-C'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on se retrouve demain pour encore plus de révélations et de secrets ! Vous me manquerez beaucoup d'ici-là, mais en attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré ! C'est le 1 pour Angelo, le 2 pour Aiolia et le 3 pour Aldébaran ! A demain !_

* * *

_Jeudi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle quotidienne ! Aujourd'hui, la voix a décidé de tester les connaissances astrologiques de nos candidats. Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

**Ici la voix. La voix sait à quel point vous êtes joueurs. C'est pourquoi la voix a décidé de vous proposer un petit jeu. Devant vous, un tableau reprenant des dates et des signes astrologiques. La voix vous laisse quelques minutes pour les mémoriser. Tout au long de la journée, la voix posera des questions à chacun d'entre vous pour tester vos connaissances. Si vous répondez correctement aux questions de la voix, pour pourrez prélever 200 euros dans la cagnotte de l'habitant de votre choix. Au contraire, si vous répondez mal, vous perdrez 200 euros de votre cagnotte personnelle. C'est tout, pour le moment. **

Les habitants se réunirent autour du tableau mis à leur disposition.

_Bélier_

_21 mars 20 avril_

_Taureau_

_21 avril 20 mai_

_Gémeaux_

_21 mai 21 juin_

_Cancer_

_22 juin 22 juillet_

_Lion_

_23 juillet 22 août_

_Vierge_

_23 août 22 septembre_

_Balance_

_23 septembre 22 octobre_

_Scorpion_

_23 octobre 22 novembre_

_Sagittaire_

_23 novembre 21 décembre_

_Capricorne_

_22 décembre 20 janvier_

_Verseau_

_21 janvier 18 février_

_Poisson_

_10 février 20 mars_

Tandis que certains se concentraient, d'autres, comme Kanon et Angelo, ne semblaient pas trouver utile de mémoriser le tableau.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire ces conneries, déclara Angelo avant d'aller s'affaler sur un canapé.

* * *

Mu, Shura et Aldébaran avaient décidé de faire une petite pause encas et savouraient à présent quelques toasts en discutant des autres habitants.

-Milo ne te parle plus ? demanda Mu à Shura.

-Visiblement, non, répondit l'intéressé.

-Pourquoi ça ? Vous sembliez bien vous entendre au début de l'aventure, ne put s'empêcher de dire Aldébaran.

-Il m'en veut parce que j'ai dit à Angelo qu'il en pinçait pour Camus et…

-Milo est amoureux de Camus ? le coupa Mu.

-Amoureux, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, il en pince pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas supporter Aphrodite.

-C'est vrai qu'Aphro passe ses journées à lui tourner autour, affirma Aldébaran.

-Ouais…enfin de toute façon, c'est pas comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde, trancha Shura, s'il ne veut plus me parler, il fait ce qu'il veut.

**Ici la voix. Shura quel est le quatrième signe astrologique en commençant par le bas du tableau ? **

-Euuuh… scorpion ? répondit Shura sans réfléchir.

**C'est une mauvaise réponse. Shura, tu perds 200 euros de ta cagnotte personnelle.**

* * *

-Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire un massage ce soir, proposa Aphrodite d'une voix mielleuse à Camus, qui se plaignait d'avoir mal au dos.

-C'est gentil, mais je pense que la douleur passera d'elle-même, répondit Camus, légèrement gêné tandis que le suédois avait déjà posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Comme tu voudras… si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, ajouta Aphrodite, légèrement déçu.

Tout à coup, la voix interpella Milo, qui rôdait autour des deux jeunes hommes pour ne pas perdre une miette de leur conversation.

**Milo. Si tu es né le 14 février, quel est ton signe astrologique ? **

-Verseau, répondit Milo sans aucune difficulté.

Il avait appris par Camus lui-même qu'il était verseau. Et bien évidemment, lorsqu'il avait vu le tableau, il avait automatiquement associé le signe astrologique du jeune homme à la fête des amoureux.

**Félicitations Milo, c'est une bonne réponse. A qui souhaites-tu prendre 200 euros ? **

-A Aphrodite, répondit-il sans aucune honte, relevant la tête avec dédain lorsqu'il passa devant l'intéressé.

**Aphrodite, tu viens de perdre 200 euros grâce à Milo. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Non mais quel enfoiré ! rugit Aphrodite, vexé de s'être fait voler 200 euros par son rival.

* * *

-Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés.

-Je te promets qu'on ne sera pas séparés Aio, quoi qu'il se passe, promit encore Aiolos à son petit frère, qui avait trouvé refuge dans ses bras.

-Vous savez que de drôles de rumeurs circulent sur votre compte ? demanda Kanon, qui se trouvait lui aussi dans la chambre bleue.

-Quel genre de rumeurs ? demanda Aiolos.

-Bah visiblement, certains pensent que vous êtes en couple, répondit nonchalamment Kanon.

Aiolos faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il l'entendit. Aiolia se contenta de rougir.

-Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? s'insurgea Aiolos, qui ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi les autres habitants pensaient cela.

-Bah des rumeurs, quoi. Si tu veux mon avis, je n'y crois pas du tout. Je suis certain que votre secret est beaucoup plus sombre.

**Ici la voix. Kanon, si tu es né en octobre, quels peuvent être tes signes astrologiques ? **

-Aucune idée, répondit celui qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le dit tableau lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité.

**Mauvaise réponse. Kanon, tu perds 200 euros de ta cagnotte personnelle.**

* * *

-Et où est-ce que tu en es avec Kanon, au juste ? demanda Aphrodite à Dohko.

-Au milieu du désert, répondit le jeune homme qui n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de Kanon pour le moment.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vois bien qu'il s'en fiche, de moi. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus lui courir après.

-Ooooh mon chaton ! se lamenta le suédois en prenant son rôle de Cupidon très à cœur, tu ne devrais pas baisser les bras si vite ! Après tout, Kanon n'est pas un tendre, il l'a dit lui-même. Mais si tu persévères, je suis certain que tu réussiras à faire fondre son cœur de glace !

Si Camus n'avait pas intégré le jeu lui aussi, Aphrodite aurait d'ailleurs très probablement jeté son dévolu sur Dohko. Mais voilà, Camus était là lui aussi et Aphrodite ferait tout pour l'avoir.

-Peut-être… je ne sais pas. Je verrai où tout ça nous mènera.

**Aphrodite. Quel est le signe qui se trouve entre la balance et le sagittaire ? **

Aphrodite sembla réfléchir intensément pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Le scorpion.

**Aphrodite, c'est une bonne réponse. Malheureusement, la voix voit tout. La voix sait que c'est Dohko qui t'a soufflé la réponse. Et la voix n'aime pas la tricherie. Pour cette raison, Aphrodite, Dohko, vous perdez chacun 200 euros de vos cagnottes personnelles. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Oh mon chaton, je suis désolé !

Qui avait dit : malheureux en amour, heureux au jeu ?

* * *

-Non mais vous entendez ça ! C'est un tricheur, en plus ! s'offusqua Milo, qui venait d'entendre qu'Aphrodite avait triché lors du jeu.

-Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, Aphrodite, constata Shaka.

-Très sérieusement, tu peux me dire à quoi il sert, à part se remaquiller dix fois pendant la journée ? demanda à nouveau Milo.

-Euh… tenir compagnie à Camus ? osa Mu, qui regretta ses paroles dès qu'il vit le regard de Milo s'assombrir, est-ce que c'est vrai, que Camus te plaît ?

-Oh, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. C'est Shura la gazette, qui t'a dit ça ?

Mu se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Oui, Camus me plaît. Beaucoup. Et si tu vas lui répéter, ce n'est même plus la peine de venir m'adresser la parole.

**Ici la voix. Mu, si tu es né entre le 22 décembre et le 20 janvier, quel est ton signe astrologique. **

-Capricorne, répondit-il sans hésitation.

**La voix te félicite, c'est une bonne réponse. A qui souhaites-tu prendre 200 euros ? **

-A Angelo ! cria-t-il presque, ravi de prendre de l'argent à celui qu'il détestait le plus.

**Angelo, tu viens de perdre 200 euros. Tu peux remercier Mu. C'est tout, pour le moment.**

* * *

-Cornutto ! éructa Angelo en apprenant la nouvelle, je vais lui faire la peau !

-Calme-toi, Angelo, tenta de le tempérer Saga, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Un jeu de voleurs ! Je vais lui montrer, ce que c'est que jouer !

**Angelo, quel est le troisième signe astrologique en partant du haut du tableau ? **

-Vas te faire foutre ! brailla l'italien, bien décidé à démolir Mu pièce par pièce.

**Angelo, c'est une mauvaise réponse. Et pour sanctionner ton manque de politesse, tu perds 500 euros de ta cagnotte personnelle. **

Il allait vraiment commettre un meurtre.

* * *

-J'espère sincèrement qu'il sortira vendredi soir, celui-là, soupira Camus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Angelo hurler à longueur de journée. Et visiblement, Aiolia et Aldébaran non plus, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux froncés les sourcils en même temps que lui.

-Alors tu… tu veux que je reste ? demanda timidement Aiolia, qui avait promis à son frère d'essayer de parler avec les autres.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, en tout cas, répondit sincèrement Camus, qui revoyait en Aiolia un petit garçon qui lui était cher. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas voté contre toi, mardi, avoua-t-il.

-Oh, fut tout juste capable de répondre Aiolia.

-Et Milo non plus, il me l'a dit. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

-Oh… oh ce… c'est gentil !

**Ici la voix. Camus, si tu es né au mois novembre, quels peuvent être tes signes astrologiques ? **

-Scorpion et Sagittaire, répondit-il, très sûr de lui.

**Bravo Camus, c'est une bonne réponse. A qui décides-tu de prendre 200 euros ? **

-A Angelo.

**Angelo, tu viens donc de perdre 200 euros supplémentaires, c'est tout pour le moment. **

Il venait de gagner 200 euros et Aiolia arborait à présent un sourire timide. Il avait tout gagné ce soir même si, de l'autre côté du sanctuaire, Angelo venait de le vouer aux enfers.

* * *

watch?v=5vtbs3MOrb4

La soirée battait son plein dans le sanctuaire des secrets, mais Angelo, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré d'avoir perdu tant d'argent, était toujours bel et bien décidé à faire payer à Mu et à Camus.

-Si je reviens demain soir, je vais faire de leurs aventures de véritables enfers, menaça-t-il.

-Fais-le tout en finesse, dans ce cas, conseilla Kanon, qui n'était pas contre l'idée de voir Mu et Camus en mauvaise posture.

-La finesse, c'est pour les bonnes femmes, je vais leur faire la peau, promit-il.

-Très mauvaise idée, Angelo, tenta de le raisonner Shaka, qui eu vite fait de se faire envoyer sur les roses.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle, mon Père ? Va faire ta prière et fiche-nous la paix.

Kanon rejoignit Angelo lorsque celui-ci éclata de rire en voyant Shaka faire volte-face. Ensemble, ils feraient un très beau duo.

* * *

_Sanctuaire de l'oubli_

watch?v=W-oywblxuFA

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, avec cette histoire de prêtre ? demanda Valentine à Rhadamanthe, qui suivait visiblement bien plus ce qui se passait que lui.

-Apparemment, certains sont convaincus que Shaka est prêtre, répondit-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-C'est une blague j'espère ? Qui a inventé cette connerie ?

-Angelo.

-Et les autres y croient ?

-Visiblement oui, puisque Saga compte le buzzer, je crois.

Décidément, certains étaient vraiment très naïfs.

* * *

_-Et voilà, c'est déjà l'heure de se quitter. N'oubliez pas de nous rejoindre demain soir –non seulement pour voir mon corps d'Apollon- mais surtout pour découvrir d'autres images de nos habitants. Pour tout cela et bien plus encore, je vous donne rendez-vous demain. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré. C'est le 1 pour Angelo, le 2 pour Aiolia et le 3 pour Aldébaran. A demain !_

* * *

_Vendredi_

_-On se retrouve pour notre dernière quotidienne de la semaine. Ca y est, Saga s'est enfin décidé à buzzer ! Quel habitant a-t-il décidé de buzzer ? Et surtout, quel secret pense-t-il avoir découvert ? Pour le découvrir, c'est tout de suite dans secret Sanctuary !_

watch?v=Xte9DuGhz7U

**Saga, quel secret penses-tu avoir découvert ? **

-Je pense avoir découvert le secret de Shaka.

**Quel est-il, d'après toi ? **

-Je pense que Shaka est prêtre.

**Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser cela ? **

-Son comportement étrange, son amour pour la religion et certains indices que j'ai découverts sur la fresque du salon.

**La voix reviendra vers toi plus tard pour la confrontation. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

-Je suis fier de toi, petit frère, félicita Aiolos, qui avait vu son frère discuter avec Camus le soir précédent.

-Il est gentil, Camus, déclara-t-il timidement, il ne m'a pas nominé, tu sais.

-Camus est tout simplement parfait, scanda Aphrodite alors qu'il passait par là.

Aiolos ne put retenir un sourire : le suédois ne cachait pas son attirance pour Camus et la rivalité qui s'était installée entre Milo et Aphrodite n'échappait à personne.

-Tu vas encore t'attirer les foudres de Milo, déclara-t-il.

-Je m'en fiche. Il m'a déjà volé 200 euros, que peut-il faire de plus ? Qu'il vide ma cagnotte si ça lui fait plaisir, moi je ne suis pas prêt de lui céder ma place.

Il préférait se retrouver pauvre avec Camus que riche sans lui.

* * *

-Saga t'a buzzé, dit Dohko à Shaka.

-Je sais, répondit-il, l'air tout à fait serein.

-Saga n'a pas son secret, continua Camus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Camus ? demanda Milo, qui n'était jamais bien loin du jeune homme.

-Il pense que je suis prêtre, répondit Shaka.

-Et alors ?

Milo ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce secret leur semblait si ridicule. Après tout, lui aussi avait pensé que Shaka était prêtre, au début.

-Tu penses vraiment que je serai ici, si j'étais prêtre ? demanda sérieusement Shaka.

-Pourquoi pas ? questionna alors Milo.

-Milo, si Shaka était prêtre, il aurait des obligations qui l'empêcheraient très probablement de participer à ce jeu, expliqua alors Camus.

-Oh…

-En tout cas, si tu es prêtre, Shaka, tu nous auras bien bernés, tous les trois, dit alors Dohko.

-Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de voir Saga me rafler ma cagnotte.

Il était bien trop stupide pour ça.

* * *

-Ca y est, tu as buzzé, mon frère ? demanda Kanon comme Saga les rejoignait dans la chambre bleue.

-Oui, j'ai concrétisé ton idée, Angelo, répondit-il.

-Sérieusement, tu l'as buzzé prêtre, demanda le dit Angelo.

-Oui. Comme ça au moins on sera fixé.

-Les autres vont t'en vouloir de t'en être pris à Saint Shaka, rigola légèrement Shura.

-Ils seront malades de jalousie quand ils vont me voir empocher sa cagnotte, tu veux dire.

-Et moi je ne pourrai pas me retenir de rire, ajouta Angelo, d'ailleurs je compte bien trouver le secret de ce petit prude de Mu pour récupérer l'argent qu'il m'a volé !

-Prochain objectif : Mu.

Malheureusement, la roue tourne.

* * *

_-On se retrouve dans une poignée de minutes après quoi? _

_-La puuuuub!_

* * *

_-Nous voilà donc de retour pour la dernière partie de notre quotidienne! Tout, tout, tout, on vous dit tout sur la confrontation entre Saga et Shaka. Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite!_

**Ici la voix. Shaka, un habitant pense avoir découvert ton secret. Es-tu prêt pour la confrontation?**

-Bien sûr, répondit Shaka sans sourciller.

Saga fit alors son apparition, prenant place face à lui.

**Saga, tu penses avoir découvert le secret de Shaka, quel est-il d'après toi? **

-Je pense que Shaka est prêtre.

**Shaka, tu as cinq minutes pour te défendre. **

-Je savais que la rumeur circulait depuis mon arrivée, mais je ne te pensais pas assez stupide pour me buzzer sur un intitulé aussi ridicule, déclara Shaka d'un ton posé.

-Ca n'a rien de ridicule.

-C'est Angelo qui t'a dit ça?

-Angelo n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions, se défendit Saga.

-Dans ce cas, je te conseille vivement de ne pas confirmer.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas perdre ta cagnotte.

-Je dis ça parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu sois tourné en ridicule.

**Shaka, quitte immédiatement le confessionnal. **

Shaka disparut, conseillant une dernière fois Saga.

**Saga, tu as à présent le choix: tu peux confirmer ton buzz, ou tu peux te rétracter. Si tu confirmes, tu engages 5000 euros de ta cagnotte personnelle. Saga, quelle est ta décision? **

-Je confirme, dit-il, tout à fait sûr de lui.

**Saga, la voix reviendra vers toi plus tard pour la confrontation. C'est tout pour le moment. **

* * *

-Tu veux que je t'aide, Aldé ? demanda Mu en voyant le brésilien faire sa valise.

-C'est gentil, accepta Aldébaran.

Mu s'en voulut d'avoir légèrement délaissé le jeune homme ces deux derniers jours. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Camus, Shaka, Milo et Aphrodite et il en avait oublié Aldébaran.

-J'espère sincèrement que je pourrai t'aider à défaire ta valise ce soir, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je pense que tu es le seul à vouloir me voir revenir ce soir.

-Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

-De toute évidence, Aiolia a su trouver sa place auprès de Camus et des autres. Angelo est déjà bien intégré dans son groupe d'amis. Il ne reste donc que moi.

Et Mu s'en voulut davantage lorsqu'il vit son regard triste.

-Bien sûr que non ! Personne ne veut te voir partir, je t'assure ! Tout le monde voudrait qu'Angelo sorte et je suis certain que le public lui aussi veut le voir sortir. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que tu rentreras ce soir, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

-J'espère que tu as raison…

* * *

_-Et voilà déjà venue l'heure de se quitter. Mais ne vous en faites pas, on se retrouve ce soir pour notre grand prime placé sous le signe du dilemme ! Ne ratez surtout pas ce rendez-vous qui pourrait bien bouleverser le cours du jeu. Je vous laisse avec la voix, qui se trouve actuellement dans le sanctuaire de l'oubli. _

_Sanctuaire de l'oubli_

**Ici la voix. Rhadamanthe, Valentine, ce soir, lors du prime, vous intégrerez le sanctuaire des secrets. Mais avant cela, la voix vous propose de profiter de votre position pour poser des questions insolites aux autres candidats. Rhadamanthe, Valentine, ce soir, la voix vous fera parvenir une liste de questions choisies par le public. Lors du prime, vous pourrez poser ces questions aux autres habitants. C'est tout pour le moment.**

_-C'est donc à vous de choisir les questions que poseront Rhadamanthe et Valentine à nos habitants! On se quitte avec la bande-annonce du prime de ce soir: _

_ watch?v=mlr2DC6eXnc&feature= _

* * *

_Vous l'avez donc compris, lors du prochain chapitre, Rhadamanthe et Valentine, depuis le sanctuaire de l'oubli, pourront poser des questions aux autres habitants. Ces questions, c'est vous qui les choisissez. Si vous avez une question que vous voulez poser à l'un de nos chevaliers préférés, il vous suffit de me la laisser en review et je vous promets quelle sera intégrée au prochain chapitre! _

_Gros bisous!_


	5. Dilemme, sweet dilemme

_Hey-Hey mes ptits loukoums!_

_Vous allez dire que je me répète mais... MERCI! Merci pour vos reviews, pour votre soutien et merci de faire vivre cette fic. Sérieusement, il n'y a pas de meilleurs lecteurs que vous! _

_Alors je ne m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir autant de questions à poser à nos beaux chevaliers, du coup j'ai fait une sélection de questions pour ce chapitre et en ce qui concerne les questions qui n'ont pas été sélectionnées, j'essaierai de les caser dans l'un ou l'autre chapitre. _

**_HayliaMani, _**_je tenais à te remercier pour toutes tes reviews ma belle, tu me fais bien rire. Et je te souhaite beaucoup de succès si tu commences toi aussi à publier tes fictions! Pour répondre à tes questions, en fait oui, le sanctuaire des secrets a la même configuration que la maison des secrets. Dans ce chapitre, je parle du temple des dilemmes, que tu peux associer à l'octogone. Ensuite non, je ne laisse pas tomber ma fic De l'enfance à l'âge adulte , le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Et petite précision, il n'y a pas un chapitre par semaine mais 2 (1 du samedi au mardi et l'autre du mercredi au vendredi) + 1 chapitre 'prime'. Et ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai bien un moyen de caser Marine quelque part ;) Bisous Bisous! _

_Voici donc le chapitre spécial 'prime de tous les dilemmes'! J'ai choisi de ne pas introduire d'After, comme dans l'émission originale, car sinon mon chapitre aurait été à rallonge, lol. _

**_Petite précision_****_ importante: _**_dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez parfois trouver des paroles en italiques mais qui ne seront pas précédées de '-' (ce qui veut dire que ce ne sont pas les paroles du présentateur). Il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de 'voix off', qui fait un 'retour un arrière' pour remettre en situation certaines relations. Vous verrez par vous-mêmes ;)_

_N'oubliez pas de participer au petit jeu pour tenter de gagner un OS Bonus ;)_

_Rappel: __pour tous les guests qui ne peuvent pas envoyer de MP et penserait avoir trouvé un secret, vous pouvez me contacter ici: cookie_hookie hotmail . com_

_Bisous bisous et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Ici la voix. Ce soir aura lieu la soirée des dilemmes. Ce soir, les habitants devront faire des choix. Choisiront-ils l'argent ou l'amitié ? Quelles alliances décideront-ils de privilégier ? Des évènements inattendus viendront bouleverser le cours du jeu. Quel habitant quittera l'aventure ? C'est vous qui déciderez.**

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, merci d'être avec nous pour cette grande soirée placée sous le signe du dilemme. Comme l'a dit la voix, les habitants devront faire des choix qui pourraient bien bouleverser le cours de l'aventure. Mais tout de suite, on se connecte avec le sanctuaire des secrets pour la confrontation ente Saga et Shaka._

**Ici la voix. Saga, ce matin tu as déclenché l'alarme des secrets. Saga, tu penses avoir découvert le secret de Shaka. Saga, quel est-il d'après toi ? **

-Je pense que Shaka est prêtre, dit-il.

**Shaka, c'est à toi de donner ta réponse. **

-Je te félicite pour ton esprit de déduction, mais, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait déjà Saga se réjouir, malheureusement, ce n'est pas l'intitulé de mon secret.

**Saga, en ne découvrant pas le secret de Shaka, tu perds donc 5000 euros de ta cagnotte personnelle, c'est tout pour le moment. **

Saga n'en revenait pas, Angelo et Kanon non plus d'ailleurs. Eux qui semblaient tellement persuadés d'avoir découvert le secret de Shaka ne pouvaient pas croire qu'ils avaient en réalité fait chou blanc.

* * *

_-Saga n'a donc pas découvert le secret de Shaka… quelle sera la sanction de la voix pour avoir failli à sa mission ? Pourra-t-il bénéficier du pouvoir exceptionnel que lui avait promis la voix ? Nous le saurons dans un instant mais avant cela, on se connecte avec la voix, qui a une annonce importante à faire aux candidats. _

**Ici la voix. Depuis une semaine, votre public vous observe et vous juge. Ce soir, afin que le public puisse se faire une meilleure opinion de vous, il a décidé de vous poser des questions. Tout au long de la soirée, des questions apparaîtront régulièrement à l'écran. Vous devrez répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Kanon, on commence avec toi. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Les habitants, installés dans le canapé, virent une question apparaître à l'écran.

_Kanon, que ferais-tu si ton frère venait à partir ? _

_ Zexy D Heart_

-Eh bien pour répondre à ta question, Zexy D Heart, j'espère que mon frère ne partira pas de sitôt, répondit-il, mais si ça devait être le cas, je continuerai mon aventure tout à fait normalement. Nous sommes venus ici pour gagner, que ce soit ensemble ou séparément. La probabilité pour qu'on reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure est faible, je me suis préparé à notre séparation. Voir mon frère partir n'aurait donc aucune incidence sur mon aventure.

Mu et Dohko regardèrent Saga, qui avait légèrement froncé les sourcils : visiblement Kanon et lui ne partageaient pas le même avis.

_Mu peux-tu nous donner un aperçu de ton idéal masculin? _

_ HayliaMani_

-Mon idéal masculin, répéta Mu, l'air songeur. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas d'idéal sur le plan physique. Je suis très réceptif au charme que dégage la personne. J'ai besoin d'un homme rassurant, qui dégage une certaine aura protectrice et qui a beaucoup d'assurance. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, je mise beaucoup sur le feeling.

Et qui avait plus d'assurance qu'Angelo?

* * *

_-L'amour entre les deux frères ne semblent pas au beau fixe depuis quelques jours… ce qui n'est pas le cas de Milo, qui sent son petit cœur amoureux battre de plus en plus vite dès que Camus se trouve dans les parages…ah, tout serait tellement parfait pour Milo si seulement l'ombre d'Aphrodite ne planait pas au-dessus de son idylle. Retour sur le triangle amoureux Milo/Camus/Aphrodite, c'est tout de suite !_

-C'est un véritable coup de foudre, pouvait-on entendre Milo déclarer au confessionnal.

-Camus est tout simplement l'homme parfait, disait Aphrodite à Dohko.

_Eh oui, le français qui avait pourtant tenté de se faire discret dès le début du jeu ne passe pourtant visiblement pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux habitants. Et aucun d'eux ne semblent prêts à laisser sa place. _

-Aphrodite ne me fait pas peur, avouait Milo devant les caméras, je ne pense pas que Camus pourrait être attiré par quelqu'un d'aussi superficiel.

-Entre Milo et moi, Camus aura vite fait de faire un choix, affirmait Aphrodite, et si je dois user de tous mes charmes pour l'avoir, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

_Et quand Camus laisse sous-entendre à Milo qu'Aphrodite et lui ne sont que de simples amis, c'est au pays de l'amour et des bisounours qu'atterrit le cœur de Milo. _

-Il ne me l'a pas clairement dit, annonçait Milo au confessionnal, mais je suis persuadé qu'Aphrodite n'est pas son type d'homme. Camus est quelqu'un de discret et de réservé, tout le contraire d'Aphrodite. J'espère que le proverbe ''les contraires s'attirent'' est faux. En tout cas, si Aphrodite veut conquérir son cœur, il devra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

* * *

_-Voilà donc que le pauvre Camus, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, se retrouve au centre d'un triangle amoureux auquel il voudrait visiblement échapper à tout prix ! Mais entre Milo et Aphrodite, saura-t-il faire un choix ? On se connecte avec le sanctuaire pour le découvrir. _

**Ici la voix. Camus, rends-toi immédiatement dans le temple des dilemmes. **

Camus se dirigea vers le couloir qui le mènerait au temple en question, sous les regards mi- perplexes, mi- interrogateurs des autres habitants. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il se retrouva face à deux enveloppes sur lesquelles étaient inscrits les noms de Milo et d'Aphrodite.

**Ici la voix, Camus, tu le sais, depuis ton arrivée dans le sanctuaire des secrets, tu n'as pas laissé Aphrodite et Milo indifférents. Mais qu'en est-il de tes sentiments ? Ce soir, la voix t'offre la possibilité d'immuniser un des deux candidats la semaine prochaine. Devant toi se trouvent 2 enveloppes, tu devras remettre une de ces deux enveloppes à l'habitant que tu choisiras d'immuniser. La voix te laisse quelques instants pour prendre ta décision.**

* * *

_-Quelle sera la décision de Camus ? Qui décidera-t-il d'immuniser ? Et quel habitant quittera l'aventure ce soir ? Pour découvrir cela et bien plus encore, on se retrouve après la pub !_

_Et pour gagner un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, n'hésitez pas à participer à notre grand concours ! Répondez à la question suivante : quel secret Saga pensait-il avoir découvert au sujet de Shaka ? 1) Je suis prêtre, 2) j'ai été adopté._

* * *

_-On se retrouve pour la seconde partie de secret sanctuary, merci d'être avec nous ! Et on se connecte tout de suite avec le temple des dilemmes pour connaître la décision de Camus !_

**Ici la voix. Camus, il y a quelques instants la voix t'a soumis à un dilemme. Entre Milo et Aphrodite, qui choisis-tu d'immuniser ? Camus, la voix attend ta réponse maintenant. **

-Je choisis d'immuniser Milo, répondit-il en se saisissant de l'enveloppe sur laquelle son nom était inscrit.

**Très bien, tu peux retourner au salon pour annoncer ta décision aux autres habitants. **

Camus quitta alors le temple des dilemmes pour rejoindre les autres habitants dans le salon. Aussitôt, les regards de Milo et d'Aphrodite se rivèrent sur lui.

-Je suppose que vous avez tout vu ? demanda-t-il alors.

-On a vu ton dilemme, mais pas ta réponse, répondit Dohko.

-Très bien… alors, pas seulement selon mes affinités, mais aussi parce que je sais que c'est lui qui est le plus en danger la semaine prochaine, j'ai choisi d'immuniser Milo, déclara-t-il en tendant l'enveloppe à Milo.

-Ow… merci beaucoup Camus, remercia Milo avec un énorme sourire.

Sourire que n'arborait pas Aphrodite. Même s'il savait Milo plus en danger que lui la semaine prochaine, il n'appréciait pas du tout que Camus l'ait choisi. Ils devraient avoir une petite discussion plus tard.

* * *

_-Camus a donc décidé d'immuniser Milo ! Quelle sera la réaction d'Aphrodite ? On suivra ça de près les jours prochains ! Mais en attendant, on se reconnecte tout de suite avec le sanctuaire pour découvrir de nouvelles questions posées aux candidats. _

_Mu, en mettant son horrible caractère au placard, trouves-tu Angelo attirant ? Et toi Angelo, en mettant de côté le fait qu'il t'énerve beaucoup, trouves-tu Mu attirant ? Sinon, quel est l'habitant que tu trouves le plus attirant ? _

_ P'tite-Najoua-14_

-Tu permets que je réponde en premier ? demanda Mu à Angelo, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Alors… en mettant de côté son caractère de cochon, non, je ne trouve pas Angelo spécialement attirant. Son caractère est marqué sur ses traits et je le trouve un peu trop renfrogné à mon goût, mais ce n'est que mon avis, ça mis à part, Angelo est plutôt mignon. Je t'embrasse, P'tite-Najoua-14 !

Angelo grommela un vague 'merci' avant de prendre la parole.

-Il m'emmerde, dit-il, il m'emmerde à longueur de temps. En plus il m'a pris du pognon, alors évidemment, je ne vais pas dire que je le trouve attirant, même si j'avoue qu'il est plutôt bien foutu, pour un mec. Le mec que je trouve le plus attirant ici ? J'sais pas, comme ça, à vue de nez, je dirais Milo.

Aphrodite se cala un peu plus au fond du canapé, rongeant un de ses ongles manucuré tandis que Milo désespérait de ne pas avoir entendu ces paroles de la bouche de Camus.

_Aiolia, pourquoi ne te lies-tu pas d'amitié avec les autres ? _

_ Queen of beyblade_

-Oh ce…c'est vraiment difficile pour moi. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette émission, avoua-t-il, je sais que beaucoup ne m'apprécient pas trop ici. Le seul en qui je sais que je peux avoir confiance, c'est moi frère. C'est avec lui que je me sens le mieux. C'est nouveau pour moi, de me retrouver avec tant de personnes qui me sont étrangères. J'avoue que… ça m'angoisse. Mais j'ai promis à mon frère de faire des efforts si je reviens.

Pour certains, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Aiolia prononcer plus d'une phrase.

* * *

_-Pauvre Aphrodite, lui qui était persuadé de faire sensation dans le sanctuaire des secrets… eh bien il fait mouche ! Saura-t-il retourner la situation à son avantage ? En attendant, on retrouve Saga, qui est au confessionnal avec la voix ! Et tout de suite après, Mu se verra confronté à un dilemme de taille. _

**Ici la voix. Saga, la voix est déçue. La voix t'avait donné une semaine pour trouver le secret d'un des habitants. La voix est déçue de voir que tu as échoué. **

-J'étais persuadé d'avoir trouvé le secret de Shaka, se défendit-il, tout concordait.

**Saga, puisque tu n'as pas trouvé le secret de Shaka, tu ne bénéficies pas du pouvoir exceptionnel que la voix te réservait. De plus, tu sais que les pièges de la voix sont toujours à double tranchant. Pour cette raison, Saga, tu es nominé d'office la semaine prochaine, c'est tout, pour le moment. **

Saga resta un instant abasourdi, refusant de croire qu'il était réellement nominé.

* * *

-Alors ? demanda Kanon en voyant son frère revenir.

-Alors je suis nominé la semaine prochaine, répondit Saga en revenant s'affaler sur le canapé.

-Quoi ?! Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? rugit presque Kanon.

-J'ai vu des vidéos, mentit Saga pour protéger son secret, et visiblement le public ne me porte pas dans son cœur et a décidé de me nominer.

-Quelle bande d'hypocrites ! décréta Angelo.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps que l'écran du salon s'alluma, laissant apparaître un visage bien familier à l'un des habitants.

-Bordel ! C'est mon cousin ! cria Angelo en se levant d'un bond.

-Sérieux ? demanda Kanon, j'aurais juré que vous étiez jumeaux, vous vous ressemblez trop !

**Mu, rends-toi immédiatement dans le temple des dilemmes. **

Mu s'exécuta, sous les injures d'Angelo, qui était persuadé de ne pas pouvoir voir son cousin.

* * *

**Ici la voix. Mu, ce soir, la voix a décidé de te proposer un dilemme. Tu l'as vu, le cousin d'Angelo se trouve actuellement dans le sas. Mais lui donneras-tu l'occasion de le voir ce soir ? Mu, la voix te donne le choix : tu peux choisir de laisser Angelo voir son cousin, ou tu peux choisir de prendre une place en finale, dans ce cas, Angelo ne pourra pas voir son cousin. Mu, la voix attend ta décision. **

Mu réfléchit quelques secondes, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire. Angelo et lui n'étaient pas amis, et pourtant il ne voulait pas passer pour un homme sans cœur.

**Mu, la voix te demande ta décision maintenant. **

-Angelo n'est pas quelqu'un que je porte dans mon cœur, cependant je sais à quel point ce jeu fluctue, et je ne veux pas gagner une place en finale si facilement. Je suis justement venu ici pour être jugé sur mes principes et peut-être gagner, si le public m'apprécie. Je ne veux pas de cette place en finale, je laisse Angelo voir son cousin.

**Mu, la voix te laisser aller annoncer ta décision aux autres habitants, c'est tout pour le moment. **

Mu quitta le temple des dilemmes et rejoignit le salon, où Angelo l'interpella aussitôt.

-Je suppose qu'on a devant nous le premier finaliste ! grimaça-t-il.

-Détrompe-toi, rétorqua Mu, je ne suis pas inhumain. Ton cousin t'attend dans le sas.

-Sérieux ? demanda Angelo en faisant un bond, déjà prêt à courir rejoindre son cousin.

-Puisque je te le dis, répondit Mu avec un léger sourire.

-Ouah c'est…ben…merci, quoi, dit Angelo, visiblement légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Pas de quoi. Dépêche-toi de le rejoindre.

* * *

_-Vous venez donc de le voir, contre toute attente, Mu a préféré laisser Angelo voir son cousin plutôt que d'avoir une place en finale ! On retrouve dans un instant Angelo et son cousin mais en attendant, on se reconnecte avec le salon pour de nouvelles questions inédites !_

_Aiolos, si tu veux tant que ton frère s'intègre, pourquoi le couves-tu autant ? _

_ Sefilie_

-C'est compliqué, répondit le jeune homme, disons que mon frère et moi avons un passé hors du commun qui nous a énormément rapprochés. Je sais que notre proximité peut en étonner certains, mais c'est tout simplement inimaginable pour moi de m'éloigner de lui. Je veux que mon frère s'intègre et que les autres voient réellement qui il est, mais je ne veux en aucun cas lui donner l'impression de l'abandonner. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, Sefilie.

_Milo, en restant souvent avec Camus, n'as-tu pas l'impression de passer à côté de ton aventure et de devenir transparent aux yeux du public ? _

_ Burning Asteria_

-Coucou toi ! salua Milo avec un énorme sourire. Eh bien écoute, très sincèrement : non, je n'ai pas l'impression de passer à côté de mon aventure. J'aime beaucoup la présence de Camus et je trouve ses conversations toujours très intéressantes. Je ne sais pas exactement si c'est réciproque, ni même où tout cela va me mener, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai aucun regret. J'espère simplement que le public verra qui je suis réellement. Je te fais plein de bisous !

_Camus, si tu pouvais embrasser Milo, le ferais-tu ? _

_ HayliaMani_

-Eh bien, commença Camus en rougissant légèrement face à cette question qu'il trouvait plutôt embarrassante, à l'heure actuelle, je te répondrais que non. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai des valeurs et que je ne suis pas le genre de garçons à faire ce genre de choses après une semaine seulement. Je ne connais encore que très peu Milo, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Comme l'a dit Milo, nous verrons bien où tout cela va nous mener. A bientôt Haylia.

A côté de lui, Milo se liquéfiait littéralement de bonheur tandis qu'Aphrodite s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une colère noire.

* * *

_-Eh bien eh bien, nous suivrons l'évolution du trio Milo/Camus/Aphrodite les prochains jours et ça risque de ne pas être triste ! Mais tout de suite on m'annonce qu'Angelo est sur le point de rejoindre son cousin. On se connecte avec le sas !_

Angelo tapait du pied devant la porte du sas, avant de se ruer littéralement à l'intérieur lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Quand il vit son cousin à l'intérieur, il se jeta dans ses bras pour une accolade brève mais intense.

-Bon sang Mani, ce que c'est bon de te revoir !

-Mais dis-moi, t'aurais pas un peu grossi, Angie ? plaisanta Manigoldo en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

-Vas te faire foutre ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-En tout cas, tu es à la hauteur de tes promesses. Une véritable petite teigne, ajouta Manigoldo.

-Je passe bien à l'écran ? demanda Angelo.

-Carrément flippant. Mais tu es au top, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville.

-Je sais. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses des autres ? demanda encore Angelo, curieux de savoir si son cousin partageait son avis.

-Méfie-toi de tes amis, ce sont de grands joueurs, le mit en garde Manigoldo.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis ici, précisa Angelo.

-Surveille des arrières.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

**Angelo, il est maintenant temps de rejoindre le sanctuaire des secrets. **

-Si tu sors ce soir, je te botte les fesses, menaça gentiment Manigoldo en serrant son cousin dans ses bras, et fais attention à ta ligne, gros.

-Je t'emmerde, répondit Angelo en lui envoyant un superbe 'fuck' avant de rejoindre le sanctuaire des secrets.

* * *

_-Angelo a donc pu voir son cousin. Dohko aura-t-il à son tour le droit de rencontrer un être cher ? Et quel habitant nous quittera ce soir ? C'est à vous seul de décider. On se retrouve dans une poignée de minutes, juste après la pub ! _

_En attendant, n'oubliez pas de participer à notre concours pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix. Pour cela, répondez à la question suivante : quel secret Saga pensait-il avoir découvert au sujet de Shaka ? 1) Je suis prêtre, 2) j'ai été adopté._

* * *

_-Re-bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Dans quelques instants, nous retrouverons les habitants, qui devront répondre à de nouvelles questions que VOUS avez décidé de leur poser mais avant cela, on retrouve Saga dans le confessionnal ! Bonsoir Saga !_

-Bonsoir.

_-Alors, pas trop déçu d'avoir échoué pour votre première mission confiée par la voix ? _

-Déçu d'être nominé, surtout, et j'espère que le public me soutiendra.

_-Je suis certain qu'il vous adore ! Mais on va vous laisser avec la voix, qui a encore quelque chose à vous dire !_

**Saga, comme tu le sais, la voix est déçue. Mais la voix est joueuse et a décidé de te confier une nouvelle mission secrète exceptionnelle. Pour 10 000 euros, la voix te donne une semaine pour tenter de séduire Dohko qui, tu le sais, est sous le charme de ton frère. Saga, la voix espère ne pas être déçue cette fois. **

-Je ferai tout pour réussir, affirma Saga avant de quitter le confessionnal.

* * *

Les habitants étaient à nouveau installés dans le canapé pour répondre à de nouvelles questions qui apparaissaient à l'écran.

_Kanon, quel est ton type d'homme ou de femme ? _

_ Saint Angel_

-C'est difficile pour moi de répondre à cette question, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique, mais j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour les blonds aux traits fins et assez élancés, dit-il finalement d'un air légèrement rêveur.

Avait-il oublié qu'il devait faire croire aux autres habitants qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Dohko ?

_Aphrodite, es-tu amoureux de l'un des candidats ? _

_ Zexy D Heart_

-Ooooh ma petite louloutte, j'aime qu'on me pose des questions qui parlent d'amour ! s'extasia-t-il. Alors non, je ne suis amoureux de personne, mais j'avoue avoir d'énormes vues sur l'un des candidats et j'espère bien que mes sentiments seront très bientôt réciproques, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil envers Camus. Mais toi ma petite Zexy D Heart, je t'aime, bien évidemment ! Bisouuuuuus !

Il échangea ensuite un regard assassin et plein de sous-entendus avec Milo. La guerre n'était pas seulement déclarée, elle avait commencé.

_Saga, as-tu déjà embrassé Kanon ? _

_ NekroPhobia_

-Wow, quelle drôle de question, dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Mais je dois bien avouer que c'est arrivé une fois. C'était il y a quelques années, on avait tous les deux trop bu, Kanon et moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ici ne nous buzze en pensant qu'on a une relation d'inceste, je tiens à vous prévenir : ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

-Plus jamais, jamais, jamais, précisa Kanon en arborant une mine de dégoût.

_Angelo, comptes-tu te mettre à dos tous les habitants du sanctuaire avec ton caractère ? Ou bien n'est-ce qu'une stratégie ? _

_ Kocylender_

-Les autres habitants, je n'en ai rien à foutre, répondit-il nonchalamment. S'ils décident de me haïr, tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances. Je ne suis pas là pour être jugé par qui que ce soit, que ce soit bien clair. Mon caractère fait partie de moi, ça n'a rien de stratégique.

Angelo fusilla Mu du regard lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci dire à Shaka que, décidément, il ne devait vraiment pas être un cadeau.

* * *

_-Ce soir, les habitants se dévoilent donc à vous ! Vous le savez, le secret de Kanon et Dohko est : ''nous sommes le faux couple du sanctuaire des secrets'', mais depuis une semaine, si les deux jeunes hommes doivent faire croire qu'ils sont tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre, Kanon n'y met pas beaucoup du sien. Retour sur le faux couple Kanon/Dohko et tout de suite après, Kanon devra faire face à un dilemme ! C'est tout de suite dans secret sanctuary. _

_Au début de la semaine, les deux jeunes hommes dont le secret commun est ''nous sommes le faux couple du sanctuaire des secrets'' se sont vus confier une mission par la voix. Et si Dohko s'est directement investi dans la mission, Kanon, lui, est resté… plus passif. _

-Kanon me plaît, pouvait-on voir Dohko annoncer à Aphrodite. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi… ce n'est pas mon style de mec, à la base, mais… il me plaît, c'est plus fort que moi.

_Et lorsque Dohko se rend compte que Kanon n'est pas aussi réactif qu'il l'aurait souhaité, les choses s'enveniment entre les deux faux amants. _

-Tu devais en parler avec ton frère, pouvait-on entendre Dohko s'énerver.

-Mais lâche-moi deux minutes, tu me gonfles, répliquait Kanon.

-Tu veux protéger notre secret, oui ou non ?

-Ouais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais rester coller à toi h24 et exécuter tous tes ordres.

_Et Kanon va même jusqu'à avouer qu'il n'a aucune attirance envers Dohko. _

-Dohko n'est pas du tout mon style de mec, entendait-on Kanon avouer au confessionnal, il est tout le temps derrière moi à me dire quoi faire ou que dire, ça me met hors de moi. Très sincèrement, s'il n'arrête pas ce petit jeu tout de suite, je vais péter une case.

* * *

_-Tout n'est pas gagné entre Kanon et Dohko… le dilemme que la voix va proposer à Kanon saura-t-il rétablir le contact entre eux ? On se connecte tout de suite avec le salon pour le découvrir !_

Sur l'écran plasma du salon, une petite bouille venait de faire son apparition, aussitôt, Dohko se mordit la lèvre inférieure en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Le visage enfantin de Shiryu venait d'apparaître.

-C'est mon petit frère, déclara-t-il, au bord des larmes.

**Kanon, rends-toi immédiatement dans le temple des dilemmes. **

-Kanon, s'il te plaît, supplia presque Dohko tandis qu'il voyait déjà Kanon quitter le salon.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans le temple des dilemmes, Kanon fut confronté à la voix.

**Ici la voix. Kanon, ce soir, la voix a décidé de te soumettre à un dilemme. Kanon, tu as le choix : tu peux décider de laisser Dohko voir son petit frère, qui est venu de Chine spécialement pour le voir, ou bien te peux choisir d'empocher 20 000 euros, dans ce cas, Dohko ne pourra pas rencontrer son frère. Kanon, la voix te laisse quelques instants pour prendre ta décision.**

* * *

_-Quelle sera la décision de Kanon ? Permettra-t-il à Dohko de voir son petit frère ? Et quel habitant quittera définitivement l'aventure ce soir ? Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est dans la suite de secret stanctuary ! _

_Et n'oubliez pas, pour tenter de gagner un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, répondez à la question suivante : quel secret Saga pensait-il avoir découvert au sujet de Shaka ? 1) je suis prêtre, 2) j'ai été adopté. Participez pour tenter d'être tiré au sort !_

* * *

_-On se retrouve pour la dernière partie de notre prime placé sous le signe du dilemme ! Et tout de suite, on se connecte avec le temple des dilemmes, où Kanon est sur le point de donner sa décision !_

**Kanon, il y a quelques instants, la voix t'a proposé un dilemme. Entre laisser Dohko voir son petit frère ou empocher la somme de 20 000 euros, que choisis-tu ? **

-Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne, dit-il, je suis venu ici pour le jeu. Je choisis donc d'empocher les 20 000 euros et donc, de ne pas permettre à Dohko de voir son petit frère.

**Ta décision a bien été validée, tu peux aller annoncer ta décision aux autres habitants. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Kanon quitta le temple des dilemmes pour rejoindre le salon. Dohko était déjà prêt à bondir pour rejoindre son petit frère, persuadé que Kanon l'aurait laissé le voir.

-Je suis venu ici avec mon frère et avec personne d'autre. Je suis venu pour le jeu et pour gagner. Je ne dois rien à personne ici, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'empocher la somme de 20 000 euros.

-Q-Quoi ? demanda Dohko, totalement abasourdi.

-Donc Dohko ne peut pas voir son frère ? questionna encore Camus.

-Non. Désolé mais je préfère l'argent, répondit Kanon d'un air totalement détaché.

-Mais tu es immonde ! hurla finalement Dohko, en larmes tandis qu'il voyait son petit frère quitter le sas, visiblement aussi déçu que lui.

-Tu aurais pu faire un geste, osa dire Shura tandis que Dohko venait de quitter le salon.

-Je ne dois rien à personne et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec ça, il peut aller se faire voir, conclut Kanon en reprenant sa place aux côtés de son frère.

* * *

_-Kanon a donc préféré l'argent, empêchant son faux compagnon de voir son frère. Quelles seront les répercussions de cet acte au sein du sanctuaire des secrets ? Nous le découvrirons la semaine prochaine ! En attendant on se connecte avec le salon pour poser les dernières questions aux autres habitants et ensuite leur révéler la présence de Rhadamanthe et Valentine !_

**Ici la voix, rejoignez tous le salon. **

En effet, les habitants étaient divisés. Ebranlés par la décision de Kanon et la réaction de Dohko, Camus, Milo, Mu et Aldébaran avaient rejoint Dohko, qui jurait mordicus qu'il souhaitait quitter l'aventure dès le soir même. Ils tentaient de le raisonner, mais Dohko ne voulait rien entendre.

Les autres étaient restés dans le salon. Finalement, tous rejoignirent le salon et Dohko fusilla Kanon du regard, se jurant intérieurement de se venger.

_Shura, apprécies-tu la Saint-Valentin ? _

_ Vladamdam_

-La Saint-Valentin ? demanda-t-il, quand j'ai quelqu'un avec qui la fêter, oui, j'aime beaucoup cette fête, mais quand je suis seul, j'avoue avoir plutôt envie de commettre un meurtre lorsque je vois tous ces couples bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

_Camus, Aphrodite te plaît-il ou aimes-tu seulement te faire courtiser ? _

_ Sefilie_

-Aphrodite est un très bel homme, je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin que je lui dise pour le savoir. Nous avons deux caractères très différents mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier sa présence. Je ne pense pas donner l'impression d'aimer me faire courtiser. Malheureusement je suis dans une situation délicate dans laquelle ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui tire les ficelles. Si je passe beaucoup de temps avec Aphrodite, c'est simplement parce que j'aime sa présence.

Le cœur d'Aphrodite se gonfla de joie tandis que l'entrain de Milo retombait comme un flan au caramel : à quoi jouait Camus ?

_Shura, c'est quoi cette vilaine cicatrice sur ton torse ? _

_ Zexy D Heart_

-Coucou Zexy, salua Shura… eh bien pour répondre à ta question, c'est assez difficile car cela fait partie de mon passé et je n'aime pas trop en parler. Disons que je dois cette cicatrice à un grave accident, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de rester si évasif. Je t'embrasse.

* * *

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, tout au long de la soirée, vous pensiez que c'est le public qui vous posait ces questions. Mais vous aviez tort, regardez l'écran. **

Tous les habitants fixèrent alors l'écran, sur lequel apparurent les visages de Rhadamanthe et Valentine, qui attendaient pour faire leur entrée dans le sanctuaire des secrets.

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce sont deux nouveaux habitants qui vous ont posé, depuis une pièce secrète, ces questions. Depuis une semaine, ils vous observent et vous écoutent. Ce soir, ils vont faire leur entrée dans le sanctuaire des secrets, vous pouvez aller les accueillir à l'entrée du sas. C'est tout, pour le moment. **

Les habitants se réunirent devant le sas et attendirent que Rhadamanthe et Valentine fassent leur entrée. Rapidement, ils les virent sortir du sas et les saluer. Kanon ne put pas décrocher son regard d'un certain blond…

Les présentations étaient faites et tout le monde discutait lorsque la voix vint les interrompre.

**Ici la voix. Angelo, Aiolia, Aldébaran, il est à présent temps de rejoindre le sas. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Les nominés firent leurs adieux aux autres habitants et la séparation fut particulière douloureuse pour Aiolos et Aiolia. En effet, le plus jeune refusait de lâcher son frère. Pendu à son cou, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tandis qu'Aiolos lui promettait à nouveau qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés.

Finalement, les trois nominés rejoignirent le sas tandis qu'Hadès prenait la parole.

_-Angelo, Aiolia, Aldébaran comme vous le savez, le public a voté. Angelo, votre mauvais caractère en a importuné plus d'un dans le sanctuaire des secrets. Qu'en pense le public ? Aura-t-il lui aussi été lassé de votre caractère ? Aiolia, vous le savez, les habitants vous trouvent très effacé au sein du sanctuaire des secrets. Le public vous aura-t-il lui aussi trouvé transparent ? Aldébaran, vous avez eu du mal à trouver votre place au milieu des clans naissants. Qu'en aura pensé le public ? Il est maintenant temps de découvrir leur décision._

Aiolia ne cessait de triturer ses doigts, Angelo avait, comme à son habitude, les mains dans les poches tandis qu'Aldébaran attendait simplement les résultats.

_-Le premier à réintégrer le sanctuaire des secrets… est un garçon, plaisanta Hadès. Est un garçon… qui a les cheveux courts. Le premier qui réintègre le sanctuaire des secrets est… Aiolia !_

Le plus jeune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il resta un moment interdit avant de finalement réintégrer le sanctuaire, tombant aussitôt dans les bras de son frère, qui était collé contre la porte du sas.

-Bon sang ptit frère, j'étais certain que tu reviendrais ! dit-il au bord des larmes tandis qu'Aiolia était accroché à son cou.

Dans le sas, Angelo et Aldébaran attendaient encore le résultat final.

_-Le second qui réintègre le sanctuaire des secrets… est un garçon. Un garçon aux cheveux courts. Le second donc à réintègrer le sanctuaire des secrets après une semaine d'aventure est… Angelo ! Aldébaran, je suis désolé mais vous quittez donc l'aventure après une semaine de jeu. Angelo, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres. _

Angelo ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre le jardin, accueilli à bras ouverts par Kanon, Saga et Shura tandis que les autres, ne pouvant pas croire qu'Angelo avait été choisi par le public, se précipitèrent dans le sas pour dire au revoir à leur ami.

Après une semaine de jeu, Angelo revenait plus sûr de lui que jamais.

* * *

_-Vous avez donc décidé d'éliminer Aldébaran ce soir, voici les résultats des votes : Aiolia était en tête avec 50% des votes, Angelo était second avec 37,5% des votes et enfin, Aldébaran était le candidat sortant avec seulement 12,5% des votes. On se retrouve dès lundi pour découvrir toutes les réactions des candidats et surtout, pour découvrir l'évolution de Rhadamanthe et Valentine au sein du sanctuaire ! Tout cela et bien plus encore, ce sera lundi dans secret sanctuary. Bye-Bye !_

_Et pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, n'oubliez pas de participer à notre grand jeu concours. Pour cela, répondez à cette question : quel secret Saga pensait-il avoir découvert au sujet de Shaka ? 1) Je suis prêtre, 2) j'ai été adopté. Participez pour tenter d'être tiré au sort. C'est tout pour le moment._

* * *

_Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre!Vous avez donc décidé d'éliminer ce pauvre Aldé :( On se revoit bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et surtout pour de nouvelles aventures! _

_Bisous. _


	6. Je t'aime moi non plus

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Bon, vous savez que je vous aime, pas vrai? Je vous dis encore mille merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien. _

_Pour commencer: félicitations à **PanAries**, qui a remporté un OS bonus sur le couple et le thème de son choix! N'hésite pas à me contacter dès que tu as une idée!_

_Ensuite, vous verrez que ce chapitre est davantage axé sur les 'relations' entre les candidats que sur la stratégie. Je pense que c'est important. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la chasse aux secrets revient de plus belle dans le prochain chapitre! _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez et je vous fais plein de bisous!_

* * *

_Samedi_

Alors que certains se réveillaient sereins, heureux d'être encore ensemble, comme Aiolos et Aiolia, d'autres gardaient en tête les images et, surtout, les paroles de la soirée dernière. C'était le cas de Milo et d'Aphrodite, mais aussi de Dohko, qui comptaient bien régler leurs comptes.

Ce fut Milo qui se lança le premier, rejoignant Camus, qui prenait son petit déjeuner dehors.

-Je peux te parler une minute, Camus ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant avec un bol de céréales entre les mains.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé, étonné de voir que Milo lui posait la question.

-C'est à propos d'hier soir, commença-t-il, légèrement gêné.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais simplement savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça, dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés, et où toi tu en es parce que je… j'ai l'impression – ou du moins j'espère- que tu m'apprécies un tant soit peu et d'un autre côté, je sais que tu apprécies aussi Aphrodite. Moi je suis déjà vraiment très attaché à toi, je pense que ça ne sert plus rien de le cacher.

-Tu veux savoir si je préfère Aphrodite, c'est ça ? demanda Camus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Non ! Enfin, oui… je veux simplement savoir si tu m'apprécies, déclara finalement Milo en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais immunisé, si je ne t'appréciais pas un minimum ? finit par demander Camus.

-Non mais, tu as dit que tu ne l'avais pas seulement fait selon tes affinités, répondit Milo en jouant avec ses céréales.

C'était plus fort que lui, il avait vraiment besoin d'être rassuré.

-Ecoute, je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'apprécie pas Aphrodite, expliqua Camus. C'est quelqu'un de bien, que j'apprécie beaucoup. Mais si j'ai décidé de te donner cette immunité, c'est simplement parce qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, si je devais faire un choix, je préfèrerais continuer l'aventure avec toi.

Milo sourit en entendant le discours de Camus. Même s'il ne lui promettait rien au moins il savait qu'il comptait un peu pour lui. Et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

* * *

_Au confessionnal. _

-La nuit a été très courte, annonça Dohko, les yeux légèrement rouges, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête l'image de mon petit frère qui quitte le sas. Je pensais sincèrement que Kanon se montrerait plus humain. Mon petit frère a été gravement malade ces derniers temps, il l'était encore lorsque j'ai quitté la Chine pour venir ici. C'était très important pour moi de pouvoir lui parler. Ca me fait extrêmement mal de l'avoir seulement vu par écran interposé. Je me sens trahi. Kanon avait non seulement l'occasion de faire une bonne action, mais il pouvait aussi protéger notre secret. C'aurait été l'occasion de montrer aux autres qu'il tenait un peu à moi… mais non, il a préféré ne penser qu'à lui, comme toujours. Je lui en veux énormément et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir lui pardonner.

* * *

Rhadamanthe et Valentine avaient rejoint le clan d'Angelo, qui avait visiblement tout mis en œuvre pour les avoir auprès d'eux. Il faut dire que Kanon n'était pas resté insensible aux charmes de Rhadamanthe.

-Donc, tu viens d'Angleterre ? demanda-t-il pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

-Pour la troisième fois depuis hier, s'amusa Rhadamanthe, oui, je suis anglais.

Kanon fit mine de bouder c'était la première fois qu'il se comportait aussi maladroitement avec quelqu'un. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, dit Rhadamanthe en le bousculant légèrement.

-Ne me tourne pas en ridicule, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse cette tête-là, gronda faussement Kanon.

-Je ne fais que plaisanter.

-Non, tu te moques.

-Ah bon ? tu le prends comme ça ? J'ai bien envie d'aller tester l'eau de la piscine, tu m'accompagnes, Val' ?

Et Kanon les regarda d'un mauvais œil tandis que Rhadamanthe et Valentine s'approchaient de la piscine.

* * *

_Au confessionnal. _

-Rhadamanthe est tout à fait mon type d'homme, avoua Kanon, aussi bien physiquement que niveau caractère. J'aime quand quelqu'un me résiste, et c'est exactement ce qu'il fait. Il est tout le contraire de Dohko. Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à m'investir auprès de Dohko, surtout avec Rhadamanthe dans les parages.

* * *

Dohko poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'il voyait Kanon courir pour rejoindre Rhadamanthe dans la piscine et tenter de le couler.

-Non mais regardez-les, dit-il à Shaka et Mu, assis auprès de lui.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, ils s'amusent, répondit Mu.

-Kanon semble beaucoup apprécier les nouveaux venus, et plus particulièrement un, ne put s'empêcher de dire Shaka.

Aussitôt, Mu le foudroya du regard.

-Il veut qu'ils s'intègrent, c'est tout, reprit Mu. Tu devrais te rapprocher de lui si tu veux qu'il te remarque, Dohko.

-J'ai déjà essayé, mais il ne veut pas de moi.

-Essaie d'insister un peu, conseilla à nouveau Mu.

Dohko soupira : pour le bien de son secret, il allait encore et toujours faire le premier pas, mais il savait son secret en grand danger si Kanon continuait sur cette fois.

* * *

_Au confessionnal. _

-Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je me suis tellement investi pour ce secret que je me suis réellement attaché à lui, annonça Dohko, et bien malgré moi, ça me fait mal de n'avoir aucun retour. D'abord il m'empêche de voir mon petit frère et maintenant il parade auprès d'un autre… je pense que je ne pourrai plus supporter ça très longtemps.

* * *

-Tu es bien taiseux aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Camus tandis qu'Aphrodite, qui bronzait non loin de lui, n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

-Je n'ai peut-être rien à dire… oh si, merci Camus de ne pas m'avoir immunisé, grogna-t-il amèrement.

-Tu n'es pas en danger et tu le sais très bien, déclara Camus. Milo était bien plus en danger que toi.

-Et alors ? râla Aphrodite, tu aurais au moins pu me donner cette immunité en signe de notre amitié.

-Je suis aussi proche de Milo que de toi ici, et tu le sais.

-Ooooh je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir cette conversation, et encore moins d'entendre _ça_, s'insurgea Aphrodite en quittant son transat pour s'éloigner de Camus.

Sans le savoir, il venait de perdre beaucoup de points auprès du jeune homme.

* * *

Tout allait pour le mieux entre Aiolos et Aiolia qui avaient décidé, cette fois encore, de passer la nuit ensemble. Convenablement pelotonné dans les bras de son frère, Aiolia écoutait d'une oreille attentive la conversation que son frère avait avec Milo et Shaka.

-Dohko me fait beaucoup de peine, pas à vous ? demanda finalement Milo.

-J'ai trouvé la réaction de Kanon très égoïste, se contente de dire Shaka.

-Je vous assure que si qui que ce soit m'avait empêché de voir mon petit frère, dit Aiolos, j'aurais bien été capable de mettre le feu à cette maison… et avant, j'aurais brûlé Kanon sur le bûcher.

Aiolia rigola légèrement à cette remarque.

-Heureusement que vous n'avez pas été séparés, dans ce cas, plaisanta Milo.

-Kanon est un être sans cœur, conclut finalement Shaka.

-La roue tourne… il récoltera bientôt ce qu'il a semé, dit Aiolos.

Et cela pourrait bien arriver plus vite que prévu.

* * *

_Dimanche_

Dohko ouvrit les difficilement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son lit s'affaisser. Il était plus de 14h mais il n'avait pas encore quitté son lit. Il avait le moral dans les chaussettes et n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction Saga, qui tenait un plateau entre ses mains.

-Petit déjeuner au lit ! déclara joyeusement l'aîné des jumeaux.

-En quel honneur ? marmonna Dohko, pas encore tout à fait éveillé.

-Tu n'as pas le moral, depuis ce qui s'est passé lors du prime, déclara Saga, et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de la décision de ton frère, dit Dohko avec un goût amer. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

-Ca me fait plaisir, rétorqua Saga en souriant, tu ne vas pas te plaindre parce que je décide de te dorloter un peu !

Dohko fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Tu as raison, désolé de t'avoir fait subir ma mauvaise humeur. Et merci, pour le petit déjeuner.

-Pas de quoi ! Je comprends que tu sois en colère, moi non plus je n'approuve pas la décision de mon frère. J'espère que tu auras d'autres occasions de voir ton petit frère, dit finalement Saga.

-Je doute qu'il fasse le déplacement chaque semaine, déclara tristement Dohko.

-Garde le moral, d'accord ? demanda Saga en posant une main sur son épaule.

Dohko se contenta d'hocher la tête, c'était bon de se sentir un minimum soutenu.

* * *

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es fait cette cicatrice dans un accident ? demanda Rhadamanthe en pointant la dite cicatrice par-dessus le t-shirt de Shura.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit Shura, qui n'appréciait que moyennement les questions de l'anglais.

-Quel genre d'accident ? demanda encore Rhadamanthe.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te donne l'intitulé de mon secret, tant que tu y es ?

-Si tu le proposes si gentiment,… déclara Rhadamanthe en rigolant.

-Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint Valentine, qui n'était jamais très loin de Rhadamanthe, c'est pourquoi tu te bornes à cacher cette cicatrice. Après tout, tout le monde sait que tu as été blessé, alors pourquoi chercher à te cacher ?

Shura haussa les épaules.

-J'ai bien le droit de m'habiller comme je veux, dit-il, légèrement acerbe.

-Pas la peine d'être méchant, intervint Kanon, qui n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait Shura pour parler à Rhadamanthe.

-Oh, parce que toi tu sais ce qu'est la gentillesse, bien sûr, ironisa Shura, tu l'as montré vendredi, d'ailleurs.

-Je l'ai déjà dit : je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, s'énerva Kanon. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, tu peux dégager !

-Avec plaisir !

Et Shura quitta la chambre bleue sans demander son reste. L'arrivée de Rhadamanthe et Valentine avait visiblement créé des tensions entre eux.

* * *

-Cazzo ! hurla Angelo en se relevant d'une chute douloureuse. Si je mets la main sur le crétin qui a laissé traîner ce truc, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Le 'truc' en question était en fait un t-shirt roulé en boule sur lequel il venait de glisser.

-Oh, je cherchais ce t-shirt depuis hier, merci de l'avoir ramassé, Angelo, pouffa légèrement Mu en lui ôtant le t-shirt des mains.

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil avant de quitter le dressing pour rejoindre les autres. Shura, qui avait rejoint Angelo, regarda la scène d'un air abasourdi.

-Je pensais que ''le crétin qui a laissé traîner ce truc'' allait passer un sale quart d'heure, plaisanta-t-il en voyant qu'Angelo ne hurlait même pas.

-La ferme, grommela Angelo avant de rejoindre la chambre bleue.

Pas question qu'il se laisse amadouer par Mu.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? demanda Milo à Camus en venant humer au-dessus de la casserole.

-Du couscous, répondit Camus en préparant les légumes.

-Je peux t'aider ? demanda Milo, prêt à tout pour passer un peu de temps avec Camus.

-Bien sûr, c'est gentil de proposer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Milo retroussa ses manches et se plaça à la droite de Camus.

-E-Et moi je… je peux vous aider ?

Camus et Milo sursautèrent lorsque la voix timide d'Aiolia s'éleva derrière eux. Camus lui sourit avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr que tu peux nous aider. Au travail, mauvaises troupes ! ordonna faussement Camus, faisant s'élever les rires de Milo et d'Aiolia.

* * *

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as pensé quand tu m'as vu vendredi ? demanda Rhadamanthe à Kanon. Et fais bien attention à ce que tu vas répondre, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il voyait déjà son sourire espiègle.

-Est-ce que ça fait frotte-manche si je dis : ''wouaw'' ? demanda Kanon d'un air charmeur.

-Totalement. Et romantique à souhait, tout ce que je déteste.

-Alors je te le refais, ok ? Je t'ai trouvé vraiment moche. Aie ! chouina Kanon tandis que la main de Rhadamanthe venait de s'abattre sur son bras.

Décidément, il le trouvait de plus en plus intéressant.

* * *

_Lundi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes et merci de nous avoir rejoints –même si je sais que vous regardez notre émission spécialement pour me voir !-. Vous l'avez vu, c'est donc Aldébaran qui a quitté l'aventure vendredi soir. Comment se déroulera la suite de l'aventure ? Quelles nouvelles alliances vont se former ? On découvre tout ça et bien plus encore tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

-Ca ne va pas, Aphro ? demanda Aiolos à Aphrodite, qui était recroquevillé dans un des canapés.

-Mal au ventre, marmonna Aphrodite en serrant un oreiller contre lui, c'est certainement à cause du couscous d'hier… pas étonnant, puisque Milo a contribué à le faire !

Aiolos leva les yeux au ciel : Aphrodite voyait Milo comme le diable en personne, c'était hallucinant.

-Un problème Aphro ? demanda Shura, qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon.

-C'est à cause de Milo, répondit Aphrodite à mi- mots.

Shura haussa un sourcil, questionnant Aiolos du regard, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Il m'a empoisonné, précisa Aphrodite en se tenant le ventre.

Shura dût étouffer un fou rire contre sa paume : Aphrodite était un sacré phénomène.

* * *

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? brailla Angelo à Mu, qui avait osé faire une remarque sur sa tenue.

-J'ai quand même le droit de dire que ce pantalon est trop petit pour toi, non ? se défendit Mu, qui s'amusait en fait beaucoup de la situation.

-Tu crois que c'est parce que tu m'as fait une faveur vendredi que je vais te laisser me traiter comme un de tes potes ? se renfrogna davantage Angelo.

-Ce que tu as mauvais caractère !

-Mon caractère t'emmerde !

-Moi ce que j'en pense, renchérit Mu, c'est que si tu ne veux pas te transformer en boudin, tu ferais mieux de lever le pied sur les chips et les sodas !

-Et toi si tu ne veux pas finir en chair à saucisse, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir, hurla littéralement Angelo, qui ne supportait pas qu'on critique son physique.

-Très bien, je vous laisse en tête à tête, toi et tes kilos en trop ! Bye.

Et Mu quitta la pièce, souriant encore plus lorsqu'il entendit Angelo pousser un cri de rage.

* * *

_-Malgré leur semblant de réconciliation vendredi soir, tout ne semble pas encore gagné entre Mu et Angelo ! Saga par contre, prends très à cœur sa mission de séduction envers Dohko. Mais le jeune homme est-il prêt à se laisser aller entre les bras de Saga alors qu'il est censé former un faux couple avec Kanon ? C'est ce qu'on découvre tout de suite !_

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler toi et moi ? demanda Dohko, qui venait d'interrompre Kanon et Rhadamanthe.

-Plus tard, répondit Kanon sans même le regarder.

-Tu dis toujours ça et au final, on ne discute pas ! S'il te plaît, est-ce que ce serait trop te demander de m'accorder deux minutes de ton temps si précieux ? demanda Dohko avec un léger ton d'ironie.

-Tu vois bien que je suis occupé, non ? Alors repasse plus tard. Si tu viens encore me demander de sortir avec toi, tu perds ton temps.

-Q-Quoi ? demanda Dohko, totalement estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu as très bien compris, je ne suis pas intéressé, discussion close, conclut finalement Kanon.

Dohko resta un moment interdit avant de tourner les talons, se retournant une dernière fois pour dire à Kanon ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es le mec le plus infecte que j'ai rencontré dans toute ma vie ! Et j'espère très sincèrement que tu paieras tout ce que tu m'as fait jusqu'à maintenant ! Et même s'il ne restait que toi et un crapaud sur cette planète, je préfèrerais sortir avec le crapaud !

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Je suis à bout, annonça Dohko, en pleurs. Ce type me met à bout ! Non seulement il m'a humilié vendredi lors du prime mais il continue de m'humilier jour après jour. On a un secret en commun et il n'a pas assez de respect pour moi que pour s'investir un minimum. Je n'ai plus envie d'entendre parler de lui, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je ne le supporte plus.

* * *

-Dohko ? demanda Saga en s'approchant du lit sur lequel le jeune homme était allongé, en pleurs. Dohko s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a ? hoqueta Dohko. Ton frère est un enfoiré. Un sale égoïste qui n'a aucun respect pour les autres ! Je le déteste, cracha-t-il entre ses larmes. Je me demande ce que je fais encore dans ce fichu sanctuaire ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire humilier !

Saga resta un instant interdit tandis qu'il voyait Dohko fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes juste à côté de lui. Finalement, il s'approcha jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

-Viens là, dit-il tandis que Dohko se blottissait entre ses bras. Shhh, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Je sais que Kanon t'a fait du mal, mais s'il te plaît ne te laisse pas abattre. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ton aventure à cause de lui.

-C-C'est trop tard, sanglota à nouveau Dohko, et le pire c'est que… c'est que je commençais à m'attacher à cet enfoiré !

Saga glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer.

-Ne pleure pas. Kanon n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Calme-toi Dohko. Tu vaux bien plus que Kanon, s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer.

Dohko serré dans ses bras, Saga ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son frère. Kanon dépassait vraiment les bornes.

* * *

-Rhadamanthe veut vraiment trouver ton secret, dit Valentine à Shura.

-Je n'aime pas ce type, pas question que je lui laisse ma cagnotta, râla Shura.

-Et toi Valentine, intervint alors Mu, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Rhadamanthe ? Après tout, tu as vécu avec lui pendant une semaine.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, déclara Valentine. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

-Visiblement plus que lui ne t'apprécie, grinça Shura.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Valentine, visiblement étonné.

-Il faut avouer que depuis samedi, il est plus collé à Kanon qu'à toi.

Valentine se renfrogna : Shura avait raison. Depuis qu'ils avaient intégré le sanctuaire des secrets, Rhadamanthe passait ses journées avec Kanon. Et il n'appréciait que très moyennement ce rapprochement.

* * *

-Camuuuus !

Le dit Camus eut tout juste le temps de se retourner que déjà, Aphrodite venait forcer l'entrée de ses bras pour venir se blottir contre son torse, le faisant sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aphrodite ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis malade, geint le suédois. C'est à cause de Milo, il m'a empoisonné.

Camus fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Il te veut pour lui tout seul, chouina Aphrodite en enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de Camus.

Camus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire : bien malgré lui, il trouvait Aphrodite très attendrissant.

-Milo est gentil, tu devrais faire la paix avec lui, conseilla-t-il.

-Jamais, s'entêta Aphrodite, toujours collé contre lui.

Camus ne vit pas que, non loin de là, Milo les observait, une mine déconfite sur le visage.

* * *

-Kanon, il faut qu'on parle, annonça Saga, profitant de voir son frère seul.

-C'est pas vrai, après l'autre chouineur de Dohko, c'est toi qui vient m'emmerder !

-Justement, c'est de lui dont je veux te parler.

-C'est lui qui t'envoie ? demanda Kanon en prenant une poignée de chips.

-Tu devrais aller t'excuser, conseilla Saga.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu lui as fait du mal. Et tu lui as manqué de respect.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas, alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, tu peux t'en aller.

-Ca te retombera dessus.

-C'est ça, c'est ça.

Kanon n'irait pas s'excuser, Saga le savait très bien.

* * *

_-L'avantage c'est que l'éloignement entre Dohko et Kanon pourrait bien pousser Dohko dans les bras de Saga, ce qui serait parfait pour sa mission ! Comment les choses évolueront-elles ? Et quels habitants rejoindront Saga sur le banc des nominés ? Pour le découvrir, on se retrouve demain dans notre quotidienne. Bye bye !_

* * *

_Mardi_

_-Bienvenue en ce grand jour des nominations ! Quels seront les habitants nominés ? Vous le saurez en fin d'émission ! Vous l'avez vu, entre Kanon et Dohko rien ne va plus… et alors qu'il est rejeté par l'un des jumeaux, Dohko pourrait bien se laisser amadouer par l'autre. Et pour couronner le tout, rien ne va plus entre Rhadamanthe et Valentine ! Milo, de son côté, ne se remet pas d'avoir vu Aphrodite dans les bras de Camus. Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

-Tu comptes passer ta journée au lit ? demanda Mu à Milo, qui restait obstinément sous ses draps.

-Ouais, répondit-il en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son nez.

-Et on peut savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ? demanda à son tour Shaka, qui n'était jamais très loin de Mu.

-Pas envie d'en parler.

-Est-ce que c'est Camus ? Tu t'es disputé avec lui ? tenta de savoir Mu.

Milo répondit par la négative.

-Si c'est à propos de ce qu'a dit Aphrodite au sujet de ton couscous…, commença Shaka avant d'être interrompu par Milo.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser seul ? demanda-t-il.

Mu et Shaka échangèrent un regard avant de finalement quitter la chambre rose. Milo ne voulait voir personne.

* * *

-Tu ne déjeunes pas avec nous ? demanda Valentine à Rhadamanthe tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers l'extérieur.

-Non, Kanon m'attend dehors, répondit-il.

-Il pourrait venir déjeuner avec nous, lui aussi, proposa gentiment Valentine.

-Il préfère qu'on soit juste tous les deux.

-Mais Kanon n'a pas à décider pour toi, se vexa légèrement Valentine, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux, s'énerva Rhadamanthe.

-Moi, jaloux de Kanon ? C'est une plaisanterie ?!

-Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas le fusiller du regard, tu te trompes. Tu es jaloux parce que je passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec toi.

-Pas du tout, se défendit Valentine.

-Tu es puéril, si tu veux mon avis, voilà pourquoi je préfère rester avec Kanon.

Et, sans un mot de plus, Rhadamanthe quitta la pièce.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Rhadamanthe a peut-être raison, annonça Valentine, peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je suis jaloux de Kanon. Lorsqu'on était dans le temple de l'oubli, nous étions très proches et je pensais que notre complicité continuerait ici… je me sens vraiment délaissé et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retourner vers Rhadamanthe. C'est avec lui que j'ai commencé mon aventure, c'est mon repère ici.

* * *

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 5000 euros de plus dans ta cagnotte ? demanda Aiolos à Shaka, qui venait tout juste de finir sa prière.

-L'argent n'a que très peu d'importance pour moi, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi avoir participé à ce jeu, alors ? s'étonna Aiolos.

-Parce que j'ai un message à faire passer, déclara Shaka, c'est très important pour moi.

-Tu m'intrigues beaucoup, tu sais, annonça Aiolos.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… tu dégages quelque chose de très particulier.

Malheureusement, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce 'particulier'.

* * *

-Je suis un très bon masseur ! s'insurgea Dohko tandis que Saga le charriait sur ses capacités.

-Prouve-le, dans ce cas, dit Saga avec un sourire mi- énigmatique, mi- enjôleur.

-Est-ce que tu le mérites vraiment ? demanda alors Dohko avec le même sourire.

-Dois-je te rappeler qui t'amène le petit déjeuner au lit ?

-Tu l'as fait une seule fois.

-Très bien. Alors, si je suis satisfait, je promets de t'amener le petit déjeuner au lit pendant une semaine. Marché conclu ? proposa Saga.

Et Dohko accepta ce pacte. En réalité, il se souciait peu d'avoir le petit déjeuner au lit. Il aimait simplement la proximité qui s'installait entre Saga et lui.

* * *

_Au confessionnal. _

-Saga est tout le contraire de son frère, déclara Dohko. Il lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement mais, contrairement à lui, il est gentil et très attentionné. Il est prévenant et se soucie du bien être des autres. Je suis très heureux de m'être rapproché de lui, même si ça va à présent être difficile de préserver mon secret avec Kanon.

* * *

-Rhada, je suis désolé, s'excusa Valentine en rejoignant son ami. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, je m'excuse. C'est juste que... je me sens un peu seul depuis vendredi. Notre complicité me manque.

Rhadamanthe l'écoutait avec attention.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Valentine.

-Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, dit alors Rhadamanthe. Kanon et moi, c'est seulement un jeu.

-Comment ça? demanda Valentine, visiblement étonné.

-On est là pour découvrir des secrets, tu te souviens? Et la meilleure technique pour découvrir celui de Kanon, c'est de se rapprocher de lui.

-Alors tu veux dire que...

-Fais-moi confiance, d'accord? demanda Rhadamanthe.

Valentine hocha la tête, ravi et rassuré d'entendre ces paroles.

* * *

-Je peux encore t'aider ? demanda Aiolia à Camus, qui était encore derrière les fourneaux.

-Bien sûr, répondit gentiment Camus, tu aimes cuisiner ?

-Avec toi, oui ! annonça Aiolia avant de se figer, abasourdi par ses propres paroles.

Camus rigola légèrement avant qu'Aiolia ne demande, comme pour changer de conversation :

-Milo ne nous aide pas, aujourd'hui ?

Camus se renfrogna.

-Non. Visiblement Milo a décidé de rester au lit.

-Il est malade ?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Tu n'es pas allé le voir ?

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter, expliqua Camus.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, Milo t'aime beaucoup.

Camus sourit à nouveau. Aiolia était craquant comme tout.

-Tu as raison, j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure. Dépêchons-nous de terminer le repas !

* * *

_-Quelle tactique mettra Camus en place pour approcher Milo ? Pour le savoir, on se retrouve dans un instant juste après la pub !_

* * *

_-Nous revoici pour la dernière partie de notre quotidienne ! On retrouve tout de suite Milo et Camus et, juste après, on retrouvera les habitants au confessionnal pour désigner les nominés de la semaine !_

Milo broyait du noir, n'ayant pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre rose. Il ne s'en formalisa pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son matelas s'affaisser. Il s'apprêtait alors à envoyer balader celui qui osait venir le déranger, lorsque son regard tomba sur… Camus.

-Eh alors, tu as décidé de jouer à la marmotte ? demanda le dit Camus avec un sourire.

Même s'il voulait lui faire la tête, Milo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Oui… mais visiblement, c'est raté. Pas moyen de fermer l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ? Tu n'as pourtant pas de souci à te faire en vue des nominations, tenta de le rassurer Camus.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois nominé, avoua Milo.

-C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

Milo fit la moue.

-Quoi d'autre ? questionna alors Camus.

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'Aphrodite a le droit de te faire des câlins ? demande Milo de but en blanc, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Camus rigola alors légèrement : encore et toujours Aphrodite.

-Je n'ai jamais interdit personne de me faire un câlin, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je peux t'en faire un aussi, alors ?

Milo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'attirait déjà dans ses bras. Serrer Camus dans ses bras était la meilleure chose au monde.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois nominé, murmura-t-il tout contre son épaule.

Camus sourit et posa une main sur le haut de son crâne : Aphrodite et Milo finiraient par avoir raison de lui.

* * *

**Ici la voix. Mu, aujourd'hui ont lieu les nominations filles. Pour rappel, Saga est déjà nominé d'office et Milo est immunisé. Qui souhaites-tu nominer aux côtés de Saga? **

-Je souhaite nominer Rhadamanthe et Valentine, parce que ce sont les derniers arrivés.

**Saga, qui souhaites-tu nominer cette semaine ? **

-Je nomine Camus et Shaka.

**Kanon, quels habitants souhaites-tu nominer aux côtés de Saga ? **

-Valentine et Shaka.

**Angelo, qui souhaites-tu nominer ce soir ? **

-Je souhaite nominer Shaka et Camus.

**A l'occasion des nominations, Shaka, qui décides-tu de nominer ? **

-Je décide de nominer Rhadamanthe et Valentine.

**-Aiolos, qui veux-tu nominer ce soir ? **

-Kanon et Rhadamanthe.

**-Aiolia, qui nomines-tu ce soir ? **

-Je nomine Kanon et Rhadamanthe.

**-Ce soir ont lieu les deuxièmes nominations. Milo, qui souhaites-tu nominer ? **

-Je souhaite nominer Aphrodite et Kanon.

**-Shura, qui décides-tu de nominer ce soir ? **

-Sans aucune hésitation : Rhadamanthe et Shaka.

**-Dohko, qui veux-tu nominer ? **

-Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Si je peux casser ce duo, je le ferai sans hésiter.

**-Camus, qui nomines-tu ce soir ? **

-Je décide de nominer Kanon et Rhadamanthe aux côtés de Saga.

**-Ce soir, à l'occasion des nominations, Aphrodite, qui souhaites-tu nominer ? **

-Puisque Milo est immunisé, je dirais Angelo. En second lieu, je nomine Valentine.

**-Rhadamanthe, quels habitants souhaites-tu nominer ? **

-Shaka et Mu.

**-Cette semaine, quels habitants choisis-tu de nominer, Valentine. **

-Je décide de nominer Kanon et Shaka.

**Ici la voix. Ce soir, tous les habitants sont passés au confessionnal afin de choisir les habitants qui rejoindront Saga sur le banc des nominés. Les nominés de la semaine sont : Rhadamanthe, Kanon et Shaka. Rhadamanthe, Kanon, Shaka, vous rejoignez donc Saga sur le banc des nominés. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Vous l'avez compris, le premier à rejoindre Saga sur le banc des nominés est Rhadamanthe, suivi de près par Kanon et Shaka ! Les deux frères seront-ils séparés ? Le binôme Rhadamanthe/ Kanon sera-t-il séparé ? C'est à vous seul de décider ! Tapez 1) pour Saga, 2) pour Rhadamanthe, 3) pour Kanon et 4) pour Shaka. On se retrouve demain pour de nouvelles aventures. A demain !_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre! On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite et en attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidats préféré! (vous pouvez voter pour 2 candidats dans ce chapitre et pour un autre dans le chapitre suivant). Bisous!_


	7. Shura sous le feu des projecteurs

_ Wow alors, par où commencer? Peut-être par ''bonjour mes ptits amours!''? _

_Ca y est, on dépasse les 100 reviews... que vous dire de plus que ''merci''? Vous êtes formidables, géniaux et tout ce que vous voulez!_

_Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde cette fois, mais je vous promets de me rattraper! A tous les guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement, merci pour votre soutien, je vous aime!_

_Voici donc la seconde partie de la seconde semaine! J'espère que vous apprécierez non seulement le chapitre mais aussi les petites vidéos que je vous ai concoctées! _

_Je vous fais plein de bisous!_

* * *

_Mercredi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, merci d'être avec nous. Vous le savez, les nominés de la semaine sont : Saga, Rhadamanthe, Kanon et Shaka. Pour sauver votre candidat préféré, tapez le 1) pour Saga, le 2) pour Rhadamanthe, le 3) pour Kanon et le 4) pour Shaka. On retrouve tout de suite les habitants pour découvrir leurs impressions. Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

-Saga ? demanda Dohko en rejoignant le jeune homme dans la chambre bleue. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, répondit-il avec un semblant de sourire. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à mon frère.

-Je suis désolé…

-Je sais que Kanon n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais ça reste mon frère. Mon frère jumeau. Un lien très spécial nous unit. Même s'il veut faire croire le contraire, si on venait à être séparés, ce serait très difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Dohko préféra agir : doucement, il se laissa aller contre Saga, qui passa presque machinalement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura Dohko.

-Je ne vais pas partir, tenta de le rassurer Saga. Je dois t'amener le petit déjeuner au lit pendant une semaine, tu te souviens ?

Dohko lui sourit et Saga ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer davantage contre lui, lui répétant qu'il ne quitterait pas l'aventure.

* * *

_Au confessionnal _

-Dohko est quelqu'un de très attachant, déclara Saga. J'ai tendance à me perdre entre ma mission et la réalité. Je commence à vraiment m'attacher à lui et je sais que je ne devrais pas. C'est Kanon qui l'intéresse, pas moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir le protéger, le rassurer. Si je veux me préserver, je vais devoir mettre de la distance entre nous une fois ma mission terminée, ce sera très difficile.

* * *

-C'était prévisible, déclara Kanon à Rhadamanthe. Notre rapprochement effraie les autres, tout comme le binôme que je forme avec mon frère.

-Ce sont des lâches, râla Rhadamanthe.

-C'est le jeu, dit Kanon en haussant les épaules.

-Ravi de voir à quel point une possible séparation t'attriste, déclara Rhadamanthe en se levant pour s'éloigner.

-C'est bon, Rhada, tu ne vas pas nous faire une déprime. Si on doit être séparé alors… tenta Kanon.

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, répondit l'anglais avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

* * *

-Après Aldébaran, voilà que c'est toi qui est nominé, se plaignit Mu. J'espère vraiment que tu ne partiras pas, Shaka.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, répondit Shaka, qui ne semblait pas abattu par l'annonce de sa nomination.

-C'est sincère… si tu pars, je me sentirai vraiment seul.

-J'espère rester, dans ce cas, dit Shaka en souriant légèrement.

Une belle amitié était née entre ces deux-là.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Shura à Milo, qui souriait comme un bien heureux.

-Camus n'est pas nominé ! déclara Milo, au bord de l'euphorie.

Shura haussa les épaules.

-Il n'est pas en danger pour le moment.

-Camus n'est pas nominé, dit encore Milo en riant. Si seulement Aphrodite pouvait être nominé, lui, ce serait parfait !

-Ne souhaite pas ce genre de choses, gronda la voix de Camus.

Milo sursauta, se tournant légèrement pour apercevoir le jeune homme qui s'approchait, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette.

-Désolé, se repentit faussement Milo. Mais tu sais qu'Aphrodite et moi, on n'est pas vraiment copains !

-Tout ce que j'espère, dit alors Shura pour changer de conversation, c'est que c'est Rhadamanthe qui partira !

-Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, mhm ? demanda Milo.

-Il prend tout le monde de haut, ce type est imbu de lui-même jusqu'à la racine des cheveux !

-Il irait bien avec Aphrodite, gloussa Milo avant de se reprendre. Désolé Camus, je sais que c'est ton ami, mais…

-Tu es irrécupérable, déclara le dit Camus en s'installant auprès de lui, un livre à la main.

Mais il devait bien avouer que pour le coup, Milo avait entièrement raison.

* * *

-Rhada ? questionna Valentine tandis que la tête de Rhadamanthe venait d'atterrir sur son épaule.

-Je suis nominé… dit-il, comme si Valentine n'était pas au courant.

-Je sais. Mais tu vas revenir, j'en suis certain.

-Kanon aussi est nominé, ajouta Rhadamanthe en soupirant. Et en plus, il se fiche totalement qu'on soit séparés.

Car c'était bien ça le pire : Kanon voulait simplement sauver ses fesses, il se fichait bien de le voir quitter l'aventure.

-Moi je serai vraiment perdu, si tu venais à quitter l'aventure, déclara Valentine en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Rhadamanthe en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Oui, je… tu es important pour moi, ici.

-Toi aussi tu es important pour moi, Val', annonça Rhadamanthe d'une voix doucereuse en se coulant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Si Kanon ne voulait pas de lui, au moins il pourrait mener Valentine par le bout du nez.

* * *

_-Ainsi donc, ça sent déjà le roussit dans le duo Kanon/Rhadamanthe. Mais pour faire oublier aux habitants leurs querelles amoureuses, la voix a décidé de relancer la chasse aux secrets, pour découvrir ce qu'elle leur a concocté, on se connecte tout de suite avec le sanctuaire des secrets. _

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants : regardez l'écran, fixez l'écran, tentez de déchiffrer l'écran. **

L'écran plasma du salon s'alluma alors, laissant défiler des images plus insolites les unes que les autres.

watch?v=4YtmM8X1gEA

Lorsque l'écran redevint totalement noir, certains déclarèrent ne ''rien avoir compris'' tandis que d'autres se réunissaient déjà pour comploter et échanger leurs idées.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Lorsque j'ai vu que les indices concernaient mon secret, déclara Shura, j'ai aussitôt senti les regards de Rhadamanthe et d'Angelo sur moi. J'ai tenté de rester le plus impassible possible, mais c'était vraiment très difficile. Rhadamanthe veut découvrir mon secret depuis qu'il est arrivé, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne le découvrira pas.

* * *

-Très bien alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? demanda Rhadamanthe à Kanon et Angelo.

-Un bloc opératoire, commença Kanon, une grenouille, des gosses…

-Des trucs bizarres, des trucs incompréhensibles, compléta Angelo.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il nous mène en bateau, avec son histoire d'accident, affirma Rhadamanthe. Ce type n'a pas eu d'accident, j'en suis persuadé.

-Comment est-ce que tu expliques sa cicatrice, alors ? demanda Kanon.

-Le scalpel, le bloc opératoire, ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose… je dois simplement confirmer mon idée, déclara Rhadamanthe de façon énigmatique.

* * *

-Je suis content de te voir sourire, dit Aiolos tandis qu'il voyait son frère arborer un sourire niais.

Aiolia lui sourit alors de plus belle avant de venir se couler dans ses bras.

-On ne sera pas séparés, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix. Et Camus n'est pas nominé non plus !

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup Camus, pas vrai ? demanda Aiolos.

-Il est très gentil avec moi, dit alors le plus jeune, il m'explique beaucoup de choses. Milo aussi, est gentil.

-Je suis content que tu te sois fait de nouveaux amis.

Aiolia se contenta de sourire : lui aussi, il était heureux d'avoir enfin des amis !

* * *

-Tu penses que la vidéo qu'on a vue a quelque chose à voir avec le secret de Shura ? demanda Mu à Aphrodite.

-Oh moi ce que j'en sais, répondit le suédois en se limant les ongles, c'est que les images qu'on a vues étaient totalement dégoûtantes !

-L'expression de Shura a changé lorsqu'il a découvert ces images, déclara alors Shaka.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Si Camus n'avait pas immunisé ce petit fourbe de Milo, je suis certain qu'il aurait été nominé ! Dit Aphrodite en faisant la moue.

-Ca va, tu vas t'en remettre ? demanda alors Mu, qui en avait assez de l'entendre ressasser de vieilles querelles.

-Non. Non, et Camus a tout intérêt à se rattraper !

Mu et Shaka échangèrent un regard blasé : Aphrodite était vraiment rancunier, ce vilain défaut pourrait bien avoir raison de sa superbe dans cette aventure.

* * *

_-Vous venez de le voir, la vidéo diffusée par la voix a semé le doute dans l'esprit des habitants. Sont-ils sur la piste du secret de Shura ? Pour le découvrir, on se retrouve demain ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré ! C'est le 1) pour Saga, le 2) pour Rhadamanthe, le 3) pour Kanon et le 4) pour Shaka. On se retrouve demain pour de nouvelles aventures ! A demain._

* * *

_Jeudi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être avec nous ! Vous l'avez vu, hier la voix a diffusé une vidéo qui a mis les habitants sur la piste d'un nouveau secret. L'un d'entre eux décidera-t-il de buzzer ? On le découvrira bien assez tôt. Mais avant cela, la voix a décidé d'organiser un petit jeu pour évaluer les connaissances culturelles des habitants. On retrouve tout cela et bien plus encore tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, la voix a décidé de tester vos connaissances en matière de culture générale. Pour cela, la voix vous propose de composer deux équipes de 3 et deux équipes de 4. A la fin du jeu, l'équipe qui aura remporté le jeu remportera la somme de 6000 euros à se partager. La voix attend que vous formiez vos équipes. **

Aussitôt, Milo se jeta presque sur Camus, en même temps qu'Aphrodite, tandis que le pauvre Camus aurait préféré faire équipe avec Mu et Shaka, qu'il savait bien plus cultivés. Mais, parce qu'il ne voulait pas blesser Milo et Aphrodite, il ne protesta pas lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient faire équipe avec lui.

Angelo, Kanon, Rhadamanthe et Valentine s'associèrent tandis que Saga rejoignait Dohko, Mu et Shaka. Shura, de son côté, n'eut d'autre choix que de faire équipe avec Aiolos et Aiolia.

**A tous les habitants : réunissez-vous par équipes autour de la piscine. Face à vous se trouve un buzzer. A tour de rôle, un membre de votre équipe affrontera un membre de chaque équipe adverse. Lorsque la voix aura terminé de poser sa question, vous devrez atteindre le buzzer le plus vite possible afin de donner votre réponse. Milo, Shaka, Kanon, Aiolos, vous serez les premiers à vous affronter. **

Les quatre jeunes hommes firent alors un pas en avant tandis que la voix posait la première question.

**Qui a inventé le phonographe ? **

Lorsque la voix eu posé cette question, Milo se demanda où la voix allait chercher ces questions. Il n'en savait strictement rien, même si Camus tentait de lui mimer la réponse du bout des lèvres.

-On n'est pas au trivial poursuite ici, brailla Kanon, qui ne connaissait bien évidemment pas non plus la réponse.

Tout se jouait donc entre Shaka et Aiolos. Shaka fut le premier à arriver au buzzer.

-Thomas Edison, répondit-il.

**C'est une bonne réponse. Aphrodite, Angelo, Dohko, Aiolia, c'est à vous. Dans quelle discipline excelle Raphael Nadal ? **

Même s'il était sur le qui-vive, Angelo fut devancé par Aphrodite, qui se rua littéralement sur le buzzer.

-Le tennis ! hurla-t-il, le tennis

-Non mais depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses plus au sport qu'à tes ongles manucurés ? demanda Angelo, qui était très mauvais perdant.

-Regarder de beaux mâles tous en sueur sur un terrain, c'est mon passe-temps favori, répondit Aphrodite avec un clin d'œil.

**Aphrodite, c'est une bonne réponse. J'appelle maintenant Camus, Rhadamanthe, Saga et Shura. Quelle est la capitale de la Pologne ? **

Rhadamanthe, qui était le plus rapide de l'équipe, fut le premier à buzzer.

-Ca doit être une connerie comme Berlin, répondit-il, très sûr de lui.

**C'est une mauvaise réponse. **

Camus, qui s'était rapproché tout en subtilité, ne perdit pas une seconde pour buzzer à son tour.

-Varsovie, répondit-il.

**C'est une bonne réponse. Milo, Valentine, Mu, Aiolos, c'est à vous. Quelle est la langue officielle du Kazakhstan ? **

Les quatre concurrents restèrent un moment interdits avant que Mu ne s'élance finalement vers le buzzer.

-Le russe ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

**C'est une bonne réponse. L'équipe de Camus et de Saga sont à égalité. Pour tenter de vous départager, je vous demande de désigner un candidat de votre équipe pour vous affronter sur une ultime question. **

Camus fut désigné face à Shaka.

**Combien y a-t-il de pays dans l'union européenne ? **

Shaka et Camus étaient au coude à coude, comptant chacun mentalement le nombre de pays. Finalement, ils eurent une illumination en même temps et se précipitèrent ensemble sur le buzzer, Camus fut le plus rapide, porté par les cris d'encouragement de Milo et d'Aphrodite.

-28, dit-il alors, légèrement essoufflé.

**C'est une bonne réponse. Camus, Milo, Aphrodite, la voix vous félicite, vous remportez la somme de 6000 euros à vous partager, c'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_Vous l'avez vu, c'est donc l'équipe de Camus qui remporte le petit jeu proposé par la voix… et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Aphrodite à la dent dure contre Milo. Nous allons le découvrir tout de suite mais avant, une nouvelle dispute éclate au sein du sanctuaire des secrets. Nous découvrons tout cela et bien plus encore tout de suite dans secret sanctuary. _

-Arrête de faire la tête et viens par-là.

-Lâche-moi, Kanon ! râla Rhadamanthe tandis que Kanon l'attirait contre son torse.

-Oblige-moi à te lâcher, répondit-il sur un ton espiègle.

-Va te faire voir, pesta Rhadamanthe tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de Kanon.

-J'aime mieux ça. Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu me faisais des infidélités auprès de Valentine, gronda-t-il légèrement.

-Je fais ce que tu veux.

-Ouais… sauf tourner autour de ce type.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère.

-Je suis bien plus que ça, plaisanta Kanon.

-Non mais dégage !

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-J'aime beaucoup ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec Rhadamanthe, avoua Kanon, je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener mais moi je prends beaucoup de plaisir à jouer ce jeu. Et sans le vouloir, je protège mon secret commun avec Dohko en même temps. Tout le monde est à mille lieues d'imaginer que nous sommes un faux couple.

* * *

-Non mais sérieusement, tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ? hurla Aphrodite alors qu'Aiolia avait malencontreusement fait tomber son pot de fond de teint, qui s'était brisé.

-Je…je suis désolé, balbutia Aiolia, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Aphrodite lui hurle dessus.

-Tu sais combien m'a coûté ce fond de teint ? Ca a bien plus de valeur que ta misérable petite personne, continua-t-il dans une colère noire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Milo, qui avait été attiré par les cris. Aiolia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il en voyant le brun au bord des larmes.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça toi, cracha Aphrodite.

-Je me mêle de ce que je veux, riposta Milo. Et si tu veux un peu d'intimité, ne braille pas comme une fille !

-Pauvre Milo, tu as vraiment besoin de te mêler des affaires des autres pour exister ! D'abord tu viens fourrer ton nez dans mon histoire avec Camus et maintenant tu viens défendre la veuve et l'orpheline, c'est ça ? hurla encore Aphrodite, hors de lui.

-Ton histoire avec Camus ? Tu n'as jamais eu d'histoire avec Camus ! cria à son tour Milo. Il ne t'appartient pas, il a le droit de choisir avec qui il veut être.

-Et tu penses sérieusement qu'il voudrait être avec toi ? Non mais regarde-toi, tu es complètement inintéressant, Milo ! Et visiblement, tu ne brilles pas par ton intelligence, si on a gagné ce jeu tout à l'heure, ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi ! Camus est bien trop bien pour toi !

Sans le savoir, Aphrodite avait déclenché une véritable bombe à retardement dans le cœur de Milo.

* * *

-Calme-toi Aio, tentait de le calmer Aiolos tandis que son petit frère les avait rejoints, Mu, Shaka, Camus et lui, en pleurs.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Mu.

-A-Aphrodite est… il est v-vraiment méchant ! hoqueta Aiolia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? questionna à son tour Camus, qui était lassé des sauts d'humeur du suédois.

-C-Camus, Camus il… il faut aller voir Milo, tenta d'articuler Aiolia à travers ses larmes.

-Milo ? Pourquoi Milo ? demanda Camus.

-Aphrodite a… il a v-vraiment été m-méchant avec lui !

Camus fronça les sourcils : qu'avait-il dit à Milo ?

* * *

-Tu vas le buzzer ? demanda Valentine à Rhadamanthe, qui dévorait presque Shura du regard.

-Je pense que oui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas buzzer ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne vais certainement pas le buzzer sur un quelconque accident ! répondit Rhadamanthe.

-Tu n'y crois toujours pas ?

-Rien dans la vidéo ne me fait penser à un accident.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Valentine tandis que Rhadamanthe s'installait un peu mieux contre lui.

-Tu verras.

* * *

-Milo ? appela Camus en pénétrant dans la chambre rose. Milo ?

Il vit le jeune homme roulé en boule sur un des matelas, face contre le mur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Alors, lorsque Camus s'approcha pour s'asseoir auprès de lui, ce qu'il vit ne lui plut vraiment pas.

-Milo ? Hey non ne…ne pleure pas ! dit-il en voyant les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Mais Milo restait silencieux.

-Milo s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Je sais que c'est à cause d'Aphrodite. Alors explique-moi.

-Je suis désolé… murmura Milo d'une voix rauque.

-Pardon ?

Camus ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Milo s'excusait.

-Je suis désolé… de ne pas être intelligent, ajouta Milo en se retournant pour venir cacher son visage contre l'abdomen de Camus, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je suis désolé.

Camus comprit que Milo ne dirait rien de plus. Alors il se contenta de le laisser se calmer dans ses bras et, d'une main glissée dans ses cheveux, il massa doucement le haut de son crâne. Aphrodite le décevait de plus en plus.

* * *

_-Aphrodite est-il en danger ? Son clan décidera-t-il de le nominer la semaine prochaine ? Et quel secret Rhadamanthe pense-t-il avoir découvert ? On découvrira tout cela demain ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré ! C'est le 1) pour Saga, le 2) pour Rhadamanthe, le 3) pour Kanon et le 4) pour Shaka. On se retrouve demain, je vous fais plein de bisous ! Bye !_

* * *

_Vendredi_

_-Nous voilà à nouveau réunis pour la dernière quotidienne de cette semaine ! Vous le savez, Saga, Rhadamanthe, Kanon et Shaka sont nominés, n'oubliez donc pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré. Camus en veut à Aphrodite de se comporter de la sorte envers les autres habitants, Dohko tombe de plus en plus dans les bras de Saga et Rhadamanthe buzze Shura. Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite dans secret Sanctuary !_

-Tu as fini ta valise ? demanda Dohko comme Saga le rejoignait dans le salon.

-Oui, je suis paré à partir, répondit l'aîné des jumeaux en venant s'installer auprès de lui.

-Si tu pars, je me sentirai vraiment très très seul, affirma Dohko en se laissant aller contre lui.

-Tu as encore Mu, Shaka, Camus, Milo et les autres, tenta de le rassurer Saga.

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose je… je me suis vraiment beaucoup attaché à toi. S'il te plaît, reviens ce soir.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, promis Saga en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Je me sens vraiment bien avec Saga, déclara Dohko. C'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne quittera pas l'aventure ce soir. C'est mon repère ici et sans lui, je serais totalement perdu. Alors s'il vous plaît cher public, laissez-le moi encore un peu.

* * *

-Tu fais la tête, Camus ? demanda Aphrodite au dit Camus, qui venait tout juste d'esquiver son étreinte.

-Non. Je n'estime simplement pas que tu aies droit à ce câlin, répondit froidement Camus.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? questionna Aphrodite en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tu oses le demander ?

-Si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier, j'avais de très bonnes raisons de m'énerver.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Milo mais je n'ai pas du tout apprécié d'avoir à le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Aiolia était lui aussi en pleurs dans les bras de son frère. Ton comportement est impardonnable, tu devrais sincèrement réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire quelque chose.

-C'est bon, j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu énervé ! râla Aphrodite.

-Il y a une façon de dire les choses, sermonna Camus.

-Tu réagis comme ça parce que je m'en suis pris à ton précieux Milo et à ton nouveau chéri Aiolia. Je vois bien que tu as choisi ton camp, ragea le suédois.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

-Oh si, je le sais très bien ! Mais si tu veux jouer comme ça, pas de problème, moi aussi je peux jouer !

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Camus a fait son choix, annonça Aphrodite d'un air mauvais. Visiblement, il est incapable de bien s'entourer. Je suis un ami et un amant de bien meilleure qualité que Milo, j'en suis certain. Il a tout à y perdre. S'il persiste dans cette voie alors je n'hésiterai pas à le trahir moi aussi. Comme dirait la chanson : ''je veux bien être belle mais pas dormir au bois !''.

* * *

-Eh, vas déprimer un peu plus loin, grommela Angelo.

-J'étais là avant toi alors si tu ne veux pas me voir déprimer, c'est à toi de mettre les voiles, répondit Mu du tac au tac.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu m'emmerdais ?

-S'il te plaît, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me prendre la tête avec toi ce soir.

Mu s'attendait à ce qu'Angelo parte sans demander son reste… certainement pas à ce qu'il s'affale sur le transat à côté de lui. Il le dévisagea, un air interrogateur collé au visage.

-Ton pote Shaka ne partira pas, déclara-t-il sans le regarder.

-C'est aussi ce que j'avais dit à Aldébaran.

-C'est un jeu, tu prends les choses trop à cœur si tu veux mon avis.

-C'est certain que pour toi et pour ton clan, il n'y a pas de place pour le côté humain du jeu.

Angelo ricana alors.

-Ouais et quand je vois le sang d'encre que tu te fais, je ne regrette pas.

-Je ne peux pas refouler mes sentiments. Shaka est mon ami, c'est comme ça.

-Un ami que tu connais depuis deux semaines.

-On vit ensemble 24h/24, c'est totalement différent de la vie réelle.

-Ouais, alors si je suis ton raisonnement, puisqu'on vit aussi 24h/24, je te manquerais si je venais à me barrer ? demanda Angelo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Peut-être, répondit Mu avec un sourire.

-Oh là, bas les pattes, pas question que qui que ce soit s'attache à moi.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Mu, visiblement étonné.

-Pour le bien de tous, répondit Angelo avant de s'éloigner.

Non, personne ne s'attacherait à lui, et certainement pas Mu.

* * *

watch?v=Xte9DuGhz7U

**Ici la voix. Rhadamanthe, pourquoi as-tu déclenché l'alarme des secrets ? **

-J'ai déclenché l'alarme des secrets car je pense avoir découvert le secret de Shura.

**Quel est-il d'après toi ? **

-Je pense que Shura a subi une grave opération à cœur ouvert et qu'il a frôlé la mort.

**Rhadamanthe, la voix reviendra vers toi plus tard pour la confrontation. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Rhadamanthe a donc buzzé le secret de Shura. A-t-il raison, a-t-il tort ? Vous le découvrirez ce soir lors du prime. Ce soir, un habitant quittera définitivement le sanctuaire des secrets, la voix a donc décidé de leur permettre de s'exprimer une dernière fois avant de partir. On se connecte tout de suite avec le sanctuaire des secrets !_

**Ici la voix. Vous le savez, ce soir, Saga, Rhadamanthe, Kanon ou Shaka quittera l'aventure secret sanctuary. C'est pourquoi la voix a décidé de les laisser s'adresser à vous une dernière fois. Saga, Rhadamanthe, Kanon, Shaka, vous avez quelques minutes pour écrire un discours que vous pourrez adresser à l'habitant de votre choix, celui qui vous manquerait le plus si vous veniez à quitter l'aventure ce soir. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Chacun se mit alors à rédiger son discours, en ayant à l'esprit le nom de celui à qui il désirait s'adresser pour, peut-être, la dernière fois.

* * *

watch?v=bHUH8cP7p90

Saga fut le premier à prendre la parole. Il prit place au pupitre face aux autres habitants et commença son discours.

-Ce soir, contre toute attente, dit-il, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'adresser à mon frère mais à toi, Dohko. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, une personne vraiment formidable et je ne regrette pas du tout de m'être rapproché de toi cette semaine. Si je devais partir ce soir, ne pas me réveiller dans la même pièce que toi me manquerait beaucoup. Ton absence créerait un vide immense dans mon cœur. Je sais, ça peut sembler niais mais je commence vraiment à m'attacher à toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à t'adresser ces quelques mots, pour que tu saches que tu as une réelle place dans mon cœur. J'espère vraiment revenir ce soir pour pouvoir te découvrir encore plus. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère de tout cœur que l'on se reverra à l'extérieur.

Lorsque Saga eut terminé son discours, Dohko se leva pour venir le serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles que personne ne comprit si ce n'est Saga lui-même.

* * *

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Rhadamanthe de prendre place au pupitre.

-Valentine, j'ai choisi de t'écrire ces quelques mots, simplement parce que j'ai commencé cette aventure à tes côtés et que j'estime que tu es mon repère dans cette aventure. Si je venais à sortir ce soir, tu sais que je veux qu'on se revoit à l'extérieur. Tu es mon binôme ici et j'espère que tu resteras le plus longtemps possible. Voilà, je ne vais pas en dire davantage, tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense de toi.

Valentine se contenta de le remercier silencieusement, espérant de tout son être que Rhadamanthe ne quitterait pas l'aventure le soir même.

* * *

Le troisième à parler fut Kanon, qui s'appuya nonchalamment contre le pupitre.

-Je n'ai pas préparé de discours. Ce genre de déclaration guimauve, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Mais si je dois dire quelque chose, c'est que celui qui me manquerait le plus serait très certainement Rhadamanthe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, parce que je me rends compte qu'au final, il tient plus à Valentine qu'à moi mais…

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Kanon, l'interrompit alors Rhadamanthe.

-Je parle, là, tu me laisses finir ? demanda Kanon. Ouais donc je disais que tu me manquerais. Parce que sans toi ici, je me prendrais beaucoup moins la tête, et je n'aurais personne à embêter. Alors ouais, tu me manquerais un peu, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

-Tu sais que tu me manquerais aussi, déclara alors l'anglais.

-Pas de ça entre nous, l'arrêta alors Kanon.

* * *

Le dernier à s'adresser à l'un des habitants fut Shaka.

-Mes mots et toutes mes pensées vont vers Mu en ce soir de possible séparation. Tu apportes un peu de calme et de sérénité dans ce sanctuaire. Calme et sérénité dont j'ai besoin pour avancer dans ce jeu. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi ici et je te souhaite de tout cœur d'aller le plus loin possible. Si je dois partir ce soir, je te laisserai toutes mes ondes positives et toute la tranquillité qu'il me reste afin que tu restes toujours tel que tu es ici, conclut-il avant de reprendre sa place, échangeant un sourire entendu avec Mu.

* * *

_-Vous l'avez vu, chaque nominé créerait un grand vide s'il venait à s'en aller. Alors qui déciderez-vous de sauver ce soir ? Tapez 1) pour Saga, 2) pour Rhadamanthe, 3) pour Kanon et 4) pour Shaka. On se quitte mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on se retrouve ce soir pour notre grand prime placé sous le signe des indices ! Je vous laisse avec la bande-annonce du prime de ce soir. A ce soir ! _

watch?v=WuqT54SQrqY&feature=

* * *

_Voilà, n'oubliez pas de voter pour sauver votre 3eme candidat préféré! Bisouuuuuuu!_


	8. La chasse aux indices

_Coucou mes amours adorés! _

_Voilà le chapitre tant attendu du prime! Les votes étaient très très serrés, d'où l'utilité de voter en masse pour les habitants que vous préférez, car ça s'est joué dans un mouchoir de poche... c'est bien simple, un seul vote séparait 2 candidats... vous verrez le dénouement des nominations à la fin du chapitre! _

_En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous fais d'énormes poutoux! _

_Bisous Bisous! _

* * *

**Ici la voix. Ce soir, les habitants seront confrontés à de terribles choix. Mensonges, complots, révélations,… jusqu'où seront-ils prêts à aller pour obtenir des indices sur les secrets des autres habitants ? Découvriront-ils des secrets ? Et à quel prix ? Ce soir, le sanctuaire des secrets pourrait bien trembler. C'est tout pour le moment. **

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes et bienvenue pour notre prime placé sous le signe des indices ! Vous l'avez entendu, ce soir les habitants devront faire des choix s'ils veulent obtenir des indices et tenter de découvrir des secrets ! Alors choisiront-ils de privilégier la stratégie ou au contraire, préfèreront-ils mettre leurs alliés à l'abri ? Nous le découvrirons tout au long de la soirée mais avant cela, on se connecte avec le salon pour la confrontation entre Rhadamanthe et Shura !_

**Ici la voix. Rhadamanthe, tu as récemment déclenché l'alarme des secrets car tu penses avoir découvert le secret de Shura. Quel est-il d'après toi ? **

-Je pense que Shura a subi une lourde opération à cœur ouvert et qu'il a frôlé la mort, expliqua Rhadamanthe.

**As-tu raison, as-tu tort ? Shura, c'est à toi de répondre. **

-Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas l'intitulé de mon secret, répondit Shura.

**Rhadamanthe, tu n'as pas découvert l'intitulé exact du secret de Shura. Cependant, Rhadamanthe, tu as découvert ce qui peut être une moitié de son secret, c'est pourquoi tu remportes la moitié de sa cagnotte personnelle, soit 7500 euros. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Alors tu as réellement vécu une lourde opération ? demanda Valentine tandis que Shura rejoignait le canapé.

-Je ne peux pas en dire plus, répondit-il.

-Si ce n'était pas une opération à cœur ouvert… qu'est-ce qui peut expliquer cette cicatrice en plein milieu de ton torse ? se demanda Rhadamanthe à voix haute.

Il était sur la bonne voie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir un peu.

* * *

**Ici la voix, Aphrodite, rends-toi immédiatement dans le couloir des indices. **

_-Rhadamanthe a donc découvert une moitié de secret… mais si tout semble aller pour le mieux au niveau de sa stratégie, Aphrodite ne peut pas en dire autant de la sienne. Lui qui était persuadé d'attirer Camus dans ses filets s'est vu rafler la première place par Milo et le moins que l'on puisse dire… c'est que la défaite ne lui plaît pas du tout. On se connecte tout de suite avec le couloir des indices pour découvrir la proposition de la voix !_

**Aphrodite. La voix sait qu'un grand joueur sommeille en toi, c'est pourquoi la voix a décidé de te soumettre à une proposition des plus alléchantes. Aphrodite, devant toi se trouve une enveloppe. Dans cette enveloppe figure un indice de taille sur le secret de Milo. Aphrodite, la voix te propose de disposer de cet indice mais pour cela, tu devras accepter de nominer Camus, ton allié depuis le début de l'aventure. Aphrodite, quelle est ta décision ? **

-Puisque lui semble avoir déjà fait un choix, et même si cela me fait très mal au cœur, j'accepte de nominer Camus pour bénéficier de l'indice sur le secret de Milo.

**Aphrodite, la voix a bien noté ta décision. Tu peux maintenant ouvrir l'enveloppe qui se trouve devant toi mais attention, cet indice devra rester secret. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Aphrodite ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit un carton sur lequel figurait la photo d'une grande bâtisse cernée de hauts murs en pierre. Il fronça les sourcils : Milo aurait-il fait de la prison ? Non, le bâtiment ne ressemblait pas à une prison. Alors quoi ?

Il rejoignit ensuite le salon pour faire part de sa décision.

-Camus, tu es nominé d'office la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans l'ombre de Milo. Je devais faire un choix.

-Tu as choisi le jeu, c'est tout à ton honneur. De quoi as-tu bénéficié en échange ? demanda alors Camus.

-J'ai eu un indice sur le secret de Milo, répondit-il simplement.

Si Camus resta impassible, Milo s'indigna pour deux : non seulement ce type se permettait de lui voler un indice sur son secret mais en plus, il nominait lâchement Camus.

-Je vois que la loyauté n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux, cracha-t-il.

-Parce qu'elle en a pour toi, peut-être ? Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose que moi.

-Je n'aurais jamais nominé Camus ! s'indigna Milo.

-Ca suffit maintenant, intervint Camus, Aphrodite a fait son choix, ça ne sert à rien de s'éterniser là-dessus.

Mais il gardait cette trahison dans un coin de sa mémoire.

* * *

_-Aphrodite a donc fait un choix… le triangle amoureux Aphrodite/Camus/Milo semble battre de l'aile et se transformer tout doucement en un duo. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas du duo Saga/Dohko, pour qui tout semble aller pour le mieux. La voix tient d'ailleurs à féliciter son poulain ! On se connecte tout de suite avec le sas. Bonsoir Saga !_

-Bonsoir Hadès, bonsoir public.

_-Cette semaine, votre mission semble s'être bien mieux déroulée que celle de la semaine passée ! _

-C'est vrai, mon rapprochement avec Dohko s'est fait presque naturellement.

_-Pensez-vous que Dohko est réellement attaché à vous ? _

-Oui, je pense qu'il commence à tout doucement s'attacher à moi, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

_-Et qu'en est-il de votre côté ? _

-Vous voulez savoir si je suis attaché à lui ? Disons que je me perds entre ma mission et la réalité, mais je ne perds pas de vue que ce rapprochement est avant tout une mission et que Dohko est attiré par mon frère et non par moi.

_-Justement, la voix a quelque chose à vous dire, je vous laisse avec elle !_

**Ici la voix. Saga, la voix te félicite, tout au long de cette semaine, tu as mené ta mission avec brio. C'est pourquoi la voix te propose d'aller plus loin dans cette mission. Saga, si tu réintègres le sanctuaire des secrets ce soir, la voix te donne une semaine pour te rapprocher davantage de Dohko et échanger votre premier vrai baiser. Saga, pour 10000 euros supplémentaires acceptes-tu cette mission ? **

-Je l'accepte, répondit Saga.

Embrasser Dohko serait un véritable jeu d'enfant.

* * *

_-Saga a donc décidé de poursuivre sa mission avec Dohko, mais pour cela faut-il encore qu'il continue l'aventure ce soir ! Nous découvrirons les résultats de vos votes en fin d'émission. S'il y en a deux pour qui tout s'est très bien passé cette semaine, c'est Aiolos et Aiolia. En effet, les deux frères ne craignant pas d'être séparés ont pu profiter pleinement de leur semaine tous les deux. Retour sur leur semaine ensemble, c'est tout de suite. _

-Entre mon frère et moi, c'est bien plus qu'une simple relation fraternelle, affirmait Aiolos au confessionnal, c'est une relation totalement fusionnelle, c'est très difficile à expliquer.

-Sans mon frère, je serai totalement perdu, avouait Aiolia. J'ai grandi avec lui… sans lui, je ne serais certainement plus là aujourd'hui.

_Et quand Aiolia décide enfin de quitter le giron de son frère, il ne tarde pas à se faire de nouveaux amis auprès de Camus et Milo. _

-Camus est très gentil avec moi, il a beaucoup de patience et son attitude très calme me rassure beaucoup. Milo est très différent de Camus, mais il est très protecteur envers moi et ça me fait beaucoup de bien de savoir que je pourrais compter sur eux si jamais mon frère venait à quitter l'aventure.

_Mais si Aiolos voit le rapprochement de son frère avec Camus et Milo d'un très bon œil, ce n'est pas le cas d'Aphrodite, qui interprète chaque fait et geste d'Aiolia comme une provocation. _

-Aphrodite me crie tout le temps dessus, annonçait Aiolia. Il me déteste parce que je suis ami avec Camus. Dès que je passe devant lui, il se moque de moi. Et quand Milo veut prendre ma défense, ils crient et se disputent. Je voudrais vraiment qu'Aphrodite parte.

* * *

_-La voix va-t-elle exaucer le vœu d'Aiolia ? On se connecte tout de suite dans le temple des dilemmes, où la voix à une proposition à faire à Aiolos et Aiolia. _

**Ici la voix. Aiolos, Aiolia, vous savez que la voix voit et entend tout. La voix sait que vous ne faites pas l'unanimité auprès des autres habitants, c'est pourquoi la voix a décidé de vous donner un pouvoir exceptionnel cette semaine. Aiolos, Aiolia, la voix vous propose de devenir les maîtres des nominations et de choisir la semaine prochaine les habitants qui seront nominés aux côtés de Camus, mais pour cela, vous devrez accepter de nominer au moins un membre de votre clan, soit Milo, Aphrodite, Mu, Dohko ou Shaka. La voix vous laisse quelques minutes pour prendre votre décision.**

* * *

_-La voix a donc décidé d'offrir un pouvoir exceptionnel à Aiolos et à Aiolia. Mais accepteront-ils de trahir leur clan pour bénéficier de ce pouvoir ? Moi, le grand Hadès, je vous dis tout… après la pub ! _

_Et pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, répondez à la question suivante : quel habitant Aphrodite a-t-il décidé de nominer d'office la semaine prochaine ? 1) Camus, 2) Milo._

* * *

_-Re-bonsoir à tous, merci d'être avec nous pour notre grand prime placé sous le signe des indices ! Juste avant la pub, la voix a proposé un dilemme à Aiolos et Aiolia, quelle sera leur décision ? On se connecte tout de suite avec le temple des dilemmes pour connaître leur décision !_

**Aiolos, Aiolia, il y a quelques minutes, la voix vous a soumis à un dilemme. Acceptez-vous de devenir maîtres des nominations, auquel cas vous devrez nominer un membre de votre clan ? **

-Oui, on accepte cette proposition, répondirent Aiolos et Aiolia en cœur.

**Très bien, la voix reviendra vers vous plus tard. Bien entendu, vous ne devez pas dévoiler ce pouvoir aux autres habitants. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le salon, Aiolos et Aiolia prétendirent avoir vus des vidéos de leurs proches et personne ne posa davantage de questions.

* * *

**Rhadamanthe, rends-toi tout de suite dans le couloir des indices. **

Rhadamanthe exécuta l'ordre de la voix et retrouva le couloir des indices, où il se trouva face à une enveloppe.

**Ici la voix. Rhadamanthe, face à toi se trouve une enveloppe à l'intérieur de laquelle repose un indice sur le secret de Kanon. Rhadamanthe, la voix te laisse le choix : tu peux décider de donner une immunité à Valentine pour la semaine prochaine, ou tu peux choisir de bénéficier de l'indice sur le secret de Kanon dans ce cas, Valentine ne sera pas immunisé la semaine prochaine. Rhadamanthe, la voix attend ta réponse. **

-Il sait pourquoi je suis venu et je sais qu'il comprendra ma décision, commença Rhadamanthe, c'est pourquoi j'accepte l'indice sur le secret de Kanon et je refuse d'immuniser Valentine.

**Tu peux dès à présent disposer de l'indice qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Rhadamanthe décacheta l'enveloppe et découvrit une image sur laquelle se trouvait un masque à deux visages. Cela concernait-il Kanon et son frère ? Ce fut la première idée de Rhadamanthe, qui rapprocha tout de suite l'indice des jumeaux.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le salon, il vit dans le regard de Valentine que celui-ci se doutait de son choix.

-Val', tu sais que je suis ici pour le jeu et j'espère que ma décision ne change rien à notre amitié, mais j'ai décidé d'obtenir un indice sur le secret de Kanon et de ne pas t'immuniser.

-Tu as eu raison, répondit Valentine. Et bien sûr que non, ça ne change rien à notre amitié, ne t'en fais pas.

Rhadamanthe aurait pu le nominer d'office qu'il n'aurait de toute façon rien trouvé à redire.

* * *

_-Visiblement, Valentine est aveuglé par son amitié pour Rhadamanthe et ne voit rien de sa stratégie. Mais recentrons nous tout de suite sur deux autres candidats : Angelo et Mu ! En effet, depuis le début de l'aventure, les deux habitants ne peuvent s'empêcher de se lancer des piques… mais que cache vraiment ce jeu du chat et de la souris ? Retour sur la semaine d'Angelo et de Mu, c'est tout de suite !_

-Angelo est quelqu'un de très macho, de très orgueilleux, commença Mu, mais je suis certain que sous ces grands airs qu'il veut se donner se cache quelqu'un de bien. S'il est vraiment celui qu'il veut nous faire croire… il ne doit pas être un cadeau au quotidien !

-Quand je l'ai vu dans le sanctuaire des secrets pour la première fois, avoua Angelo, j'étais persuadé que c'était une brebis égarée qui se ferait vite bouffer par tous les prédateurs qu'on peut trouver dans ce genre d'émission. Mais je m'étais bien trompé sur son compte. Ce mec est une petite teigne qui n'hésite pas à répliquer quand quelqu'un lui cherche des noises. J'avoue qu'il m'intrigue.

_Et, même si les deux jeunes hommes semblent avoir envie de se découvrir l'un l'autre, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se pousser mutuellement dans leurs retranchements. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? pouvait-on entendre Angelo grogner à Mu, qui le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes.

-J'ai quand même bien le droit de regarder devant moi ! rétorqua Mu.

-Ouais, sauf quand je suis dans ton champ de vision et que j'ai la très mauvaise impression que tu me reluques, riposta à son tour Angelo.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te regarde, ne viens pas te trémousser juste sous mon nez !

-Je fais ce que je veux, où je veux !

-Et moi je regarde qui je veux !

La scène se termina en insultes et en cris, comme toutes les discussions qu'entamaient les deux jeunes hommes.

_Pourtant lorsque Mu semble avoir une baisse de moral, contre toute attente, c'est Angelo qui décide de lui tenir compagnie. _

-Ne me dis pas que tu chiales, sermonnait Angelo, c'est pour les bonnes meufs ce genre de choses.

-Est-ce que moi je me mêle de tes sauts d'humeur ? ripostait Mu.

-Nan, et t'as plutôt pas intérêt, grommelait Angelo en croisant les bras. Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que t'as vraiment des hormones de meuf.

-Va voir ailleurs si mes hormones n'y sont pas.

-Ouais, c'est ça, disait Angelo en s'éloignant avant de se retourner une dernière fois. 'Fin, ça ne te va pas si mal que ça, de te comporter comme une meuf.

Puis il disparut.

* * *

_-A force de se tourner autour, Angelo et Mu ne risquent-ils pas de se perdre ? On se connecte tout de suite avec le couloir des indices dans lequel se trouve Angelo. Alors saura-t-il se souvenir de ce que Mu a fait pour lui la semaine passée, ou bien choisira-t-il le jeu ? On le découvre tout de suite !_

**Angelo, la voix a un choix à te proposer : devant toi se trouve un indice sur le secret de Mu. Mais un ami proche de Mu a tenu à lui laisser un message de la plus haute importance. Tu as le choix : tu peux soit décider de bénéficier de l'indice concernant le secret de Mu, dans ce cas, Mu ne pourra pas voir la vidéo que lui a laissée son ami. Ou tu peux décider de laisser Mu découvrir cette vidéo, dans ce cas, tu renonceras définitivement à cet indice. Angelo, quelle est ta décision ? **

-Sachant qu'il m'a laissé voir mon cousin la semaine passée, je passerais pour un beau salaud si je refusais de le laisser voir ce message… mais je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Cela dit, j'accepte quand même de le laisser voir ce message, et ça a tout intérêt à être important !

**Angelo, la voix te laisse rejoindre le salon pour annoncer ta décision. Mu est attendu dans le temple des révélations tout de suite. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Angelo, toujours les mains dans les poches, rejoignit les autres habitants, dont Mu, qui attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

-Grouille-toi, un message important t'attend, grogna-t-il tandis qu'il voyait déjà Mu se lever.

-Merci, murmura Mu.

-Ouais bah… c'est juste parce que je n'ai aucune idée sur ton secret, c'est tout !

-Bien sûr… merci quand même.

Au final, il avait raison : Angelo cachait sa véritable personnalité sous une énorme carapace.

* * *

**Mu, bienvenue dans le temple des révélations. Mu, un être cher à ton cœur a tenu à t'adresser un message. Grâce à Angelo, tu peux bénéficier de ce message. Mu, es-tu prêt à entendre ce que cette personne a tenu à te dire ?**

-Oui, je suis prêt, répondit aussitôt Mu.

**Mu, observe attentivement l'écran. **

Quelques secondes plus tard le visage de son meilleur ami, Shion, apparaissait sur l'écran. Shion avait un message important à lui faire passer :

_ Coucou Mu ! J'ai une question très importante à te poser : n'es-tu pas en train de choisir les mauvaises alliances ? Je ne pensais pas du tout te voir te rapprocher de quelqu'un comme Angelo et j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de t'attacher à lui. Il est là uniquement pour le jeu et n'hésitera pas à t'utiliser. Je te connais, je sais que cette relation pourrait te faire beaucoup souffrir. S'il te plaît, éloigne-toi de lui. Je t'embrasse. _

Mu fronça les sourcils suite aux paroles de Shion : s'était-il trompé sur le compte d'Angelo ? N'était-il que cet homme sans cœur qui ne pense que stratégie, comme il voulait le faire croire ? S'il avait à l'idée de se rapprocher de lui pour le découvrir davantage, les mots de son meilleur ami le refroidissaient vraiment.

**Mu, tu peux dès à présent rejoindre le salon. C'est tout pour le moment.**

Le message de Shion avait semé le doute dans son esprit.

* * *

_-Mu décidera-t-il de s'éloigner d'Angelo ? Est-ce déjà la fin de leur rapprochement ? Nous suivrons ça pendant les prochains jours ! On se quitte l'espace de quelques minutes et on se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite de notre prime ! A tout de suite !_

_Et n'oubliez pas, pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, répondez à cette question : quel habitant Aphrodite a-t-il décidé de nominer d'office la semaine prochaine ? 1) Camus, 2)Milo._

* * *

_-Rebonsoir et merci de nous suivre ! Cette semaine, Kanon semble avoir définitivement oublié son secret commun avec Dohko. Depuis l'arrivée de Rhadamanthe dans le sanctuaire des secrets, le jeune homme n'a plus d'yeux que pour lui… mais la voix pourrait bien décider de venir chambouler ses plans ! Retour sur le trio Dohko/Kanon/Rhadamanthe tout de suite !_

-Rhadamanthe est juste…wouaw, avouait Kanon au confessionnal, quand je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder.

_Mais lorsque Dohko décide de remettre leur secret à flots, Kanon décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure et mettre définitivement un terme à cette idylle à sens unique. _

-Ecoute, tu n'es pas du tout mon type d'homme, d'accord ? annonçait-il à Dohko de manière sarcastique. Alors arrête de me tourner autour, toi et moi ça ne se fera jamais ! Je ne veux pas de toi.

_Et quand Dohko traîne son cœur blessé d'un bout à l'autre du sanctuaire, il croise Saga sur son chemin. Ignorant que l'aîné des jumeaux est en fait en mission, il se jette corps et âme dans la gueule du loup. _

-Saga, c'est Kanon en mieux, déclarait Dohko au confessionnal. Il est tellement gentil que j'ai du mal à croire que Kanon et lui sont frères. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Kanon, pour moi il n'existe plus ici. J'espère vraiment que Saga est sincère et qu'il ne joue pas un rôle, ça me ferait énormément de mal.

* * *

_-Vous l'avez vu cette semaine, Kanon s'est donc définitivement détaché de Dohko au profit de Rhadamanthe. Mais qu'en pense la voix ? A-t-elle décidé de venir chambouler leur jeu ? Pour le savoir, on se connecte tout de suite avec le confessionnal, où se trouve Kanon. Bonsoir Kanon !_

-Bonsoir, répondit Kanon en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

_-Comment vous sentez-vous à quelques minutes du dénouement final ? _

-Plutôt serein. J'espère ne pas partir ce soir, et j'espère garder Saga et Rhadamanthe auprès de moi.

_-Ne craignez-vous pas que le public ait mal interprété votre éloignement de Dohko et votre rapprochement avec Rhadamanthe ? _

-Dohko ne me plaît pas. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas me forcer. J'espère que le public l'aura compris.

_-Et je l'espère pour vous ! Je vous laisse avec la voix, qui a une annonce importante à vous faire. _

**Ici la voix. Kanon, la voix est très déçue. Effectivement, la voix t'avait confié un secret commun avec Dohko : ''nous sommes le faux couple du sanctuaire des secrets''. Kanon, la voix te pensait meilleur joueur. C'est pourquoi la voix te propose de te racheter. Kanon, écoute attentivement la voix : pour 15000 euros, la voix te propose de remettre ton secret sur les rails et te donne une semaine pour t'excuser auprès de Dohko et lui faire croire que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui. Kanon, pour 15000 euros, acceptes-tu cette mission ? **

-Ce sera très difficile, annonça Kanon, parce que, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune attirance pour Dohko. Mais je suis venu pour le jeu avant tout alors oui, j'accepte cette mission.

**C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Eh bien, le pauvre Dohko risque de ne pas s'ennuyer cette semaine… être courtisé par les jumeaux ne sera certainement pas de tout repos ! Tout de suite, on se connecte avec le couloir des indices, où on retrouve Shaka et tout de suite après, la voix demandera aux nominés de rejoindre le sas pour le grand dénouement ! _

**Ici la voix. Shaka, devant toi se trouve une enveloppe dans laquelle figure un indice sur ton propre secret. Shaka, tu as le choix : tu peux décider de détruire cet indice, dans ce cas, tu nomineras Mu d'office aux côtés de Camus. Ou tu peux décider de révéler cet indice aux autres habitants, auquel cas Mu ne sera pas nominé d'office. Shaka, quelle est ta décision ? **

Shaka fixa l'enveloppe pendant un bref instant avant de répondre :

-Les autres habitants ne me font pas peur, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient sur la piste de mon secret. Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas nominer Mu. Je décide donc de révéler mon indice.

**Shaka, ta décision a bien été prise en compte. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Milo tandis qu'une image venait de faire son apparition sur l'écran du salon.

C'était un bouddha rayonnant d'une aura dorée.

-C'est un indice sur mon secret, déclara Shaka en revenant du couloir des indices. Je devais soit protéger cet indice et nominer Mu, soit ne pas le nominer et révéler cet indice.

-Shaka, tu n'aurais pas dû ! dit Mu, visiblement gêné.

-Pas question que je te nomine, Mu, répondit le blond.

-Merci…

**A tous les habitants. Saga, Rhadamanthe, Kanon, Shaka, il est maintenant temps de rejoindre le sas. **

Mu, qui s'était levé pour remercier Shaka, ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Shaka lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte tandis que Mu lui glissait quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Je t'en supplie, reviens.

* * *

Dohko, lui non plus, n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de donner à Saga ce qui serait peut-être leur dernier câlin. Lors de ce bref échange, il prit vraiment conscience de l'importance que Saga avait pour lui. S'il venait à partir, il serait complètement perdu.

-Tu reviens, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Je l'espère, répondit Saga.

-Et de toute façon on se revoit à l'extérieur, hein ?

-Je t'attendrai, promit Saga en serrant une dernière fois Dohko dans ses bras.

* * *

-Ah non Val', ne commence pas à chialer ! gronda Rhadamanthe en voyant la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son ami.

-Reviens. Reviens, d'accord ? demanda Valentine.

-J'en sais rien… mais si je ne reviens pas, venge-moi, promis ?

-Si tu ne reviens pas, cette aventure n'aura plus aucun sens, dit Valentine en frôlant son visage d'un doigt tremblant.

-Ne dis pas de conneries, compris ? sermonna Rhadamanthe en attrapant sa main pour lier leurs doigts. Va le plus loin possible, Val', pour moi.

Valentine fut tout juste capable d'hocher la tête avant de voir Rhadamanthe s'éloigner.

* * *

Kanon, lui, avait directement rejoint le sas. Les deux seules personnes auxquelles il tenait un minimum se retrouvaient dans le sas avec lui, il ne voulait dire au revoir à personne d'autre.

_-Saga, Rhadamanthe, Kanon, Shaka, voici le moment que vous redoutiez tant : l'élimination de l'un d'entre vous. Saga, Kanon, le public aura-t-il décidé de vous séparer ? Ou bien aura-t-il préféré vous séparer, Rhadamanthe et Kanon. A moins qu'il préfère voir partir Shaka, et ainsi le séparer à tout jamais de son ami Mu ? On le découvre tout de suite. _

Les quatre nominés échangèrent un regard entendu.

_-Le premier habitant qui réintègre l'aventure ce soir… a les cheveux longs. _

Cela éliminait donc Rhadamanthe.

_-Celui qui réintègre le sanctuaire des secrets après 2 semaines de jeu et rejoint par conséquent les autres habitants pour une semaine de jeu supplémentaire… cet habitant c'est… Shaka ! Shaka, rejoignez le sanctuaire des secrets tout de suite !_

Lorsqu'il réintégra l'aventure, Shaka fut chaleureusement accueilli par les membres de son clan et plus particulièrement par Mu, qui était soulagé de retrouver son ami.

* * *

_-Saga, Rhadamanthe, Kanon… l'un de vous quittera donc l'aventure ce soir. Le public a-t-il choisi de séparer deux frères ou deux amis ? Quel est son choix ? On le découvre immédiatement ! Et le second habitant qui rejoint le sanctuaire des secrets… a son jumeau dans le sas. _

Une nouvelle fois, Rhadamanthe n'était pas dans la course.

_-Alors Saga ou Kanon ? Qui retrouvera les autres habitants ? Celui qui réintègre tout de suite le sanctuaire des secrets… cet habitant c'est… Saga ! Saga, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres. _

Avant de quitter le sas, Saga serra son frère dans ses bras, lui demandant de rester humble quoi qu'il arrive. Et lorsqu'il réintégra le sanctuaire, Dohko lui tomba dans les bras, en pleurs. Bien trop heureux de le retrouver, Dohko posa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

* * *

_-Kanon, Rhadamanthe, vous vous retrouvez donc pour un ultime face à face. Le public aime séparer les couples… et il doit avoir décelé votre rapprochement. Alors lequel d'entre vous quittera définitivement l'aventure secret sanctuary ce soir ? _

Kanon attira Rhadamanthe contre lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Rhadamanthe, lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille.

_-Celui qui quitte définitivement l'aventure après deux semaines de jeu et qui ne réintègre donc pas le sanctuaire des secrets… cette personne c'est…Rhadamanthe ! Je suis désolé Rhadamanthe, mais vous quittez l'aventure ce soir, après deux semaines de jeu. Kanon, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres habitants. _

Kanon serra Rhadamanthe dans ses bras, totalement dégoûté de le voir partir. Les autres habitants vinrent ensuite les rejoindre et Valentine s'effondra dans les bras de son ami.

-Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, répétait-il inlassablement dans le cou de Rhadamanthe.

-Sois fort, s'il te plaît, répondit Rhadamanthe en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Ne te laisse pas abattre.

Rhadamanthe quittait le jeu et laissait derrière lui une âme esseulée.

* * *

_-Vous avez donc décidé de séparer Valentine et Rhadamanthe, ou devrais-je dire, Kanon et Rhadamanthe ce soir. C'est sur ces images de séparation que l'on se quitte. On se retrouve lundi pour une nouvelle quotidienne. En attendant, sortez couverts !_

_Et n'oubliez de participer à notre grand jeu concours pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix. Pour cela, répondez à cette question : qui Aphrodite a-t-il décidé de nominer d'office la semaine prochaine ? 1) Camus, 2) Milo._

* * *

_Voici les résultats des votes: Saga: 38,3%, Rhadamanthe: 14,9%, Kanon: 15,2% et Shaka: 31,6%_

_N'oubliez pas de participer au jeu concours!_

_Bisous! _


	9. Traîtrise et pardon

_Coucou coucou!_

_Voici le prochain chapitre, la 1ere partie de la 3eme semaine de jeu!_

_Un grand bravo à **Burning Asteria**, qui remporte un OS bonus sur le thème de son choix. Tu pourras me contacter en mp lorsque tu auras une idée ;)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez et je vous fais beaucouuuuuuuuup de bisous!_

* * *

_Samedi_

Ravi d'avoir retrouvé son ami, Mu avait décidé de rapprocher son lit de celui de Shaka afin de passer la nuit à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage endormi de Shaka et il ne put retenir un sourire.

-Je suis content de te voir, murmura-t-il, j'avais peur que tout ça n'ait été qu'un rêve.

-Je suis là, le rassura Shaka en se relevant légèrement. Tu étais très agité cette nuit, ajouta-t-il. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Mu se renfrogna légèrement avant de répondre.

-Hier soir, j'ai pu voir un message laissé par mon meilleur ami, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a conseillé de m'éloigner d'Angelo.

-Angelo ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez proches, s'étonna Shaka.

-On ne l'est pas. Simplement, j'ai laissé sous-entendre à plusieurs reprises que je voudrais apprendre à mieux le connaître. Mais après ce que j'ai entendu hier soir, je suis complètement perdu.

Shaka n'appréciait pas entendre son ami lui dire qu'il souhaitait se rapprocher d'Angelo, mais il voulait le voir heureux.

-Ecoute-ton cœur, dit-il en posant un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. C'est ton meilleur conseiller.

Mu lui sourit : Shaka le comprenait en un seul regard. Il ne le jugeait pas. Shaka était son meilleur ami dans le jeu.

* * *

Camus dormait paisiblement, récupérant son manque de sommeil lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose venir lui chatouiller la joue. Curieux, il ouvrit un œil, puis deux et découvrit la chevelure de Milo éparpillée sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Milo l'avait rejoint dans son lit au petit matin.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en voyant que Milo était déjà éveillé.

-Oui… tu es vraiment confortable, plaisanta Milo.

-Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, gronda faussement Camus.

-Dommage, j'aime bien dormir avec toi, chouina Milo.

Camus sourit tout en glissant presque machinalement une main dans les cheveux doux comme la soie de Milo.

-Peut-être une autre fois, si tu es sage, annonça Camus sur un ton malicieux.

-Je t'amène le petit déjeuner au lit, mon Camus ? demanda Milo en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Camus lui sourit, ne relevant même pas le petit surnom qui était sorti presque naturellement de la bouche de Milo.

* * *

-Dis donc, tu n'as pas très bonne mine, dit Shura en voyant Aphrodite arriver, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

-Mauvaise nuit, répondit simplement Aphrodite en venant s'installer à la table.

En fait, Aphrodite avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer seul dans son lit. Hier soir, après le prime, il avait eu l'impression de se faire lyncher de tous les côtés. Alors qu'il tentait de se justifier auprès de Camus, Milo l'avait intercepté pour le traiter de traitre, Mu et Dohko n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de venir mettre leur grain de sel eux aussi.

-Ces têtes brûlées t'en veulent toujours d'avoir nominé Camus ? demanda alors Angelo.

-Oui, dit Aphrodite.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'ils reprendront leurs esprits une fois la colère passée, tenta de le rassurer Shura.

-J'espère, dit Aphrodite d'une voix triste. Que Milo ne me parle pas, je m'en contre-fiche, mais que les autres me parlent de la sorte ça me fait… mal.

Il n'avait pas mesuré la conséquence de ses actes. En nominant Camus, il avait agi par pure vengeance, il n'avait pas pensé que cela aurait une telle incidence sur ses rapports avec les autres membres de son clan.

-Si tu veux, tu peux toujours nous rejoindre, tenta de plaisanter Shura.

-C'est gentil, répondit Aphrodite avec un sourire forcé avant de partir un peu plus loin, décidant de rattraper sa nuit sur un des canapés du salon.

* * *

-Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? demanda Kanon en voyant Dohko passer devant lui, une tartine à la main.

Dohko se figea : il avait espéré passer inaperçu aux yeux du jeune homme.

-Si c'est encore pour m'insulter, je préfèrerais éviter cette conversation, répondit-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

-Non, au contraire. Alors on peut parler ?

Hésitant quelques secondes, Dohko finit par hocher la tête et il rejoignit Kanon, qui prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

-Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi, s'excusa Kanon.

Cette excuse semblait lui arracher la langue.

-Je…je voulais me protéger, mentit-il, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à toi.

Dohko fronça les sourcils.

-Bizarrement, tu ne craignais pas de t'attacher à Rhadamanthe ! dit-il avec un air acerbe.

-Rhadamanthe et moi c'était… purement stratégique. Pour protéger notre secret. Tu fais ce que tu veux de mes excuses, mais je voudrais que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases tous les deux, et qu'on vive pleinement notre secret.

Le cœur de Dohko loupa un battement.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il. Merci pour tes excuses.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Je suis totalement perdu…avouait Dohko. J'étais tellement persuadé que Kanon était un salaud que j'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner de lui… et je me suis rapproché de Saga, qui est tellement formidable. Mais maintenant Kanon revient vers moi avec des excuses et même si j'essaie de lui en vouloir, je n'y arrive pas totalement. Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère ou non, je n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance. Je suis tiraillé entre mon cœur et notre secret à défendre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

* * *

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Shura à Valentine, qui était inconsolable depuis le départ de Rhadamanthe.

-Il me manque, articula tout juste Valentine.

-Je sais mais… tu ne dois pas gâcher le reste de ton aventure, Val' ! tenta de le rebooster Shura. Rhadamanthe n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses abattre.

-Je vais le venger, je le jure…

Ils allaient tous payer pour l'avoir fait éliminer.

* * *

-Aio' ? chuchota Aiolos pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent. On reste sur notre stratégie ?

-Oui, murmura le plus jeune, mais… il me fait de la peine.

-C'est une blague, Aiolia ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'est moqué de toi et t'a fait pleurer ?

-Je sais… oui… oui, on reste sur notre stratégie, murmura-t-il alors.

Même si en cet instant même, Aphrodite lui faisait mal au cœur.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que mon frère te voulait ? demanda Saga en rejoignant Dohko dans le salon.

-Il est venu s'excuser, répondit Dohko en accueillant volontiers le jeune homme.

-S'excuser ? s'étonna Saga en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui… il m'a dit que s'il m'avait traité de la sorte, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher à moi. Et maintenant il veut qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître.

Lorsque Saga entendit cette révélation, cela lui fit étrangement mal au cœur.

-Et tu… tu comptes retomber dans ses bras ? demanda-t-il en tentant de dissimuler la pointe d'appréhension dans sa voix.

-Non, répondit sincèrement Dohko en venant se couler contre son torse. C'est tes bras à toi que je veux.

Et Saga ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

_Dimanche_

-Camus ? Je peux te parler ? demanda Aphrodite, profitant d'un moment de solitude de Camus pour s'approcher de lui.

-Ecoute, Aphrodite, je…

-S'il te plaît, je veux simplement m'excuser, expliqua Aphrodite, visiblement sincère. Je ne pensais pas que… j'étais tellement en colère de ne pas compter plus pour toi que sur le moment même, je voulais simplement me venger ! Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû te nominer, mais je voulais… je suis jaloux de votre proximité, à Milo et toi. Je me sens tellement seul maintenant…

Si Camus s'était promis de rester de marbre face au discours d'Aphrodite, lorsqu'il vit une larme couler par-dessous ses lunettes noires, il ne put tout simplement pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tenta-t-il de le réconforter. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu as fait… j'aurais préféré que tu viennes me parler de ce malaise. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

-Je me suis senti tellement mal, lorsque Milo et les autres m'ont insulté, vendredi.

-Je le sais. J'ai dit à Milo et aux autres que leurs comportements ne m'avaient pas plu. Ils étaient en colère, ils ne le pensaient pas.

-Je suis tellement désolé Camus, s'excusa encore Aphrodite en s'élançant à son cou. Je ne veux pas que tu partes vendredi.

-Ce sera au public d'en décider, dit Camus en repoussant légèrement le suédois, voyant Milo s'approcher au loin, le regard rivé sur eux. Cesse de t'en vouloir. Moi, je ne t'en veux pas.

Juste avant de s'éloigner d'Aphrodite, il vit le regard noir de Milo posé sur eux.

* * *

-Je vais le tuer… je vais le tuer, ragea Milo en enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller.

-Calme-toi, le tempéra Aiolos. Il n'en vaut pas du tout la peine.

-Et Camus… à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Il oublie que c'est à cause de lui s'il se retrouve nominé ! hurla presque Milo.

-Camus est quelqu'un de très humain, intervint alors Mu, il est tout juste incapable de le repousser.

-Ouais ben il est peut-être temps qu'il fasse un choix !

Milo ne comprenait pas du tout le comportement de Camus. Ce matin, lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans son lit pour terminer sa nuit, Milo avait vraiment pensé que les gestes tendres qu'avaient le français envers lui étaient sincères. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé à ce point ?

* * *

_Au confessionnal. _

-Ca me rend fou de voir Aphrodite se rapprocher de Camus, annonçait Milo, et de voir Camus lui pardonner si facilement sa trahison. Je tiens vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à Camus, je ne supporte tout simplement pas de le voir avec un autre, et encore moins Aphrodite. Je me sens profondément blessé par ce nouveau rapprochement, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

* * *

-Est-ce que tu m'évites ? demanda Angelo à Mu, qui sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il sans montrer son étonnement.

-Alors si tu ne m'évites pas, conclut Angelo, la deuxième solution est que tu es totalement dingue de mon corps d'Apollon et que tu fuis pour ne pas céder à la tentation, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-N-N'importe quoi ! répondit un peu trop rapidement surement Mu, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais, je sais que je suis irrésistible.

-Tu te surestimes. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, dit Mu en tentant de s'échapper.

Malheureusement pour lui, Angelo se rapprocha davantage.

-Ton genre c'est plutôt les petites prudes comme Shaka ? demanda-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Shaka est seulement mon ami ! répliqua Mu. Et ne parle pas de lui comme ça.

-Wow, tu sors les griffes, minus.

-Va te faire voir. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi.

Angelo sourit encore plus avant de s'éloigner. Juste avant de disparaître, il se retourna une dernière fois.

-J'adore les mecs qui ont du caractère.

Puis il disparut.

* * *

-Je vais faire une sieste, tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Kanon à Dohko avec un sourire charmeur.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas fatigué, répondit Dohko, toujours sur la défensive.

-C'est bon, je vais pas te violer, se braqua Kanon.

-Je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi, c'est tout.

Kanon haussa les épaules avant de se lever pour rejoindre la chambre bleue. En arrivant à la hauteur de Dohko, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Tu fais le mauvais choix, je suis bien meilleur au lit que mon frère.

* * *

-Milo ? appela Camus en pénétrant dans la chambre rose. Aiolia et moi avons fait des crêpes, tu en veux ?

-Va plutôt en proposer à ton nouveau petit chéri, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Milo.

Camus soupira en s'allongeant auprès de Milo, posant un coude sur son torse pour se surélever légèrement.

-Tu es jaloux, dit-il.

Et Milo ne démentit pas.

-Je ne supporte pas vous voir ensemble, c'est plus fort que moi. Il t'a nominé, Camus ! gronda-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de la taille de Camus.

-Je sais, répondit Camus. Je n'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne peux quand même pas l'insulter et le repousser. C'est un être humain.

-Alors tu vas de nouveau te rapprocher de lui ? demanda Milo en entortillant une longue mèche de la chevelure de Camus autour de son index.

-Pas autant que de toi, si ça peut te rassurer, promit Camus.

-Il va réussir à te séduire, j'en suis sûr, dit Milo en fixant le plafond.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Aphrodite ne m'intéresse pas du tout, si tu veux tout savoir. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Alors tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi, hein ? demanda Milo en se pelotonnant entre ses bras.

-Bien sûr que non, quelle drôle d'idée.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Milo est terriblement attachant, déclara Camus, mais je commence à me demander si ce besoin d'être sans cesse rassuré ne serait pas lié à son passé. Ca frôle la paranoïa, ça m'intrigue beaucoup. J'espère réussir à le rassurer.

* * *

-Dis donc, mon frère ne peut plus se passer de toi, ironisa Saga en voyant Dohko le rejoindre.

-Jaloux ? demanda alors Mu, amusé par la situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Saga en laissant Dohko venir s'installer contre ses jambes repliées.

-Qu'il était meilleur au lit que toi, répondit Dohko comme s'il lui donnait l'heure.

Saga s'étrangla avant de recracher la gorgée de citronnade qu'il venait tout juste de porter à ses lèvres.

-Hé ! Attention à mes cheveux ! s'indigna Dohko.

-Pauvre Saga, quel affront, rigola Mu.

-E-Et tu l'as cru ? demanda Saga, s'étranglant davantage.

-Oh moi je… j'en sais rien, répondit Dohko en rougissant furieusement. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai matière à débattre…

Cette conversation devenait vraiment gênante.

-Non parce que… je suis bien meilleur au lit que lui, ça c'est moi qui te le dis ! brailla Saga, blessé dans son amour propre.

-Je…je te crois sur parole, bafouilla Dohko. On peut parler d'autre chose, maintenant ?

Il ne voulait absolument pas avoir cette conversation.

* * *

_Lundi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, merci d'être avec nous ! Vous l'avez vu, le prime de vendredi a été riche en émotions. Rhadamanthe a définitivement quitté l'aventure, laissant Valentine totalement désemparé derrière lui. Et la voix a décidé de confier une mission secrète à Kanon : se rapprocher de Dohko. Oui mais voilà, elle a aussi confié à Saga la mission d'embrasser Dohko avant la fin de la semaine. Alors lorsque les deux frères se retrouvent face à face au jeu de l'amour, ça peut faire des étincelles. Regardez !_

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda Saga de but en blanc à Kanon.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? se moqua légèrement Kanon.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Il y a deux jours, tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de Dohko ! Tu disais à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il te dégoûtait et maintenant, tu tentes de te rapprocher de lui. Alors je te le redemande : à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? s'énerva légèrement Saga.

-Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôlent pas, pas vrai ? demanda Kanon, montrant clairement à son frère par le ton qu'il employait qu'il n'était pas du tout sincère.

-Ne joue pas avec lui ! s'emporta Saga. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui, c'est compris ?

-Je ne chasse pas en territoire conquis, à ce que je sache, le provoqua Kanon.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande : ne t'approche pas de lui. C'est un conseil.

-Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'es pas ma mère, Saga. Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est sur moi que Dohko a flashé, pas sur toi.

Cette révélation enfonça un pieu dans le cœur de Saga.

* * *

-Saga ! appela Dohko en le voyant quitter le jardin à toute vitesse.

Il avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation entre Saga et son frère et voir Saga dans cet état lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur.

-Laisse-le aller chialer, se moqua encore Kanon.

-Toi… dit Dohko, hors de lui. De quel droit est-ce que tu oses parler de moi comme ça ? Je ne t'appartiens pas. Et tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas, Kanon !

-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, mon amour, dit Kanon avec un ton sarcastique. On a un secret à défendre, tu te souviens ?

-Tu sais ce que j'en fais, de ton fichu secret ? demanda Dohko. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, tu me dégoûtes !

Kanon sourit : ils disaient tous ça avant de lui tomber dans les bras.

* * *

-Saga… Saga s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, supplia presque Dohko.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul Dohko, répondit Saga.

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne veux pas que tu crois Kanon. S'il te plaît, ne le croit pas.

-Laisse-moi seul, demanda à nouveau Saga.

Dohko se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, avant de quitter la chambre comme Saga le lui demandait, il s'allongea à moitié sur son dos, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Je n'ai pas craqué pour Kanon… j'ai totalement craqué pour toi.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

* * *

_Au confessionnal. _

-Je suis perdu, dit Saga. Je n'arrive plus à différencier réalité et mission. Lorsque je vois mon frère s'approcher de Dohko, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Je m'en veux d'avoir repoussé Dohko de la sorte, c'est quelqu'un de très bien, il ne mérite pas ça. Je voudrais tellement que tout cela n'ait pas commencé à cause d'une stupide mission !

* * *

-C'est… un gâteau au chocolat ? demanda Aiolia tandis que Camus lui tendait une généreuse part du dit gâteau.

-Oui, ton frère m'a dit que c'était ton préféré, répondit Camus avec un clin d'œil envers Aiolos.

-Merci beaucoup, Camus ! remercia chaleureusement Aiolia en prenant sa part de gâteau. Il est trop bon !

-Eh ! Et moi alors ?! bouda faussement Milo en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Espèce de bébé, le charia Camus en le bousculant légèrement.

-Et moi je… je peux en avoir un morceau ? demanda timidement Aphrodite, qui n'en menait pas large.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère se refroidit, frôlant le zéro absolu. Camus lança un regard noir à Milo, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour traiter Aphrodite de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

-Bien sûr, dit-il alors.

Certes, Aphrodite et son clan étaient en froid, mais il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser mourir de faim.

* * *

-Saga, qu'est- ce que… sursauta Dohko tandis que Saga venait d'entourer son torse de ses bras.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé tout à l'heure, murmura Saga contre sa nuque.

-Tu avais besoin d'être seul, je peux parfaitement le comprendre, répondit Dohko sur le même ton.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, avoua alors Saga.

Après lui avoir dit cela, il obligea Dohko à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il glissa une main sous son menton et retraça ses lèvres de son pouce. Approchant doucement son visage du sien, il lui murmura :

-Moi aussi, j'ai totalement craqué pour toi.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Mission réussie.

* * *

_-Eh voilà, Saga a mené sa mission avec brio ! Il ne lui aura fallu que deux jours et demi pour faire succomber Dohko. Comment les autres réagiront-ils ? Et quelle stratégie adoptera Kanon pour faire succomber Dohko à son tour ? On le découvre tout de suite ! _

-Vous ne croirez jamais ce que je viens de voir ! hulula Milo en faisant irruption dans la chambre rose, où se trouvait, en plus de son clan, Shura et Kanon.

-Nous attendons donc que tu répandes la bonne parole, dit Shaka d'un ton solennel.

-J'ai vu… Dohko… et Saga… ensemble… dans le jardin…

-Viens-en aux faits, Milo, le coupa Camus.

-Oh Camus, t'es pas drôle ! bougonna Milo. Très bien alors, je viens de voir Dohko et Saga en train de s'embrasser dans le jardin.

-Ca devait bien arriver un jour, déclara Mu en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde les a vus se rapprocher.

-C'est une blague ? hurla faussement Kanon. Il va me le payer !

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Milo tandis que Kanon quittait la pièce.

Shura et les autres se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules.

* * *

-Alors, ça te plaît, de te faire passer pour une pute ? demanda Kanon à Dohko, qui attendait le retour de Saga.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Kanon, répliqua Dohko.

-Pour quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour une sainte nitouche il y a deux semaines, tu t'es vachement bien rattrapé.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Absolument. Mais ne crois pas que je vais lâcher l'affaire si facilement, menaça Kanon avant de faire volte-face en voyant son frère approcher.

Dohko redoutait le pire.

* * *

_-Que veut dire Kanon par-là ? Quelle sera la suite de cette relation ? On le découvrira demain dans notre prochaine quotidienne ! En attendant prenez soin de vous… et ne rêvez pas trop de moi ! A demain…_

* * *

_Mardi_

_-Bonjour à tous et je vous annonce d'emblée une grande nouvelle : un candidat a buzzé ! Alors qui pense avoir découvert un secret ? Et quels seront les nominés de la semaine ? On découvre tout cela et bien plus encore dans notre quotidienne !_

watch?v=Xte9DuGhz7U

**Valentine, pourquoi as-tu déclenché l'alarme des secrets? **

-J'ai déclenché l'alarme des secrets car je pense avoir découvert le secret de Shura.

**Quel est-il d'après toi? **

-Je pense que Shura est né avec une malformation. En l'occurrence, avec un bras en plus et qu'il a subi une lourde opération par la suite.

**Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser ça? **

-Tout d'abord, les réflexions de Rhadamanthe. Ensuite la vidéo qu'on a vue la semaine passée, avec notamment Shiva. Et finalement, cela expliquerait la cicatrice de Shura.

**La voix reviendra vers toi plus tard pour la confrontation. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Lorsque Valentine quitta le confessionnal, il croisa Shura, qui n'en menait pas large même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il craignait pour son secret.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu as buzzé ? demanda Angelo à Valentine.

-Je pense que Shura est né avec trois bras, répondit Valentine.

-Trop glauque ! grommela Angelo en avalant une poignée de cornflakes.

Si Shura était né avec trois bras alors… c'était vraiment trop glauque.

* * *

-Tu te sens en danger ? interrogea Aphrodite.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Shura.

-Tu m'as l'air très stressé, pourtant, gloussa à moitié Aphrodite.

-N'importe quoi, Aphro.

-Oui oui oui… on verra ça !

Le petit bébé se serait-il fait croquer par le grand méchant loup ?

* * *

-Vous êtes trop mignons ! déclara Milo en voyant Dohko et Saga tendrement enlacés dans un des canapés.

-Merci, répondit Dohko avec un sourire légèrement gêné.

Milo poussa un soupir rêveur.

-J'aimerais tellement être à votre place… avec Camus, bien entendu ! se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

-Si tu continues à persévérer, Camus ne pourra pas te résister bien longtemps, voulut le rassurer Saga.

-Moui… mais il faut d'abord régler ''L'affaire Aphrodite'', grogna Milo.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est toujours d'actualité ? demanda Dohko.

-Ce type c'est comme une moule sur un rocher, impossible de s'en débarrasser !

Dohko et Saga éclatèrent de rire : Aphrodite apprécierait très moyennement d'être comparé à une moule, lui qui se prenait pour une jolie sirène.

* * *

_-Valentine a-t-il découvert le secret de Shura ? On le découvrira demain ! On se connecte tout de suite avec le confessionnal pour connaître les noms des nominés choisis par Aiolos et Aiolia, maîtres des nominations cette semaine. _

**Ici la voix. Aiolos, Aiolia, cette semaine, la voix vous a désignés pour être les maîtres des nominations. Vous le savez, Camus a été nominé d'office par Aphrodite. La voix vous le rappelle, vous devez obligatoirement nominer un membre de votre clan. Aiolos, Aiolia, quels sont les habitants que vous souhaitez voir nominés aux côtés de Camus ? **

-On voudrait… commença Aiolos avant d'être interrompu par son frère.

-Attends ! Tu… tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas trop dangereux ? Je ne veux pas que Camus parte !

-Fais-moi confiance Aio', d'accord ?

Aiolia hocha la tête, pas très rassuré pour autant.

**La voix attend votre décision. **

-Nous avons décidé de nominer Aphrodite et Angelo, répondit Aiolos.

**La voix a bien noté votre décision, c'est tout, pour le moment.**

* * *

**Ici la voix. Vous êtes tous passés au confessionnal afin de désigner les deux candidats qui rejoindront Camus sur le banc des nominés. Les nominés de la semaine sont : Camus, Angelo et Aphrodite. Vendredi, l'un de vous quittera l'aventure. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Après l'annonce de la voix, les habitants échangèrent des regards étonnés : le clan de Camus était pourtant persuadé d'avoir nominé Kanon à l'unanimité ! Qui était le traitre qui n'avait pas suivi leur logique ?

* * *

_-Les nominés de la semaine sont donc Camus, Angelo et Aphrodite ! Vous pouvez dès à présent voter pour votre candidat préféré en envoyant le 1) pour Camus, le 2) pour Angelo et le 3) pour Aphrodite. Alors quelle sera la réaction des autres habitants ? Et qui partira vendredi ? On se retrouve demain pour la suite de nos aventures ! A demain…_

* * *

_Les nominés de la semaine sont donc Camus, Angelo et Aphrodite, n'hésitez pas à voter en masse pour votre candidat préféré (et pour votre second candidat préféré dans le chapitre suivant), car les votes sont toujours très serrés!_

_**Important**: cette semaine, le prime sera placé sous le signe des vérités. Je vous demande donc, dans ce chapitre et le chapitre suivant, de laisser des questions auxquelles vous voulez voir les habitants répondre. Attention, les habitants pourront seulement répondre par 'oui' ou 'non', alors formulez bien vos réponses ;) _

_A vos claviers!_


	10. Puisqu'il faut partir

_Coucou mes amours!_

_Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews cette fois-ci, mais ayant (malheureusement :'() une seconde session, j'ai commencé à repasser mes examens hier et ai donc eu moins de temps. Mais j'espère avoir le temps de le faire ce soir ou samedi après mon examen. Ma dernière semaine d'août et première semaine de septembre étant consacrées aux examens, cela implique donc que mon rythme de publication sera peut-être ralenti. J'espère que vous comprendrez et moi je ferai de mon mieux pour publier tout de même régulièrement! _

_Je vous remercie encore et vous fais plein de bisous. _

* * *

_Mercredi_

_-Bonsoir et merci d'être avec nous ! Vous l'avez vu, les nominés de la semaine sont : Camus, Angelo et Aphrodite. Vous pouvez dès à présent voter pour votre candidat préféré en envoyant le 1) pour Camus, le 2) pour Angelo et le 3) pour Aphrodite. Alors quelle a été la réaction des autres habitants et surtout, la réaction des nominés ? Et Valentine a-t-il découvert le secret de Shura ? On découvre cela tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

-Où est-ce que ça a coincé ? demanda Shaka en parlant des nominations.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Mu, qui était appuyé contre l'épaule de son ami.

Leur stratégie était pourtant très claire : nominer Kanon afin d'ENFIN le voir quitter l'aventure. Alors évidemment, lorsque le nom d'Angelo avait été prononcé, personne n'y avait rien comprit.

-Camus, Milo, Dohko, Aiolos, Aiolia et Aphrodite jurent avoir nominé Kanon, eux aussi. Je n'y comprends plus rien, déclara Mu dans un soupir.

-Tu es triste ? demanda Shaka.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Camus est ton ami et Angelo… commença Shaka.

-Angelo n'est pas mon ami, trancha Mu. Et pourtant… pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le voir revenir vendredi. Je me trouve ignoble de préférer voir partir Aphrodite plutôt qu'Angelo !

Shaka fronça les sourcils : il ne cautionnait pas du tout le comportement de Mu et pourtant, il était son ami et il ne voulait donc pas le juger.

-Si c'est ce que ton cœur te dit… alors n'aies aucun remord,philosopha-t-il.

Mais Mu ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

* * *

**Shura, un habitant pense avoir découvert ton secret. Es-tu prêt pour la confrontation? **

-Je suis prêt, répondit Shura en voyant Valentine faire son entrée au confessionnal.

**Shura, Valentine pense avoir découvert ton secret. Valentine, quel secret penses-tu avoir découvert? **

-Je pense que Shura est né avec trois bras et qu'il a subi une lourde opération pour 'rectifier le tir'.

**Shura, tu as 5 minutes pour te défendre. **

-Je ne sais pas comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion totalement loufoque, commença-t-il, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas l'intitulé de mon secret.

-Pourtant tous les indices me laissent penser que j'ai raison, rétorqua Valentine.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour me défendre si ce n'est que mon secret n'a aucun rapport avec ce que tu penses avoir découvert.

**5,4,3,2,1, Shura, quitte le confessionnal. **

Lorsque Shura fut parti, la voix reprit:

**Valentine, tu as maintenant le choix: tu peux te rétracter, ou tu peux confirmer ta volonté de buzzer. Dans ce cas, tu engageras 5000 euros de ta cagnotte personnelle. **

-Je confirme, répondit Valentine, sûr de lui.

**La voix reviendra vers toi plus tard. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

-Milo, c'est moi qui suis nominé, pas toi, gronda Camus.

-Justement, sanglota Milo.

Même s'il savait depuis vendredi que Camus serait nominé, Milo avait espéré de toutes ses forces qu'un coup de poker aurait sauvé son coup de cœur des nominations.

-Et tout ça à cause de ce traitre ! cracha méchamment Milo en voyant Aphrodite passer dans le salon.

-Ca suffit, Milo.

-C'est la vérité Camus ! Si tu es nominé c'est uniquement par sa faute ! Si tu pars je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! Il me le payera, ça je peux le promettre !

Milo était remonté et Camus ne savait pas s'il devait être touché ou prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir.

-Et si tu ravalais t es envies de vengeance et que nous profitions simplement de ce qui sont peut-être nos derniers jours ensemble ? demanda Camus.

-Moui…

Et pour Milo, profiter de la présence de Camus, ça commençait par lui faire un énorme câlin.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne, Aio ? demanda Aiolos en rejoignant son petit frère.

-On a fait une erreur ! paniqua Aiolia. Les autres avaient raison : en nominant Kanon, Camus avait beaucoup plus de chances de revenir !

-Mais je pensais qu'Angelo te faisait peur ? s'étonna Aiolos.

-Mais je ne veux pas que Camus parte !

-Aio' ? Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu pleures ?! s'affola Aiolos en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras. Shh, ne pleure pas.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! sanglota Aiolia.

-Il ne partira pas, il est bien trop indispensable dans ce sanctuaire, le rassura Aiolos.

-Oui mais s'il part…

-Il ne partira pas, Aio'.

Mais Aiolia ne serait rassuré que vendredi soir.

* * *

-Je suis rassuré de ne pas être nominé, avoua Saga. Et rassuré que tu ne le sois pas, bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il en embrassant Dohko.

-Et moi je suis inquiet pour Camus, avoua Dohko. Et pour Aphrodite.

-Je pensais que vous le preniez pour un traitre ? demanda Shura, qui était un peu plus loin.

-C'était sous le coup de la colère… ça me ferait de la peine de le voir partir, dit-il.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux d'Aphrodite et de Camus ! plaisanta Saga.

-Idiot, rigola Dohko.

Il ne voyait plus que lui.

* * *

_-Les nominations semblent avoir chamboulé les habitants ! On se connecte tout de suite pour savoir si Valentine a découvert le secret de Shura… et pour découvrir bien d'autres choses encore !_

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, tout à l'heure, Valentine a buzzé le secret de Shura. A-t-ii raison, a-t-il tort? C'est l'heure de la confrontation. Valentine, quel secret penses-tu avoir découvert? **

-Je pense que Shura est né avec une malformation, c'est-à-dire avec trois bras, annonça-t-il, et qu'il a subi une opération pour redevenir normal.

**Shura, c'est à toi de répondre. **

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est une idée totalement loufoque, répéta Shura, mais... je ne peux que te féliciter. Valentine, tu as découvert l'intitulé de mon secret.

Tous les autres habitants parurent ébahis par la révélation.

-A présent, je vous dois quelques explications, expliqua Shura, oui, je suis né avec une malformation, c'est-à-dire, avec un bras en trop. Mais ce n'est pas tout: l'opération étant trop risquée car mon troisième bras se trouvait trop proche de mon coeur, j'ai vécu pendant 4 ans avec cette excroissance. Et même si j'étais censé être trop petit pour comprendre, certaines remarques et moqueries sont gravées à tout jamais dans mon coeur et mon esprit. Cela explique pourquoi je cherche à cacher cette cicatrice à tout prix, elle me rappelle bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Voilà maintenant, vous savez tout... et félicitations à toi, Valentine.

Les autres habitants applaudirent non seulement la réussite de Valentine, mais aussi le courage de Shura.

**Valentine, la voix te félicite, en découvrant le secret de Shura, tu remportes la moitié restante de sa cagnotte, soit 7500 euros. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

-C'est totalement dingue ! déclara Kanon suite à la révélation du secret de Shura.

-J'étais persuadé que l'accident, c'était une connerie pour nous mener en bateau, affirma Angelo.

-Et moi je suis admiratif, annonça Aphrodite. Vraiment, Shura, quel courage ! Je pourrais presque en tomber amoureux de toi !

-Euh Aphro… je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, tu sais, répondit Shura en rougissant.

Après Camus, il se faisait maintenant refouler par Shura.

* * *

-Coucou toi, salua Camus, tu n'es plus triste ? demanda-t-il comme Aiolia venait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Aiolos t'en a parlé ? interrogea alors Aiolia.

Camus se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Camus. Je serais très triste si tu partais, avoua-t-il.

-Je serais triste de vous laisser moi aussi, Milo et toi. Mais à présent, mon sort est entre les mains du public.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda timidement Aiolia.

Camus hocha la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'Aiolia l'enlaça doucement, le serrant contre son torse. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Aiolos en lâcha son verre de jus d'orange sous l'étonnement.

* * *

_-Le secret de Shura a donc été découvert par Valentine ! Dohko et Saga semblent filer le parfait amour… mais Kanon viendra-t-il faire ombre au tableau ? Et qui quittera l'aventure ? N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré. C'est le 1) pour Camus, le 2) pour Angelo et le 3) pour Aphrodite. On se retrouve demain pour encore plus d'aventures !_

* * *

_Jeudi_

_-Me voilà déjà de retour, vous me manquiez trop ! Vous le savez, Camus, Angelo et Aphrodite sont nominés cette semaine. Et pour apaiser les tensions qui semblent s'être créées au sein du sanctuaire des secrets, la voix a décidé d'organiser un jeu. On retrouve tout cela et bien plus encore dans secret sanctuary. _

**Ici la voix. Aujourd'hui, la voix a décidé de tester votre confiance les uns envers les autres. Par équipe de 2, vous devrez franchir un parcours. L'un d'entre vous aura les yeux bandé tandis que l'autre devra le guider par sa seule voix. La voix vous laisse quelques minutes pour former vos équipes. **

Sans surprise, Milo se joignit à Camus, Dohko et Saga choisirent de faire équipe, tout comme Aiolos et Aiolia. Shaka s'allia à Mu , Kanon à Shura, en râlant. Et Aphrodite dût faire équipe avec Angelo. Valentine se retrouva seul, la voix décida donc de le nommer arbitre.

* * *

**Maintenant que vous avez formé vos équipes, nous allons pouvoir commencer le jeu. A la clef, un indice exceptionnel sur l'un des secrets. Dohko, Saga, c'est à vous de commencer. **

Saga plaça le bandeau sur ses yeux tandis que Dohko l'aidait à s'approcher de la ligne de départ.

-Vous pouvez commencer, annonça Valentine.

-Tout droit Saga ! cria alors Dohko. Attention, lève les pieds. Non non, pas par là, de l'autre côté. C'est bien, continue d'avancer !

-Je suis dans la bonne direction, là ? demanda Saga

-Oui c'est bien, encore quelques mètres, tourne à droite maintenant. Parfait, tu te débrouilles très bien !

Sous les encouragements de son désormais amant, Saga n'eut aucun mal à parvenir à la ligne d'arrivée sans encombre.

-1minute32, félicita Valentine.

-On est les meilleurs, déclara Dohko en félicitant à son tour Saga pour sa rapidité, son écoute et son efficacité.

-C'est toi le meilleur, annonça Saga d'un ton mielleux.

* * *

**Camus, Milo, en place. **

-Tu es certain que c'est moi qui dois porter ce bandeau, Camus ? demanda Milo, qui n'appréciait pas de se retrouver dans le noir.

-Oui, trancha Camus, sans appel. Tu es plus agile que moi et je suis plus réfléchi.

Milo ne releva même pas le sous-entendu de Camus et, en grommelant légèrement, il prit place sur la ligne de départ.

-Allez-y, dit Valentine.

-Tout droit Milo, attention, tourne à gauche… non, l'autre gauche, Milo, se désespéra Camus. Accélère la cadence, tu fais presque du surplace.

-Mais je n'y vois rien, Camus, chouina Milo.

-Moi je vois pour deux, alors dépêche-toi, ordonna l'esprit compétiteur de Camus. Tout droit. Attention, il y a un transat devant toi, contourne –le par la droite. La DROITE, Milo, cria Camus tandis que Milo venait d'entrer en collision avec le mur.

-Aïe… se plaignit Milo dans un cri d'agonie.

-Dépêche-toi maintenant !

-1minute 56, annonça Valentine.

Camus poussa un soupir de désespoir tandis que Milo s'approchait, bourré de remords.

-Désolé, Camus, s'excusa-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Camus soupira à nouveau : Milo était gentil, mais incapable de différencier sa gauche de sa droite.

* * *

**Kanon et Shura, c'est à vous. **

-Je te préviens, pas question que je porte ce truc ridicule, annonça Kanon, obligeant ainsi Shura à mettre le bandeau.

-3, 2, 1, go, dit Valentine en donnant le top départ.

-Ouais alors… avance un peu, là… et un peu plus vite que ça ! ordonna Kanon.

-Aïe ! Kanon, tu aurais pu me dire que je fonçais en plein dans un matelas gonflable, cria Shura en se relevant péniblement.

-Mais fais attention, bordel !

-C'est toi qui est censé me guider !

-Arrête de gueuler et continue d'avancer.

Le reste du parcours se déroula sous les engueulades, si bien que Shura voulut plusieurs fois jeter l'éponge.

-1minute 58, déclara Valentine lorsque Shura franchit la ligne d'arrivée.

-Eh voilà, à cause de toi on a perdu ! brailla Kanon avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi.

-A cause de MOI ?! Non mais c'est une blague ? riposta Shura.

-Ce que j'en dis, c'est que ce jeu m'emmerde !

Puis Kanon disparut dans le salon, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

**Aux suivants : Mu, Shaka, c'est à vous. **

-Tu es certain de vouloir avoir les yeux bandés, Shaka ? demanda aimablement Mu, qui était prêt à prendre la place de son ami s'il le souhaitait.

-Mu, je passe le plus clair de mon temps les yeux fermés, porter un bandeau ne me dérange pas.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Partez ! s'amusa Valentine.

-Va tout droit, Shaka. Maintenant tourne à gauche. Oui, c'est ça. Avance d'environ deux mètres puis tourne légèrement à droite. Pas trop. Comme ça, c'est parfait. Avance encore de quelques pas. Stop. L'arrivée à trois heures.

Mu était particulièrement efficace pour guider son ami, qui franchit la ligne d'arrivée en un temps record et sans aucune difficulté.

-1minute 14, vous êtes en tête ! informa Valentine.

-Tu es un très bon guide, Mu, félicita Shaka.

-Et toi tu es très attentif.

* * *

**J'attends maintenant Aphrodite et Angelo sur la ligne de départ. **

-C'est toi qui met le bandeau, annonça d'emblée Aphrodite, il ferait couler tout mon maquillage.

Angelo grommela pour la forme mais mit le bandeau sans trop rouscailler.

-Vous pouvez commencer !

Angelo fonça tête baissée, persuadé d'avoir mémorisé le parcours avant son départ… mais le cri aigu d'Aphrodite lui révéla que non, il n'allait pas dans la bonne direction.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faiiiiiis ? demanda Aphrodite d'un ton hystérique. Attention, tu vas…

Trop tard. En un grand ''plouf'', Angelo se retrouva dans la piscine, déclenchant l'hilarité générale. Lorsqu'il refit surface, son bandeau avait quitté ses yeux et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de hurler contre l'incompétence d'Aphrodite.

-Non mais tu es muet ou quoi ? hurla-t-il. Complètement incompétent, stupide ! A cause de toi j'ai bien faille me noyer !

-Oh ça va, ça va… si tu n'avais pas foncé tête baissée, ça ne serait pas arrivé, répondit Aphrodite, pas ébranlé pour un sou par les insultes d'Angelo.

-Vous venez de dépasser les 2 minutes, dit alors Valentine.

Angelo éructa un flot d'insultes en italien tandis que, un peu plus loin, Mu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire : Angelo était une véritable chochotte.

* * *

**Et pour terminer, j'appelle Aiolos et Aiolia. **

Il avait été convenu entre les deux frères que ce serait Aiolos qui porterait le bandeau. Pas question pour Aiolia de se retrouver dans le noir.

-And last but not least… ne put s'empêcher de dire Valentine. Vous pouvez commencer!

-Tout droit… non, un peu plus à gauche.

-Parle plus fort Aio', je n'entends rien, demanda Aiolos.

-A-A gauche, reprit alors Aiolia, légèrement plus fort. Et maintenant tout droit. Attention, pas trop à droite.

Aiolos n'entendait pas grand-chose, mais il voyait que ce jeu mettait son petit frère mal à l'aise, alors il ne lui demandait pas de parler plus fort. Au final, il parvint à atteindre l'arrivée, plus par ses propres moyens que grâce à son frère.

-2minutes 24, annonça Valentine lorsqu'il eut terminé le parcours.

-J'ai été nul ? demanda Aiolia tandis que son frère le rejoignait.

-Bien sûr que non chaton, tu as été super, le rassura Aiolos.

* * *

**La voix vous félicite. Vous avez tous parfaitement joué le jeu. Mu, Shaka, vous avez remporté un accès au temple des indices. Rendez-vous immédiatement dans le temple. C'est tout pour le moment **

_-C'est donc Shaka et Mu qui ont remporté un accès au temple des indices ! Alors, que vont-ils y découvrir ? On le découvre tout de suite !_

**Ici la voix. Mu, Shaka, la voix vous félicite, vous avez remporté un accès au temple des indices. Devant vous se trouvent des enveloppes. Dans chacune de ces enveloppes se trouvent des indices sur le secret d'un des candidats. Shaka, Mu, quelle enveloppe souhaitez-vous ouvrir ? **

-La numéro 5, répondirent-ils après une légère réflexion.

**Vous pouvez donc ouvrir l'enveloppe numéro 5. **

Shaka et Mu ouvrirent l'enveloppe et découvrirent deux images. Sur la première, une tête de mort était dessinée. Sur la 2eme, il y avait un câble USB.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? demanda Shaka.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien, répondit Mu.

**Shaka, Mu. Quittez immédiatement le temple des indices. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Alors, à quel secret se rapportent ces indices ? Nous le découvrirons demain. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour sauver votre candidat préféré. C'est le 1) pour Camus, le 2) pour Angelo et le 3) pour Aphrodite. On se retrouve demain et attendant, ne rêvez pas trop de moi !_

* * *

_Vendredi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Eh oui, ce soir c'est déjà le jour de notre grand prime ! Mais avant cela, c'est l'heure de notre rendez-vous quotidien ! Aujourd'hui, les habitants sont moroses de savoir qu'un de leurs camarades quittera l'émission ce soir. Et plus particulièrement Milo, même si Aphrodite et Mu ne sont pas en reste ! On se connecte tout de suite pour découvrir cela et bien plus encore ! _

-Mhm Camus, tu n'te lèves pas tout de suite, dis ? marmonna Milo dans un semi-sommeil en retenant le dit Camus par la taille.

-Il est plus de midi, espèce de marmotte, répondit Camus.

-Et alors ? Reste encore avec moi.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Milo se hissa légèrement jusqu'à venir enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Camus soupira.

-Très bien, mais seulement 5 minutes.

-Non, toute la vie.

* * *

-Pas trop stressé pour ce soir ? demanda Mu à Angelo, qui n'était pas très loin de lui.

Angelo haussa les épaules.

-A quoi ça sert de stresser ? De toute façon, ça ne changera pas la décision du public, répondit-il.

-Je tenais à te dire, commença Mu, que je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi tu es nominé. Je peux t'assurer que notre stratégie était de nominer Kanon, pas toi.

Et c'était vrai, Mu ne comprenait pas pourquoi Angelo était en danger ce soir.

-Si Kanon a pu sauver ses fesses, tant mieux pour lui.

-Je ne t'ai pas nominé, avoua sincèrement Mu, je te le jure.

Angelo sonda un instant son regard.

-Je te crois, finit-il par annoncer.

Même s'il appartenait à un clan différent, il faisait confiance à Mu.

* * *

-Tu veux des nouilles, Camus ? proposa gentiment Aphrodite alors que Camus avait enfin réussi à s'extirper de l'étreinte de Milo.

-Je veux bien, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est normal que je prenne soin de toi, dit Aphrodite avec un sourire charmeur. J'espère simplement que ton prince charmant ne va pas sortir les griffes.

-Milo ? Milo ne dirige pas ma vie, il n'a rien à me dire.

-Il est plutôt jaloux, dit alors le suédois. Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Non.

-Et tu… tu comptes te mettre en couple avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment, répondit sincèrement Camus.

-Il ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Si… mais nous ne nous connaissons pas encore suffisamment. Elles sont prêtes, ces nouilles ? demanda Camus pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, dans une minute !

Peut-être avait-il encore une chance avec Camus ?

* * *

-Une tête de mort et un câble USB ? Quel est le rapport ? demanda Valentine à Shaka et Mu, qui discutaient des indices qu'ils avaient découverts.

-Aucune idée, avoua Mu. Et la question est : à qui est ce secret ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense, intervint Shura, Angelo a de drôles de tatouages sur tout le corps.

-Quels genres de tatouages ? demanda Shaka.

-Je ne sais pas trop… mais je suis presque certain d'avoir vu une tête de mort.

-Alors le secret d'Angelo… aurait un rapport avec la mort ? demanda Mu en frissonnant.

Shura et Valentine haussèrent les épaules. Mu espérait sincèrement qu'Angelo n'était pas un tueur en série sinon, il le trouverait bien moins charmant tout d'un coup.

* * *

_-Aphrodite compte-t-il revenir à la charge auprès de Camus ? Ce soir, ils pourraient bien être séparés ! C'est pourquoi la voix a demandé aux habitants d'écrire un discours au nominé de leur choix. On se connecte tout de suite pour entendre ces discours ! _

**Ici la voix. Ce soir, vous le savez, Camus, Aphrodite ou Angelo quittera définitivement l'aventure. C'est pourquoi la voix vous demande d'écrire un discours au nominé de votre choix. Vous avez dix minutes pour préparer votre discours. **

Dix minutes, c'était très court, mais lorsque les pensées sont sincères, les mots n'ont pas besoin d'être attendus bien longtemps.

* * *

-Camus, commença Milo, la voix tremblante. Je ne suis ni poète, ni écrivain. Je n'ai pas ta plume ni ton intelligence. Certains pourraient donc penser que je suis incapable de t'écrire un discours digne de ce nom. Mais ce soir c'est mon coeur qui crie et t'écrit à quel point tu me manquerais si tu venais à quitter l'aventure ce soir. Tu trouveras peut-être cela stupide, impensable ou tout simplement impossible. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, c'est vrai. C'est vrai que l'on se connaît depuis 3 semaines à peine, mais je me suis réellement attaché à toi. Tu es la personne que je n'espérais plus rencontrer et sans toi, ma place dans ce jeu n'aurait plus de raison d'être. Peu importe que je parte dans une semaine ou dans un mois, j'ai tout gagné en faisant ta rencontre. J'espère sincèrement que tu reviendras ce soir, Camus, et que l'on pourra apprendre à se connaître davantage.

Le discours de Milo avait tiré une larme aux plus sensibles, comme Aiolia ou Mu. Camus, s'il était resté impassible pendant la totalité de son discours, n'en était pas moins profondément touché. C'est pourquoi, lorque Milo revint prendre place à ses côtés, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour embrasser sa tempe, lui glissant un ''merci beaucoup'' au passage et tirant à Milo un magnifique sourire.

* * *

-Aphrodite, je décide de m'adresser à toi ce soir, dit Dohko. Premièrement pour m'excuser de t'avoir insulté vendredi, ensuite pour t'apporter mon soutien. C'est vrai, tu nous as en quelques sortes trahis vendredi, en nominant Camus. Sur le moment même, nous avons tous très mal pris cette décision et, personnellement, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, j'espère que tu réintègreras le sanctuaire des secrets ce soir, car nous sommes venus ici pour le jeu, tu as joué et tu n'as donc pas à payer. J'espère vous revoir, Camus et toi, revenir ce soir. Je te souhaite bon courage.

Aphrodite remercia chaleureusement Dohko, qui avait été le seul à venir s'excuser auprès de lui.

* * *

-Angelo, par où commencer? demanda Saga. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les longs discours, alors je serai bref. Je pense que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici , et que tu es un très bon joueur. Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour aller loin dans ce jeu, voilà pourquoi tu mérites de revenir ce soir, et j'espère que le public te soutiendra à nouveau. Bonne chance mon ami.

Angelo lui fit simplement un signe de tête, rassuré de voir que Saga ne s'était pas attardé sur ce discours à la noix qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre.

* * *

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit, annonça Aphrodite en se levant, mais je tiens moi aussi à adresser un discours aux membres de mon clan et plus particulièrement à Camus.

Les autres habitants furent étonnés par une telle démarche mais écoutèrent le suédois avec attention.

-Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de chacun d'entre vous si je vous ai offensés, dit-il alors. En prenant cette décision, vendredi, j'ai agi sous l'impulsivité et par esprit de vengeance. Plus personne n'ignore que j'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur pour Camus, lorsque je suis arrivé ici. Et j'ai très mal vécu le fait de le voir se rapprocher davantage de Milo que de moi. Alors j'ai voulu me venger. J'ai très mal joué et je le regrette. Camus, ce soir on se retrouve face à face dans le sas et je comprends que je risque de nous séparer alors que, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me rapprocher de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ce soir, Camus. J'espère de tout mon coeur que le public me punira à ta place, s'il doit faire un choix entre nous deux. Je m'excuse à nouveau de t'avoir mis dans le sas, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son discours, certains se sentirent honteux. Milo, lui, ne voyait que de l'hypocrisie dans les paroles d'Aphrodite. Quand à Camus, il était touché par la franchise du jeune homme.

-Je te remercie pour ta franchise, dit-il d'ailleurs. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu as joué et c'est très bien comme ça, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus. J'espère moi aussi que tu continueras l'aventure ce soir.

* * *

_-C'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui... mais pas d'inquiétude, on se retrouve ce soir pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré! Pour rappel, c'est le 1) pour Camus, le 2) pour Angelo et le 3) pour Aphrodite. On se retrouve ce soir pour notre prime en direct!_

* * *

_Les votes sont encore très serrés, alors n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré_!

_Et n'oubliez pas, sur ce chapitre, vous pouvez encore proposer vos questions, à poser aux habitants, qui seront soumis au détecteur de mensonges. ATTENTION, ils ne pourront répondre que par 'oui' ou par 'non', alors formulez bien vos questions!_

_Bisous. _


	11. La vérité est le reflet de l'âme

_Coucou!_

_Voilà que je trouve un peu de temps pour vous poster ce chapitre! Désolée, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews *pars se cacher dans un coin*, j'espère pouvoir le faire disons... demain :D_

_Pour répondre à la question de SAINT ANGEL, lorsqu'un habitant perd son secret, il perd l'intégralité de sa cagnotte (comme dans le véritable jeu) mais il ne se passe rien de particulier. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre... moi en tout cas je VOUS aime :D _

_Bisous! _

* * *

**Trahisons, vérités, révélations,... ce soir, les habitants découvriront une nouvelle pièce secrète: le temple de la vérité. Tout au long de la soirée, les habitants seront soumis à un détecteur de mensonges qui indiquera aux autres habitants s'ils sont sincères... ou non. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Des terribles révélations éclateront au sein du sanctuaire des secrets, susceptibles de changer le cours du jeu. Tout cela et bien plus, c'est ce soir dans secret sanctuary!**

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, merci d'être avec nous! Cette soirée est donc placée sous le signe de la vérité... les habitants sont-ils sincères? Comment réagira Dohko lorsqu'il apprendra que Saga était en fait en mission pendant 2 semaines? Pourra-t-il encore lui faire confiance? Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite! On se connecte avec le salon, où les habitants ne savent pas encore ce qui les attend ce soir!_

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, ce soir, la vérité va éclater au sein du sanctuaire des secrets. Ce soir, l'un après l'autre, vous serez soumis au détecteur de mensonges. Vous devrez répondre le plus sincèrement possible aux questions qui vous seront posées. Ce soir, toutes les vérités ne seront pas bonnes à dire... ni à entendre. Angelo, rends-toi immédiatement dans le temple de la vérité. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Angelo est donc le premier à être jugé ce soir! Pour rappel, il est nominé aux côtés de Camus et d'Aphrodite. Alors, qui quittera définitivement l'aventure ce soir? On le saura en fin d'émission! On se connecte donc tout de suite avec le temple de la vérité._

Angelo était assis sur un siège, prêt à répondre aux questions et à être soumis au détecteur de mensonges. La voix commença à poser les questions.

**Angelo. As-tu peur d'aimer Mu ? **

Angelo marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et l'idée de ne pas répondre lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne se ravise et réponde :

-Oui.

Et il était sincère. Au salon, Mu fronça les sourcils.

**As-tu une attirance pour Mu ? **

-Oui, répondit-il à nouveau.

Le détecteur de mensonges indiquait qu'il était à nouveau sincère.

**As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un ? **

Un rire acerbe et sournois traversa la barrière des lèvres d'Angelo.

-P'tet bien, répondit-il.

**Angelo, la voix te demande de répondre maintenant. **

-Ok, ok,… non, pas encore.

Et heureusement pour Mu et pour les autres habitants, Angelo était visiblement 100% sincère.

* * *

_-Angelo n'a donc jamais tué personne ! Mu serait-il resté à ses côtés dans le cas contraire ? Justement, c'est à présent au tour de Mu d'être soumis au détecteur de mensonges. On se connecte tout de suite avec le temple de la vérité. _

**Mu. Shaka et Angelo seraient-ils des pions de ta stratégie ? **

-Non, absolument pas.

Et Mu semblait sincère puisqu'aucune trace de mensonge n'était révélée.

**Angelo est-il ton type d'homme ? **

Mu rougit légèrement avant de répondre.

-Oui,…

Au salon, Angelo fronça les sourcils et grommela des paroles incompréhensibles : Mu était visiblement sincère. Il cachait bien son jeu.

**As-tu été une femme par le passé ? **

-Bien sûr que non ! débita-t-il, mi- étonné, mi- offusqué.

Cette question déclencha l'hilarité générale au salon.

* * *

_-Qu'Angelo se rassure, Mu n'est pas une femme ! Car oui, qui n'a pas remarqué l'attirance qu'il y a entre ces deux-là ? Au jeu du 'je t'aime, moi non plus', les deux habitants sont les plus forts. Alors la souris va-t-elle se faire croquer par le chat ? On se connecte tout de suite avec le confessionnal pour le découvrir. Mu, Angelo, bonsoir !_

-Bonsoir ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

_-Alors, pas trop éprouvante cette épreuve du détecteur de mensonges ? _

-J'ai connu pire, précisa Angelo.

-C'est un bon moyen pour savoir si les autres habitants sont vraiment sincères, ajouta Mu.

_-Et justement ce soir, la voix vous propose de vous jouer des autres habitants. Je vous laisse avec la voix. _

**Ici la voix. Angelo, Mu, la voix voit tout et entend tout. Et la voix sait que, depuis quelques temps, vous tentez de vous rapprocher sans vraiment savoir comment vous y prendre. C'est pourquoi la voix a décidé de vous aider un peu. Angelo, Mu, écoutez bien la proposition de la voix : pour 15000 euros à vous partager, la voix vous donne une semaine pour faire croire aux autres habitants que vous vous êtes avoués votre amour et êtes désormais en couple. Angelo, Mu, acceptez-vous cette mission ? **

Angelo et Mu ressemblaient à deux adolescents gênés en ce moment même. Ils échangèrent un regard de biais et ce fut finalement Mu qui prit la parole en premier.

-Moi je… je suis d'accord, dit-il.

Angelo prit alors une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

-Ouais… j'accepte moi aussi.

**Angelo, Mu, la voix espère ne pas être déçue. Votre mission dure une semaine. C'est tout, pour le moment. **

Alors qu'ils auraient dû profiter de ces brefs instants ensemble pour peaufiner leur stratégie, Mu et Angelo sortirent aussitôt du confessionnal, visiblement gênés par cette soudaine proximité.

* * *

_-Angelo et Mu ont donc décidé d'accepter cette mission ! Finiront-ils par se rapprocher ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! En attendant, on retrouve Saga dans le temple de la vérité !_

**Saga, serais-tu capable d'abandonner Dohko à Kanon pour de l'argent ?**

Saga sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de répondre.

-Non.

Depuis le salon, Dohko fut soulagé de voir que le détecteur de mensonges affichait que Saga était sincère à 95%.

**Eprouves-tu de réels sentiments envers Dohko ? **

-Oui, répondit-il aussi vite.

Et lorsque Dohko s'aperçut que Saga était une nouvelle fois sincère, il n'aurait pu être plus heureux.

**Comptes-tu faire passer Dohko avant ton frère dans le reste de l'aventure? **

Saga hésita alors très longuement.

-Non… répondit-il après un long moment de silence.

Mais il n'en n'était visiblement pas certain puisqu'il n'était sincère qu'à 55%.

* * *

_-Dohko a-t-il du souci à se faire ? Et qu'en est-il de Saga ? Le jeune homme a-t-il gagné suffisamment d'importance dans le cœur de Dohko pour être totalement serein dans le reste de l'aventure ? On se connecte tout de suite pour le savoir ! _

**Dohko, as-tu des sentiments pour Saga ? **

Dohko n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre.

-Oui, dit-il avec un sourire niais.

Et de toute évidence, il était on ne peut plus sincère.

**Penses-tu être le pion des jumeaux Saga et Kanon ? **

Dohko réfléchit un bref instant.

-Non, je n'espère pas…

Mais apparemment, le doute planait tout de même dans son esprit, puisque le détecteur de mensonges indiquait qu'il était sincère à 75%.

**Serais-tu capable de tomber amoureux de Kanon ? **

-Non ! répondit-il aussitôt.

Et, pour le plus grand soulagement de Saga, Dohko ne comptait pas du tout le quitter pour rejoindre les bras de Kanon.

* * *

_-Visiblement Dohko semble totalement sous le charme de son chevalier servant ! Mais quelle sera sa réaction lorsque la voix lui révélera que ce rapprochement si soudain n'était en fait qu'une mission _? _On le saura dans quelques instants, juste après la pub !_

_Et n'oubliez pas, pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, répondez à cette question : à qui la voix a-t-elle confié une mission exceptionnelle ? 1) Angelo et Mu, 2) Camus et Milo._

* * *

_-On se retrouve pour la seconde partie de notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire placé sous le signe de la vérité ! Il y a quelques instants, on découvrait à quel point les sentiments de Dohko envers Saga sont sincères. Alors comment va-t-il réagir en découvrant l'énorme supercherie dont il a été victime ? On se connecte tout de suite avec le temple de la vérité pour le découvrir !_

**Ici la voix. Dohko, ce soir, la voix a décidé de te révéler des images que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir. Dohko, es-tu prêt ? **

-Oui, je suis prêt, répondit Dohko sans être réellement convaincu par ses propres paroles.

**Fixe attentivement l'écran, tu vas découvrir des images que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir. **

Le visage de Saga apparut alors sur l'écran et, aussitôt, les mains de Dohko devinrent moites.

_Ici la voix, Saga, la voix te donne pour mission de te rapprocher de Dohko. Acceptes-tu ?_

_-J'accepte cette mission_

Le cœur de Dohko loupa un battement : ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début semblait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Saga jouait avec lui depuis le début et cela lui fit horriblement mal. Les images continuèrent de défiler.

_Saga, pour 10 000 euros, la voix te donne une semaine pour embrasser Dohko. Acceptes-tu ? _

_-Bien sûr, j'accepte sans hésitation._

Dohko ne put pas retenir ses larmes : alors comme ça, il dégoûtait Saga à ce point, pour que ce dernier accepte de l'embrasser à condition d'être payé ? Cette simple pensée lui transperça le cœur.

**Dohko, après avoir découvert ces images que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir, la voix te permet de prendre ta revanche : tu peux décider de nominer Saga face à Kanon la semaine prochaine, dans ce cas, tu pénaliseras Kanon. La voix te laisse 48h pour réfléchir. C'est tout, pour le moment. **

Dohko, toujours en larmes, quitta le temple de la vérité. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, alarmé par ses larmes, Saga voulut venir lui parler, mais Dohko le repoussa violemment, laissant la rage prendre le dessus sur sa tristesse.

-Dohko ? s'étonna Saga.

-Ne me touche pas, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que…

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, pas vrai ? Et le pire c'est que… c'est que moi j'étais réellement tombé amoureux de toi, mais quel idiot ! En fait, tu n'es pas mieux que ton frère, hurla-t-il.

-Eh, j'ai rien à voir dans vos histoires, grommela Kanon depuis l'autre bout du salon.

Grossière erreur. Ni une, ni deux, Dohko fit volte-face et hurla littéralement :

-Toi, la ferme !

Puis il disparut dans la chambre, toujours en larmes. Son petit cœur amoureux en avait pris un sacré coup !

* * *

_-Visiblement, Dohko n'est pas prêt de pardonner Saga pour cette trahison ! Kanon en profitera-t-il pour se rapprocher de lui ? On se connecte avec le temple de la vérité, où Kanon se trouve déjà. _

**Kanon, es-tu prêt à tout pour le jeu ? Même à choquer le public, au risque de te faire éliminer par lui ? **

-Oui.

Selon le détecteur de mensonges, Kanon était entièrement sincère.

**Eprouves-tu une attirance pour Dohko.**

-Oui, répondit-il, toujours dans le cadre de sa mission.

Malheureusement pour lui, le détecteur de mensonges révélait à quel point il n'était pas sincère, et cela n'étonna personne.

**Penses-tu que ton mauvais caractère pourrait-être un frein dans le jeu ? **

-Oui, déclara-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Et visiblement oui, Kanon était bel et bien conscient d'avoir mauvais caractère.

* * *

_-Kanon vient donc d'être soumis au détecteur de mensonges, mais il a aussi des comptes à rendre à la voix. En effet, rappelez-vous : la semaine dernière, la voix lui avait donné une semaine pour se rapprocher de Dohko, ce qui, il faut l'avouer, n'était pas une mince affaire. On le retrouve tout de suite au confessionnal. _

**Ici la voix. Kanon, la semaine passée, la voix t'a donné pour mission de te rapprocher de Dohko. Kanon, la voix est très déçue. En effet, tu n'as pas sur tenir tes engagements envers la voix. **

-Quand la personne en face vous n'est pas du tout réceptive, difficile de tenir ses engagements !

**La voix est tout de même très déçue. Puisque tu n'as pas mené ta mission à bien, tu ne remportes… rien du tout !**

-Maintenant que mon frère s'est fait griller, je devrais avoir plus de terrain pour exercer mon art de la séduction ! Bientôt vous me les donnerez, ces 10 000 euros ! affirma Kanon sur un ton arrogant.

* * *

_-Kanon compte donc bien profiter de l'éloignement entre Saga et Dohko pour se rapprocher de son faux amant. Alors parviendront-ils ENFIN à mettre une stratégie en place ? A suivre dans les prochains jours ! S'il y en a deux pour qui tout baigne, c'est pour Milo et Camus ! En effet, les deux jeunes hommes se sont rapprochés de plus en plus au fil des semaines, jusqu'à devenir inséparables ! Alors sont-ils sincères l'un envers l'autre ? On retrouve tout de suite Milo dans le temple de la vérité pour le savoir !_

**Milo, as-tu des sentiments amoureux pour Camus. **

-Oui, annonça-t-il aussitôt.

Et les sentiments de Milo étaient on ne peut plus sincères.

**Ne trouves-tu pas que tu es trop possessif envers Camus ? **

-Non.

Et là encore, Milo était sincère… qu'elle était alors sa définition de la possessivité ?

**As-tu besoin d'être réconforté à chaque fois que tu as un problème ? **

-Oui.

Le détecteur de mensonges le trouvait sincère. Et les habitants se demandèrent si le secret de Milo avait un lien avec son comportement. Camus, lui, en était de plus en plus persuadé.

* * *

_-Milo semble vraiment sous le charme du beau Camus ! Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir été charmé par le jeune homme… en effet, Aphrodite n'est pas en reste. Et pourtant, Camus semble avoir fait son choix ! Tout de suite, on retrouve Aphrodite au temple de la vérité et tout de suite après, Camus prendra sa place ! _

**Aphrodite, crois-tu avoir encore une chance avec Camus face à Milo ? **

-Oui, répondit aussitôt Aphrodite.

Mais visiblement, le doute était bien présent puisque le détecteur de mensonge affichait une part de mensonge.

**Es-tu sincère envers ton clan ? **

-Oui, dit-il après quelques secondes.

Et ce coup-ci, Aphrodite était sincère à plus de 75%.

**Pourrais-tu faire la paix avec Milo ? **

-Ca non alors, répondit-il, je ne fais pas ami-ami avec l'ennemi !

Et, lorsque le détecteur de mensonges indiqua qu'Aphrodite était totalement sincère, Milo se promit de ne jamais fraterniser avec l'ennemi, lui non plus.

* * *

**Camus, as-tu des sentiments pour Milo ? **

Camus eut un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre :

-Oui.

Resté au salon, Milo crut sentir son cœur arrêter de battre lorsqu'il comprit que Camus était tout à fait sincère.

**Préférerais-tu sortir du jeu avec le digne héritier de ton cœur plutôt qu'avec ta cagnotte ? **

Camus répondit alors sans hésitation.

-Oui.

Et le petit cœur déjà bien mis à l'épreuve de Milo fit alors un double looping : il ferait tout pour se montrer digne du cœur de Camus.

**Joues-tu un double jeu entre Milo et Aphrodite ? **

-Non.

Pourtant, le détecteur de mensonges révéla que Camus n'était sincère qu'à 75%, et cela fit redescendre Milo de son petit nuage.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Camus revint au salon, Milo ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Tu joues un double jeu ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-De ta réponse à la dernière question… visiblement tu n'étais pas sincère !

Camus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, Milo l'avait rejoint à l'entrée du salon. Il plongea son regard horriblement triste dans le sien.

-Tu joues avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que non, Milo, répondit Camus. Tu le sais, quand même ?

-Oui mais le détecteur de mensonges…

-Milo, on est dans un jeu. Ce que tu vois n'est pas nécessairement réel. Je suis sincère avec toi. Mais si tu préfères croire une stupide machine, libre à toi de le faire.

Puis il rejoignit les autres sur les canapés.

* * *

_-Aïe Aïe Aïe, y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre Camus et Milo ? Quel habitant quittera le sanctuaire des secrets ce soir ? On le découvrira après la pub ! On se retrouve dans une poignée de minutes pour la suite de notre prime ! A tout de suite !_

_Et n'oubliez pas, pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, répondez à cette question : à qui la voix a-t-elle confié une mission exceptionnelle ? 1) Angelo et Mu, 2) Camus et Milo._

* * *

_-Pas de panique, on se retrouve déjà pour la suite et la fin de notre grand rendez-vous hebdomadaire ! Tout de suite, on retrouve Shaka, qui se trouve actuellement dans le temple de la vérité !_

**Shaka, aimerais-tu être à la place d'Angelo vis-à-vis de Mu ? **

-Non, répondit-il.

Le détecteur de mensonge indiquait que Shaka n'était pas entièrement sincère.

**As-tu des sentiments pour Mu ? **

-Non.

Et, lorsque le détecteur de mensonges indiqua que Shaka n'était sincère qu'à moitié, s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, Mu en serait tombé sur les fesses.

* * *

_-Shaka aurait-il des sentiments enfouis pour Mu ? Et quelle sera la réaction du concerné face à cette révélation ? En attendant, on retrouve Valentine dans le temple de la vérité et tout de suite après, la voix a une mission exceptionnelle à confier à Shaka ! Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite !_

**Valentine, as-tu eu des sentiments amoureux pour Rhadamanthe ? **

-Non, dit-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Mais de toute évidence : si, il avait eu de réels sentiments pour son binôme, ce qui n'étonna d'ailleurs personne.

**As-tu décidé de te venger de tous les habitants ? **

-Oui.

Et cette fois, il était visiblement très sincère.

_**Ne te sens-tu pas effacé dans la maison ? **_

-Non, pas vraiment.

Mais son assurance semblait vaciller, puisque le détecteur de mensonges n'indiquait une sincérité que de 65%.

* * *

**Ici la voix. Shaka, écoute attentivement la voix: cette semaine, la voix a confié une mission secrète à Mu et à Angelo. Ils doivent faire croire qu'ils ont enfin décidé de s'avouer leurs sentiments et qu'ils sont à présent en couple. Mais la voix est joueuse et elle a décidé de te confier à toi aussi une mission secrète exceptionnelle! Pour 10 000 euros, la voix te confie la mission de tout faire pour empêcher que Mu et Angelo ne se mettent ensemble. Tu devras faire croire à Mu qu'Angelo n'est pas quelqu'un pour lui et user des pires fourberies pour tenter de les éloigner. Shaka, pour 10 000 euros, acceptes-tu cette mission?**

-J'hésite, dit Shaka, Mu est mon ami, je ne veux pas interférer dans ses relations... mais c'est une grosse somme d'argent. Et je pense de toute façon qu'Angelo n'est pas quelqu'un pour lui. Alors oui la voix, j'accepte cette mission.

**La voix est heureuse de ta décision! Shaka, ta mission secrète commence dès demain et durera une semaine. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Alors Shaka parviendra-t-il à convaincre Mu ? Affaire à suivre ! C'est à présent au tour de Shura d'être soumis au détecteur de mensonges, on se connecte pour le retrouver. _

**Shura, éprouves-tu une attirance physique pour l'un des candidats ? **

-Non, répondit-il de but en blanc.

Mais visiblement, il n'était pas entièrement sincère…

**En veux-tu à Valentine d'avoir découvert ton secret ? **

-Non, dit-il.

Et cette fois, il était totalement sincère. Une amitié était-elle née entre Valentine et Shura ?

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

**Ici la voix. Saga, la voix te félicite. Tu as à nouveau mené ta mission avec brio. Saga, tu remportes donc 10 000 euros. **

-Je ne veux pas de cet argent, déclara Saga.

**Tu as mené ta mission à bien, la voix se doit donc de te récompenser. **

-Mais je ne veux pas de récompense ! J'ai agi comme le dernier des imbéciles ! J'aurais dû refuser cette mission lorsque j'ai vu que Dohko commençait à s'attacher à moi. Maintenant il pense que j'ai joué avec lui, il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole et je le comprends ! Je ne veux pas de ces 10 000 euros, je veux que Dohko me pardonne.

**Saga, la voix ne peut malheureusement pas accepter ton refus. 10 000 euros seront ajoutés à ta cagnotte personnelle. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Lorsque Saga revint au salon, il reçut l'accueil glacial et cynique de Dohko.

-Alors ça y est, tu es un homme riche ? demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-S'il te plaît, tu sais très bien que je…

-Que tu quoi ? Que tu as vécu l'enfer auprès de moi pendant 2 semaines ? Que tu as dû te forcer pour supporter ma présence ? hurla à nouveau Dohko.

-Mais tu ne comprends RIEN, riposta Saga. Oui, c'est une mission mais NON je n'ai pas joué avec toi. Je me suis réellement attaché à toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de le comprendre ?

-Je ne te ferai plus JAMAIS confiance !

Le dialogue semblait bel et bien rompu.

* * *

_-Les choses ne sont pas prêtes de s'arranger pour Dohko et Saga ! C'est enfin au tour d'Aiolos et Aiolia d'être soumis au détecteur de mensonges et ensuite il sera temps pour les nominés de rejoindre le sas ! _

**Aiolos, avais-tu une vie avant que ton frère ne naisse ? **

-Non, répondit-il très franchement.

Et lorsque le détecteur de mensonges révéla la sincérité d'Aiolos, les autres habitants ne purent que froncer les sourcils : qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

**Serais-tu capable de couper tout lien avec ton frère pour le laisser voler de ses propres ailes ?**

Aiolos réfléchit l'espace de quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Non.

Visiblement, le lien entre les deux frères n'était pas prêt d'être brisé.

* * *

**Aiolia as-tu des sentiments amoureux pour ton frère ? **

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds.

Et le détecteur de mensonges indiquait qu'il était sincère à plus de 80%.

**Es-tu jaloux de la proximité entre Milo et Camus ? **

-O-Ow… non, dit-il finalement.

Mais de toute évidence, l'ombre de la jalousie planait tout de même un peu au-dessus du jeune homme.

**Ta peur du noir vient-elle d'un accident que tu aurais eu ? **

-Non, répondit-il.

Le détecteur de mensonges indiquait une sincérité de seulement 50%.

* * *

_-Il est maintenant l'heure pour Camus, Angelo et Aphrodite de quitter les autres habitants pour rejoindre le sas. Dans quelques minutes, l'un d'eux quittera définitivement l'aventure. Et, comme chaque semaine, les au revoir sont particulièrement difficiles !_

**Ici la voix. Angelo, Camus, Aphrodite, il est maintenant temps pour vous de rejoindre le sas. **

Le clan d'Angelo salua ce dernier, persuadé de le voir revenir. Les autres saluèrent Camus et Aphrodite, ayant très peur de voir partir l'un d'eux.

Aiolia serra longuement Camus dans ses bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser couler les larmes sur ses joues. Camus les chassa de ses pouces et lui murmura pour le calmer.

-Sois fort, d'accord ? Tu as toujours ton frère… et Milo aussi. Je ne suis pas encore parti, Aiolia. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

Il serra une dernière fois le jeune homme dans ses bras et, à peine fut-il éloigné de lui que déjà, Milo lui tombait dans les bras, ne pouvant lui non plus retenir ses larmes. Camus soupira mais referma néanmoins ses bras autour du torse de Milo.

-J-Je suis désolé, sanglota Milo, je sais que… je sais que tu es sincère a-avec moi ! Pardon, je ne… je ne voulais pas douter de toi !

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Milo, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

-Je ne suis pas encore parti.

-Si tu pars, je le tue ! promit Milo en pointant Aphrodite du doigt.

Camus saisit alors son menton entre son index et son pouce, rapprochant légèrement son visage du sien.

-Pas de menace. Pas de violence. Si je dois partir, je veux que tu restes toi-même, d'accord ? Tu es une très belle personne Milo, n'en doute jamais.

Il approcha encore son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Alors que le cœur de Milo s'était déjà arrêté de battre, Camus se ravisa et alla poser un baiser sur son front, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il vit les paupières à moitié closes de Milo.

* * *

Mu tenait lui aussi à dire au revoir à Angelo, même s'ils appartenaient à des clans adverses. Il le rejoignit alors qu'il attendait déjà devant la porte du sas.

-Pressé de partir ? plaisanta-t-il.

Angelo le dévisagea avant de répondre en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Pressé d'en finir et d'aller pioncer.

- En espérant que tu reviennes dormir ici…

-Tu veux voir partir un de tes potes ?

Mu fronça alors les sourcils : il se trouvait vraiment horrible tout à coup.

-Je voudrais vraiment que Camus revienne, avoua-t-il, mais… mais je préfèrerais te voir revenir toi plutôt qu'Aphrodite.

Angelo eut un sourire narquois.

-Tu es machiavélique.

Mu haussa les épaules tandis que la voix d'Angelo s'élevait une dernière fois autour de lui.

-Si je reviens… j'espère apprendre à te connaître plus. Et ce ne sont pas des avances !

Puis il disparut dans le sas.

* * *

Aphrodite lui aussi salua les autres habitants. Mais il décida de réconforter Dohko un peu plus longtemps. Même si le jeune homme avait tenu des propos fort peu sympathiques envers lui la semaine dernière, le voir aussi mal lui faisait mal au coeur. Alors lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Aphrodite l'étreignit avec force et compassion, ne pouvant tout simplement pas supporter de voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

-Reste fort, Dohko. Tu vaux bien mieux que ces deux abrutis! Ne te laisse pas abattre.

Dohko hocha la tête avant de répondre:

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu se moquer de moi comme ça, je le croyais tellement sincère!

-Je t'assure, j'ai été le premier étonné. Moi aussi je pensais -et je pense toujours- que Saga était sincère. Va le voir et discute avec lui.

-Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler.

Aphrodite sourit tristement en s'éloignant de Dohko.

-Tu es en colère. Et tu es triste. Mais tu as déjà créé des liens forts avec lui. Ne fais pas la même erreur que celle que j'ai faite avec Camus: ne le laisse pas filer, ne le trahis pas.

-Et toi reviens ce soir, demanda Dohko.

-Je ne te promets rien, j'ai de redoutables concurrents face à moi. Mais je veux te voir sourire pendant le reste de ton aventure, pas pleurer comme tu l'as déjà trop fait jusqu'à maintenant, d'accord?

Dohko hocha à nouveau la tête avant de voir Aphrodite rejoindre le sas à son tour. Il espérait vraiment que le suédois réintègrerait le sanctuaire ce soir.

* * *

-_Angelo, Aphrodite, Camus, vous le savez, ce soir l'un de vous quittera définitivement le sanctuaire des secrets. Angelo, c'est votre deuxième nomination... alors le public a-t-il décidé de vous sauver à nouveau ou bien votre tempérament fougueux aura-t-il fini par le lasser? Camus, si vous êtes nominé ce soir c'est parce qu'Aphrodite a décidé de vous nominer. Mais qu'en pense le public? Ne vous trouve-t-il pas trop effacé depuis que Milo vous suit comme votre ombre? Et vous Aphrodite, vous payez votre décision de la semaine passée. En décidant de nominer Camus, vous vous êtes visiblement attiré les foudres des autres habitants. Mais le public a-t-il trouvé votre acte lâche ou héroïque? Nous allons le découvrir tout de suite!_

Aphrodite glissa doucement sa main contre celle de Camus, entrelaçant leurs doigts avec force.

_-Le premier habitant qui réintègre le sanctuaire des secrets ce soir pour une semaine supplémentaire... cet habitant que le public a décidé de sauver c'est... ANGELO! Angelo, rejoignez les autres pour une semaine supplémentaire!_

Si l'italien fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par les membres de son clan, les membres du clan adversaires comprenaient que ce soir, ils perdaient l'un des leurs. Et les larmes de Milo redoublèrent à l'idée de peut-être perdre Camus ce soir.

* * *

_-Aphrodite, Camus... l'un de vous quittera l'aventure ce soir. Le public aura-t-il choisi de vous laisser la chance de vous racheter, Aphrodite? Ou bien vous accordera-t-il plus de temps auprès de Milo, Camus? _

Comprenant que par sa faute, Camus et lui seraient séparés ce soir, Aphrodite ne put retenir ses larmes tandis qu'il posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Camus.

_-Celui qui réintègre le sanctuaire des secrets et qui continue l'aventure auprès des autres habitants...cette personne c'est... CAMUS! Le public a décidé de ne pas vous pardonner, Aphrodite, je suis désolé. _

Aphrodite serra Camus dans ses bras, en pleurs, et Camus ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main dans les longs cheveux de son ami, très triste de le voir quitter l'aventure ce soir.

-Je suis désolé, Camus, murmura Aphrodite.

-Prends soin de toi à l'extérieur, d'accord?

Aphrodite hocha la tête.

-On se revoit à ta sortie?

-Bien sûr.

-Bonne chance avec Milo.

Camus lui sourit avant de rejoindre les autres. Aussitôt, Milo lui sauta dans les bras, vite rejoint par Mu, Aiolos et Aiolia. Dohko et Shaka, eux, avaient décidé d'aller dire au revoir à Aphrodite, tristes de voir l'un des leurs partir.

* * *

_-C'est donc Aphrodite qui quitte l'aventure ce soir ! Alors comment les choses évolueront-elles entre Dohko et Saga ? Shaka mènera-t-il à bien sa mission ? On découvrira tout cela et bien plus dès lundi ! Alors n'oubliez pas de nous rejoindre lundi ! A très bientôt !_

_Et n'oubliez pas, pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, répondez à cette question : à qui la voix a-t-elle confié une mission exceptionnelle ? 1) Angelo et Mu, 2) Camus et Milo._

* * *

_Voici les résultats des votes: Angelo: 49,8%, Camus: 49,6%, Aphrodite: 0,6%_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous dis à très bientôt... et n'oubliez pas de participer au jeu concours! _


	12. Le pardon est divin

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici le prochain chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus longs que d'habitude :p_

_Bravo à **P'tite-Najoua-14, **qui remporte un OS Bonus sur le thème de son choix! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez, je vous fais pleiiiiin de bisous!_

* * *

_Samedi_

La nuit avait été très courte pour certains, notamment pour Dohko et Saga. Si l'aîné des jumeaux avait tenté de se justifier auprès de l'élu de son coeur, ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait juré ne plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole et ne plus jamais lui faire confiance, puis il s'était éclipsé dans la chambre rose et ne l'avait plus quittée. Ni Dohko, ni Saga n'étaient parvenu à trouver le sommeil, leur esprit étant bien trop occupé à penser au déroulement tragique de la soirée.

Ce matin, l'ambiance était encore glaciale entre les deux jeunes hommes. Lorsque Dohko s'était levé, il avait totalement ignoré le sourire timide et le 'bonjour' maladroit que lui avait lancés Saga.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-D'habitude, les sourires de Saga me font craquer, je ne peux jamais y resister, avoua Dohko, mais là, le voir me sourire comme ça, comme si rien ne c'était passé, ça me dégoûte. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense que je finirai par le pardonner... mais c'est hors de question! Il m'a fait bien assez de mal pour que je retombe dans ses bras. Savoir que tout cela n'était qu'une mission, qu'un jeu pour lui, ça me fait horriblement souffrir. J'avais de réels sentiments envers lui. Et ces sentiments sont toujours là, je ne peux malheureusement pas m'en défaire si facilement, mais je compte bien m'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

* * *

-Tu boudes? demanda Aiolos à son petit frère, qui restait obstinément taiseux, le regard rivé sur la porte qui menait à la chambre rose.

-Milo a dormi dans le lit de Camus, dit-il simplement.

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on retrouve Milo dans le lit de Camus, répondit Aiolios en haussant les épaules.

-Oui mais d'habitude il ne dort pas avec lui.

Aiolos fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il perçu la pointe de jalousie dans la voix de son petit frère.

-Aio'... ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de Milo?!

-Pas du tout!

Mais Aiolos ne connaissait que trop bien son frère pour savoir qu'en réalité, la proximité entre Milo et Camus le rendait vert de jalousie, même s'il n'en avouerait jamais rien.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup Camus, pas vrai?

Aiolia se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Et tu as peur qu'il ne veuille plus être ton ami s'il se rapproche de Milo?

En réalité, ce n'était pas une question. Aiolos connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors lorsqu'il vit son petit frère hocher tristement la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

-Chaton, Camus sera toujours ton ami, voyons. Il t'aime beaucoup toi aussi, j'en suis certain. Pas de la même façon qu'il aime Milo, bien entendu, mais beaucoup quand même.

-Oui mais... commença Aiolia.

-Il ne te laissera pas tomber, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis moi je suis là, oui?

Aiolia hocha à nouveau la tête. Oui, son grand frère était là, mais pour la première fois de toute sa courte existence, il voulait une autre présence à ses côtés que celle de son frère.

* * *

Angelo grogna avant d'abattre son poing contre la machine à café, qui refusait de se mettre en marche.

-Violence et éléctroménager ne font pas bon ménage, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour tomber sur le corps de Mu, qui venait tout juste de se lever. Les cheveux attachés et la mine encore grisée par le sommeil, Mu s'approcha et Angelo grommela davantage lorsqu'il vit que Mu n'avait aucun mal à mettre en marche cette foutue machine.

-Voilà, de la douceur, c'est la clef... oh et tu seras gentil, dit Mu en faisant légèrement volte-face tandis qu'il s'éloignait, quand ce sera prêt, amène-moi une tasse, d'accord?

-Et puis quand encore? Je ne suis pas une... hurla presque Angelo, indigné.

-Tu es un amour, merci beaucoup.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Shura ne put retenir un petit rire entendu: il n'y avait que Mu pour clouer le bec à Angelo de la sorte. Et lorsqu'il vit son ami préparer deux tasses, il se demanda un court instant si le grand méchant loup n'était pas en train de se faire croquer par l'agneau.

* * *

-Jour', marmonna Milo en venant poser un bisou sur la joue de Camus, qui était dans le dressing.

-Bonjour, bien dormi? demanda-t-il.

Milo répondit par l'affirmative avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le t-shirt que Camus tenait entre ses mains.

-Oh ça? C'est un cadeau d'Aphrodite, il me l'avait donné au cas où il partirait, pour que je ne l'oublie pas, répondit évasivement Camus.

Ca, pour l'oublier, il ne risquait pas! En effet, Aphrodite lui avait offert un t-shirt sur lequel il était initialement écrit ''I love Paris'', sauf que le ''Paris'' en question avait été barré à l'indélébile et remplacé par un ''Aphrodite'' accompagné d'un petit coeur.

-Et tu vas vraiment porter ça? s'indigna Milo.

-Oui, je compte le porter pour dormir.

Alors Milo fronça dangereusement les sourcils: si Camus pensait vraiment que lui, Milo, accepterait de le voir dormir avec un t-shirt sur lequel il était écrit ''I love Aphrodite 3'', il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil. Furieux de voir que Camus n'était visiblement pas décidé à oublier Aphrodite en deux coups de cuillère à pot, Milo quitta le dressing, sous le regard amusé de l'objet de ses pensées.

-Ben Milo? demanda innocemment Camus.

En réalité, il avait bien trop de respect envers Milo pour dormir dans le même lit que lui vêtu d'un t-shirt sur lequel était inscrit le prénom d'un autre. Par contre, il comptait bien porter ce t-shirt aujourd'hui, voir Milo jaloux l'amusait beaucoup.

* * *

-Tu as très bien joué, mon frère, félicita Kanon.

-Merci, répondit Saga, mais le but n'était certainement pas de le blesser...

-Boarf, il s'en remettra! Si tu veux, je peux aller le consoler, moi...

-Kanon!

-Oh c'est bon, c'est bon... ne me dis pas que tu tenais vraiment à ce mec?

Face à l'absence de réponse de son frère, Kanon comprit que si, Saga tenait vraiment à Dohko.

-Non mais ne déconne pas! Dohko est aussi intéressant qu'une feuille morte! Vous passiez votre temps à vous rouler des pelles et vous promettre des trucs niais!

Mais Saga se fichait de l'avis de son frère. Dohko l'avait touché en plein coeur et le voir souffrir de la sorte par sa faute le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de s'excuser.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-C'est vraiment difficile pour moi de rester loin de Dohko, déclara Saga. Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai vraiment souhaité que tout cela n'ait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais lorsque je lui ai souri et qu'il m'a ignoré, j'ai compris que c'était malheureusement la réalité. Je vois qu'il est mal et je ne peux rien faire pour le consoler. Même si ça prendra de temps, j'espère vraiment qu'il réussira à me pardonner. C'est à moi de lui prouver que je suis sincère.

* * *

-Merci beaucoup, Angelo, remercia aimablement Mu tandis que l'italien venait de lui amener son café.

Le dit Angelo grogna avant de faire demi-tour, laissant Mu et Shaka seuls. Shaka fronça les sourcils avant de demander:

-Depuis quand est-il devenu si docile?

-Depuis toujours, je crois... c'est quelqu'un de très bien et de très gentil, il ne veut simplement pas le montrer.

-Tu es bien trop naïf, Mu.

-Pardon? s'étonna Mu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu penses qu'Angelo est quelqu'un de bien? Laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Shaka changea ensuite de sujet, mais Mu n'en revenait toujours pas: pourquoi son ami tentait-il de l'éloigner d'Angelo? Savait-il des choses qu'il ignorait? Pour le bien de sa mission, Mu ne lâcherait rien mais tout de même, après avoir été mis en garde par Shion et, maintenant, par Shaka, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur Angelo.

* * *

-Alors, maintenant que tu as découvert mon secret, quelle est ta prochaine cible? demanda Shura à Valentine, qui bronzait à côté de lui.

Valentine eut un sourire énigmatique.

-Shaka... ou Angelo. Je n'ai aucun indice sur les autres secrets, répondit-il.

-Moi je compte traquer le secret de Dohko, annonça Shura.

-Dohko? Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que, il est affaibli par sa récente rupture avec Saga. C'est une cible parfaite. Et puis j'ai besoin d'argent. Alors à choisir, je préfère trouver le secret de Dohko.

Valentine haussa un sourcil: il n'avait jamais décelé le stratège qui sommeillait en Shura. Il avait tout intérêt à se rapprocher de lui s'il ne voulait pas devenir sa cible...

* * *

_Dimanche_

-Eh, toi là, avec ta tête de zombie, interpella Kanon, viens par là.

Dohko le fusilla du regard sans même prendre la peine de répondre. Alors Kanon soupira, grogna, grommela, et décida finalement de rejoindre Dohko, qui comptait bien terminer sa nuit au soleil, sur l'un des transats. A cette heure-là, les alentours de la piscine étaient généralement déserts.

-Oh, je te parle, dit encore Kanon.

-Et moi j'ai envie de dormir, et certainement pas de voir ta sale tête qui me rappelle tellement...

-Mon imbécile de frère? finit Kanon à sa place.

Dohko hocha la tête.

-Ecoute, murmura Kanon d'une voix faussement mielleuse, mon frère est un grand stratège, tout comme moi. Sauf que lui il cache bien son jeu, voilà tout. N'importe qui aurait accepté cette mission et...

-Pas moi! s'insurgea Dohko. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de jouer avec les sentiments d'un autre comme ça! Oh mais attends une minute, ironisa-t-il, ni toi ni ton crétin de frère n'avez la moindre idée de ce que sont des sentiments!

-Ok, tu marques un point, là. Mais je te rappelle qu'on a une mission. Et maintenant que mon frère n'est plus un obstacle, il serait peut-être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Alors comme ça tu débarques, tu claques des doigts et moi, je suis censé m'exécuter? Désolé mais j'ai déjà assez donné, pas question que je me lance dans une nouvelle relation!

-Qui te parle d'une relation? Tu ne m'intéresses pas, je te signale. Je veux simplement qu'on mène ce secret à bien, voilà tout.

Dohko encaissa difficilement ce nouveau coup de poignard. Il allait finir par croire qu'il était incapable de plaire à qui que ce soit.

-On en reparlera plus tard, conclut-il, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Il ne voulait pas discuter avec Kanon pour le moment.

-Aiolia? s'étonna Camus en voyant le jeune brun s'approcher timidement de son lit jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Il y a un problème?

Aiolia répondit par la négative. Et pourtant, ses yeux brillants lui criaient le contraire. Alors Camus se redressa légèrement, réveillé depuis peu, et demanda encore:

-Tu as fait un cauchemar?

-Oui... murmura Aiolia.

Il n'était que 11h du matin, heure à laquelle la plupart des habitants dormaient encore. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après avoir fait ce cauchemar, Aiolia avait d'abord voulu rejoindre son frère avant de changer d'avis, se rapprochant d'une cible bien plus intéressante.

-Je peux dormir avec toi? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Camus se figea, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-S'il te plaît. Milo il a le droit Alors moi, je peux aussi?

Camus n'eut pas le coeur à lui expliquer que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Milo était bien différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec lui. Fatigué et craignant de réveiller les autres, il hocha simplement la tête, laissant Aiolia venir se glisser sous la couette, se collant presque totalement contre lui. Camus soupira: qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela? D'abord Aphrodite, maintenant Aiolia... il ne faisait pourtant rien pour tenter de les séduire! Ce jour-là, il découvrit qu'Aiolia suçait encore son pouce.

* * *

-C'est quoi ce petit jeu entre Mu et toi? demanda Shura à Angelo, installé non loin de lui.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot! Si tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu le dévores des yeux...

Angelo se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Oh rien... tant que tu ne trahis par notre clan, menaça Shura d'un ton légèrement ironique.

Mauvais idée. Angelo le fusilla du regard avant de répondre:

-Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à personne!

* * *

-Il faut qu'on parle, annonça Dohko à Kanon.

-Oh, tu m'adresses la parole toi maintenant? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus jamais nous parler, à mon ''crétin de frère'' et à moi.

-C'est d'accord, dit Dohko de but en blanc.

-Hein?

-C'est d'accord, j'accepte de défendre notre secret. Je suis venu pour jouer. Quel est ton plan?

-Eh bien dans un premier temps, commença Kanon, parle-moi un peu plus gentiment et...rapproche-toi un peu.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kanon posa ses mains sur les hanches de Dohko, faisant frissonner celui-ci et l'obligeant à s'approcher. Non loin de là, Saga observait toute la scène du coin de l'oeil, jaloux comme jamais. A quoi jouait son frère? Et à quoi jouait Dohko, bon sang?

* * *

-Tu es jaloux? demanda Milo à Shaka tandis que non loin d'eux, Mu rigolait à une blague d'Angelo.

-Absolument pas.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais... moi je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'aller m'immiscer entre eux!

-Maintenant qu'Aphrodite a été éliminé du jeu, tu n'as plus de souci à te faire, déclara Shaka.

-Mouais... rien n'est moins sûr!

-Comment ça?

-Je pensais pouvoir enfin être tranquille et vivre mon idylle avec Camus mais... ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, Aiolia avait rejoint Camus dans son lit et... c'est bête, hein, mais je me demande si Camus est vraiment sincère avec moi. Je sais qu'Aiolia a vraiment besoin d'affection mais j'ai l'impression que Camus n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Sinon, pourquoi accepterait-il d'être aussi proche d'un autre? Il sait pourtant que ça me fait du mal.

-Aiolia souffre d'une énorme carrence affective. Il a trouvé une figure protectrice en la personne de Camus, expliqua Shaka, je ne pense pas qu'Aiolia représente une menace pour toi.

-Je ne suis plus sûr de rien...

Camus ne rechignait pas à consoler Aiolia alors que lui... il avait l'impression de toujours devoir faire le premier pas vers son français. Lui aussi avait besoin d'énormément d'affection... alors pourquoi Camus refusait-il de la lui donner?

* * *

-Tu sais que je risque ma tête en te parlant? demanda Angelo à Mu, avec qui il discutait depuis de longues minutes.

-Comment ça?

-Ouais... les membres de mon clan ne voient pas d'un très bon oeil notre rapprochement. Ma main à couper que cette semaine je serai à nouveau nominé.

-Même si c'était le cas, je suis certain que tu ne sortirais pas.

-Ouais, le public doit aimer les histoires d'amour niaises et foireuses. Suffirait que je te roule une pelle et je serais certain de revenir.

Mu rougit violemment suite aux paroles d'Angelo.

-C'est bon, détends-toi, je ne vais pas te violer, déclara Angelo en rigolant.

Mu tenta un pseudo-sourire et retint son souffle lorsque le visage de l'italien s'approcha du sien.

-Mais je peux faire ce genre de choses...

Et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles d'Angelo pour un baiser bref et en surface. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Angelo avait repris sa place initiale, l'air de rien.

* * *

-Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu? demanda Valentine à Saga, qui broyait du noir depuis le matin même.

-Quoi?

-Angelo vient d'embrasser Mu!

-N'importe quoi.

-Je te le jure! Wow, Angelo et... Mu? C'est plutôt improbable, non? Ils vont se bouffer l'un l'autre, ce sera marrant. Que quelqu'un m'amène du pop-corn.

Mais Saga n'avait pas le coeur à parler de ça. Angelo et Mu se rapprochaient tandis que lui il voyait Dohko fuir aux côtés de Kanon. Il n'y comprenait plus rien!

-Ton frère n'est pas avec toi? demanda Shura à Aiolos.

C'était en effet très rare de voir Aiolos sans son frère collé à lui. Aiolos tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, il est avec Camus.

-Dis donc, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble ces deux-là, intervint Kanon.

Aiolos haussa les épaules.

-Aiolia aime beaucoup Camus, il est gentil avec lui.

C'est vrai que c'était très bizarre pour lui de voir son frère s'éloigner de lui. Aiolia et lui avaient toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle et là, son petit frère semblait se détacher de lui pour se rapprocher d'un parfait inconnu. Il surveillerait cette nouvelle amitié de près, pas question que Camus fasse du mal à son fragile petit frère.

* * *

_Lundi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, merci d'être avec nous! Vous l'avez vu, vendredi soir le prime a été riche en rebondissements! Dohko a découvert la grande supercherie dont il a été victime et depuis, il ne veut plus adresser la parole à Saga! Mu et Angelo ont reçu pour mission secrète de faire croire qu'ils sont enfin ensemble... tandis que Shaka a pour mission de faire échouer leur mission... vous suivez toujours? Et enfin, Milo doute! Eh oui, il doute de la sincérité et des sentiments de Camus envers lui... c'est vrai qu'après Aphrodite, c'est maintenant au tour d'Aiolia à venir s'immiscer entre eux... le pauvre Milo, s'il avait su, il aurait choisi quelqu'un d'un peu moins convoité! _

-On peut parler, Camus ? demanda Milo, arrachant presque Camus de la conversation qu'il avait avec Aiolia et Shaka.

Camus se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se lever pour suivre Milo, qui l'entraîna légèrement à l'écart.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Non c'est juste que… je te trouve un peu distant depuis vendredi.

Camus fronça les sourcils : il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être éloigné de Milo.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de… ce qui a failli se passer avant que tu ne rejoignes le sas ? Je pensais… je pensais qu'on était proche tous les deux, et qu'on pourrait vraiment construire quelque chose… mais maintenant je vois que tu te rapproches d'Aiolia et je finis par me demander si tu es vraiment sincère avec moi…

Camus soupira : il était fatigué d'avoir à se justifier auprès de Milo.

-Ecoute, Milo, je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis sincère avec toi. Aiolia et moi sommes proches, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça remet notre relation en doute. Je ne peux tout de même pas m'éloigner de tout le monde pour que tu sois rassuré de m'avoir pour toi seul.

-Mais je ne te demande pas de ne plus parler à personne ! Simplement, est-ce que ce serait trop te demander de ne pas dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu m'as presque embrassé ?

-Il avait fait un cauchemar. Il est venu me rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

-Lui demander d'aller rejoindre son frère ?

Camus soupira de nouveau : le caractère possessif et paranoïaque de Milo commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer.

-Je suis assez grand pour prendre seul mes propres décisions. Mais si tu réagis de la sorte pour si peu, alors tu n'es peut-être pas celui que je pensais, et je n'ai peut-être pas envie de plus avec toi.

Puis Camus rejoignit les autres, laissant Milo seul, le cœur en miettes.

* * *

-Ils nous regardent ?

-Depuis que je t'ai embrassé hier, on est leur sujet de conversation favori, je te signale.

-Parfait, annonça Mu en s'installant sur les genoux d'Angelo, qui protesta pour la forme.

Mu noua alors ses bras autour de sa nuque et fit mine de l'embrasser dans le cou. En réalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant la tête des autres habitants à l'instant même, mais il jouait le jeu à la perfection. Et Angelo aussi, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et légèrement rejeté la tête en arrière. Ils étaient tellement crédibles que personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils étaient en mission secrète.

* * *

-Tu réfléchis ? demanda Shura à Valentine, qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

-Oui…

-A quoi ?

-Tu penses que Shaka est assez cinglé pour se prendre pour la réincarnation de bouddha ?

Shura ouvrit grands les yeux, se demandant ce que Valentine avait fumé pour sortir une idée pareille.

-Euh… Shaka est bizarre, c'est vrai mais… de là à se prendre pour la réincarnation de bouddha… ce serait totalement dingue, non ?

-Ouais, tu as raison…

Mais Valentine gardait cette idée dans un coin de son esprit.

* * *

-Kanon ? fit semblant de s'étonner Dohko en sentant le bras de Kanon glisser le long de ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Kanon à Dohko et Aiolos, qui étaient ensemble depuis tout à l'heure.

-On range, ça se voit non ? demanda Aiolos d'un ton cynique, n'appréciant que très peu la présence de Dohko.

-Oh, tu me parles sur un autre ton !

-Ca va Kanon, laisse-nous s'il te plaît. Je viendrai te retrouver tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

-Ouais… surveille tes fréquentations, gronda Kanon en faisant volte-face.

Resté seul avec Dohko, Aiolos ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ce type ?

-Rien… simplement discuter. Il est gentil avec moi ces derniers temps et…

-Bon sang mais c'est une blague, Dohko ? Ne me dis pas que tu as quitté un jumeau pour te jeter dans les bras d'un autre ? Kanon est quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais !

-Tu n'as pas appris à le connaître…

-Le connaître ? Ce que je retiens, moi, c'est que ce type s'est bien foutu de toi et que tu as versé beaucoup de larmes à cause de lui. Je n'ai pas très envie que ça recommence.

Dohko eut un triste sourire : même pour le cadre de sa mission, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire aux paroles d'Aiolos. Il devait se méfier de Kanon mais à la fois, il devait aussi feindre de tomber amoureux de lui.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je sais ce que je fais.

Il n'était pourtant pas capable de se convaincre lui-même.

* * *

_-L'idylle entre Milo et Camus sera-t-elle étouffée dans l'œuf par la jalousie de Milo ? Et Shaka va-t-il défendre sa cause et sa mission auprès de Mu ? On le découvre tout de suite !_

-Câlin, quémanda Mu en venant entourer le torse de Shaka.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses bras autour de son ami avant de froncer les sourcils en le repoussant légèrement. Mu le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu sens l'odeur du parfum d'Angelo, annonça-t-il.

Mu fronça les sourcils en sentant son propre t-shirt avant d'arborer un sourire gêné.

-Tu sais, Angelo et moi on…

-Vous êtes ensemble, qui ne l'a pas remarqué ? ironisa Shaka.

-Tu es fâché ? demanda Mu sans relâcher son ami pour autant, les bras toujours passés autour de son torse.

-Non… je suis juste déçu, c'est tout.

Mu arbora alors une moue triste.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais… Angelo est vraiment gentil, je suis certain que vous vous entendriez bien si seulement tu lui laissais une chance.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.

Lorsque Shaka s'éloigna à nouveau de lui, Mu parut franchement blessé. Il aimait beaucoup Shaka, pourquoi devait-il choisir entre Angelo et lui ?

* * *

-Je suis désolé… murmura Milo à Camus, qui était en train de préparer à manger.

Camus ne lui accorda par un regard et Milo ajouta, posant une main sur son avant-bras pour qu'il le remarque :

-Je sais que… je n'ai pas un caractère facile mais je te promets de faire des efforts. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment peur que tu te moques de moi… tu sais, tout le monde s'est moqué de moi par le passé alors je…

Milo suspendit sa phrase, ravalant un sanglot qui lui bloquait la gorge. Camus plongea alors son regard dans le sien, brillant, et il s'en voulut de l'avoir rejeté de la sorte. Alors il l'attira dans ses bras et Milo vint volontiers se blottir contre lui.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, Milo. Je veux simplement que tu me fasses confiance.

Milo hocha la tête contre son épaule.

-Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, moi aussi je suis désolé.

Milo renifla tristement tout en hochant la tête contre l'épaule de Camus. Puis il releva légèrement la tête et vint doucement embrasser Camus à la commissure des lèvres. Surpris, Camus ne réagit pas. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Milo s'était déjà éloigné.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

**Ici la voix. Dohko, vendredi, après t'avoir révélé des images que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir, la voix t'a proposé de prendre ta revanche en nominant Saga et Kanon. Dohko, que décides-tu ? **

-J'ai beaucoup hésité, avoua Dohko. C'est vrai que Saga a gaffé, mais en le nominant, je pénalise aussi Kanon alors que je suis censé protéger mon secret avec lui. Mais je dois penser à mon jeu avant tout. Alors j'accepte la proposition de la voix et je nomine Saga et Kanon.

**Dohko, la voix a bien enregistré ta décision. Demain, tous les habitants passeront au confessionnal pour nominer un troisième habitant aux côtés de Kanon et Saga. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Dohko a donc décidé de nominer Saga et Kanon cette semaine ! Alors quelle sera la réaction des jumeaux ? On se quitte avec l'annonce de la voix et on se retrouve demain pour les nominations ! A demain. _

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, la voix a une annonce importante à vous faire : Saga, Kanon, vous êtes nominés d'office cette semaine. Saga, Kanon, demain, les autres habitants passeront au confessionnal pour désigner un troisième candidat qui sera nominé à vos côtés cette semaine. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_Mardi_

_-Bonsoir bonsoir, vous l'avez vu hier soir, Saga et Kanon ont été nominés d'office par Dohko. Alors quelle aura été leur réaction ? Et quel autre habitant sera nominé à leurs côtés ? Tout cela et bien plus encore, c'est tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

-Tu es content ? demanda Saga à Dohko, qui passait par là, son petit-déjeuner à la main.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il nonchalamment.

-Tu découvres des images que tu n'aurais pas dû voir vendredi et maintenant, comme par hasard, mon frère et moi sommes nominés.

-Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, j'ai le droit de jouer comme je veux.

Saga haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer.

-Je m'étais vraiment trompé sur ton compte, déclara-t-il.

-Ca doit t'enlever un peu de culpabilité, dans ce cas.

-Crois-le ou non, j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi. Mais maintenant que je vois ce que tu es capable de faire, je me demande si toi tu étais vraiment sincère, accusa Saga.

-C'est ça, fais-toi encore passer pour la victime. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Bonne chance pour vendredi.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Si je devais apprendre que mon frère et moi sommes nominés à cause de Dohko, je me sentirais vraiment trahi, annonça Saga. Et je ne le verrais plus de la même façon. Malgré tout ce qu'il pense de moi, j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé sur son compte.

* * *

-Deuxième sas face à ton frère, annonça Shura à Kanon, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-En fait, tu ne portes pas vraiment ton frère dans ton cœur, pas vrai ? demanda à son tour Valentine.

Kanon haussa les épaules.

-C'est mon frère. On n'est pas marié. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous allait mourir, c'est juste un jeu.

-C'est quand même étrange, ces nominations prématurées, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda encore Shura.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, quelqu'un a eu un sacré pouvoir vendredi, avoua Valentine.

-Mais qui ?

Kanon avait sa petite idée là-dessus.

* * *

-Est-ce que tu es un tueur en série ou quelque chose du genre ? demanda Mu de but en blanc à Angelo alors qu'il était allongé sur ses cuisses.

Angelo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler franchement à la question de Mu.

-Même si c'était le cas, tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais ?

Mu se redressa alors jusqu'à venir s'appuyer contre son épaule.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Mu haussa les épaules.

-Shion et Shaka m'ont dit de me méfier de toi, alors je demande… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir avec un serial killer.

Angelo arbora alors un sourire assassin tandis qu'il pivotait légèrement de façon à venir faire face à Mu. Il remonta alors sa main jusqu'à sa gorge et la serra doucement entre ses doigts tout en approchant son visage du sien.

-Tu ferais une victime parfaite, murmura-t-il avant de venir l'embrasser.

Et Mu ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou s'il devait partir en courant.

* * *

-Cadeau ! déclara Milo avec un énorme sourire en tendant un paquet bancal à Camus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aiolos, qui se trouvait dans la même pièce, avec Aiolia.

Camus soupesa le paquet avec un air suspicieux : quelle idée avait encore eue Milo ? Cherchait-il encore à se faire pardonner pour son comportement d'hier ?

-Ouvre ! l'encouragea Milo.

Camus se décida alors à déchirer l'emballage fragile et, lorsqu'il découvrit le 'cadeau' de Milo, il ne put empêcher un sourire blasé de venir prendre place sur ses lèvres. Et pour cause, Milo lui avait offert un t-shirt à la provenance douteuse sur lequel était inscrit : ''I love Milo 3''.

-Quel… gentil cadeau, Milo, félicita Aiolos.

-Bah voui, pas question que tu dormes avec le prénom d'Aphrodite, mon Camus !

-Merci, Milo, remercia tout de même Camus.

Mais s'il y en avait un dans la pièce qui n'appréciait pas que Camus dorme avec le prénom de qui que ce soit, c'était bien Aiolia.

* * *

_-Aiolia serait-il jaloux du rapprochement de plus en plus flagrant entre Camus et Milo ? Affaire à suivre ! Tous les habitants sont passés au confessionnal, on se connecte tout de suite pour savoir quel est le troisième habitant nominé !_

**Ici la voix. Angelo, quel habitant souhaites-tu nominer cette semaine ? Pour rappel, Saga et Kanon ont déjà été nominés d'office par Dohko. **

-Je nomine Shaka, parce qu'il devient un peu trop encombrant à mon goût.

**Shaka, quel habitant souhaites-tu nominer ? **

-Pour le bien de ma mission mais aussi par choix personnel, je décide de nominer Angelo.

**Ici la voix. Mu, quel habitant nomines-tu aux côtés de Saga et Kanon ? **

-Je vais nominer Valentine. Même si je n'ai rien contre lui, il reste le dernier arrivé.

**Milo, quel habitant décides-tu de nominer ? **

-Je nomine Shura.

**Camus, qui veux-tu nominer cette semaine ? **

-Shura. Parce qu'il n'a plus de secret et ce n'est pas très juste qu'il continue l'aventure.

**Quel est le troisième habitant que tu souhaites nominer cette semaine, Aiolia ? **

-Je veux voir partir Milo.

**Aiolos, qui décides-tu de nominer cette semaine ? **

-Shura, simplement pour suivre la stratégie de notre clan.

**Ici la voix. Shura, quel habitant souhaites-tu nominer aux côtés de Saga et Kanon ? **

-Milo. Parce qu'il n'existe qu'à travers Camus.

**Valentine, quel habitant décides-tu de nominer ? **

-Shaka. Simplement parce qu'Angelo me l'a demandé.

**La voix a bien pris ton vote en compte. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-C'est donc Shura qui rejoint Saga et Kanon sur le banc des nominés ! Vous pouvez dès à présent voter pour votre candidat préféré ! C'est le 1) pour Saga, le 2) pour Kanon et le 3) pour Shura. Quelle sera la réaction des autres habitants ? On le découvrira dans les prochains jours ! On se quitte avec l'annonce de la voix. A bientôt !_

**Ici la voix. Tous les habitants sont passés au confessionnal. Celui qui rejoint Saga et Kanon sur le banc des nominés est : Shura. Saga, Kanon, Shura, l'un de vous quittera l'aventure vendredi. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Dans le prochain chapitre, la chasse aux secrets reprend de plus belle! Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré!_

_Pour info, les votes de Dohko, Saga et Kanon n'interviennent pas pour la simple et bonne raison que Dohko a déjà nominé les jumeaux et que les jumeaux en question sachant déjà qu'ils étaient nominés, ne pouvaient donc logiquement pas voter pour quelqu'un :)_

_Bisous!_


	13. Bouleversements

_Coucou mes p"tits lecteurs!_

_Me voilà pour la seconde partie de la semaine!_

_Je termine mes examens jeudi, donc j'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication régulier. Par contre le chapitre 'prime' ne sera certainement pas posté avant vendredi. _

_Petite précision pour ce chapitre, l'idée du jeu est de Sacaly Amroma (je te remercie d'ailleurs pour cette super idée!). _

_J'espère que vous aimerez, encore merci de me suivre!_

_Gros bisous!_

* * *

_Mercredi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Vous l'avez vu hier, c'est Shura qui a été nominé aux côtés des jumeaux ! Vous pouvez voter pour votre candidat préféré en tapant le 1) pour Saga, le 2) pour Kanon et le 3) pour Shura. Alors quelle aura été la réaction des nominés et des autres habitants ? On vous dit tout tout de suite dans Secret Sanctuary !_

-Bon, commença Kanon. Je suis nominé. Alors il serait peut-être temps qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure.

-Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir passer à la vitesse supérieure, répondit Dohko.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. On a un secret à défendre et je pars peut-être vendredi. Alors je vais t'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, devant tout le monde. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me repousser.

Dohko allait pour protester mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que déjà, Kanon l'avait plaqué contre le mur derrière lui et l'embrassait avec avidité. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Dohko passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et approfondit le baiser à son tour. Embrasser Kanon, c'était un peu comme embrasser Saga, au fond.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Saga, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Dohko ne manqua pas ses poings serrés. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut de voir la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux de l'aîné des jumeaux.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-J'ai embrassé Kanon presque par réflexe, avoua Dohko. Il ressemble tellement à Saga que… l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que c'était Saga qui était avec moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et puis… j'ai savouré cette vengeance. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Saga soit affecté à ce point. Il avait l'air tellement… triste. Ca m'a fait vraiment mal au cœur de l'avoir vu dans cet état. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je suis perdu.

* * *

-Après Mu et Angelo, c'est au tour de Kanon et Doko de se rouler des pelles, déclara Shura avec une mine de dégoût.

-C'est une petite girouette, le Dohko, déclara à son tour Valentine. Maintenant qu'il n'a pas su avoir Saga, il se rabat sur Kanon.

-Pas su avoir Saga ? Je te signale que notre Saga est vert de jalousie de voir son petit copain d'amuser avec son frère.

-Je pensais que son rapprochement avec Dohko était une mission ? s'étonna Valentine.

-Une mission ? Au début, ouais, surement, mais si tu veux mon avis, il s'est laissé prendre à son propre piège. Enfin moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que je n'aime pas voir Dohko tourner autour des jumeaux.

-Jaloux ? demanda Valentine à Shura.

-Absolument pas. Kanon et Saga font ce qu'ils veulent… mais je ne tiens pas à les voir se barrer avec un membre du clan adverse comme le fait Angelo. Si le besoin devait s'en faire ressentir, je n'hésiterais pas à me séparer d'eux.

-Tu es redoutable, plaisanta Valentine.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Il n'hésiterait pas à les écraser un par un. Et sa première victoire serait de sortir un des jumeaux vendredi.

* * *

-C'est pas juste, bougonna Milo.

-Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie encore ? demanda Camus.

-Y a des couples partout !

Camus sourit : Milo n'était pas fin du tout pour lui faire passer un message.

-Et alors ? Ca te dérange ?

-Voui ! Parce qu'ils se font des bisous et moi, personne ne me fait de bisous !

Milo croisa alors les bras sur son torse, faisant mine de bouder. Camus sourit alors tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Milo voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer. Il se releva légèrement puis surplomba Milo jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il encadra le visage de Milo entre ses mains et ne put retenir un léger rire lorsqu'il vit les yeux grands ouverts de son ami. Visiblement, Milo ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il approcha alors doucement son visage du sien jusqu'à venir l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner de lui, Milo le retint par la nuque et l'embrassa davantage, refusant de le lâcher maintenant qu'il avait enfin goûté à ses baisers. Ils furent interrompus en entendant un bruit de verre brisé. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, ils virent Aiolia, debout au milieu du salon, qui les fixait d'un air totalement abasourdi.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Camus m'a embrassé, _embrassé_, déclara Milo, des étoiles plein les yeux. C'était… ouaw… Camus, c'est LE mec que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. C'est lui. Et maintenant il est à moi. Et je compte bien me battre pour le garder.

* * *

-Aio ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aiolos avait vu son petit frère venir se réfugier dans ses bras à la vitesse de l'éclair et depuis, il restait obstinément muet. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, mais quoi ? Lorsqu'il entendit Mu et Shaka discuter du baiser que Milo et Camus venait tout juste d'échanger, Aiolos comprit tout de suite ce qui chiffonnait son frère.

-Aiolia écoute-moi, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Camus. Mais tu ne dois le voir que comme un ami. Camus et Milo sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, tu dois accepter ça.

-Mais je veux pas !

C'était bien ça le problème : Aiolia ne voulait pas que Camus soit aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Si Camus se rapprochait de Milo alors il se retrouverait seul. Et si son frère venait à partir un jour, il n'y aurait personne pour le réconforter et prendre soin de lui.

-Aiolia, Camus n'est pas amoureux de toi. Il ne t'aime pas comme il aime Milo et…

-Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, hurla Aiolia. J'ai compris, pas la peine de me le répéter !

Puis il partit comme une tornade, laissant Aiolos totalement abasourdi : c'était la première fois que son petit frère lui hurlait dessus de cette façon. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait crier. Et ça lui faisait mal.

* * *

-Tu peux m'amener à boire, Saga ? demanda Kanon d'une voix mielleuse.

Mais Saga fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Il continua son chemin sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Sauf lorsque Kanon l'interpella à nouveau :

-Eh, Saga, je te parle !

-Va te faire foutre.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Je ne peux tout simplement plus supporter mon frère, avoua Saga. Je ne peux plus le voir, il m'énerve. Il sait très bien que j'ai réellement des sentiments pour Dohko mais il s'en contre-fiche. Quand je l'ai vu l'embrasser, je me suis retenu d'aller lui casser la figure. Et Dohko qui lui tombe dans les bras comme un cheveu dans la soupe… ça me met hors de moi ! Puisqu'ils s'aiment tant, qu'ils se cassent tous les deux !

* * *

-Quand tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu me le dis en face, c'est clair ?

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

-Personne ne me dicte ma ligne de conduite. Et certainement pas une petite langue de vipère frustrée comme toi. Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux.

Dans le salon, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre Angelo et Shura. Angelo avait eu vent des dires de Shura selon lesquels il aurait été capable de le nominer s'il se rapprochait trop de Mu. Et cela ne lui avait pas du tout plu.

-Tu penses que tu me faire peur avec tes menaces ? reprit Angelo. Eh bien vas-y, nomine-moi, je n'en n'ai strictement rien à foutre. Les gens comme toi dans la vie, je ne les calcule pas.

-En même temps vu ton caractère, y a pas grand monde qui doit te calculer non plus.

Angelo prit une grande inspiration. Si Shura continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment se décaler.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant celui qui a été nominé c'est toi, pas moi. En espérant que tu te casses vendredi.

Puis Angelo disparut se calmer à l'extérieur.

* * *

-Ca va? demanda Mu en venant s'allonger tout contre Angelo, qui referma presque machinalement ses bras autour de lui.

-Ouais, répondit-il en un grognement.

Mu posa alors sa tête contre le torse de l'italien et dessina des arabesques d'un doigt distrait par-dessus son t-shirt.

-Shura a tort, tu n'as pas si mauvais caractère, avoua-t-il.

Angelo ricana avant de répondre.

-J'ai un caractère de merde mais je l'assume. Et je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne, surtout pas de la tienne.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est ce que je pense.

Mu se redressa sur un coude et vint doucement embrasser Angelo, qui ne se plaignait jamais de recevoir un de ses baisers. Même si l'un et l'autre tentait de se voiler la face en se convaincant que toutes ces petites attentions faisaient uniquement partie de leur mission, ils savaient très bien que leurs sentiments avaient dépassé le stade de la mission depuis longtemps.

-J'aime bien être avec toi, avoua Mu.

Angelo le regarda, légèrement étonné, avant de sourire à nouveau, caressant distraitement ses longs cheveux lilas.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés.

* * *

_-Les sentiments de Mu et Angelo dépasseront-ils le stade de la mission? On se retrouve demain pour connaître la suite. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour sauver votre candidat préféré! C'est le 1) pour Saga, le 2) pour Kanon et le 3) pour Shura. Je vous dis à demain, bonne soirée!_

* * *

_Jeudi_

_-Bonsoir à tous, merci de nous avoir à nouveau rejoint! Le sanctuaire des secrets commence tout doucement à ressembler au sanctuaire de l'amour... entre les vrais couples et les missions, on pourrait croire s'être trompé de chaîne! Pour relancer la chasse aux secrets, la voix a décidé de proposer un jeu de cache-cache aux habitants. On découvre tout cela et bien plus encore dans secret sanctuary!_

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, si la voix vous a réunis dans le jardin, c'est pour vous proposer un jeu. Devant vous se trouvent des enveloppes contenant chacune votre prénom. A tour de rôle, vous devrez prendre l'enveloppe sur laquelle est inscrit votre prénom et aller la cacher à un endroit du sanctuaire. Pendant ce temps, les autres habitants devront évidemment rester dans le jardin. Vous avez 30 minutes pour aller à tour de rôle cacher votre enveloppe. Vous aurez ensuite 30 autres minutes pour entamer un jeu de cache-cache et tenter de découvrir les enveloppes cachées par les autres habitants. Le jeu commence maintenant. Mu, tu es le premier à aller cacher ton enveloppe. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Les habitants partirent donc à tour de rôle cacher leur indice respectif dans le sanctuaire des secrets. Une fois que les 30 minutes furent passées, ils se lancèrent alors à la chasse aux secrets.

* * *

Angelo et Mu ratissaient le même secteur, se charriant l'un l'autre lorsqu'ils voyaient que l'un ou l'autre s'approchaient trop près de leur indice respectif. Mu usait de tous ses charmes pour distraire Angelo tandis qu'il le voyait approcher dangereusement de l'endroit où était cachée son enveloppe.

-Pas par-là, dit-il en sautant sur le dos d'Angelo, manquant de faire tomber celui-ci à la renverse.

Comme toujours, Angelo jura en italien mais cessa de protester lorsque Mu l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille.

-Mais arrête de me déstabiliser comme ça ! Je suis un stratège sans cœur je te rappelle, pas un Bisounours.

Mu pouffa contre sa joue.

-Mais bien sûr, fais croire ça à d'autres.

Mu savait maintenant qu'Angelo était loin d'être le stratège sans cœur qu'il voulait faire croire.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Mu et Angelo se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec Shaka, qui s'éventait avec l'enveloppe qui contenait l'indice de Mu. C'était la photo d'un pic à glace.

-Si c'est ça que tu cherchais, tu aurais mieux fait de t'y mettre, au lieu de batifoler, annonça Shaka sur un ton cinglant.

Puis il continua la recherche des autres indices, laissant Mu et Angelo totalement abasourdis.

-C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Angelo.

Mu se mordit la lèvre inférieure : depuis quand Shaka et lui ne se comprenaient-ils plus ?

* * *

-Camuuuus ! geignit Milo, je ne trouve rien !

-Si tu cherchais, pour commencer ? répondit Camus en continuant à scruter chaque recoin de la chambre rose.

-Voui mais c'est trop duuuur !

Camus leva les yeux au ciel avant d'arborer un sourire victorieux, retirant une enveloppe de sous un matelas.

-Pas si difficile que ça, tu vois ?

Il avait découvert l'indice du secret d'Aiolia. Un loup…

-C'est pas juuuuuste !

* * *

-Am stram gram, pic et pic et colégram, bour et bour et ratatam… chantonnait Shura.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Kanon.

-Bah, je ne sais plus où chercher alors, je m'aide comme je peux.

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel, avança de quelques pas puis fit volte-face, un sourire vicieux collé aux lèvres.

-Dis donc, pas très utile ton truc, ricana-t-il en dénichant l'enveloppe qui était cachée juste sous le nez de Shura.

Shura qui d'ailleurs, n'en croyait pas ses yeux : comment ne l'avait-il pas vue ?

-Allez, sans rancune, hein ?

Puis Kanon disparut en rigolant. Il avait trouvé l'indice sur le secret de Camus. C'était une poubelle.

* * *

-Tu étais dans la pièce avant moi, je te le laisse, déclara Saga, qui avait découvert l'enveloppe contenant l'indice sur le secret de Milo en même temps que Dohko.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, garde-le.

-Dohko… appela à nouveau Saga en le retenant par le poignet. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est du fair-play. Tu étais là avant, on l'a trouvé en même temps, c'est à toi qu'il revient.

Dohko soupira alors en se passant une main sur le visage. Se retrouver dans la même pièce que Saga créait une énorme tension. Dire que quelques jours plus tôt, ils se seraient embrassés et là… c'est tout juste s'ils s'adressaient la parole.

-Tu ne me dois rien, dit-il alors.

-Je sais… mais je veux vraiment que ce soit toi qui l'aies.

Dohko accepta alors l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Mais, alors qu'il passait tout près de Saga, il lui murmura :

-C'est un bébé…

Il venait de dévoiler l'indice dont il avait bénéficié à son ancien acolyte.

* * *

Valentine avait décidé de travailler seul et, visiblement, le travail en solo payait puisque, pendant que tous les autres travaillaient par équipe, lui avait déjà trouvé deux indices : l'un sur le secret d'Aiolos et l'autre sur le secret de Kanon. Concernant Aiolos, il avait découvert l'image d'une corbeille. Pour Kanon, c'était la photo d'un caméléon.

Et Valentine ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

* * *

-Aio', tu m'aides oui ou non ? demanda Aiolos tandis qu'il voyait son frère traîner derrière lui.

Aiolia ne cessait de chercher le couple Camus/Milo des yeux. Aiolos ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour éloigner son frère de Camus.

-Tu sais qu'on est ici pour jouer, oui ?

Aiolia hocha la tête puis passa derrière son frère et souleva le t-shirt roulé en boule d'Angelo.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe contenant le secret de l'italien.

Aiolos le remercia d'un regard. Son petit frère était très observateur, en fin de compte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors Aiolia.

-Un téléphone portable...

Mais quel pouvait bien être le secret d'Angelo ?

* * *

-Visiblement, nos indices se sont faits la malle, bougonna Angelo.

-Moh, fais pas la tête, répondit Mu en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Stop les bisous, protesta l'italien. Pas question que je perde la face, je dois au moins découvrir un indice !

Mu sourit lorsqu'il vit Angelo filer jusqu'au dressing, bien décidé à ne pas se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied. Il le suivit presque en sautillant et le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Angelo grommela, trifouilla pendant quelques minutes avant de pousser un cri victorieux :

-TADAAAAAAAM !

Il avait découvert l'indice sur le secret Valentine. Un masque noir.

-C'est toi le meilleur, déclara Mu en le félicitant d'un baiser.

C'est qu'il prenait goût à cette mission.

* * *

-Je suis nuuuuul, chouina Milo en se laissant tomber sur le canapé derrière lui.

-Mais non, ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, l'encouragea Camus en venant prendre place à ses côtés.

-Mais je ne trouve rien, Camus !

-Tu ne cherches pas, Milo. Les indices ne vont pas venir à toi.

Milo pleurnicha en se laissant tomber en arrière, atterrissant tout droit sur un oreiller. Comme à son habitude, il glissa une main derrière ce même oreiller et son visage s'illumina.

-Camus, Camus ! cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui. Regarde, l'indice est venu à moi !

Camus regarda Milo d'un air blasé : il venait de découvrir un indice sur le secret de Shaka. Il avait véritablement une chance de cocu…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Camus ? demanda à nouveau Milo en lui montrant l'indice qu'il avait découvert.

-Ca, Milo, c'est un arbre généalogique.

-Un arbre généa…quoi ? C'est quoi ? Un chêne, un sapin ?

Et, contre toute attente, Camus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Milo était un cas désespéré.

* * *

-Tu as trouvé un indice, Val' ? demanda Shura.

-Un ? J'en suis à mon troisième indice.

Shura fit les yeux ronds. Solitaire mais efficace !

-J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi, avoua-t-il.

Valentine sourit en découvrant l'indice sur le secret de Dohko : un joker.

-Merci, dit-il alors. Tu n'es pas un mauvais joueur toi non plus.

* * *

-Je rêve ou tu cherches mon indice ? demanda Saga à son frère.

-Bah quoi, j'ai le droit, non ? Après tout tu es mon adversaire.

-Et alors ? Je pensais qu'on avait une stratégie tous les deux.

-Ah, parce que maintenant ça t'intéresse ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler depuis que j'ai pris ta place auprès de ton petit copain.

-Tu vas le faire souffrir.

-C'est vrai que toi, tu l'as rendu heureux.

-Tu es ignoble.

Kanon haussa les épaules tout en dénichant l'indice sur le secret de Saga. Un œil.

-Toujours aussi prévisible, Saga. Les mêmes cachettes que lorsqu'on était gosse.

Non loin de là, Dohko avait suivi toute la conversation.

* * *

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, la voix vous félicite. Vous avez trouvé tous les indices en moins de 28min et 32 secondes. La voix tient à féliciter tout particulièrement Valentine pour son efficacité. La voix espère que vous ferez bon usage de ces indices. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Les habitants ont donc pu bénéficier de nombreux indices sur les autres secrets ! Alors l'un d'eux décidera-t-il de buzzer ? Et quelle sera l'évolution des couples ? Pour le savoir, on se retrouve demain dès 18h10. Je vous dis à demain !_

* * *

_Vendredi_

_-Ca y est, nous sommes déjà vendredi ! Ce soir, l'un des habitants quittera l'aventure. N'oubliez donc pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré ! C'est le 1) pour Saga, le 2) pour Kanon et le 3) pour Shura. Au sein du sanctuaire des secrets, tout va pour le mieux dans la bulle d'Angelo et Mu. Mais l'ombre de Shaka plane au-dessus d'eux. Tout comme celle d'Aiolia au-dessus du couple Camus/Milo. Alors comment tout cela se finira-t-il ? On se connecte tout de suite pour le savoir !_

-On peut discuter toi et moi ? demanda Mu en s'approchant de Shaka.

-Bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Shaka… on est amis, pas vrai ?

-Tout à fait.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de comprendre ?

Car c'est bien ce qui chiffonnait le plus Mu : que Shaka et lui ne se comprennent plus. Depuis le début du jeu, il avait trouvé en lui un allié de choix, et surtout, un ami. Alors pourquoi les choses avaient-elles changé ?

-Ecoute, Mu, je respecte tes choix mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'assister à votre rapprochement.

Le cœur de Mu se serra : qu'est-ce que Shaka essayait de lui dire ?

-Ca veut dire que… qu'on ne peut plus être amis ? demanda-t-il tristement.

Shaka s'approcha de lui jusqu'à venir glisser une main sur sa joue.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, Mu, mais je sais qu'Angelo n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ne me demande pas d'assister à ta chute.

Lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, les yeux de Mu s'embuèrent de larmes. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Shaka, le voir s'éloigner de lui lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur. Pouvait-il se permettre de perdre son ami pour une mission qui, en réalité, n'en n'était plus une ?

* * *

-Encore des bisous, minauda Milo en retenant Camus contre lui.

-Milooo, gronda le dit Camus, si ça continue comme ça, personne n'aura rien à manger.

-Et alors ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y en a pas un parmi eux qui est capable de se faire une omelette.

-Peut-être, mais pas question que je risque de me faire intoxiquer par l'un d'eux.

Milo soupira, glissa une dernière fois ses lèvres tout contre celles de Camus puis le laissa enfin s'en aller. Il se retrouva alors seul et sourit à Aiolia, qui venait tout juste d'arriver au salon.

-Eh, coucou toi !

Mais Aiolia ne lui répondit pas, le fusillant d'un regard noir avant de faire volte-face.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Milo pour lui-même.

Aiolia se comportait très étrangement en ce moment.

* * *

-Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien, grommela Kanon tandis que Dohko ne tentait rien pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Notre rapprochement fait du mal à ton frère.

Kanon fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

-Et alors ? Il s'est moqué de toi je te signale.

-Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux me comporter comme lui et lui faire du mal à mon tour.

-Sérieusement, tu commences à m'emmerder, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme !

-Mais tu ne comprends rien à rien ma parole, hurla Dohko. Je te parle de sentiments, pas d'états d'âme, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Dohko avait littéralement hurlé cette phrase, s'attirant les regards étonnés des autres habitants… et particulièrement celui de Saga, prêt à intervenir si besoin.

-Tu me parles sur un autre ton et tu ne me manques pas de respect !

-C'est toi qui parles de respect ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ma parole.

-Va te faire foutre, retourne roucouler avec mon imbécile de frère.

-J'ai une meilleure idée : je ne veux plus avoir à faire à aucun d'entre vous.

Et cette fois, Dohko semblait déterminé.

* * *

-Dis donc, c'est les feux de l'amour ici, ironisa Valentine en s'adressant à Shura, qui se préparait un thé un peu plus loin.

-Ouais, ça en devient pitoyable. Tout le monde se roule des pelles, ça va finir en partouze générale.

-Ce sera sans moi.

-Personne ne t'intéresse ? demanda alors Shura en haussant un sourcil.

-Le seul qui était susceptible de m'intéresser est parti depuis trop longtemps malheureusement.

-Tu parles de Rhadamanthe ?

Valentine hocha la tête en soupirant.

-Vous vous reverrez certainement à l'extérieur.

-On ne s'est rien promis.

-Je sais, mais vous vous entendiez bien, je suis certain qu'il t'aura attendu.

Valentine hocha simplement la tête. Il espérait que Shura avait raison et que Rhadamanthe l'aurait attendu, même s'il en doutait sérieusement.

* * *

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Saga à Dohko, qui était parti se réfugier dans la chambre rose après son altercation avec Kanon.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?!

Saga soupira puis vint prendre place à ses côtés, posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

-Crois-le ou non mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

Dohko resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une nouvelle larme ne vienne rouler sur sa joue, paniquant Saga, qui se précipita pour venir chasser la larme de son pouce.

-S'il te plaît, non, ne pleure pas. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce jeu, assez de me faire prendre pour un pigeon par ton frère et toi. C'est vraiment, _vraiment _trop pour moi.

Saga glissa alors une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Dohko. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Lorsque j'ai accepté cette mission, je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant à toi. Mais de réels sentiments sont nés. Je tiens vraiment à toi, je te le promets.

-Comment est-ce que je peux encore te faire confiance ? demanda Dohko, qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras.

-C'est à moi de te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, et je ferai tout pour que tout recommence entre nous.

Ces mots sonnaient comme une promesse et, même s'il tentait de se méfier, Dohko ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir y croire.

* * *

-Tu fais la tête ? demanda Camus.

Aiolia hocha la tête de gauche à droite, restant muet comme une carpe.

-Milo m'a dit que tu faisais la tête.

-Milo est un menteur.

Camus fronça les sourcils : depuis quand Aiolia traitait-il Milo de cette façon ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

-Il y a un problème avec Milo ? demanda-t-il encore.

-Vous êtes amoureux ?

-Pardon ?

-Et moi, tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Camus resta abasourdi par les questions d'Aiolia.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime encore, mais pas de la même façon que j'aime Milo, tu comprends ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce sont des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas. J'aime Milo comme Mu aime Angelo et je t'aime toi comme Mu aime Shaka.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien parce que… je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Alors Aiolia fit la tête. Lui ne voulait pas être ce que Shaka était pour Mu. Il voulait avoir une réelle importance pour Camus. Il voulait que Camus pense à lui, il voulait pouvoir compter sur lui. Il voulait prendre la place de Milo et il était prêt à tout pour ça.

* * *

_-Que sera donc prêt à faire Aiolia pour gagner sa place dans le cœur de Camus ? Et quelle sera la réaction de Saga lorsqu'il découvrira que Dohko est à l'origine de sa nomination ? Les jumeaux décideront-ils de prendre leur revanche ? Pour le savoir, on se retrouve ce soir pour notre grand prime ! En attendant n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré. C'est le 1) pour Saga, le 2) pour Kanon et le 3) pour Shura. C'est tout pour le moment !_

* * *

_Voilà donc pour la suite! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu faire de vidéo spéciale prime mais ça me prend trop de temps pour le moment. _

_Bisous Bisous! _


	14. Sans rancune

_Coucou mes amours!_

_Voilà voilà, mes examens sont terminés, je peux donc reprendre l'écriture ;) _

_J'ai été plutôt occupée ces derniers temps, du coup je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu/pas répondu... donc ne m'en voulez pas si je ne vous ai pas répondu cette fois-ci, je reprendrai tout cela sérieusement pour la prochaine fois!_

_Beaucoup me l'ont demandé: le secret d'Aphrodite était... je suis hermaphrodite! Eh oui, pas très difficile à trouver quand on connaît le zigoto!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite!_

_Bisous bisous! _

* * *

**Ici la voix. Ce soir, les habitants devront faire des choix susceptibles de tout faire basculer… une nouvelle pièce secrète sera dévoilée aux autres habitants. Ce soir, un habitant quittera définitivement le sanctuaire des secrets. C'est vous qui décidez. Bienvenue dans secret sanctuary. **

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes et bienvenue sur notre grand prime ! Alors qui de Saga, Kanon ou Shura quittera définitivement l'aventure secret sanctuary ? On le découvrira en fin d'émission ! En attendant on se connecte avec le salon pour retrouver les habitants !_

Tous les habitants étaient, comme chaque semaine, réunis dans le salon et attendaient fébrilement le début de la soirée. Tout à coup, la voix retentit, les faisant légèrement sursauter.

**Kanon, Saga, rendez-vous tout de suite dans le temple des dilemmes. **

Les jumeaux quittèrent alors le salon, laissant un Dohko légèrement stressé derrière eux : il avait la très mauvaise impression qu'il serait impliqué bien malgré lui.

Lorsque Saga et Kanon arrivèrent enfin dans le temple des dilemmes, la voix retenti à nouveau :

**Ici la voix. Saga, Kanon, cette semaine, vous n'avez pas été nominés par hasard. En effet, c'est Dohko, à qui la voix avait donné un pouvoir exceptionnel, qui est à l'origine de votre nomination. Ce soir, la voix vous donne la possibilité de prendre votre revanche, regardez attentivement. **

Le visage de Shiryu apparut à l'écran, faisant couiner Dohko d'anticipation au salon, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux.

**Kanon, Saga, dans le sas se trouve Shiryu, le petit frère de Dohko. Kanon, Saga, la voix vous donne la possibilité de vous venger : vous pouvez décider de laisser Dohko voir son petit frère… ou non. Kanon, Saga, la voix vous laisse quelques instants pour délibérer. **

-C'est tout délibéré , pas question qu'il le voit, déclara Kanon.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu l'as déjà empêché une fois de voir son petit frère. Il est venu de loin spécialement pour lui, il tient énormément à lui.

-Et alors ? Il nous a nominés face à face je te signale.

-Il se sentait trahi et…

-Et moi je n'avais rien à voir dans vos histoires de cœur.

-Je sais, et je ne le remercie pas pour ce qu'il a fait, mais c'est hors de question que je l'empêche de voir son petit frère. Et cette fois, tu n'auras pas le dernier mot.

**Kanon, Saga, la voix attend votre réponse. **

-On le laisse voir son petit frère, trancha Saga.

**Vous pouvez dès à présent rejoindre le salon pour annoncer la nouvelle à Dohko. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Au salon, Dohko attendait la réponse des jumeaux avec anxiété. Il les vit finalement revenir et ne put s'empêcher de se lever, prêt à bondir pour aller voir son petit frère –ou bondir pour leur arracher les yeux s'ils lui refusaient à nouveau une rencontre avec Shiryu-.

-Tu nous as nominés face à face cette semaine, commença Kanon. Et je refuse de te laisser voir ton frère…

-Mais, coupa Saga tandis qu'il voyait déjà Dohko ouvrit la bouche pour parler, même si tu m'as nominé cette semaine face à mon frère, je comprends ton geste et je ne t'en veux pas… alors même si Kanon n'était pas d'accord, je ne peux pas te refuser de voir ton petit frère.

-Ca veut dire que je peux le voir ?

-Ouais, et tu peux remercier mon imbécile de frère, grommela Kanon.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Dohko se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Saga, qui rougit, vacilla puis bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

-Merci beaucoup, murmura Dohko en s'éloignant de lui pour rejoindre son petit frère.

Les autres habitants pourraient suivre leurs retrouvailles depuis le salon.

* * *

Dohko trépigna d'impatience jusqu'à ce que la porte du sas s'ouvre. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il courut littéralement à l'intérieur, recevant son petit frère contre lui, qui s'était jeté comme un boulet de canon dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement, _tellement_ manqué petit frère, murmura Dohko tandis que Shiryu refusait de le lâcher.

-Toi aussi tu me manques trop, affirma Shiryu en pleurant.

Dohko s'éloigna alors légèrement, encadrant le visage de son frère entre ses deux mains.

-Laisse-moi te regarder. Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Et comment vont tes yeux ?

-Ca va…

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer au moins ?

-Non, promit Shiryu en pouffant légèrement, tu t'inquiètes trop grand frère !

Dohko sourit franchement à son petit frère avant de l'attirer à nouveau dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

-Viens-là.

Et Shiryu se laissa volontiers aller contre le torse si protecteur de son grand frère.

-Et est-ce que tout se passe bien à l'école ? Les autres sont gentils avec toi ?

-Oui, j'ai plein de nouveaux copains !

-C'est super ça.

**Dohko, Shiryu, il est maintenant temps de vous dire au revoir. **

-Oh non, je veux pas ! pleurnicha Shiryu en se blottissant encore dans les bras de son frère.

-Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? demanda Dohko en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. On se revoit très vite, je te le promets.

Il embrassa longuement la joue de son petit frère avant d'être obligé de se séparer de lui.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de quitter le sas.

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Puis Dohko fut obligé de quitter le sas, le cœur gonflé de joie.

* * *

-Ils sont vraiment trop mignons, déclara Milo, qui avait, comme les autres, assisté à toute la scène depuis le salon.

-Dohko doit être très content d'avoir pu voir son frère, depuis le temps qu'il nous en parle ! reprit Aiolos.

-C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir accepté cette rencontre, Saga, ajouta Camus.

-Je veux qu'il soit heureux, répondit Saga, je lui ai fait suffisamment de mal comme ça.

Et il trouvait cette petite scène retrouvailles horriblement touchante. Il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir permis cette rencontre. Dohko était quelqu'un de bien, il méritait d'être heureux.

* * *

_-Saga n'est donc pas rancunier ! Cet acte de bonté lui permettra-t-il se reconquérir le cœur de Dohko ? S'il y en a deux pour qui tout va pour le mieux, c'est Angelo et Mu ! En effet, en mission cette semaine, ils ont réussi avec brio à duper les autres habitants. Mais ne se seraient-ils pas perdus eux-mêmes entre mission et réalité ? Retour sur le duo Angelo/ Mu, c'est tout de suite. _

-C'est une mission plutôt plaisante, avouait Angelo, Mu est un beau garçon, je ne vais pas le nier. Reste à voir si nos caractères seront compatibles.

_Et si les premières semaines laissaient présager une mission houleuse, au contraire les deux jeunes hommes que tout oppose sont parvenus à créer une parfaite harmonie entre eux. _

-Je ne m'étais pas trompé au sujet d'Angelo, déclarait Mu, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. Il se cache simplement sous une carapace d'indifférence. Cette mission nous a vraiment rapprochés et, plus j'apprends à le découvrir, plus je m'attache à lui. Le piège se referme peu à peu autour de moi.

-Mu est différent des autres, disait Angelo. J'ai rencontré tout un tas de mecs dans ma vie, des fils à papa, des bad boys, des mecs bien et d'autres un peu moins bien… mais personne comme lui. Ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec lui est assez difficile à expliquer. Franchement, ça m'emmerde de dire ça mais… il y a de grandes chances pour que je m'habitue à cette mission et refuse de l'arrêter.

_Et au fil des jours, les sentiments semblent s'être confirmés entre Angelo et Mu…_

-Ces deux-là sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble, annonçait Valentine, c'est plutôt déroutant. Ils sont mignons tous les deux, mais Mu fait partie du camp adverse, j'espère qu'Angelo n'oubliera pas à quel clan il appartient.

-Leurs histoires de clans commencent sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot. Ce que je suis en train de vivre avec Mu dépasse le cadre de la mission. Je ne le nominerai pas. Ni cette semaine, ni les suivantes. Et si mon ''clan'' veut me faire payer, libre à eux de le faire.

* * *

_-Angelo et Mu semblent s'être bien trouvés ! Alors décideront-ils de poursuivre leur relation en dehors de leur mission ? On les retrouve au confessionnal pour le savoir ! Angelo, Mu, bonsoir !_

_-_Bonsoir ! saluèrent-ils en cœur.

_-Cette semaine a été riche en émotions pour vous ! Alors, on se pose tous la même question, évidemment : vos sentiments ont-ils dépassé le stade de la mission ? _

Angelo et Mu rougirent violemment tandis qu'ils détournaient le regard, cherchant à éviter la question posée par Hadès.

_-Parce qu'il faut tout de même avouer que vous étiez très proches cette semaine… bien plus proches que le suggérait la mission. Alors sentiments, pas sentiments ? On laisse la voix tenter de percer votre secret !_

**Angelo, Mu, la voix est fière de vous. Vous avez réussi votre mission avec brio, dupant la totalité des autres habitants. Vous remportez donc 15 000 euros à vous partager, c'est tout pour le moment. **

-Minute papillon, dit Angelo pour arrêter Mu, qui se levait déjà pour quitter le confessionnal. Qu'est-ce qu'on devient tous les deux ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, tu sais… on est ensemble ? On se quitte ? On s'ignore ?

Mu sourit franchement devant l'air gêné d'Angelo puis il se rapprocha de lui et vint tendrement l'embrasser avant de répondre :

-On ne change rien. On est parfait lorsqu'on est ensemble.

Et Angelo arbora un sourire qui se voulait discret et pas du tout niais.

* * *

_-Angelo et Mu ont donc décidé de rester ensemble ! Nous suivrons l'évolution de leur relation de près les prochains jours ! On se retrouve dans une poignée de minutes, juste après la pub, à tout de suite !_

_Et n'oubliez pas de participer à notre grand jeu concours pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix. Pour cela, répondez à cette question : qui Dohko a-t-il pu rencontrer ce soir ? 1) son petit frère, 2) son meilleur ami._

* * *

_-Re bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! On se retrouve pour la seconde partie de notre grand prime ! Vous le savez, la semaine dernière la voix a confié à Shaka une mission exceptionnelle. Malgré tous ses efforts, Shaka n'a malheureusement pas réussi à éloigner Mu et Angelo. Alors la voix va-t-elle lui proposer de passer à la vitesse supérieure ? On se connecte tout de suite pour retrouver Shaka au confessionnal, face à la voix !_

**Ici la voix. Shaka, la voix te félicite. Tu as réussi à semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Mu, tout en subtilité. Malheureusement tes efforts n'ont pas payé. Shaka, pour 5000 euros supplémentaires, la voix te propose de prolonger cette mission et te donne une semaine pour avouer à Mu que tu éprouves des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Shaka, acceptes-tu cette mission ? **

-Bien sûr que je l'accepte, répondit-il.

**Shaka, la voix te laisse donc une semaine pour mener à bien ta mission. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Shaka se voit donc attribuer une deuxième chance ! Parviendra-t-il à convaincre Mu ? On le découvrira dans les prochains jours. S'il y en a un qui ne cache plus son attirance pour Camus, c'est Aiolia. En effet, le jeune homme semble avoir très mal vécu le rapprochement entre Milo et Camus. Alors ce soir, décidera-t-il de donner une chance au nouveau couple du sanctuaire ? Retour sur cette semaine difficile, c'est tout de suite !_

_Lors de son entrée dans le sanctuaire des secrets, Aiolia a surpris par son comportement enfantin et dépendant de son frère. _

-Aiolia est tout le temps collé à son frère, déclarait Mu, c'est à se demander s'il n'y a pas quelque chose entre eux.

_Mais au fur et à mesure, il s'est doucement lié à Milo et, surtout, à Camus, en qui il a trouvé un allié de choix. _

-Camus est très gentil avec moi, avouait-il, il me défend et il est toujours là pour moi.

_Et, lorsque Milo se rapproche dangereusement de Camus, ce n'est pas du tout du goût d'Aiolia._

-Je m'inquiète pour mon frère, déclarait Aiolos au confessionnal. Il est très attaché à Camus mais il ne comprend pas que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Il n'a jamais vécu une telle situation, il n'a jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et j'ai vraiment peur qu'il s'oublie et se perde dans cette pseudo-relation.

* * *

_-Alors, Aiolia est-il prêt à tout pour s'accaparer Camus ? On le retrouve tout de suite dans le temple des dilemmes. _

**Ici la voix. Aiolia, ce soir la voix te donne la possibilité de montrer ton côté joueur. Aiolia, ce soir la voix te donne la possibilité d'offrir à Camus et Milo, qui se sont récemment mis en couple, l'accès à une nouvelle pièce secrète. Ou bien tu peux refuser l'accès à cette nouvelle pièce secrète à Milo et décider d'y aller avec Camus. Aiolia, quel est ton choix ? **

-Je décide d'y aller avec Camus, et de refuser l'accès à Milo, déclara-t-il.

**Très bien. Aiolia, après la fin du prime, la voix reviendra vers toi pour te permettre d'accéder à cette nouvelle pièce secrète avec Camus. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre moi ? demanda Milo, qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le salon.

-Il est jaloux, répondit Mu.

-Mais jaloux de quoi ? demanda à nouveau Milo en s'affalant contre l'épaule de Camus.

-A ton avis ? questionna Kanon d'un air narquois.

Milo fronça alors dangereusement les sourcils : Aiolia était-il jaloux de sa relation avec Camus ?

-J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui, déclara Camus.

-Eh bien visiblement, tu ne lui en as pas parlé assez, hurla presque Aiolos. Mon frère ne jure plus que par toi, il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça, Camus, arrête de jouer avec lui !

-Je ne joue pas avec lui, gronda à nouveau Camus. J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui, mais si ce n'est pas suffisant, je recommencerai.

Justement, voilà qu'Aiolia revenait, tout sourire.

-On va découvrir une pièce secrète juste tous les deux, Camus !

Visiblement, le message n'était pas bien passé.

* * *

_-Eh bien oui, Aiolia est vraiment prêt à tout ! Alors quelle pièce secrète découvrira-t-il avec Camus ? On le saura bien assez tôt ! S'il y en a un qui s'est révélé sous un nouveau jour cette semaine, c'est bien Shura ! En effet, le jeune pourtant discret s'est révélé être un grand stratège au contact de Valentine. Alors préférera-t-il le jeu à l'amitié ? On le retrouve tout de suite dans le temple des dilemmes. _

**Ici la voix. Shura, la voix est ravie d'avoir découvert ton côté joueur. Mais ce soir, seras-tu prêt à mettre ton amitié avec Valentine en danger pour le jeu ? Shura, écoute attentivement la voix. Devant-toi se trouve une enveloppe contenant un indice sur le secret de Valentine. Shura, pour bénéficier de cet indice, tu devras accepter de sacrifier 10 000 euros de la cagnotte personnelle de Valentine. Quelle sera ta décision ? La voix te laisse quelques minutes pour faire ton choix!**

* * *

_-Alors quelle sera la décision de Shura ? Et quel habitant quittera définitivement l'aventure ce soir ? On le découvre dans une poignée de minutes, alors restez avec nous ! A tout de suite. _

_Et n'oubliez pas de participer à notre grand jeu concours pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix. Pour cela, répondez à cette question : qui Dohko a-t-il pu rencontrer ce soir ? 1) son petit frère, 2) son meilleur ami._

* * *

_-Re bonsoir et bienvenue dans la dernière partie de secret sanctuary ! Il y a quelques instants, la voix a proposé un dilemme à Shura. Alors quelle sera sa décision ? On se connecte tout de suite pour le découvrir !_

**Shura. Il y a quelques minutes, la voix t'a mis face à un dilemme. Acceptes-tu de bénéficier de l'indice sur le secret de Valentine ? Dans ce cas, tu sacrifieras 10 000 euros de sa cagnotte personnelle. Shura, quelle est ta décision ? **

-J'accepte de bénéficier de l'indice et de sacrifier 10 000 euros de la cagnotte de Valentine.

**La voix a bien enregistré ta décision. Tu peux dès à présent découvrir l'indice qui se trouve devant toi avant de rejoindre les autres pour leur annoncer ta décision. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Shura ouvrit donc l'enveloppe : c'était une assemblée. Peut-être le public ? Valentine avait-il un lien avec le public ?

Il rejoignit ensuite le salon pour annoncer sa décision.

-Val', tu sais qu'on est dans un jeu et nous sommes tous venus pour jouer et pour gagner. Alors ça n'a rien de personnel, mais j'ai décidé de sacrifier 10 000 euros de ta cagnotte personnelle pour avoir un indice sur ton secret.

-La vache ! 10 000 balles, j'espère au moins que tu es sur la piste de mon secret avec ça !

-Ca se pourrait bien… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

-Bien sûr que non, j'aurais fait la même chose et tu le sais. Au moins maintenant je ne te dois rien.

Shura et Valentine étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes.

* * *

_-Alors Shura découvrira-t-il le secret de Valentine ? Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il revienne du sas ce soir ! D'ailleurs on se connecte avec la maison, il est grand temps pour les nominés de dire au revoir aux autres habitants ! _

**Saga, Kanon, Shura, il est maintenant temps de dire au revoir aux autres habitants et de rejoindre le sas. **

Saga se leva pour saluer les autres, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Dohko, les deux jeunes hommes baissèrent la tête, ressemblant à deux enfants pris en faute.

-Bon eh bien, je suppose qu'il est temps pour nous de se dire au revoir ? demanda l'aîné des jumeaux.

Dohko se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'y prendre. Ce fut finalement Saga qui fit le premier pas, s'avançant pour venir prendre Dohko dans ses bras. Contre toute attente, Dohko se blottit volontiers contre son torse et prit la parole en premier.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir nominé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de m'être comporté comme un parfait imbécile avec toi.

-On est quitte, alors ? demanda encore Dohko.

Saga hocha la tête en souriant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glisser une main contre la joue de Dohko, comme il aimait tant le faire lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Prends bien soin de toi s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi…

-Est-ce que... on pourra se revoir à l'extérieur ? demanda encore Saga.

-Bien sûr… j'espère que tu m'attendras malgré tout.

-Je t'attendrai.

Ils se sourirent timidement avant de s'éloigner. Même si les bases d'une nouvelle relation semblaient s'être établies, ils ne voulaient plus commettre la même erreur en précipitant les choses.

* * *

-T'as tout intérêt à revenir, gronda Valentine en donnant une brève accolade à Shura.

-Pour une fois, je n'ai pas les cartes en mains.

-Je te jure que si le public me sépare de toi après m'avoir séparé de Rhadamanthe, ça va saigner.

Shura sourit doucement avant de demander :

-Si je sors, un message à faire passer à Rhadamanthe ?

-Non… enfin si… dis-lui que… que je ne l'ai pas oublié.

-Très bien.

-Mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas la possibilité de lui faire passer ce message. Si tu sors, ce jeu n'aura plus aucun intérêt.

Et Valentine pensait sincèrement ces paroles : il avait trouvé en Shura un allié, un ami, mais aussi un très grand stratège qui stimulait son esprit de joueur. Si Shura venait à être éliminé ce soir alors l'aventure n'aurait plus aucun intérêt.

-Ne lâche rien, demanda Shura. Fais-leur mordre la poussière.

-Compte sur moi.

Mais au fond de lui, Valentine craignait vraiment de se retrouver seul à nouveau.

* * *

-Bonne chance pour la suite, dit gentiment Dohko à Kanon.

-Pas la peine de venir faire ton faux-cul avec moi, je vois très clair dans ton petit jeu.

-Quel petit jeu ? demanda à nouveau Dohko en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un coup c'est mon frère, un coup c'est moi… là tu viens me souhaiter bonne chance simplement pour avoir bonne conscience. Tu as peur que mon frère sorte et tu veux t'assurer de pouvoir compter sur moi à mon retour. Eh bien laisse-moi te dire une chose : tu n'as aucune chance avec moi.

-Et je n'en veux aucune ! Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde entre Saga et toi. Je voulais simplement être sympathique. Mais puisque tu ne veux pas de mes encouragements eh bien je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée : j'espère sincèrement que tu sortiras ce soir, Kanon.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es un sale hypocrite.

Visiblement, entre ces deux-là, le dialogue semblait bel et bien rompu.

* * *

Saga, Kanon et Shura étaient à présents dans le sas, attendant le moment fatidique.

_-Saga, Kanon, Shura, bonsoir. Vous le savez, dans quelques instants, l'un de vous quittera définitivement l'aventure secret sanctuary. Alors le public a-t-il décidé de séparer des jumeaux ou des amis ? On le découvre tout de suite. _

Saga avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de son frère : il craignait vraiment d'être séparé de lui ce soir. Malgré toutes leurs disputes, toute la rancune qui s'était installée entre eux, le lien qui les unissait ne pourrait jamais être détruit.

_-Shura, cette semaine vous vous êtes révélé être un grand stratège. Mais n'est-ce pas trop tard ? Le public vous permettra-t-il de continuer l'aventure aux côtés de votre acolyte, Valentine ? Kanon, vous avez toujours été très sûr de vous… mais ce trait de votre personnalité n'a-t-il pas fini par agacer le public ? Décidera-t-il de vous laisser une nouvelle chance ? Saga, votre idylle avec Dohko ayant pris fin, pour qui le public aura-t-il pris parti ? Vous pardonnera-t-il d'avoir faire pleurer Dohko ? La réponse tout de suite. _

Kanon semblait toujours très sûr de lui, persuadé de réintégrer le sanctuaire des secrets. Saga et Shura, eux, n'en menaient pas large.

_-Celui qui réintègre le sanctuaire des secrets en premier ce soir et qui est certain de vivre encore une semaine de jeu supplémentaire… cet habitant c'est… Shura ! Shura, veuillez rejoindre le sanctuaire des secrets maintenant. _

Shura salua ses deux camarades, qui faisaient partie du même clan que lui, et encouragea vivement Kanon à le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Entre les jumeaux, son choix semblait fait.

Lorsqu'il réintégra le jardin, il fut accueilli par le cri de victoire qu'avait poussé Valentine en le voyant revenir. Ils pourraient parler stratégie pendant une semaine supplémentaire.

* * *

_-Saga, Kanon, vous l'avez compris : vous serez séparés ce soir. L'un de vous quittera définitivement l'aventure dans une poignée de secondes. Mais lequel ? Le public aura-t-il favorisé le côté fleur bleue de Saga, ou votre côté stratège, Kanon ? _

Saga réalisait à peine que ce soir, son frère et lui seraient définitivement séparés.

_-Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps… celui qui quitte définitivement l'aventure et ne réintègre donc pas le sanctuaire des secrets ce soir… cette personne c'est… Kanon. Kanon je suis désolé, mais vous êtes éliminé. Saga, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres. _

Saga s'effondra tout bonnement dans les bras de son frère, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il ne le verrait plus avant très longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il, encore sous le choc.

-Tu peux dire merci à ton petit chéri, cracha amèrement Kanon.

En effet, s'ils étaient séparés ce soir, c'était uniquement de la faute de Dohko.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Kan', pas question.

-C'est le jeu ma pauv' Lucette, mais tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ?

Saga hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Kanon se pencha alors pour lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots que personne d'autre n'entendit, et qui laissèrent Saga sous le choc. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible…

Les autres habitants vinrent saluer Kanon, dont Shura et Valentine, qui ne pouvaient pas croire que ce grand stratège était évincé par une stupide amourette. Le fait de perdre Kanon les mettait en très mauvaise posture.

* * *

_-Vous avez donc tranché et décidé d'éliminer Kanon ce soir ! Alors qu'a-t-il pu bien dire à son frère avant de partir ? Et cela aura-t-il une incidence sur la suite de son aventure ? On le découvrira dans les prochains jours. Avant d'accueillir Kanon comme il se doit, on se connecte avec le sanctuaire des secrets, où Camus et Aiolia sont sur le point de découvrir une nouvelle pièce secrète. _

**Ici la voix. Camus, Aiolia, bienvenue. Dans quelques instants, vous allez découvrir une nouvelle pièce secrète. Cette découverte aura un impact énorme sur la suite de votre aventure. Camus, Aiolia, merci d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouve devant vous. **

Camus ouvrit donc la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une nouvelle pièce secrète, suivi de près par Aiolia. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils n'allaient tout de même pas être obligés de…

**Camus, Aiolia, bienvenue dans la love room. Cette pièce vous servira de chambre pour la prochaine semaine à venir. Elle sera à vous et à vous seuls. Quiconque tenterait d'y pénétrer sans permission sera durement sanctionné. Mais ce n'est pas tout : Aiolia, ouvre la boîte qui se trouve au pied du lit. **

Aiolia s'exécuta, frémissant déjà de bonheur à l'idée de dormir toute une semaine seul avec Camus. En découvrant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boîte, Camus devint livide.

**Aiolia, tu viens de découvrir une paire de menottes. En effet, la découverte de cette pièce secrète aura une incidence sur la suite de votre aventure. A partir de ce soir, vous serez liés par cette paire de menottes. Demain, la voix révèlera aux autres habitants l'existence du premier mystère du sanctuaire des secrets. Camus, Aiolia, aussi longtemps que les autres habitants n'auront pas résolu ce mystère, vous serez liés par ces menottes. Cela peut durer une journée… comme un mois. A vous de persuader les autres d'être des enquêteurs de qualité. **

Camus devint de plus en plus pâle : nous seulement il allait devoir dormir ici, seul avec Aiolia pendant toute une semaine mais en plus, il serait lié à lui jusqu'à ce que les autres habitants résolvent le premier mystère du sanctuaire des secrets. Autrement dit, il risquait d'être lié à lui pendant très, _très _longtemps.

**Camus, Aiolia, veuillez mettre les menottes. **

Si Aiolia s'émerveilla presque en enfilant sa menotte, Camus, lui, fut bien plus réticent. Ils étaient à présent liés pour une durée indéterminée.

**Vos destins sont à présent liés. Ce soir, vous passerez donc la nuit ici, vous pourrez rejoindre le sanctuaire des secrets demain, afin de passer la journée avec les autres habitants. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Génial ! s'extasia Aiolia.

Génial ? Mais il n'y avait rien de génial ! Milo allait à coup sûr paniquer s'il ne le voyait pas revenir ! Si seulement Camus savait que Milo était déjà au courant de tout…

* * *

En effet, les autres habitants avaient assisté à toute la scène depuis l'écran plasma du salon. Et Milo s'était littéralement décomposé. S'il était bien décidé à enfreindre toutes les règles pour ne pas laisser Camus seul avec Aiolia, il n'avait pas du tout prévu que ces fichues menottes lient le destin de son fantasme et de son rival.

-Pas question ! hurla-t-il. Je veux voir Camus, _tout de suite _!

-Tu as entendu la voix, Milo, déclara Mu. Camus ne peut pas nous rejoindre ce soir. Et on ne sait même pas où se trouve cette pièce secrète.

-Rien à foutre ! Pas question que je laisse Camus seul avec ce petit pervers d'Aiolia !

-Ne parle pas de mon frère comme ça, rugit Aiolos.

-Sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre ton frère pour une petite sainte nitouche, ça fait des semaines qu'il rôde autour de Camus !

Car c'était bien ça le drame : Milo savait qu'Aiolia serait prêt à tout pour l'éloigner de Camus et prendre sa place. Et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas que Camus soit loin de lui, avec un autre de surcroît. Il le voulait auprès de lui, c'est là qu'était sa place.

Comment était-il censé survivre loin de lui ?

* * *

_-Pauvre Milo ! Va-t-il réussir à gérer cette situation ? Sa relation avec Camus souffrira-t-elle à nouveau de sa jalousie excessive ? Et Camus parviendra-t-il à stopper Aiolia ou au contraire, tombera-t-il enfin dans ses filets ? Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt ! N'oubliez pas de nous rejoindre dès lundi pour découvrir si les autres habitants parviendront à percer le premier mystère du sanctuaire des secrets… ou si Camus et Aiolia seront unis à jamais ! On se quitte pour se retrouver en pleine forme dès lundi ! A très bientôt !_

_Et n'oubliez pas de participer à notre grand jeu concours pour tenter de remporter un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix. Pour cela, répondez à cette question : qui Dohko a-t-il pu rencontrer ce soir ? 1) son petit frère, 2) son meilleur ami._

* * *

_Voici les résultats des votes: Saga: 39,6%, Kanon: 18,9%, Shura: 41,5%_

_Bisous bisous!_


	15. Don't leave me

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Me revoilà avec ce chapitre!_

_Comme ça m'a été demandé, voici les secrets des habitants sortis: Aldé: je suis rentré dans le livre des records pour avoir manger 13 hamburgers en 1 minute. Rhadamanthe: "nous sommes les espions du public" (avec Valentine). Aphrodite: je suis hermaphrodite. Kanon: "nous sommes le faux couple du public" (avec Dohko). _

_Voilà, je vous donne bientôt une petite récap des cagnottes et un plan de la maison!_

_Bravo à **LaRoseSanglante**, qui remporte un OS Bonus sur le thème de son choix. Tu peux me contacter lorsque tu as une idée ;)_

_Sur ce chapitre, 2 OS bonus sont à gagner! J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bisous Bisous! _

* * *

_Samedi_

Il était à peine 9h30, mais Milo était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Savoir Camus loin de lui, dans le même lit qu'un autre l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil. Cette situation le rendait fou. Avoir été séparé de lui si brutalement, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, l'avait grandement affecté. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Camus n'était pas déjà de retour.

Comment parvenait-il à trouver le sommeil dans les bras d'un autre ? Camus ressentait-il les mêmes choses que lui, ou bien n'était-il qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autres ? Camus avait beau le rassurer à longueur de temps, il suffisait qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision pour que Milo se remette à douter.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution pour mettre un terme à ce cauchemar : résoudre le premier mystère de la voix. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Camus s'éloigner de lui ce soir encore. Il avait besoin de le savoir à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de lui, tout simplement.

* * *

Angelo se réveillait doucement dans les bras de Mu. Hier soir, alors que tout le monde était déjà endormi, Mu l'avait timidement rejoint. Ils avaient longuement discuté de leur relation et, lorsque Mu avait voulu rejoindre sa chambre, Angelo l'avait retenu et lui avait demandé de rester. Mu avait bien évidemment accepté.

Même s'ils étaient d'abord restés à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'il s'était endormi, Mu était presque spontanément venu se blottir entre ses bras, et Angelo l'avait volontiers serré contre lui. Il aimait calquer sa respiration sur celle, calme et paisible de Mu.

-Bonjour, murmura la voix rauque et encore endormie de Mu.

-Salut, répondit-il en souriant.

-Bien dormi ?

-Tu oses le demander ?

Ce fut alors au tour de Mu de sourire : il aimait la façon qu'avait Angelo de lui dire qu'il aimait sa présence, qu'il tenait à lui. Dans les bras de son bel italien, Mu se sentait aimé et protégé. Il espérait sincèrement que leur relation aboutirait à quelque chose de sérieux. Il voulait vraiment construire quelque chose avec lui.

* * *

-Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Shura à Saga, qui ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette depuis le départ de son frère.

Saga se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Ton frère te manque déjà ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste qu'il m'a dit quelque chose avant de partir et… disons que je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis.

-C'est en rapport avec Dohko ?

Saga hocha la tête.

-Je sais que Kanon et lui n'ont jamais vraiment été en très bons termes, mais je ne pense pas que Dohko se moque de toi, si c'est ce que tu penses.

-J'en parlerai avec lui.

Car si Dohko éprouvait quoi que ce soit pour son frère, il était hors de question qu'il tente quoi que ce soit avec lui.

* * *

-Camus et Aiolia sont de retour, déclara Valentine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Milo pour se précipiter sur son amant, le serrant jalousement dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il contre son cou, je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir hier soir !

Camus voulut refermer ses bras autour de lui puis pesta contre la paire de menottes qui le liait à Aiolia et l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors il se contenta de glisser sa main libre dans les longs cheveux de Milo, qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Vous avez dormi dans le même lit ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul lit, Milo.

-Pas question que tu y retournes ce soir ! Pas sans moi !

-Ne sois pas stupide, tu risquerais d'être lourdement sanctionné. Il ne s'est rien passé et ne se passera rien, je te le promets.

Camus omit de lui raconter qu'Aiolia s'était blotti dans ses bras au beau milieu de la nuit et que ses lèvres avaient dangereusement dévié vers sa bouche le matin même. Pas la peine d'inquiéter Milo pour rien.

-Aio' ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Aiolos en venant prendre des nouvelles de son petit frère.

Aiolia hocha vivement la tête : il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que depuis hier !

-Ne t'en fais pas petit frère, je vais te sortir de là. Je te promets de tout faire pour trouver la clef du premier mystère et…

-Mais je veux pas !

-Aio'…

-Non, je veux rester avec Camus !

Et lorsqu'il se colla contre lui, Milo eut beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

* * *

**Ici la voix. Vous le savez, hier soir après le prime, Camus et Aiolia ont vu leurs destins liés. Cette semaine, la voix vous posera trois énigmes. Après chaque énigme, vous devrez soit effectuer une action, soit amener un objet au confessionnal. Si vous parvenez à résoudre ces trois énigmes, alors Camus et Aiolia verront leurs destins à nouveau séparés. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de les résoudre, alors Camus et Aiolia pourraient bien voir leurs destins scellés à jamais. A tous les habitants, fixez attentivement l'écran du salon. C'est tout pour le moment. **

L'énigme apparut alors sur l'écran plasma du salon.

_S'il vous voit vieillir sans jamais rien vous dire, _

_C'est parce qu'il est poli. _

_Alors réfléchissez, _

_Dites-moi de qui il s'agit._

-C'est une blague ? demanda Milo, qui était non seulement très en colère de savoir qu'il y aurait 3 énigmes, mais qui réalisait en plus qu'il était totalement incapable de les résoudre.

-Vieillir… poli… le temps ? proposa Dohko.

-La voix a demandé d'amener un objet au confessionnal ou de faire une action, comment veux-tu reproduire le temps ? demanda alors Saga.

-Il n'y a pas un sablier quelque part ?

-Pas que je sache…

Quelle pouvait bien être la solution de cette énigme ?

* * *

-Arrête de réfléchir, gronda Angelo en attirant Mu à lui.

-Vieillir sans rien vous dire… parce qu'il est poli… qu'est-ce qui nous regarde vieillir sans rien nous dire ? demanda-t-il.

-Notr' mec, répondit très sérieusement Angelo.

-Moui… ça dépend du mec. Si ce n'est pas le temps alors… oh, j'ai une idée !

-Eh, non mais reviens !

Mais trop tard, Mu avait déjà filé comme une furie.

* * *

-Mu ? demanda Shaka en voyant son ami débouler dans la salle de bains.

-Un miroir !

-Comment ça ?

-Un miroir ! Il nous regarde vieillir sans rien nous dire… le miroir, bien sûr !

Shaka ne put retenir un sourire : Mu était vraiment quelqu'un de très intelligent.

* * *

_Au confessionnal. _

**Mu, la voix écoute ta proposition. **

-Je pense que celui qui nous regarde vieillir sans rien nous dire est le miroir… répondit Mu.

**Mu, la voix reviendra vers toi plus tard.**

* * *

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, il y a quelques instants Mu a résolu la première énigme. La réponse était : le miroir. La voix reviendra vers vous plus tard pour la seconde énigme. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Comment, ça ''plus tard'' ? hurla Milo. Ca veut dire que Camus va devoir dormir avec Aiolia cette nuit encore ? Pas question !

-Calme-toi, Milo.

-Que je me calme ? Mais Camus, tu dors avec lui, merde !

-Il ne se passera rien, je te le promets.

Mais Milo n'aimait pas du tout ça.

* * *

_Dimanche_

-On peut discuter ? demanda Dohko en s'approchant de Saga.

Saga se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que Dohko prenait place à ses côtés, dégustant son petit déjeuner.

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Je pensais que tout allait mieux entre nous, mais depuis vendredi soir, je te trouve… distant.

Saga soupira avant de répondre.

-Kanon m'a dit des choses qui ne m'ont pas vraiment plu.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? demanda de but en blanc l'aîné des jumeaux.

Dohko resta silencieux l'espace d'un instant : même si Kanon était parti, il ne devait pas perdre de vue qu'il avait un secret à défendre. Il mit certainement trop de temps à répondre au goût de Saga, qui poussa un long soupir de lassitude avant de se lever.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je vois bien que tu ne sais pas où tu en es… si tu as des sentiments pour mon frère, sois franc et dis-le moi. Je ne veux pas m'engager avec quelqu'un qui ne voit en moi que le reflet de mon jumeau. Viens me voir lorsque tu auras les idées plus claires.

Puis il disparut, laissant Dohko seul avec son dilemme intérieur.

* * *

-Tu me manques…

Shaka sursauta légèrement avant de voir Mu debout devant lui, le visage baissé.

-Tu me manques, reprit-il. Notre amitié me manque, nos moments de complicité aussi. Tu me manques, vraiment, _vraiment _ beaucoup.

Alors toute la détermination et les bonnes résolutions de Shaka s'envolèrent. Voir Mu dans cet état lui faisait vraiment très mal au cœur. Il tendit un bras jusqu'à venir saisir la main de Mu pour l'attirer tout près de lui sur le canapé. Mu se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque tandis que Shaka posait une main sur sa hanche.

-On ne peut plus être amis comme avant, déclara-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que… c'est trop difficile pour moi de vous voir ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Mu en relevant légèrement la tête.

Shaka prit une grande inspiration : il était en mission. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire venait du plus profond de son cœur.

-Peut-être que… ce que j'éprouvais pour toi a…évolué.

-Evolué ?

-S'il te plaît Mu, murmura Shaka en le repoussant, ne m'oblige pas à le dire. Retourne voir Angelo.

Mu arbora alors une mine blessée : Shaka ne lui faisait plus confiance.

-Je ne veux pas voir Angelo. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne me parles plus !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Dis-le moi ! s'énerva Mu en le rattrapant par le poignet.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, ça te va, comme explication ? demanda Shaka sur le même ton avant de fuir le plus loin possible de Mu.

Mu qui d'ailleurs restait totalement abasourdi face à cette nouvelle. Shaka avait… des sentiments pour lui ?

* * *

-Milo, il faut bien que je prenne une douche.

-Pas question.

Alors Camus soupira en se passant une main sur le visage : Milo était invivable depuis que son destin était lié à celui d'Aiolia. Il comprenait parfaitement que Milo n'apprécie pas de le voir dormir loin de lui, dans le même lit qu'un autre, mais même pendant la journée, il le suivait à la trace, épiant ses moindre faits et gestes.

-Je ne vais pas rester dans cet état pendant des jours !

-Si. Pas question qu'il prenne sa douche avec toi.

-Je mettrai un maillot. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Tu devras quand même te déshabiller pour mettre un maillot !

Mais Camus refusait de se faire dicter sa conduite par Milo. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche et, Aiolia ou non, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller comme un sdf. Il prendrait une douche, que ça plaise à Milo ou non. D'ailleurs il commençait déjà à se dévêtir.

-Camus ! J'ai dit non !

-Et moi je fais ce que je veux, Milo. Aiolia et moi sommes liés, c'est comme ça. Et si tu le prends comme ça, cette mission aura au moins prouvé que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi.

Alors, comme toujours lorsqu'il se disputait avec Camus, Milo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et comme toujours, il fuit. Il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter le regard accusateur de Camus.

Camus, lui, glissa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant : il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Milo, mais il n'en pouvait plus de sa jalousie excessive. Oui, il était lié à Aiolia, et cette situation ne le réjouissait pas lui non plus, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire !

-On la prend, cette douche ? demanda Aiolia, un immense sourire collé au visage.

Camus hocha la tête : il discuterait avec Milo plus tard.

* * *

watch?v=Xte9DuGhz7U

**Ici la voix. Shura, pourquoi as-tu déclenché l'alarme des secrets ? **

-J'ai déclenché l'alarme des secrets car je pense avoir découvert le secret de Valentine.

**Quel est-il d'après toi ? **

-Je pense que Valentine est lié au public… et qu'il n'était pas seul… peut-être avec Rhadamanthe.

**Shura, la voix reviendra vers toi plus tard pour la confrontation.**

* * *

-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Angelo tandis que Mu était venu s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'air visiblement soucieux.

-Shaka et moi, on ne pourra plus être amis, annonça-t-il tristement.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il est amoureux de moi…

-Quoi ?!

Angelo en était persuadé, que Shaka en pinçait pour Mu !

-Il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure… le choc.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Angelo, légèrement méfiant.

Mu poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me fasse une déclaration de ce genre… j'aime beaucoup Shaka, vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas être en couple avec lui, je suis en couple avec toi, conclut-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Angelo arbora alors un sourire satisfait. Il n'aimait pas voir Mu triste, mais il n'aurait pas non plus voulu le voir sourire dans les bras d'un autre. Alors il embrassa doucement sa tempe avant de tenter de le rassurer.

-Bah, il finira bien par accepter ton amitié, ne t'en fais pas.

Il espérait en tout cas qu'il ne se monterait pas trop insistant. Sinon super Angelo devrait entrer en scène.

* * *

-On va bronzer, Camus ? demanda Aiolia en papillonnant discrètement des cils.

-Je préfère rester à l'intérieur et lire un peu.

-Oh oui, c'est une très bonne idée !

Le brun prit alors place aux côtés de Camus et vint se coller tout contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Camus se raidit à ce contact et tenta de s'éloigner légèrement du jeune homme.

-Aio'… s'il te plaît éloigne-toi. Tu sais que ça fait du mal à Milo lorsqu'on est trop proches.

-Milo est trop jaloux, Camus. Il t'empêche de profiter pleinement de ton aventure, tout le monde le dit !

Camus fronça alors les sourcils : il n'appréciait que très peu de se faire dicter sa conduite par Aiolia.

-Milo est très gentil, il a simplement besoin d'être rassuré.

-Il t'étouffe.

-Permets-moi d'en juger par moi-même.

Si Aiolia commençait comme ça, il n'allait vraiment pas être capable de le supporter !

* * *

_Lundi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, merci d'être avec nous ! Vous l'avez vu, vendredi soir c'est Kanon qui a quitté l'aventure ! Mais avant de partir, il avait tenu à glisser un message à son frère… alors cela aura-t-il des répercussions sur la relation entre Dohko et Saga ? On le découvre tout de suite dans secret sanctuary ! _

-Saga ? On peut discuter ? demanda Dohko en hésitant légèrement.

-Est-ce que tu es enfin capable de répondre à ma question ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Kanon ?

Dohko se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

-C'est compliqué à expliquer…

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans ! Je te demande si oui ou non tu as des sentiments pour mon frère, si oui ou non on peut tenter de se remettre ensemble ! Bon sang Dohko, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux ?

-Oui…

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux avant que Saga ne se rapproche légèrement, saisissant les mains de Dohko entre les siennes.

-Alors dis-moi, murmura-t-il, dis-moi ce que tu veux…

Dohko plongea son regard dans le sien, prêt à tout lui avouer, avant de se rétracter. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il s'éloigna alors de lui, retenant au maximum les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

-Je ne peux pas… je suis désolé.

Puis il rejoignit les autres dans la chambre rose, laissant Saga seul avec ses questions.

* * *

-Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état, Milo, conseilla Mu.

-Et comment est-ce que je suis censé réagir ? Ils sont tous le temps collés ensemble… ils dorment ensemble, merde !

-Camus n'a pas le choix, tu le sais bien. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il a des sentiments pour Aiolia, loin de là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

Milo soupira : il avait confiance en Camus, le problème n'était pas là.

-J'ai confiance en lui, assura-t-il… c'est moi le problème.

-Comment ça ?

-Je… j'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour lui, murmura Milo avec les yeux brillants. Je suis convaincu qu'il mérite bien mieux que moi.

-Voyons Milo, ne dis pas ce genre de choses… tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu le sais, Camus le sait, tout le monde le sait. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Milo hocha tristement la tête, pas tout à fait convaincu par les propos de Mu.

-Tu devrais en parler avec lui, conseilla Mu. Tu te montres très jaloux et Camus ne comprend pas ton comportement, si tu lui expliquais ce que tu viens de me dire, je suis certain qu'il comprendrait et que vous pourriez trouver une solution.

-Oui mais… je ne veux pas qu'Aiolia soit là quand je discuterai avec lui. Il est très envahissant, et Camus ne comprend pas que son rapprochement avec lui puisse me faire de la peine.

-Essaie de te mettre à sa place. C'est compliqué pour lui aussi. Il veut construire quelque chose avec toi mais il ne peut pas non plus repousser Aiolia, lui aussi à un équilibre fragile. Apprends à avoir confiance en lui et surtout, aie confiance en toi.

-Tu as raison… je lui parlerai lorsqu'ils seront séparés.

Il refusait de perdre Camus.

* * *

**Ici la voix. Valentine, un habitant pense avec découvert ton secret, es-tu prêt pour la confrontation ?**

-Je suis prêt !

Shura fit alors son entrée dans le confessionnal, faisant sourire Valentine.

-J'espérais que ce soit toi, avoua-t-il.

-Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré buzzer quelqu'un d'autre, mais ton secret me tentait trop.

**Shura, pourquoi as-tu déclenché l'alarme des secrets ? **

-J'ai déclenché l'alarme des secrets car je pense avoir découvert le secret de Valentine.

-Quel est-il d'après toi ?

-Je pense que Valentine est lié au public… et qu'il partageait ce secret avec Rhadamanthe.

**Valentine, tu as cinq minutes pour te défendre. **

-Je te pensais un peu plus futé que ça, Shu'. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait penser ça… tu sais que je suis tombé sous le charme de Rhada', mais je n'avais aucun lien avec lui.

-Justement, je trouve ma théorie très crédible. Vous étiez déjà très proches lorsque vous avez intégré le sanctuaire des secrets. Et l'indice que j'ai découvert vendredi soir me conforte dans ma théorie.

-Tu ne te rétracteras pas, hein ?

-Je suis là pour jouer, tu le sais.

-Dans ce cas je n'ai rien à ajouter. Bonne chance.

**Valentine, tu peux quitter le confessionnal. **

Valentine sortit, laissant Shura seul avec la voix.

**Shura, tu as maintenant le choix : tu peux valider ton buzz, dans ce cas tu engageras 5000 euros de ta cagnotte personnelle, ou tu peux te rétracter. Shura, quelle est ta décision ? **

-Je confirme.

**La voix reviendra vers toi plus tard. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

-Tu me manques, petit frère, déclara Aiolos. Ca me fait bizarre de dormir sans toi.

Aiolia gloussa tandis que son frère l'attirait contre lui. Juste à côté d'eux, toujours lié à lui, Camus faisait une petite sieste.

-Moi je dors avec Camus, je suis content !

Aiolos fronça alors les sourcils.

-Chaton, Camus et toi vous ne dormirez pas toujours ensemble, tu le sais ça, hein ? Il est avec Milo.

-Non, ils se sont disputés ! Camus va le quitter, je suis sûr !

-Aio'… tu ne devrais pas te réjouir de ce genre de choses. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

Son frère avait tellement changé !

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Je m'inquiète pour mon frère, il a vraiment changé depuis son entrée dans le jeu. Il s'attache à Camus tout en sachant très bien que c'est une histoire à sens unique et impossible. J'ai vraiment très peur pour lui, je serai content lorsqu'il sera détaché de lui.

_-Aiolos serait-il jaloux du rapprochement entre son petit frère et Camus ? Et quelle sera l'issue de la relation entre Camus et Milo ? On découvre tout cela et bien plus encore demain. A demain !_

* * *

_Mardi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Ce soir, ce sont les nominations, quels seront les trois habitants nominés ? On le découvre en fin d'émission ! Camus et Milo décident de s'expliquer tandis qu'entre Mu et Angelo, l'ombre de Shaka se fait de plus en plus présente. On découvre tout ça tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

-Je peux te parler, Camus ? demanda Milo.

Camus hocha la tête. Alors Milo s'assit auprès de lui, lançant un regard noir à Aiolia, qui s'était rapproché de Camus.

-Je voudrais pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi je réagis comme ça, vraiment. Tout sera tellement plus simple lorsque mon secret aura été découvert…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je… je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Mais quand on sera seuls… alors je t'expliquerai tout. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu auras la patience de m'attendre jusque-là ?

Camus soupira : même si à chaque fois il se promettait de ne plus retomber dans les bras de Milo, lorsque le blond employait ce ton-là, il était incapable de résister. Alors il acquiesça à nouveau, précisant tout de même :

-Bien sûr… mais jusqu'à ce que l'on se soit expliqué, je préfèrerais que l'on prenne nos distances.

Il s'en voulut lorsqu'il vit Milo se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et il tenta de le rassurer un peu.

-Je ne veux pas que l'on se quitte. C'est juste que je ne veux pas m'investir dans une relation de ce genre. Je veux que les choses soient claires entre nous. Je ne te quitte pas, Milo.

Milo hocha la tête, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Il savait que Camus voudrait prendre ses distances, mais il avait espéré ne pas avoir cette conversation. Cependant, lorsque Camus serra sa main dans la sienne, il se força à sourire.

-Nous deux ce n'est pas terminé.

-Ne laisse pas Aiolia t'approcher, gronda Milo en venant l'embrasser au coin des lèvres avant de se lever pour changer de pièce.

Il était prêt à accepter l'éloignement que voulait lui imposer Camus, mais il était hors de question qu'il supporte de voir Aiolia collé à lui. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

* * *

_Au confessionnal_

-Ca me fait horriblement mal au cœur d'entendre que Camus veut s'éloigner de moi, déclara Milo. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux auparavant. C'est la première fois que je suis autant attaché à quelqu'un et surtout… que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi. J'ai vraiment peur de le perdre… je pense que je ne supporterais pas de rester dans cette aventure s'il devait me quitter pour de bon. Ce serait trop difficile.

* * *

Mu faisait la sieste. Angelo, qui avait décidé d'aller se reposer lui aussi, était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et s'amusait à jouer avec les longs cheveux lilas de son petit ami. Tout à coup, Shaka fit son apparition, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il découvrit son ami blotti dans les bras d'Angelo.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda l'italien.

-Mon problème ? C'est que tu vas faire souffrir Mu, j'en suis certain.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, grand manitou ?

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un pour lui.

-Oh, parce que toi tu lui conviens mieux, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait.

-Tu veux rire ?! Tu es complètement taré, toujours à marmonner des trucs insensés. Mu deviendrait dingue avec toi.

La chasse était ouverte, les deux habitants se disputaient le trophé. Mu saura-t-il fait le bon choix ?

* * *

**A tous les habitants : Shura a déclenché l'alarme des secrets. Il pense avoir découvert le secret de Valentine. A-t-il raison, a-t-il tort ? C'est l'heure de la révélation. Shura, quel secret penses-tu avoir découvert ? **

-Je pense que Valentine a un lien avec le public… et que Rhadamanthe partageait ce lien.

**Valentine, c'est à toi de répondre. **

-Mon coup de cœur pour Rhadamanthe n'avait rien de stratégique, avoua Valentine. Cependant, c'est vrai que nous étions très proches dès notre entrée dans le sanctuaire des secrets… pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes ''les espions du public''. Et je suis très fier que ce soit toi qui aies découvert mon secret, Shu'.

-Wow… je ne pensais pas le découvrir du premier coup !

**Shura, la voix te félicite. Tu as découvert le secret de Valentine. Tu remportes donc la totalité de sa cagnotte, soit 15 000 euros. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Le grand stratège de la maison avait découvert son premier secret, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

* * *

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, déclara Dohko à Saga, qui était dans le salon.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pas ici.

L'aîné des jumeaux releva la tête, questionnant Dohko du regard. Dohko lui indiqua une pièce de la tête et Saga le suivit, curieux de découvrir ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire.

* * *

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, vous le savez, Camus et Aiolia sont actuellement liés. Pour les séparer, vous devez résoudre trois énigmes, aujourd'hui, la voix vous propose la seconde énigme. Soyez attentifs :**

_Si en amour ils sont appréciés, _

_Les gros, eux, sont à éviter. _

_Les auteurs en ont des fameux, _

_Et certains servent pour des jeux._

**La voix vous laisse 24h pour répondre. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Milo poussa un profond soupir de lassitude : 24h pour trouver la réponse. Et encore une autre énigme à résoudre ! A cette allure, son Camus serait lié à Aiolia pendant des semaines encore ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne comprenait même pas cette énigme ! Une fois de plus, il se sentait totalement inutile.

* * *

_-Les habitants découvriront-ils la réponse à cette énigme ? On le saura demain ! Vous le savez, aujourd'hui ont eu lieu les nominations … Valentine, Shura et Shaka ont été nominés. Mais un évènement exceptionnel est venu tout chambouler. En effet, un habitant à triché! Alors qui ? Pourquoi ? On se connecte tout de suite avec le sanctuaire des secrets pour le découvrir !_

**A tous les habitants. Aujourd'hui ont eu lieu les nominations. Valentine, Shura, Shaka, vous êtes tous les trois nominés cette semaine. Mais un évènement inattendu va changer le cours de l'aventure. En effet, un habitant à triché. A tous les habitants, regardez attentivement l'écran :**

_-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, pouvait-on entendre Dohko dire à Saga. Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour ton frère… si je me suis rapproché de lui, c'est parce qu'on partageait un secret commun. On était censé former le faux couple du sanctuaire. Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour lui, il n'y a toujours eu que toi dans mon cœur. _

**Dohko, en révélant l'intitulé de ton secret à Saga, tu as enfreint le 8eme commandement de la voix. Pour cela, tu perds l'intégralité de ta cagnotte et tu rejoins directement le banc des nominés aux côtés de Valentine, Shura et Shaka. Vendredi soir, l'un de vous quittera définitivement l'aventure. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Cette semaine il n'y a donc pas 3… mais 4__nominés ! Vous pouvez dès à présent voter pour votre candidat préféré. C'est le 1) pour Valentine, le 2) pour Shura, le 3) pour Shaka et le 4) pour Dohko. On se retrouve demain pour découvrir la réaction des habitants. A demain !_

* * *

_Vous pouvez donc voter pour vos candidats préférés dès à présents!_

_En ce qui concerne les OS Bonus: je vous propose de tenter de découvrir la réponse à la seconde énigme posée par la voix. Je compte sur vous pour être fair-play et ne pas tricher ;) Je tirerai au dort 2 gagnants parmi les bonnes réponses, qui gagneront chacun un OS Bonus sur le thème de leur choix. _

_Voilà, gros bisous! _


	16. Ultimatum

_Coucou mes amours!_

_Tout d'abord j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que... j'ai réussi mes examens! Oh mon dieu! Alors pour fêter ça, je vous poste ce petit chapitre! _

_Félicitations à **ShiryuDM **et **Nerya, **qui remportent un OS Bonus sur le thème de leur choix! N'hésitez pas à me contacter quand vous aurez des idées!_

_Et comme je suis super motivée, deux autres OS sont à gagnés sur ce chapitre. _

_Bisous bisous! _

* * *

_Mercredi_

Saga s'était isolé suite à l'annonce des nominations. Il avait aussitôt décidé d'aller dormir et personne ne l'avait revu de la soirée. Ce matin, alors que la plupart des autres habitants étaient déjà levés, lui était encore au lit. Dohko le rejoignit donc à pas de loup, préoccupé de le voir dans cet état. Il s'installa auprès de lui et glissa une main à travers ses cheveux emmêlés.

-Tu es encore fâché? demanda-t-il.

Saga acquiesça et le coeur de Dohko se serra. Serait-ce possible que Saga ne lui ait pas pardonné?

-Tu m'en veux?

Saga releva alors la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Dohko et, contre toute attente, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui et l'obliger à s'allonger tout contre lui.

-Non, bien sûr que non, murmura-t-il contre son cou. C'est contre moi que je suis en colère. Si seulement je t'avais fait confiance, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé! Tu es nominé à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si, ça l'est! Encore une fois j'ai préféré me laisser berner par mon frère plutôt que d'écouter mon coeur. Et si tu pars vendredi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je suis désolé Dohko, tellement désolé. Si seulement je pouvais prendre ta place, je te jure que je le ferais sans hésiter.

-Shhh, le rassura Dohko en le serrant contre lui. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis certain. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre toi-même. Rien n'est de ta faute. J'aurais réagi exactement de la même façon. Et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dévoilé mon secret. Maintenant au moins, tout est clair entre nous. Et... si tu veux encore de moi, alors on pourrait peut-être reprendre là où on s'était arrêté?

-Tu oses me poser la question?

Dohko ne sut d'abord pas très bien comment interpréter les paroles de Saga, mais lorsque ce dernier approcha son visage du sien pour venir l'embrasser, il n'eut plus aucun doute: Saga était celui qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

* * *

_Au confessionnal. _

**Ici la voix. Aiolos, tu le sais, entre Milo et Camus, les sentiments ne sont pas au beau fixe. En effet, Milo ne supporte pas de voir Camus lié à ton frère. Pour 1000 euros, la voix te laisse une heure pour tester les sentiments de Camus en tentant de le rendre jaloux. Pour cela, tu ne devras pas lâcher Milo d'une semelle. Aiolos, acceptes-tu cette mission? **

-Bien entendu.

**Ta mission débute dès ta sortie du confessionnal et dure une heure. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

Camus fronça les sourcils: de l'autre côté du jardin, Aiolos avait rejoint Milo et avait rapproché son transat du sien quelques minutes plus tôt. Et voilà que maintenant, il lui faisait un massage. Et Camus n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Milo et cela lui faisait mal de le voir se rapprocher d'un autre. Mais, comme à son habitude, il n'en montrerait rien. Si Milo voulait s'amuser alors qu'il fasse comme bon lui semble!

* * *

-Je te prépare quelque chose à manger, Milo? demanda très aimablement Aiolos. Des crêpes? Du pain perdu? De la mousse au chocolat?

-Je veux bien une part de moelleux au chocolat, accepta volontiers Milo.

Aiolos était aux petits soins avec lui. C'était vraiment très agréable de se faire chouchouter de la sorte! Certes, il aurait mille fois préféré que ce soit son Camus qui s'occupe de lui mais Aiolos, c'était tout de même mieux que rien. Et puis comme ça, il pourrait tester les talents culinaires de son ami.

* * *

-Tu n'as pas envie de faire une sieste, Camus? demanda Aiolia. On pourrait la faire dans notre love room!

-Ca ira Aiolia, je ne suis pas fatigué.

De toute façon, il aurait préféré dormir debout plutôt que de manquer le spectacle qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux: Milo gloussait à une des blagues absolument pas drôles d'Aiolos. Alors comme ça, Milo était du genre à batifoler dès qu'il était contrarié? Il s'était vraiment trompé sur son compte.

* * *

-Dis donc, il ne serait pas jaloux? demanda Aiolos en pointant Camus du menton.

Milo releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Camus, qui détourna aussi vite les yeux. Alors son coeur se serra douloureusement: Camus ne lui portait plus aucun intérêt. C'est tout juste s'il savait encore qu'il existait. Il soupira bruyamment avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas... c'est très compliqué entre Camus et moi depuis qu'il est lié à ton frère. Il veut que l'on fasse une pause, il pense que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, parce que je suis trop jaloux.

-Et c'est le cas?

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'ai peur de le perdre, c'est tout. Mais je sais que je dois changer, et je suis prêt à tout pour le reconquérir.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui, pas vrai?

Milo hocha simplement la tête. Et Aiolos fut heureux d'être simplement en mission. Car s'il avait réellement dû séduire Milo, il n'était pas certain d'y être arrivé. Le jeune homme ne jurait plus que par Camus.

* * *

**Ici la voix. Aiolos, la voix te félicite. Tu as réussi à semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Camus. Pour cela, tu remporte 1000 euros, c'est tout pour le moment. **

-Merci beaucoup !

Tous les moyens étaient bons pour éloigner Camus de son petit frère.

* * *

-Tu dors? chuchota Milo en rejoignant Camus dans son lit, qui faisait une sieste aux côtés d'Aiolia.

Camus lui tourna le dos sans répondre. Alors Milo fronça les sourcils mais ne baissa pas les bras pour autant.

-Camus? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non... retourne plutôt tout près de ton nouveau mec.

-Hein?!

Milo n'y comprenait plus rien: son nouveau mec? Mais bon sang, il ne voulait personne d'autre que Camus! Et si Camus pensait pouvoir se débarrasser de lui en le poussant dans les bras d'un autre, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Si tu penses que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège avec Aiolos...vas donc le voir. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on était encore ensemble.

Et ces mots blessèrent profondément Milo. Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'il avait mis un terme à leur relation. Camus se sentait blessé, alors son seul moyen de contre-attaquer était de le blesser lui aussi. Alors Milo se sentit coupable d'avoir passé un peu de temps auprès d'Aiolos. Et se colla contre Camus, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou avant de lui demander pardon .

-Pardon, je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je m'entends bien avec Aiolos, c'est vrai, mais il ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un ami. Je suis amoureux de toi, Camus, vraiment. Je ne vois plus que toi, il n'y a plus de place pour quelqu'un d'autre dans mon coeur. Je veux être avec toi, alors s'il te plaît pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait du mal, je n'ai jamais voulu ça!

-Il t'a fait un massage… si un autre habitant m'avait fait un massage, j'aurais eu droit à une de tes célèbres crises de jalousie !

- Je suis vraiment désolé… je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais, je te le promets.

Alors Camus soupira, encore et encore… et décida de pardonner à Milo. De toute façon, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, pas vrai ?

* * *

-Les problèmes, les idées, les vérités ? dit Mu, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres habitants.

-N'oublie pas qu'on doit amener quelque chose au confess pour illustrer notre réponse, rectifia Shura.

Alors Mu soupira de mécontentement : il n'aimait pas du tout être largué comme il l'était. Il aimait avoir réponse à tout. Or, il était à mille lieues de découvrir la bonne réponse.

-Les… biscuits ? tenta-t-il encore en désespoir de cause.

-Pfff… tu racontes n'importe quoi, pouffa Angelo en l'attirant à lui. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais plutôt utiliser ta salive pour des choses un peu plus… utiles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Angelo ! gronda Mu. Un peu de sérieux, je veux trouver !

-Moi ce que j'en dis, reprit l'italien en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, c'est que ces énigmes sont bien trop difficiles.

-On est ici pour jouer, oui ou non ? demanda alors Valentine.

-Ouais… mais ça me fait bien rire, de voir Camus se coltiner Aiolia et Milo pleurnicher derrière eux.

-Tu vas encore te faire passer pour un méchant sans cœur, précisa Mu.

Angelo haussa les épaules. Tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment, Shaka passa devant eux sans leur accorder un seul regard, un livre sous le bras.

* * *

**Ici la voix. Shaka, qu'est-ce que la voix peut faire pour toi ? **

-Je vous ai amené ce livre… parce que dans ce livre il y a des mots, et je pense que ''les mots'' est la réponse à la seconde énigme.

**La voix reviendra vers toi tout à l'heure, c'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, il y a quelques instants, Shaka a résolu la seconde énigme de la voix. La réponse était : les mots. Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'une seule énigme à résoudre. La voix reviendra vers vous plus tard. **

-Les mots ! Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? se demanda Mu.

-Peut-être parce que tu étais trop occupé à roucouler, se renfrogna Shaka.

Entre ces deux-là, la hache de guerre n'était décidément pas enterrée.

* * *

_-Shaka a donc résolu la seconde énigme de la voix ! Mais les habitants seront-ils aptes à résoudre la troisième et dernière énigme, et ainsi séparer Camus et Aiolia ? On le découvrira bien assez tôt ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite de nos aventures. En attendant n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré. C'est le 1) pour Valentine, le 2) pour Shura, le 3) pour Shaka et le 4) pour Dohko. A demain !_

* * *

_Jeudi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Vous le savez, cette semaine il n'y a pas 3 mais 4 nominés ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré ! C'est le 1) pour Valentine, le 2) pour Shura, le 3) pour Shaka et le 4) pour Dohko. La 2eme énigme de la voix a été résolue… Camus et Aiolia pourraient donc bientôt être séparés… et cela ne réjouit pas du tout le petit brun. On le découvre tout de suite !_

-Debout, il faut rejoindre les autres, dit Camus en secouant légèrement Aiolia, qui dormait à côté de lui.

-Mhm, encore 5 minutes… répondit le brun en venant se blottir contre le torse de Camus.

Mais Camus le repoussa avant de se redresser en position assise.

-Ecoute, Aiolia, tu ne dois pas t'accrocher à moi de la sorte. On ne pourra jamais être ensemble, tu le sais.

-C'est à cause de Milo ?

Alors Camus soupira, lassé de voir qu'Aiolia remettait toujours Milo en cause.

-Non, ce n'est pas ''à cause de Milo''. Je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour toi, Aiolia, il faut que tu le comprennes. Je t'aime beaucoup c'est vrai, mais pas comme tu le voudrais. Alors s'il te plaît, cesse ce petit jeu. Ca fait du mal à Milo.

-Tu vois, c'est toujours Milo !

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

Camus avait crié, et Aiolia s'était recroquevillé. Il détestait que quelqu'un crie. Camus s'en voulut aussitôt et s'approcha jusqu'à glisser une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour se faire pardonner.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas crier… je ne veux pas te faire du mal, tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Je suis très attaché à Milo, je veux construire quelque chose avec lui. Et je ne veux pas que tu en souffres. Je suis désolé.

Aiolia retint ses larmes, refusant de se montrer à nouveau vulnérable face à Camus. Il se coula à nouveau dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui avant de demander :

-Mais tu ne me laisses pas, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu peux compter sur moi.

C'était déjà ça de pris. Il pourrait gagner le cœur de Camus par la suite.

* * *

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, fixez l'écran. Regardez l'écran. Décryptez l'écran.**

** watch?v=WGxJbrPO-vg&feature=  
**

Angelo frémit : bordel, il fallait que ce soit pour sa pomme. Et au vu des regards que lui lançaient les autres habitants, eux aussi avaient deviné que cette petite vidéo le concernait. Bordel.

* * *

-Tu es… croque-morts ? demanda Mu avec un air de dégoût.

-Ouais, j'adore ça… croquer les morts, répondit Angelo sur le ton de la plaisanterie, très amusé de voir son petit ami se mettre dans cet état.

-Angelo ! Je suis très sérieux !

-Moi aussi… tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner mon secret ? T'es mignon, mais faut pas abuser. Je ne m'appelle pas Dohko.

Alors Mu bouda pour faire bonne mesure. Il voulait découvrir un secret ! Tant pis si pour cela, il devait mettre son amant dans le rouge.

* * *

-Tu penses qu'Angelo est un miraculé ? Qu'il a survécu à un grave accident ? questionna Dohko tandis que Saga l'avait rejoint.

-Aucune idée mais… ça pourrait être une possibilité, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être… mais il n'a pas de cicatrice, pas de séquelle apparent.

-Je ne sais pas… c'est juste une idée. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Dohko hocha la tête mais décida de prendre la parole en premier.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, sans ton frère…

-Oui…répondit Saga en un murmure. C'est étrange mais, je me sens libéré depuis qu'il est parti. Je me trouve horrible de dire une telle chose. On a jamais été séparés avant et là, je me rends compte que je vis mieux notre séparation que ce que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je ne dois pas être normal.

Dohko sourit avant de se rapprocher de lui, posant une main sur la sienne.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, si c'est ce que tu insinues. Kanon a une très forte personnalité, il avait tendance à te faire de l'ombre. C'est normal que tu te sentes mieux depuis son départ. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'aimes pas.

Ce fut au tour de Saga de sourire malgré son air triste. Il serra la main de Dohko dans la sienne avant de dire :

-Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut, toi.

Puis il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et attira son visage tout près du sien jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

-Merci d'être là pour moi.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair, ils étaient plus décidés que jamais à construire une belle histoire.

* * *

-Angelo n'est pas croque-morts, déclara Valentine.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Shura.

-C'est l'idée de Mu… et on sait tous que Mu est nul pour découvrir un secret.

-Comme la plupart des personnes qui se trouvent ici.

Valentine sourit : Shura était diabolique. Tout aussi cynique que lui. Et il adorait ça.

-Alors, quel est ton verdict ? demanda-t-il encore.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que son secret est en rapport avec la mort. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour développer mes idées.

-Moi, j'ai déjà trouvé la réponse, se vanta Valentine.

-Ah ouais ?

-Tout à fait.

-Dommage que tu n'aies pas d'argent pour buzzer, dans ce cas.

L'un comme l'autre aimaient cette petite querelle qui s'installait entre eux lorsque la chasse aux secrets était lancée. Ils étaient complémentaires.

* * *

Milo s'ennuyait ferme. En fait non, il ne s'ennuyait pas : il déprimait. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à broyer du noir. Le manque de Camus se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Lui qui aimait passer le plus clair de son temps dans les bras de son amoureux souffrait énormément du fait qu'ils soient séparés. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

-Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? demanda Shaka, agacé de voir Milo cloué au lit.

-Aussi longtemps qu'ils seront ensemble.

-Tu penses toujours que Camus t'a quitté à cause d'Aiolia ?

Alors Milo releva la tête, indigné : bien sûr que son Camus l'avait quitté à cause d'Aiolia ! Il était persuadé que le petit brun avait une très mauvaise emprise sur lui, et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour les séparer. Shaka soupira.

-Quoi ? demanda Milo, légèrement énervé.

-Eh bien… tu dis que Camus t'a quitté sous l'emprise d'Aiolia, mais il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu es le seul responsable ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu mettre un terme à notre histoire !

-Non, bien sûr, mais Camus t'a quitté parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ta jalousie. Je pense qu'il est temps de te remettre en question, Milo.

-Fiche-moi la paix.

Bien sûr, Milo savait qu'il était le seul fautif, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et si Shaka venait fourrer son nez dans son histoire alors il aurait à faire à lui ! Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un pour venir lui faire la morale. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer !

* * *

_-C'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors le choses s'arrangeront-elles entre Milo et Camus ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! On se retrouve demain, en attendant n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré ! C'est le 1) pour Valentine, le 2) pour Shura, le 3) pour Shaka et le 4) pour Dohko. A demain !_

* * *

_Vendredi_

_-C'est déjà l'heure de nos retrouvailles en ce jour de prime ! Rien de va plus entre Shaka et Angelo… le bel italien ne peut plus supporter le comportement du beau blond et forcément, ça fait des étincelles ! On découvre tout cela et bien plus encore tout de suite dans secret sanctuary !_

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Angelo soit un sérial killer, déclara Shaka. Il a le physique pour. Et son attitude vulgaire et déplacée conforte cette idée. De toute façon, il n'est pas assez intelligent pour défendre un secret crédible.

Manque de pot : alors que Shaka pensait avoir cette conversation avec Aiolos, il n'avait pas vu Angelo s'approcher dans son dos, jusqu'à entendre tous ses propos. Et, bien évidemment, l'italien au tempérament de feu ne tarda pas à exploser.

-C'est sûr que pour une petite prude vierge et innocente comme toi, je dois passer pour le grand méchant loup. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, espèce de sale _*censuré*_, tu me le dis en face !

-Je perdrais mon temps en tentant de dialoguer avec toi, rétorqua Shaka, tu n'as pas de conversation.

-Parce que toi tu en as, peut-être ? A part parler de ton foutu bon dieu bouddhiste, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre, tu es totalement inutile dans cette maison.

-C'est vrai que toi, tu es devenu indispensable.

-Tu ne digères toujours pas le fait que Mu m'ait choisi, pas vrai ? Bah tu veux que je te dise, il n'en a rien à foutre de toi, si je lui demandais de te nominer, il le ferait, il est totalement dépendant de moi, je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux !

Shaka ne répondit pas, et pour cause : Mu venait tout juste de débouler, alerté par les cris de son amant. Et bien entendu, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'entendre les propos d'Angelo à son sujet, si bien qu'il s'énerva à son tour.

-Alors comme ça, tu me prends pour ton pantin ? Tu crois que tu peux m'utiliser comme bon te semble ? Bon sang, tu es un véritable enfoiré, Angelo ! Et tu sais quoi ? Même si tu me le demandais, je ne nominerais jamais Shaka, jamais !

Puis Mu disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Shaka arborait un air satisfait et Angelo le foudroya du regard avant de lui dire d'un air menaçant :

-Tu me le paieras.

* * *

-Je t'ai fait des pancakes, avec du Nutella, c'est comme ça que tu les aimes, non ? demanda Camus en déposant l'assiette tout près de Milo.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit le dit Milo en se forçant à sourire. Tu me connais bien !

-Je ne me débrouille pas si mal en tout cas.

-Bon, on y va ? se plaignit Aiolia, qui n'aimait pas du tout que Camus se rapproche à nouveau de Milo.

Camus hocha la tête avant de se relever, souriant doucement à Milo.

-N'oublie pas qu'on doit avoir une petite discussion toi et moi, dit-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie rien.

Il voulait réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Il voulait récupérer Camus. Envers et contre tout.

* * *

-Bordel, tu ne vas tout de même pas écouter ces conneries, Mu, s'énerva Angelo.

-Ces ''conneries'' ?! Ces mots sont sortis de ta propre bouche !

-J'étais énervé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas un pantin.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Tu sais très bien comment ça va se terminer !

L'un comme l'autre le savait : ils allaient se disputer et ensuite, ils auraient bien trop de fierté pour se réconcilier. Et Angelo voulait éviter ça, c'est pourquoi il décida d'abdiquer et de laisser Mu se calmer. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il dit :

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à te décider, je ne resterai pas avec quelqu'un qui joue sur deux tableaux.

Il lui posait un ultimatum : c'était Shaka ou lui.

* * *

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, ce soir, vous le savez, un des quatre nominés quittera définitivement l'aventure. La voix vous laisse quelques minutes pour leur écrire un discours. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Les discours d'adieu devenaient une habitude. Et cette étape leur déchirait le cœur à tous, triste de voir l'un des leurs quitter l'aventure.

* * *

-Shaka, je décide de t'écrire ce petit mot parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la force de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, déclara Mu. Lorsque je suis entré dans ce sanctuaire, j'ai tout de suite su qu'une belle amitié naîtrait entre nous. Tu es quelqu'un de posé, de rassurant… tout ce que j'aime, et tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé : nous sommes très rapidement devenus amis.

Mu fit alors une pause, inspirant pour se donner la force de continuer.

-Malheureusement, tu n'as pas supporté le fait que je me rapproche d'Angelo et tu as décidé de t'éloigner de moi. Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que cet éloignement est la cause de bien des nuits d'insomnies. Alors ce soir je tenais à m'excuser si je t'ai blessé de quelque manière que ce soit, ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Tu es quelqu'un que je respecte énormément et jamais je n'ai voulu te faire du mal.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Shaka pour terminer son discours.

-C'est vrai, les sentiments que tu éprouves envers moi ne sont pas réciproques. J'aime Angelo, et les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Mais je t'aime toi aussi, différemment mais certainement pas moins intensément. Tu es comme… mon âme sœur. Mon double. Ma moitié. Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi ici et j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que notre amitié n'est pas terminée et que tout redeviendra comme avant. Je donnerais tout pour que tu reviennes ce soir. Alors s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas. Reviens. Je te souhaite le meilleur pour la suite.

Mu termina son discours sous les applaudissements des autres candidats, et il fut étonné de voir Shaka se lever et s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il attrapa ses mains et caressa ses paumes de ses pouces.

-C'est à moi de te demander pardon, murmura Shaka en approchant doucement son visage du sien pour venir embrasser son front.

Alors Mu ne tint plus, il se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, bien trop heureux de retrouver son ami, son allié. Shaka ne perdit pas une minute pour refermer ses bras autour de lui. Depuis le canapé, Angelo observait cette petite scène et il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'aller casser la figure à ce moine de pacotille !

* * *

-Je sais que c'est contraire au règlement, mais je m'en bats les _*censuré*_, affirma Valentine. Je suis nominé ce soir mais j'ai décidé de soutenir un autre habitant. Et cet habitant c'est toi, Shura. Je trouverais vraiment injuste que tu ne réintègres pas le sanctuaire des secrets ce soir. Parce que tu es un grand stratège, un joueur de qualité. Ouais, comme l'a dit Mu : tu es mon alter-ego dans ce jeu. Et je l'aurais vraiment mauvaise si tu devais partir ce soir.

Valentine était visiblement un peu mal à l'aise, il n'était pas doué pour les grands discours, il faisait une exception pour Shura.

-Ouais bon je… je ne vais pas m'étaler en trucs niais et mielleux, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Mais public, votez pour lui, s'il vous plaît. Parce que… bah s'il venait à partir, vous vous ennuieriez comme des rats morts, c'est tout. Et si vous pouviez voter pour moi au passage, ce serait vraiment cool. Shu', tu sais tout ce que je pense de toi. Bats-toi jusqu'au bout.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Shura le remercia d'un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, pas besoin de grandes embrassades. Ils se comprenaient en un seul regard, et c'était là l'essentiel.

* * *

-Dohko, ce soir tu es à nouveau nominé. Je risque à nouveau de te perdre, commença Saga. Et je m'en veux de m'être éloigné de toi ces derniers jours… j'avais peur. Peur de te perdre, peur de m'attacher à toi si tu en aimais déjà un autre. Peur de notre avenir ensemble. Pour chasser ces craintes, il a fallu que tu me révèles ton secret et c'est un peu à cause de moi si tu te retrouves sur le banc des nominés ce soir.

En effet, Saga se sentait coupable, responsable de la nomination de celui qui était à nouveau son petit ami.

-Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, je t'offre tout mon soutien et tout mon amour. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne : je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. On a encore tellement de choses à vivre ensemble… et j'ai encore tellement de choses à te prouver… alors s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas alors qu'on vient tout juste de se retrouver. Public, s'il vous plaît, laissez-le moi, ne me l'enlevez pas. Votez 4.

Saga termina brièvement son discours avant de retourner prendre place aux côtés de Dohko, qui glissa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le remercier. Ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être séparés.

* * *

**Valentine, en guise de soutien, la voix a une petite surprise pour toi ce soir. Regarde attentivement l'écran. **

Valentine et les autres habitants fixèrent l'écran plasma du salon et le visage de Rhadamanthe apparut, tirant un hoquet de surprise à Valentine.

-Coucou Val', c'est Rhada. Je tenais à te laisser ce message pour te dire que je te regarde tous les jours et que je te soutiens à 3000%. Pendant mon aventure, j'ai sous-estimé ton côté stratège et je suis vraiment heureux de le découvrir. Tu as choisi les bonnes alliances… je suis très fier de toi. Et sache que je t'attends à l'extérieur. Je t'embrasse.

Puis son image disparut, mais le sourire sur les lèvres de Valentine ne se fana pas. Entendre Rhadamanthe lui dire toutes ces choses lui faisait un bien fou. Il l'attendait, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

* * *

_-Serait-ce la fin de l'idylle entre Mu et Angelo ? Pour le savoir, ne ratez surtout pas notre grand prime de ce soir. Ce soir, le sanctuaire des secrets va trembler… et le sanctuaire va être divisé ! Pour tout savoir, rejoignez-nous dès ce soir. Et en attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour votre candidat préféré ! C'est le 1) pour Valentine, le 2) pour Shura, le 3) pour Shaka et le 4) pour Dohko. On se quitte avec la voix qui dévoile la troisième et dernière énigme. A ce soir !_

* * *

**A tous les habitants, aujourd'hui, la voix va vous dévoiler la dernière énigme. A tous les habitants, vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour résoudre cette énigme. Sachez que si vous échouez, Camus et Aiolia seront unis… à jamais. C'est tout pour le moment. **

_Signe habituel de réconciliation, _

_Pour Judas il fut signe de trahison. _

_On le donne, on le prend, _

_On le reçoit, on le rend._

* * *

_Deux OS Bonus sont mis en jeu pour ceux qui trouveront la réponse à cette dernière énigme. _

_Bisouuuuuuuuuuus! _


	17. Pile ou face

_Coucou les ptit's loups! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien malgré toute cette pluie ^^ _

_Voici donc le chapitre spécial prime. _

_Pour les annonces à faire: _

_SAINT ANGEL, tu as découvert un secret. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je puisse te contacter? ;)_

_Félicitations à **Coraz **et **Kahishiki-Sama**, qui remportent un OS Bonus sur le thème de leur choix. Vous pouvez me contacter quand vous aurez une idée :)_

_Encore merci pour votre soutien, même si j'ai moins le temps de répondre à cause de la rentrée et tout ce qui va avec, je pense à vous et je vous aiiiiime *c'était la minute niaise du jour*_

_Au passage, je tiens à féliciter Kocylender pour son fairplay ;)_

_Pleins de bisous et à bientôt!_

* * *

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, ce soir les murs du sanctuaire vont trembler… et le sanctuaire sera scindé en deux. Immunité ou… nomination ? Amour ou amitié ? Argent ou stratégie ? Jusqu'où serez-vous prêts à aller ? Ce soir, le cours du jeu sera définitivement chamboulé. **

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes et bienvenue pour notre grand rendez-vous hebdomadaire ! La voix vient de vous l'annoncer : ce soir la maison sera scindée en deux ! Alors quels seront les habitants qui rejoindront le sanctuaire de l'immunité ? Et quels seront les nominés ? On se connecte tout de suite avec le sanctuaire des secrets, où la voix à une annonce de la plus haute importance à faire. _

**A tous les habitants. Camus, Aiolia, Saga, Mu, Shura, rejoignez immédiatement le sas. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda alors Dohko en suivant Saga, qui se dirigeait déjà vers le sas.

-Visiblement, on va devoir être séparés, répondit Camus en les rejoignant.

Camus, Aiolia, Saga, Mu et Shura rejoignirent le sas, laissant derrière eux les autres habitants, totalement chamboulés par cette décision de la voix. Ils furent emmenés par une porte secrète qui menait à une pièce secrète. Le sanctuaire de l'immunité… ou de la nomination.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc enfermés dans cette petite pièce, qui ne contenait qu'une petite cuisine et un dortoir-salon composé de lits superposés.

-C'est une blague ? demanda Shura. On est censé rester enfermés ici ?! Je vais devenir dingue !

**Camus, Aiolia, Saga, Mu, Shura. Bienvenue dans la maison de l'immunité. Ce soir, vous devrez faire des choix… déciderez-vous d'immuniser ceux qui vous sont le plus proche… ou préfèrerez-vous sauver votre place ? Ce qui est certain c'est que ce soir, les murs du sanctuaire vont trembler. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

_-Laissons les habitants prendre leurs marques dans cette nouvelle pièce secrète ! Vous le savez, cette semaine Valentine et Shura sont nominés face à face. Alors l'un d'eux quittera-t-il définitivement l'aventure ? Avant de le savoir, on se connecte avec le sanctuaire des secrets, où Valentine va être confronté à un ultimatum de taille. _

**Ici la voix. Valentine, rends-toi immédiatement dans le temple des dilemmes. **

Valentine grommela tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué : il n'aimait pas être séparé de Shura, ça le mettait en rogne de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Il arriva finalement à destination et prit place dans le fauteuil du temple des dilemmes.

**Valentine, tu le sais, ce soir le sanctuaire a été scindé en deux. Shura, ton allié dans le jeu, se trouve actuellement dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité tandis que tu trouves dans le sanctuaire de la nomination. Valentine, ce soir quelqu'un a décidé de te rendre visite, fixe attentivement l'écran devant toi. **

Valentine fixa l'écran… et le visage de Rhadamanthe apparut. Rhadamanthe se trouvait dans le sas, il était venu pour lui.

**Tu l'as compris, ce soir, Rhadamanthe a décidé de te rendre visite. Il a quelque chose d'important à te dire. Mais tu le sais, dans le sanctuaire des secrets, tout à un prix. Pour rencontrer Rhadamanthe, tu devras décider d'échanger ta place avec celle de Shura et donc, de l'envoyer dans le sanctuaire de la nomination. Valentine, quelle est ta décision ? **

-J'accepte. J'accepte d'envoyer Shura dans le sanctuaire de la nomination pour rencontrer Rhadamanthe.

**Très bien. Tu peux dès à présent rejoindre le sas. **

**Shura, rejoins immédiatement le sanctuaire des nominations. Valentine, ton allié dans le jeu, a décidé de te sacrifier. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Val', toujours égal à lui-même ! plaisanta Shura en faisant machine arrière pour rejoindre le sas d'où il était venu.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le sas, Valentine s'y trouvait déjà, attendant Rhadamanthe.

-Je suis désolé, Shu', dit-il. Mais j'ai la possibilité de voir Rhadamanthe et…

-Eh, ne te mets pas dans cet état Val'. De toute façon j'étouffais là-dedans. Joueur jusqu'au bout, pas vrai ?

Valentine lui sourit avant de lui dire.

-De toute façon, on se revoit dans une semaine, pas vrai ? Aucun de nous deux ne va sortir !

-Je l'espère !

Shura disparut alors, rejoignant le grand sanctuaire et Valentine resta seul quelques secondes avant de voir Rhadamanthe faire son entrée dans le sas. Ayant attendu ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps, il se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, trop heureux d'enfin le revoir.

-Bordel Rhada, tu m'as manqué ! dit-il sans le lâcher.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua l'ancien habitant en lui rendant son étreinte. Eh, tu ne vas pas chialer quand même ? Bon sang Val', arrête ça tout de suite !

C'est qu'il était plutôt mal à l'aise de voir son ancien acolyte dans cet état, alors il décida de prendre les devants. Il s'éloigna légèrement de lui de façon à pouvoir encadrer son visage de ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien pour lui dire :

-Je t'attends à l'extérieur, ok ? J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec toi dans ce jeu, mais à défaut de ça, je t'attends. Et j'espère pouvoir apprendre à te connaître mieux une fois que tu seras sorti. En attendant bats-toi jusqu'au bout, tu as totalement ta place dans ce jeu.

Valentine hocha la tête, ravi d'entendre Rhadamanthe réitérer ses propos. Il l'attendait à l'extérieur, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

**Rhadamanthe, il est maintenant temps de quitter le sas. **

-On se revoit bientôt, dit-il en s'éloignant de Valentine.

Et Valentine sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu'il le voyait s'éloigner. Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter comme ça !

-Attends !

Rhadamanthe fut surpris de sentir les doigts de Valentine s'enrouler autour de son poignet et, plus encore, de sentir ses lèvres venir se coller contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser en surface et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Valentine demanda :

-Attends-moi dehors. Tiens ta promesse.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Personne ne savait ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais une chose était certaine : ils comptaient bien se revoir à l'extérieur.

* * *

_-Valentine a donc choisi de sacrifier son ami Shura pour bénéficier d'une rencontre avec Rhadamanthe… et vu ce qui vient de se passer, il ne doit pas le regretter ! Cette semaine, les relations ont été tendues entre Mu, Angelo et Shaka. En effet, Shaka, toujours en mission, a dû faire croire à Mu qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Mu a été chamboulé par cette révélation. Alors choisira-t-il l'amour ou l'amitié ? On se connecte pour le savoir. _

**Mu, rejoins immédiatement le temple des dilemmes. **

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai…

Il sentait venir le choix crucial à plein nez. Et il ne s'était malheureusement pas trompé.

**Mu, ce soir tu as intégré le sanctuaire de l'immunité…mais Angelo, ton petit ami, et Shaka, ton meilleur ami dans le jeu, sont eux restés dans le sanctuaire de la nomination. Ce soir, la voix te donne la possibilité de permettre à l'un d'eux de te rejoindre dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Mais à tes côtés, il n'y a qu'une seule place. Alors décideras-tu de privilégier l'amour ou l'amitié ? La voix te laisse quelques instants pour prendre ta décision.**

* * *

_-Quelle sera la décision de Mu ? Et quel habitant quittera définitivement l'aventure ce soir ? On le découvrira dans une poignée de secondes ! Restez avec nous, on revient tout de suite !_

_Et pour tenter de gagner un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, n'oubliez pas de participer à notre grand jeu concours. Pour cela, répondez à cette question : quel ancien habitant Valentine a-t-il pu revoir ? 1) Aldébaran, 2) Rhadamanthe._

* * *

_-On se retrouve donc pour la seconde partie de notre grand prime ! Il y a quelques instants, la voix a proposé un dilemme à Mu. Alors choisira-t-il l'amour ou l'amitié ? On se connecte tout de suite pour le découvrir. _

**Mu, il y a quelques instants, la voix t'a donné la possibilité de faire venir Angelo ou Shaka auprès de toi dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Mu, quelle est ta décision ?**

-Je ne peux pas choisir, c'est trop difficile…

**Mu, la voix attend ta réponse **_**maintenant**_**.**

Mu se mordit la lèvre inférieure : Angelo, Shaka ? L'amour ou l'amitié ? Pouvait-il sacrifier sa relation avec Angelo pour son amitié avec Shaka ? Avait-il le droit de briser son amitié avec Shaka pour Angelo ?

-Je… je vais immuniser… Angelo, dit-il finalement.

**La voix a bien enregistré ta décision. Tu peux rejoindre le sanctuaire de l'immunité.**

* * *

**Ici la voix. Angelo, rejoins immédiatement le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Shaka, Mu a décidé de te sacrifier, tu restes donc dans le sanctuaire de la nomination. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Lorsqu'il se leva pour rejoindre Mu et les autres dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité, Angelo lança un regard victorieux à Shaka. Entre l'amour et l'amitié, Mu avait visiblement fait son choix.

* * *

_Mu a donc décidé de privilégier l'amour au détriment de l'amitié ! Shaka décidera-t-il de prendre sa revanche ? Avant de le découvrir, il est temps pour les habitants de résoudre la 3eme et dernière énigme de la voix ! Alors Camus et Aiolia pourront-ils ENFIN être séparés ? On le découvre tout de suite. _

**A tous les habitants, ce matin, la voix vous a dévoilé la dernière énigme. Il est maintenant temps pour vous de proposer vos réponses. La voix écoute toutes vos propositions. **

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, chouina Milo. Et je ne veux pas que Camus et Aiolia restent liés à jamais !

-Judas… mais qui c'est celui-là au juste ? grommela Shura.

-Si tu étais un peu moins inculte, tu le saurais certainement, répliqua Shaka.

-Oh pardonnez-moi mon grand seigneur. Une idée à proposer, peut-être ?

-Aucune.

* * *

Dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité, les recherches allaient bon train.

-J'ai pensé à tout un tas de choses impossibles à reproduire, déclara Valentine.

-Cette intervention est très utile, merci beaucoup, gronda Angelo.

-L'amour ? La main ? Monsieur la voix, est-ce que c'est la ''poignée de main'', la réponse ? demanda Mu.

**Non Mu, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. **

-Moi je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés, pleurnicha Aiolia.

-Je connais la réponse à cette énigme, intervint Camus.

Les habitants du sanctuaire de l'immunité le dévisagèrent alors.

-Désolé Milo, ça ne va pas te plaire, dit Camus, comme si Milo était là avec lui. La réponse est ''le baiser''. Alors l'un de vous va devoir m'embrasser. Maintenant.

-Pas question, ragea Angelo, et toi n'y pense même pas, Mu !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit !

-Je te vois venir.

-Désolé mon vieux, mais je suis fidèle, dit alors Saga.

-Et moi je viens tout juste d'embrasser Rhadamanthe, pas question que je perde le goût de ses lèvres, ajouta Valentine.

Camus soupira d'exaspération : il n'y avait plus aucune solidarité dans ce monde ! Est-ce qu'ils pensaient à lui, qui serait obligé de rester éternellement lié à Aiolia si personne ne faisait rien ? Il allait donc devoir prendre les choses en mains. Milo allait faire un arrêt, c'était certain. Il regarda Aiolia et, tout à coup, approcha son visage du sien pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

Milo qui, comme les autres habitants du sanctuaire de la nomination, pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité, frôla la crise cardiaque. Camus embrassait Aiolia… Camus…embrassait…Aiolia. .Dieu. Les lèvres de Camus étaient tout contre celles d'Aiolia.

-C'est un cauchemar… murmura-t-il en cœur avec Aiolos.

Malheureusement pour eux, c'était bel et bien réel.

* * *

**Camus, bravo. En embrassant Aiolia, tu as résolu la troisième et dernière énigme. Tu peux dès à présent retrouver ta liberté… la clef se trouve dans la boîte sur la commode à ta gauche. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Camus se précipita presque sur la dite boîte tandis qu'Aiolia tentait par tous les moyens de convaincre Camus de rester lié à lui. Mais le jeune homme ne tenait absolument pas à passer une semaine de plus aux côtés d'Aiolia, ça jamais !

* * *

_-Camus et Aiolia sont enfin séparés, voilà une nouvelle qui devrait ravir Milo ! A moins qu'il reste focalisé sur le baiser échangé entre les deux jeunes hommes… ce qui ne serait pas étonnant ! Vous le savez, Dohko s'est mis en danger cette semaine. En décidant de révéler son secret pour tenter de reconquérir Saga, il a été nominé d'office et a perdu l'intégralité de sa cagnotte. Alors Saga décidera-t-il de lui offrir sa place dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité ? On le découvre tout de suite !_

**Saga, rends-toi immédiatement dans le temple des dilemmes. **

Saga s'exécuta immédiatement. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le temple des dilemmes, il put voir le visage de son frère à l'écran. Kanon l'attendait dans le sas.

**Saga, tu le vois, ce soir ton frère Kanon a décidé de te rendre visite… mais cette entrevue à un prix. Tu le sais, Dohko, ton petit ami, se trouve dans le sanctuaire de la nomination. Tu peux choisir d'échanger ta place avec lui, et donc de lui permettre d'être immunisé… ou tu peux décider de conserver ta place, dans ce cas tu pourras rencontrer ton frère Kanon. Saga, quelle est ta décision ?**

-Je me sens coupable pour la nomination de Dohko. Je veux qu'il soit protégé. Alors bien évidemment, j'accepte d'échanger ma place avec lui et je renonce à voir mon frère, en espérant qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Ca, connaissant Kanon, c'était fort peu probable.

**Dohko, Saga a décidé d'échanger sa place avec toi et donc, de te permettre d'intégrer le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Rends-toi immédiatement dans le sas. **

Lorsqu'il parvint au sas, Dohko rencontra Saga, qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre le sanctuaire de la nomination. Il le serra alors dans ses bras pour le remercier.

-Tu es fou, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Je veux que tu sois en sécurité.

-Je vais peut-être partir ce soir, Saga.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses.

Saga inspira profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux pour s'en imprégner, avant d'être obligé de se séparer de lui.

-Tu vas horriblement me manquer pendant cette semaine, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi… et si je dois sortir ce soir, je t'attendrai à l'extérieur, je te le promets.

Saga hocha la tête avant de rejoindre le sanctuaire de la nomination. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que Dohko ne partirait pas ce soir.

* * *

_-Saga a donc eu une attitude très chevaleresque en décidant d'échanger sa place avec celle de Dohko. Espérons que ça ne lui porte pas préjudice ! Vous le savez, il y a quelques minutes, Mu a décidé de permettre à Angelo d'intégrer le sanctuaire de l'immunité… au détriment de Shaka ! Il est maintenant temps pour le jeune homme de prendre sa revanche, il est actuellement dans le temple des dilemmes. On se connecte !_

**Ici la voix. Shaka, il y a quelques minutes, Mu a décidé de te sacrifier au profit d'Angelo. Shaka, la voix te donne à présent la possibilité d'être joueur et d'échanger ta place avec Mu. Ainsi, tu rejoindrais le sanctuaire de l'immunité tandis que Mu rejoindrait le sanctuaire de la nomination. Shaka, quelle est ta décision ? **

-J'accepte ce dilemme.

**Tu peux dès à présent rejoindre le sas.**

* * *

Depuis le sanctuaire de l'immunité, Mu et les autres avaient suivi toute la scène. Et Angelo explosa littéralement.

-Et après ça, tu me diras encore que cette pourriture est ton ami ?! S'il te plaît Mu, ouvre les yeux ! Je vais lui en faire baver.

-Calme-toi, le tempéra Mu en posant une main sur sa joue.

Il alla ensuite l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres avant de lui dire.

-Prends soin de toi. On se revoit très vite. Tu vas… tu vas me manquer.

Etre séparés pendant une semaine entière serait un véritable calvaire pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

_-Shaka a donc bel et bien décidé de prendre sa revanche ! Mais s'il y en a un qui a bien du mal à se décider, c'est Camus ! Entre Milo et Aiolia, son cœur balance… à tel point qu'il a décidé de briser le cœur de Milo en mettant un terme à leur relation. Alors ce soir saura-t-il enfin faire un choix ? On se connecte avec le temple des dilemmes !_

**Camus, depuis quelques temps, deux habitants se disputent une place de choix dans ton cœur. Ces deux habitants, ce sont Milo et Aiolia. Ce soir, Aiolia se trouve à tes côtés dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité… tandis que Milo se trouve seul dans le sanctuaire de la nomination. Ce soir, la voix t'offre la possibilité d'offrir à Milo, ton ex petit ami, une place dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité… mais pour cela, tu devras accepter d'envoyer Aiolia dans le sanctuaire de la nomination. Camus, la voix te laisse quelques minutes pour prendre ta décision.**

* * *

_-Alors quelle sera la décision de Camus ? Offrira-t-il à Milo, qu'il a quitté il y a quelques jours, une place dans la maison de l'immunité ? Nous le découvrirons dans un petit moment, juste après la pub. A tout de suite !_

_Et pour tenter de gagner un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, n'oubliez pas de participer à notre grand jeu concours. Pour cela, répondez à cette question : quel ancien habitant Valentine a-t-il pu revoir ? 1) Aldébaran, 2) Rhadamanthe._

* * *

_-Me revoici me revoilà pour la dernière partie de secret sanctuary ! Alors quelle sera la décision de Camus ? C'est ce qu'on va découvrir tout de suite !_

**Camus, il y a quelques minutes, la voix t'a mis face à un dilemme. Acceptes-tu d'offrir une place dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité à Milo, et ainsi d'envoyer Aiolia dans le sanctuaire de la nomination ? **

-Je ne peux pas faire un tel choix. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'échanger ma place et celle de Milo ?

**Non. **

-Mais pourquoi ?

**Parce que. C'est la voix qui décide. **

Camus souffla de mécontentement et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Aiolia, Milo ? Milo, Aiolia ? Bon sang, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il blesserait quelqu'un. Lui qui voulait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver dans une telle situation, il était servi !

**La voix attend ta réponse. **

-C'est cruel… mais pour cette fois j'écouterai mon cœur… et mon cœur veut être auprès de Milo. Alors j'accepte d'échanger sa place contre celle d'Aiolia.

**Très bien, tu peux rejoindre le sanctuaire de l'immunité.**

* * *

**Aiolia, Camus a décidé de te sacrifier. Tu rejoins dès à présent le sanctuaire de la nomination, Milo viendra prendre ta place dans quelques instants. **

-Il… il a décidé de me nominer ?

-Ne lui en veux pas, tenta de le rassurer Shaka. Ca a dû être un choix très difficile pour lui.

-Pas si difficile puisqu'il préfère Milo !

Aiolia vivait très mal cette trahison. Non seulement, il était séparé de Camus, mais en plus il devrait se trouver physiquement éloigné de lui. Une véritable torture.

* * *

**Milo, Camus a décidé de t'offrir une place dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité, rejoins immédiatement le sas. **

-Oh mon Camus ! jubila Milo.

Son Camus était vraiment un ange. Il avait eu tort de douter de lui.

* * *

_-Camus a donc choisi de sauver Milo et d'handicaper Aiolia… alors le petit cœur fragile du brun sera-t-il assez robuste pour supporter cet affront ? A moins que son grand frère justicier ne le venge à son tour ?! Car vous le savez, la voix a plus d'un tour dans son sac. On se connecte avec le sanctuaire de la nomination. _

**Aiolos, rends-toi immédiatement dans le temple des dilemmes. **

Aiolos râla : il n'avait pas envie de quitter son petit frère, qui venait tout juste de réintégrer le sanctuaire de la nomination et qui s'était jeté dans ses bras, en pleurs.

-Je reviens tout de suite petit frère, c'est promis.

-Tu… tu n'me trahiras p-pas toi, h-hein ?

-Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne te trahirai, je te le promets. Je reviens.

Aiolos se rendit alors dans le temple des dilemmes, plus en colère que jamais contre Camus, qui avait brisé le cœur de son tendre petit frère.

**Aiolos, il y a quelques instants, Camus a décidé d'immuniser Milo et de nominer Aiolia, ton petit frère. Mais la voix est joueuse et te propose de prendre ta revanche. En effet, la voix te propose à ton tour d'échanger Aiolia contre Camus. Ainsi, ton petit frère sera à nouveau immunisé. Aiolos, quelle est ta décision ?**

-J'accepte sans hésitation. J'ai quelques petits comptes à régler avec Camus.

**Tu peux rejoindre les autres dans le salon.**

* * *

**Camus, Aiolos a décidé d'échanger ta place contre celle d'Aiolia. Tu intègres donc immédiatement le sanctuaire de la nomination. Aiolia prendra ta place dans quelques instants. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Non mais c'est une blague ? s'offusqua Milo, qui venait tout juste de retrouver Camus.

-Visiblement, le sort est contre nous, sourit tristement Camus.

-Camus non… reste avec moi ! Je n'arriverai jamais à rester loin de toi une semaine de plus, je n'y arriverai pas !

-Tu t'en sortiras très bien, Milo.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas je…j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi.

Camus attira doucement Milo à lui, qui vint se blottir avec joie contre son torse. C'était tellement bon de sentir à nouveau l'étreinte de Camus le recouvrir. Ce contact lui avait tellement manqué ! Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête de nouveau.

-L'important, c'est que tu ne sois pas en danger, on se revoit très vite, je te le promets.

-S'il te plaît… ne me quitte pas. Dis-moi qu'on est encore ensemble, dis-moi que tu ne me laisses pas. J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir.

Officiellement, Camus avait rompu quelques jours plutôt, mais voir Milo dans cet état le chamboula totalement, si bien qu'il en perdit lui-même ses propres repères.

-On aura une discussion lorsqu'on se retrouvera, mais en attendant, dit-il en se penchant vers le visage de Milo pour venir l'embrasser, on est toujours ensemble. Aie confiance en moi, s'il te plaît.

Milo s'accrocha à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, l'embrassant encore et encore avant que Camus ne soit forcé de le quitter. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du sanctuaire de l'immunité, des larmes plein les yeux. A peine se retrouvaient-ils qu'ils étaient déjà séparés.

* * *

_-Voilà donc Milo et Camus séparés… et… Milo et Aiolia réunis ! Alors les deux jeunes hommes règleront-ils leurs comptes ? On suivra tout cela de très près cette semaine ! Il est maintenant temps pour les nominés de faire leurs adieux, on se connecte !_

**Dohko, Shura, Valentine, Shaka, il est maintenant temps de dire au revoir aux autres candidats. **

Les adieux furent brefs. Dohko était séparé de Saga, il salua donc ses amis Milo et Shaka. Shura et Valentine étaient eux aussi séparés, mais ils pourraient se retrouver dans le sas. Quant à Shaka, même s'il aurait voulu pouvoir dire au revoir à Mu, il se retrouvait malheureusement coincé avec Angelo.

Les quatre candidats rejoignirent donc assez rapidement le sas, stressés à l'idée de quitter ceux qu'ils aimaient.

_-Dohko, Shaka, Shura, Valentine… vous le savez, ce soir l'un de vous quittera définitivement l'aventure. Dohko, vous êtes nominé pour avoir triché et révélé votre secret à Saga… alors le public vous en tiendra-t-il rigueur ? Ou vous donnera-t-il la chance de passer davantage de temps avec Saga ? On va le découvrir dans quelques instants._

Les traits de Dohko se crispèrent : il craignait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir revoir Saga. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu.

_-Shura… vous avez su dévoiler votre côté stratège à un moment opportun. Mais le public ne vous trouve-t-il pas un peu trop… transparent ? Car vous n'êtes pas vraiment impliqué dans les histoires des autres habitants. Alors le public vous aura-t-il soutenu… ou aura-t-il préféré soutenir Valentine, votre allié dans le jeu ? _

Shura en Valentine échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils ne voulaient pas être séparés, mais si ça devait être le cas, alors ils se battraient jusqu'au bout.

_-Valentine ! Allié de Rhadamanthe puis de Shura, vous n'avez jamais caché votre côté stratège ! Mais le public est-il réceptif à votre stratégie ? Vous permettra-t-il de continuer ou au contraire, vous renverra-t-il auprès de Rhadamanthe, éliminé il y a peu ? _

Valentine se dit alors que, qu'il reste ou qu'il parte, il avait tout à y gagner. L'argent ou l'amour.

_-Shaka… cette semaine vous avez dévoilé vos sentiments à Mu… et avez semé la zizanie entre Angelo et lui. Vous le savez, le public aime les couples. Alors aura-t-il décidé de vous évincer pour laisser à Mu et Angelo une chance de s'aimer ? Ou au contraire, vous aura-t-il soutenu dans votre démarche ? On le découvre tout de suite !_

S'il devait partir ce soir, Shaka aurait un seul regret : ne pas avoir pu serrer Mu dans ses bras une dernière fois.

_-Celui qui réintègre le sanctuaire des secrets en premier et continue donc l'aventure pour une semaine supplémentaire… celui qui peut dès à présent rejoindre ses camarades… cet habitant c'est… Dohko ! Dohko, félicitations, vous pouvez directement rejoindre le sanctuaire de l'immunité !_

Dohko salua brièvement les autres avant de rejoindre son sanctuaire, triste de ne pas pouvoir rassurer Saga.

* * *

_-Le second habitant qui continue l'aventure à son tour pour une semaine supplémentaire c'eeeeeest… SHURA ! Shura félicitations, rejoignez tout de suite le sanctuaire de la nomination. _

Shura serra Valentine dans ses bras, espérant de tout son cœur que son ami aurait lui aussi la chance de continuer.

-Encore désolé de t'avoir nominé, murmura Valentine en le serrant contre lui à son tour.

-C'est déjà oublié, je ne t'en veux pas. Bonne chance.

Puis il réintégra le sanctuaire de la nomination.

* * *

_-Shaka, Valentine, quel que soit le dénouement de ce duel, celui qui sera sauvé réintègrera tout de suite le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Pour préserver le secret jusqu'au bout, je demanderai au sortant de ne pas aller saluer les habitants du sanctuaire de la nomination. _

Valentine et Shaka firent la moue : l'un comme l'autre aurait voulu pour aller dire au revoir à Shura ou à Mu si jamais ils venaient à quitter définitivement le jeu.

_-Je vous annonce déjà que les votes ont été très serrés… cependant, l'un de vous a réussi à se démarquer ! Alors qui le public a-t-il décidé de sauver ? On le découvre tout de suite ! Celui qui ne continue pas l'aventure et qui est donc éliminé ce soir… cet habitant c'est… Shaka ! Shaka, je suis désolé mais vous quittez dès à présent le sanctuaire des secrets. _

Shaka salua alors Valentine, très triste de devoir quitter l'aventure. Il demanda à Valentine :

-S'il te plaît, dis à Mu que je suis désolé… et que je l'aime.

-Je le lui dirai dès que je le reverrai, compte sur moi.

-Merci beaucoup.

Shaka quittait donc l'aventure la mort dans l'âme, craignant d'avoir perdu pour toujours l'amitié de Mu.

-Qui est parti ? demanda Mu, avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

-Aucune idée ! Et cette pu**** de porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir, s'énerva Shura en essayant d'ouvrir les portes du sas. Val', tu m'entends ?

Mais bien évidemment, Valentine ne répondit pas.

-Ils doivent vouloir garder le secret, intervint Camus.

-Ouais bah, ça ne va pas du tout se passer comme ça ! Valentine ! Merde, réponds-moi !

Shura était tout bonnement hors de lui. Il ne supportait pas de rester dans l'ignorance.

-Calme-toi, tenta de le convaincre Aiolos.

De toute façon, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne pourraient pas savoir qui de Shaka ou Valentine avait quitté l'aventure. Seul dans un coin, Mu espérait du plus profond de son cœur que son ami n'ait pas été éliminé. Ils avaient encore tout un tas de choses à faire ensemble.

* * *

_-Shaka a donc quitté l'aventure… Aiolos, Camus, Mu, Shura et Saga se trouvent actuellement dans le sanctuaire de la nominations… mais vous le savez, la voix n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. Tout peut encore changer ! Pour suivre tout cela, on se retrouve dès lundi ! Bye bye !_

_Et pour tenter de gagner un OS bonus sur le thème de votre choix, n'oubliez pas de participer à notre grand jeu concours. Pour cela, répondez à cette question : quel ancien habitant Valentine a-t-il pu revoir ? 1) Aldébaran, 2) Rhadamanthe._

* * *

_Voici les résultats des votes: Dohko: 34,5%, Shura: 25,4%, Valentine: 21,8%, Shaka: 18,3%_

_Shaka quitte donc l'aventure MAIS, comme je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont sur son secret. Alors voici une petite vidéo: watch?v=TgD2_2s4VwU_

_Surprise à la clef pour le premier qui trouvera l'intitulé exact, et uniquement le_ premier. _Attention, intitulé est très précis. _

_Pour ceux qui auraient des problèmes avec des liens, vous pouvez retrouver ma chaîne sur youtube en tapant ''Little-Dolls24's world'', et avoir accès à toutes les vidéos. _


	18. Ma déclaration

_Hello! _

_Voici donc la suite de Secret Sanctuary_!

_Quelques petits commentaires: **Saint** **Angel**, si ça ne te dérange pas, je t'écrirai un OS à la place de la surprise, parce que je n'ai pas d'autre moyens de te l'envoyer par mail. Tu peux donc me laisser une review avec le thème/couple sur lesquels tu veux que j'écrive. _

_Félicitations à **Nekrophobia, **qui remporte un OS Bonus sur le thème de son choix. Tu peux toi aussi me contacter lorsque tu auras une idée!_

_Ensuite, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que personne n'a découvert le secret de Shaka! Beaucoup l'ont frôlé mais j'attendais l'intitulé très précis qui est : je suis le fils spirituel de bouddha. _

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez :) _

_Bisous! _

* * *

_S__amedi_

Milo se réveillait doucement dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Même s'il se savait en sécurité, savoir Camus loin de lui le rendait fou. La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait déjà été éprouvante mais, même s'il passait la nuit loin de lui, il pouvait au moins le voir pendant la journée. Cette fois c'était totalement différent, il ne le verrait plus pendant une semaine. Et une semaine, à l'échelle de Milo, c'était une éternité.

-Shhh, calme-toi Aio'.

Milo se redressa et frotta ses paupières rougies. Dans le lit juste à côté du sien, sur le lit du dessous, Aiolia pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis hier et tout le monde était aux petits soins avec lui. Ce comportement exaspérait Milo au plus haut point. Lui avait pleuré en silence, Aiolia se donnait en spectacle.

-Calme-toi voyons, murmura Dohko, tu le reverras très bientôt.

-Mais il me manque!

-Je sais, mais tu dois être fort pour lui.

Alors Milo explosa de rage: Aiolia se permettait de pleurer la ''perte'' de Camus, alors qu'il n'était rien de plus que son ami. Lui tentait de se montrer fort et digne pour Camus. Il était son petit ami, ç'aurait dû être lui dans cet état, en larmes.

-C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce cirque? grogna Milo en descendant de son lit superposé.

Dohko le foudroya du regard, tout comme Valentine qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Cette attitude le mettait hors de lui.

-Franchement, t'en n'as pas marre de pleurer comme une madeleine?! Camus c'est mon petit ami je te signale, pas le tien!

-Milo! gronda Dohko.

-Quoi?! Je ne peux plus supporter ce type! Vous pensez que ça ne me rend pas triste, d'être séparé de Camus?! Ça me tue, ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui, tout comme Angelo doit être triste d'être séparé de Mu, Dohko de Saga. Mais on ne se met pas dans cet état! Tout ça c'est du cinéma. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un hypocrite, Aiolia!

-Ca suffit maintenant Milo, trancha Valentine.

Les pleurs d'Aiolia avaient redoublés d'intensité.

-Vous êtes tous une belle bande de faux-culs.

Puis Milo sortit sur la petite terrasse pour prendre l'air. Il n'était pas là depuis 24h que déjà, il devenait complètement fou. Sans Camus à ses côtés, il perdait son équilibre, sa stabilité. Cette semaine promettait d'être longue et éprouvante.

* * *

-Tu n'aurais pas dû lui donner de faux espoirs!

Camus se massa les tempes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, la perspective d'être séparé de Milo lui faisait vraiment mal au coeur. Il s'inquiétait pour son ''ex-actuel-futur petit ami'', il espérait que Milo ne déprimerait pas trop. Et pour couronner le tout, Aiolos lui était tombé dessus au petit matin pour ''régler ses comptes'' avec lui. Il lui reprochait d'avoir volontairement blessé son petit frère.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait espérer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous nous sommes retrouvés liés pendant toute une semaine.

-Tu aurais dû lui dire clairement que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui!

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je lui ai dit! Je lui ai dit avec le plus de tact et de soin dont j'étais capable. Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser, il a toujours su que Milo occupait une place plus importante dans mon coeur.

-Tu l'as sacrifié! Tu as décidé de l'envoyer ici!

-Je l'ai fait pour sauver Milo! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que c'était un choix très difficile à faire?! Si j'avais décidé de le sauver, j'aurais blessé Milo, c'est une situation difficile et délicate. J'ai choisi Milo parce que, si je devais faire un choix, c'est avec lui que je voudrais continuer l'aventure. Je n'ai pas à me justifier, je ne regrette pas mon choix et si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Aiolia est ton petit frère, mais comprends que moi aussi je veux protéger celui que j'aime.

Alors Aiolos soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé derrière lui.

-Tu as raison, je me suis emporté pour rien. C'est juste que je m'inquiète énormément pour mon frère... cette épreuve est très difficile pour lui. Tu comprendras lorsque tu découvriras son secret.

-Je te comprends déjà, ne t'en fais pas.

Rien de tel que de mettre les choses à plat en cas de problème.

* * *

-En agissant de la sorte, tu tombes tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Milo releva le nez et tomba sur Angelo, qui l'avait rejoint sur la petite terrasse. Visiblement, lui aussi avait du mal à supporter l'enfermement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Aiolia cache bien son jeu... c'est certainement le plus stratège d'entre nous. Il mène son petit monde à la baguette. Son objectif maintenant, c'est de t'évincer. Alors il met tout en oeuvre pour se faire passer pour la victime. Et toi, en te révoltant de la sorte, tu te fais passer pour le sale type sans coeur. Surveille tes arrières.

-C'est un sale petit manipulateur! C'est lui qui essaie de briser mon couple, je suis censé me laisser faire?!

-Je sais ce qu'il est... exactement comme Shaka! Mais crois-moi, tu y gagneras à jouer l'indifférence. Non seulement auprès des autres mais aussi et surtout auprès de Camus. Sois plus intelligent que ce petit fourbe.

Milo soupira. Angelo avait entièrement raison: en se comportant de cette façon, il gagnerait des points dans le cœur de Camus, mais c'était tellement difficile de ne pas réagir! Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen d'évincer Aiolia tout en douceur.

* * *

-Tu as pu arranger les choses avec Aiolos? demanda Mu, qui avait rejoint Camus dans la cuisine.

-Oui... je pense qu'il a toujours de la rancœur envers moi, mais qu'il comprend mieux ma décision.

-Moi en tout cas, je te comprends tout à fait, tenta de le réconforter Mu. J'ai été dans la même situation avec Shaka et Angelo. J'ai choisi l'amour et, même si je ne le regrette pas, ça m'a fait extrêmement mal au cœur de devoir sacrifier mon ami.

-On est dans un jeu, on crée des affinités, ce n'est jamais simple. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'investir à ce point. Moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas m'attacher, je me rends compte que j'ai échoué.

-On a besoin de s'attacher. Si on restait seul dans notre coin, on aurait vite fait de déprimer. Et puis on a besoin des autres pour avancer, c'est comme ça.

Camus fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

-Tu es avec Angelo par stratégie ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je sais qu'on ne peut pas avancer seul dans cette aventure. Il faut savoir choisir ses alliés. On est dans un jeu, ce sont des personnes que l'on connaît depuis moins de deux moins.

Camus hocha la tête, oui, ils se connaissaient depuis peu, mais malgré cela, il était déjà très attaché à Milo, Aiolia et les autres. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et ça l'énervait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

* * *

_Dimanche_

-Mu te manque ? demanda Valentine à Angelo, qui était plutôt renfermé sur lui-même depuis qu'il était séparé de son petit ami.

-Ouais… l'air de rien, il m'a mis la main dessus, ce con, déclara Angelo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Oui, Mu lui manquait vraiment beaucoup. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il lui manquerait autant. Il était vraiment attaché à lui.

-Je te comprends, Shura me manque, lui aussi…

Angelo fronça alors un sourcil : décidément, Valentine n'avait que le nom de Shura à la bouche.

-Avoue que si Rhadamanthe n'avait pas été là, tu aurais pu tomber sous le charme de Shura.

Valentine arbora alors un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre :

-Peut-être… mais j'ai croisé Rhadamanthe sur mon chemin, et je ne suis pas prêt de le laisser partir.

Mais c'est vrai : si Rhadamanthe n'avait pas participé à Secret Sanctuary, et s'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Shura, il serait très probablement tombé sous son charme. Shura était devenu important pour lui.

* * *

-Tu devrais te changer les idées au lieu de broyer du noir, Shu', dit Aiolos en le rejoignant.

-Broyer du noir ? Qui te dit que je broie du noir ? demanda Shura sans relever la tête.

-Valentine n'est plus là, tu dois forcément déprimer un peu, non ?

Shura sourit.

-Je suis triste. Il me manque, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser abattre. Et j'ai ici une liste sur laquelle j'inscris de potentiels secrets.

-Tu ne perds jamais le nord, pas vrai ?

-Je vous aurai, tous autant que vous êtes. Et si jamais Valentine a quitté l'aventure, ma vengeance sera d'autant plus terrible.

Oh oui, si Valentine avait été éliminé, il aurait leur peau.

* * *

_Mon Camus, _

_Tu me manques horriblement, c'est atroce. Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre loin de toi pendant une semaine entière. Ton odeur, ton sourire, ta colère, tes bras,… tout me manque ! Je deviens complètement fou ici. Ma seule consolation est de te savoir loin d'Aiolia. J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse et que lorsqu'on se retrouvera vendredi, on sera toujours ensemble et qu'on pourra continuer à s'aimer. Pardonne-moi de tant douter de toi, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour changer. Tu sais que les mots, ce n'est pas mon truc, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce contact avec toi, si infime soit-il. J'espère que tu me répondras. Je t'aime, vraiment beaucoup._

Milo avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à son Camus. Ils étaient séparés depuis deux jours à peine et il avait déjà le moral dans les chaussettes. Il tournait comme un lion en cage dans cette pièce secrète, et être enfermé avec des personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas outre mesure, comme Aiolia, n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Il aurait tout donné pour être nominé, même si ça devait être aux côtés de son amour, plutôt que d'être enfermé dans cette pièce, loin de lui, et immunisé. Il aurait tout donné pour être avec Camus.

* * *

-Ca va, Dohko ? demanda Milo au jeune homme, qui semblait soucieux.

-Oui… je suis simplement triste d'être séparé de Saga, tu dois savoir ce que je ressens.

-Oh oui… mais vous vous reverrez très vite.

-En espérant qu'il ne soit pas éliminé vendredi soir. Je ne m'en remettrai pas, je me sentirai éternellement responsable de sa nomination.

-Moi aussi, j'espère de tout mon cœur que Camus soit sauvé. Si je pouvais échanger ma place contre la sienne, je le ferai sans hésiter.

-Tu ne sacrifierais pas Aiolia, plutôt ? demanda Dohko avec un sourire en coin.

-Ow si, je me ferais une joie de le nominer ! Si seulement il pouvait quitter l'aventure, tout serait parfait.

-Je pensais que vous étiez amis au début du jeu.

-Oui… mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne se mette à tourner autour de Camus. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut faire une chose pareille alors qu'il sait à quel point je tiens à lui.

C'est vrai quoi : il savait qu'il était amoureux de Camus, alors comment pouvait-il lui tourner autour, si vraiment il était son ami ?

-Je trouve le comportement d'Aiolia très étrange, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il vivait en société…

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de comploter, tous les deux ? demanda Angelo en se joignant à eux.

-On ne complote pas, répondit Dohko, on traque le secret d'Aiolia.

-Son secret ? C'est que c'est un sacré comédien, le gosse. Ou une pleureuse !

-Angelo ! gronda à nouveau Dohko.

-Bah quoi ? C'est pas croyable de pleurer autant pour un mec que tu connais à peine et qui n'en n'a rien à foutre de toi.

-Ce qui me fait dire que, peut-être, il n'a pas été élevé en société.

-Elevé dans la jungle ? Genre Tarzan ou Mowgli ?

Dohko soupira : au moins, Angelo connaissait ses classiques.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Saga à Camus, qui était occupé à écrire.

-Milo m'a écrit une lettre, répondit-il. Alors ce serait mal venu de ne pas lui répondre.

-Milo est un grand romantique, en fait.

Camus sourit : romantique n'était peut-être pas le mot, mais Milo était en tout cas très attentionné, et ça faisait beaucoup de bien d'être choyé de la sorte.

-Si seulement j'avais un minimum de talent, j'écrirais à Dohko moi aussi… mais je ne suis pas doué avec les mots.

-Je suis certain qu'un petit mot, même maladroit, lui ferait plaisir.

-Peut-être… mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envie de tester ses sentiments envers moi. J'ai envie de voir si je lui manque, s'il m'aime autant qu'il le dit.

-Tu doutes de ses sentiments ? demanda Camus en relevant le nez de la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire.

-Non… enfin, pas vraiment. Mais nos débuts ont été difficiles, je n'ai plus envie de me faire des illusions. Cette semaine de séparation est une sorte de mise à l'épreuve.

Car s'il était énormément attaché à Dohko, et s'il pensait que le jeune homme était lui aussi attaché à lui, il voulait cependant en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

_Lundi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, merci d'être avec nous ! Vous le savez, c'est Shaka qui a quitté l'aventure vendredi soir ! Mais le sanctuaire de la nomination, et donc Mu, n'est pas au courant ! Voilà pourquoi la voix a décidé de nommer dans chacun des sanctuaires, un messager, qui retrouvera le messager de l'autre sanctuaire au confessionnal, afin d'échanger tous les jours des nouvelles. On se connecte tout d'abord avec le sanctuaire de la nomination !_

**Shura, rends-toi immédiatement au confessionnal.**

-Mais je suis en train de faire des crêpes, grommela Shura.

**Tout de suite. **

Shura grogna, confia la préparation des crêpes à Camus et rejoignit le confessionnal.

* * *

**Valentine, rends-toi immédiatement au confessionnal. **

-Alléluia, une petite virée hors de ce trou à rat, se réjouit faussement Valentine et sortant de la pièce secrète.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le confessionnal par une petite trappe, il se cogna la tête et ne put retenir une injure.

-V-Val' ?!

Valentine se redressa alors et tomba nez à nez avec Shura, qui le regardait, tout sourire.

-Putain Shu' ! jura-t-il en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Alors c'est Shaka qui est parti ? Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que c'était toi, ça m'a fichu le cafard !

-Tu crois qu'on se débarrasse de moi si facilement ?

Shura sourit, heureux et soulagé de retrouver son ami, avant que la réalité ne lui saute à la figure :

-Mu va être dévasté lorsqu'il va apprendre pour Shaka…

Valentine fronça les sourcils.

-Mu ? Tant qu'Angelo est là, c'est le principal, non ?

-Oui mais Shaka était son ami et…

**Valentine, Shura, vous l'aurez compris : si la voix vous a donné la possibilité de vous retrouver, c'est parce qu'elle vous a désignés pour être les messagers de la voix. Tout au long de cette semaine, vous vous retrouverez ici pour transmettre les messages des autres habitants ou pour simplement discuter… attention, cette entrevue ne durera pas plus de 15 minutes, alors choisissez bien vos mots ! C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Bon, eh bien alors, même s'il ne sait pas que je t'ai vu, je suis certain que tu peux dire à Camus de la part de Milo qu'il l'aime et qu'il lui manque, déclara Valentine. Il ne fait que parler de lui tout au long de la journée… Oh, et Aiolia aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit nécessaire de le lui dire.

-Camus a presque fini de répondre à Milo, j'aurai certainement une lettre pour lui demain, et Angelo manque beaucoup à Mu, dis-le lui.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Valentine.

Puis le moment venu pour eux de se quitter était déjà arrivé, alors Shura serra Valentine dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

-J'ai un message pour toi, dit-il alors, tu me manques beaucoup.

Valentine sourit avant de répondre :

-Toi aussi… bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Une très très belle amitié était née entre eux.

* * *

-Tu as vu Camus ?

-Pour la 10 000ieme fois, Milo, s'exaspéra Valentine : non, je n'ai pas vu Camus. J'ai simplement pu voir Shura.

-Mais Camus, je lui manque, pas vrai ?

-Je suppose… Shura m'a dit qu'il était en train de répondre à ta lettre.

-Et moi, je lui manque ? demanda Aiolia en bousculant presque Milo pour rejoindre Valentine.

-Non… enfin oui… enfin je ne sais pas ! Arrêtez de me poser toutes ces questions ! Oh, Angelo ! interpella-t-il tandis que l'italien passait par là.

-Ouais, quoi ?

-Tu manques beaucoup à Mu, visiblement.

Angelo sourit tandis que le pauvre Valentine était assailli de toutes parts : Milo et Aiolia voulaient savoir comment, mais _comment_ il était capable d'affirmer qu'Angelo manquait à Mu alors qu'il était incapable de leur dire si eux manquaient à Camus !

* * *

-A-Alors c'est Shaka qui est parti ? demanda Mu, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Oui… je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Shura.

Il n'aimait pas voir Mu dans cet état.

-Ce n'est pas grave… je suppose… je m'y attendais… e-et Angelo, il va bien ?

-Oui, apparemment il devient fou dans cette petite pièce. Il se réjouit de te revoir.

Alors Mu sourit à travers ses larmes : il avait perdu Shaka, mais au moins il avait encore Angelo et ça… ça n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

-Est-ce que tu sais si mon frère parle de moi ? demanda Aiolos tandis qu'il avait rejoint Shura.

Shura sembla visiblement mal à l'aise : avait-il le droit de dire à Aiolos, qui s'inquiétait tellement pour son petit frère, que celui-ci ne l'avait pas réclamé une seule fois ?

-Eh bien… d'après Valentine il parle souvent de Camus, avoua-t-il en louchant sur le principal intéressé, qui lisait un peu plus loin. Mais je suis certain que tu dois beaucoup lui manquer !

Aiolos soupira.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister pour lui. J'ai peur… j'ai peur de le perdre.

-Ton frère grandit, c'est normal qu'il veuille faire sa vie de son côté, ça ne veut certainement pas dire qu'il n'a plus besoin de toi.

Aiolos aurait voulu le croire, mais malheureusement il voyait son petit frère s'éloigner de lui sans rien pouvoir faire pour le retenir.

* * *

-Tu sais déjà si tu vas donner une seconde chance à Milo ou non ? demanda Saga à Camus.

-Eh bien officiellement, nous sommes toujours ensemble… mais je lui explique bien dans cette lettre que j'attends d'avoir une conversation avec lui pour confirmer ma position et mes propos. Milo est quelqu'un d'adorable, mais j'ai besoin de stabilité et de confiance dans mon couple.

-Et… tu pourrais envisager quelque chose avec Aiolia… si ça ne devait pas marcher entre Milo et toi ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Aiolia est… comme un frère pour moi, mais je ne me vois pas du tout avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis persuadé, mais il est très jeune. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit le meilleur exemple de stabilité ici.

Saga sourit : le petit brun n'avait décidément aucune chance avec le beau Camus ! Il espérait simplement que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre pour ses deux compères, et qu'il ne devrait pas ramasser Milo à la petite cuillère.

* * *

-On dirait que tu n'as pas trop le moral, dit gentiment Milo à Dohko, qui était, comme la plupart du temps, couché sur son lit.

-Saga me manque, vraiment beaucoup, dit-il. On est séparé alors qu'on venait tout juste de se retrouver. J'ai peur qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'a finalement pas de sentiments pour moi, à cause de cet éloignement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Saga t'aime énormément, tu le sais.

-Oui mais… peut-être qu'il se sera rapproché d'un autre, pendant mon absence.

Milo ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que, tant qu'il ne se rapprochait pas de Camus, ça ne lui posait pas de problème, mais il se ravisa aussi vite. Ce serait certainement très mal venu de dire une telle chose dans un moment pareil.

-Je suis certain que non. Personne d'autre ne l'intéressait auparavant, je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses auraient changées !

-C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, remercia Dohko en souriant.

-Bah, il faut bien s'entraider, non ?

Même si lui non plus n'était pas tout à fait rassuré par cette situation.

* * *

_-Valentine et Shura sont donc les messagers de cette semaine ! Alors parviendront-ils à rassurer les couples séparés ? On le découvrira dès demain ! Je vous dis à très bientôt, mes petits amours !_

* * *

_Mardi_

_-Me revoilà déjà pour vous retrouver ce soir ! Vous le savez, cette semaine, le sanctuaire est scindé en deux ! D'un côté, le sanctuaire de la nomination, de l'autre, celui de l'immunité ! Mais vous le savez, la voix est joueuse et jusqu'au bout, tout peut arriver ! On se connecte d'ailleurs tout de suite avec Aiolia, qui se trouve dans le temple des dilemmes !_

**Aiolia, tu le sais, cette semaine le sanctuaire des secrets a été séparé en deux. Tu te trouves actuellement dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité tandis qu'Aiolos, ton frère et Camus, ton meilleur ami dans le jeu, se trouvent dans le sanctuaire de la nomination. Aujourd'hui, la voix te propose d'échanger ta place avec l'un d'eux, et donc de rejoindre le sanctuaire de la nomination. Ou tu peux décider de conserver ta placer et donc, de ne rien changer. Quelle est ta décision ? **

Aiolia prit quelques instants pour réfléchir : s'il échangeait sa place avec Camus, alors ça voudrait dire que Camus se retrouverait avec Milo… et sans lui ! Pas question donc de choisir cette option. S'il décidait de laisser les choses dans l'état actuel, alors il serait encore et toujours séparé de Camus pendant le reste de la semaine. Pas très tentant.

Par contre, s'il échangeait sa place avec son frère, alors il rejoindrait Camus dans le sanctuaire de la nomination ! Alors oui, il serait peut-être nominé, mais au moins il serait avec Camus ! Et être avec Camus, ça n'avait pas de prix !

-J'accepte d'échanger ma place avec mon frère, déclara-t-il.

En plus, son acte pourrait passer pour un acte de bravoure. C'était parfait.

* * *

**Aiolos, rejoins immédiatement le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Ton petit frère, Aiolia, a décidé d'échanger sa place avec toi. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Mais quel imbécile ! cria Aiolos.

Il avait sauvé son petit frère, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'il soit nominé !

Dans un coin de la pièce, Camus arborait une horrible grimace. Aiolia serait bientôt de retour. Le cauchemar allait reprendre de plus belle. Et Milo allait définitivement commettre un meurtre. Rien n'allait comme il l'aurait voulu.

* * *

-Non mais c'est une blague ? Où est Aiolia ? rugit Milo, qui comprenait tout à fait ce que signifiait l'arrivée d'Aiolos.

-Mon petit frère a décidé d'échanger sa place avec moi, c'est très généreux de sa part mais…

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il l'a fait pour toi ? hurla Milo, hors de lui. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être auprès de Camus ! Quel sale petit fourbe !

-Calme-toi Milo, intervint Dohko.

-Ne parle pas de mon petit frère comme ça !

-Ton ''petit frère'' n'a pas parlé de toi une seule fois depuis qu'on est ici !

Oui, Milo était conscient d'avoir blessé Aiolos par ces paroles, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était horriblement en colère de savoir Aiolia auprès de Camus. Il n'en trouverait plus le sommeil, c'était certain.

* * *

Shura et Valentine s'étaient retrouvés au confessionnal, comme ils le feraient chaque jour pendant cette semaine.

-Alors ? demanda Shura.

-La décision d'Aiolia a déclenché un véritable tremblement de terre dans notre quartier général, répondit Valentine, Milo est devenu incontrôlable.

-J'imagine parfaitement la scène… rassure Milo, Camus n'était pas du tout ravi de voir Aiolia revenir. Oh tiens, à ce propos : Camus a enfin fini d'écrire sa fichue lettre, n'oublie pas de la transmettre, surtout, dit Shura en lui tendant la lettre.

-Compte sur moi.

-Oh et sinon… Dohko manque beaucoup à Saga, Aiolia a déjà enfilé son costume de sangsue et Angelo manque beaucoup à Mu !

-Idem de mon côté… Mu manque à Angelo, Saga à Dohko et blablabla… de la guimauve, de la guimauve et encore de la guimauve. Sinon à part ça, tu avances dans la recherche de secrets ?

-Pas vraiment… disons que je fais une petite pause pendant ton absence ! dit Shura en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je suis sur une bonne piste, ajouta Valentine. J'ai surpris une conversation de Dohko l'autre jour et… il n'en n'a pas l'air mais il est plutôt intelligent. Je t'en dirai plus quand on se retrouvera.

Shura se contenta d'hocher la tête : c'était déjà l'heure pour eux de se séparer. Ils échangèrent une brève accolade avant de retrouver leur sanctuaire respectif, ravis d'avoir pu profiter de cette bouffée d'oxygène.

* * *

-Tiens, Camus a demandé que je te remette ça, Milo, dit Valentine en lui tendant la lettre.

-Merci.

Milo se dépêcha d'ouvrir le courrier. Camus avait vraiment une très jolie écriture calligraphiée.

_Milo, merci beaucoup pour ta lettre. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas bien. Tu me manques toi aussi, cette séparation ne fait que confirmer mon attachement pour toi. Cependant, je tiens à avoir la conversation que nous nous sommes promis avant de vivre pleinement notre relation. Je ne te quitte pas, mais je ne peux à ce stade rien te promettre. Prends soin de toi surtout. _

Et, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, cette lettre ne rassura pas Milo. Camus ne mentionnait pas le nom d'Aiolia. Il ne lui disait pas de ne pas s'inquiéter. Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre, d'imaginer son Camus le quitter pour Aiolia. Cette semaine allait être longue.

* * *

_-Avant de connaître le nom des nominés, la voix a un dernier dilemme à proposer ! On se retrouve avec Angelo, qui est actuellement dans le temple des dilemmes. _

**Angelo. Vendredi, Mu a décidé de te sauver et de te permettre d'intégrer le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Malheureusement, il a été victime de la vengeance de Shaka, qui a décidé de le nominer. Aujourd'hui, la voix te donne la possibilité de sauver Mu, ton petit ami dans le jeu, en échangeant ta place avec la sienne et en lui permettant ainsi de rejoindre le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Angelo, quelle est ta décision ? **

-Pas besoin de réfléchir, j'accepte bien évidemment.

Mu l'avait sauvé sans hésitation cette semaine alors, même si le sauver à son tour signifiait qu'il serait nominé, il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Il devenait niais à souhait, c'était horrible.

* * *

**Mu, rejoins immédiatement le sanctuaire de l'immunité. Angelo a décidé de te sauver et de prendre ta place. C'est tout pour le moment. **

Mu resta un instant bouche-bée. Angelo avait… échangé sa place avec la sienne ? Il avait choisi d'être nominé pour le sauver ? Il trouvait ce geste aussi adorable que stupide : il ne voulait en aucun cas être séparé de son bel italien, il ne voulait pas qu'il affronte à nouveau le sas. Mais c'était une très belle preuve d'amour, et Mu y était très sensible.

* * *

_-Angelo a donc décidé de se sacrifié pour Mu, si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Les nominés de la semaine sont donc : Camus, Aiolia, Angelo, Shura et Saga. Pour sauver votre candidat préféré, vous pouvez voter dès à présent ! C'est le 1) pour Camus, le 2) pour Aiolia, le 3) pour Angelo, le 4) pour Shura et le 5) pour Saga. Vendredi soir l'un d'eux quittera définitivement l'aventure ! On se retrouve demain, bye ! _


	19. Une chanson douce

_Coucou coucou!_

_Me revoici me revoilà avec ce chapitre! Pour info, je posterai certainement un chapitre par semaine dès à présent, parce que j'ai un horaire surchargé, avec des cours qui commencent à 8h et se terminent à 18 ou 19h, donc j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire. _

_Pour ce qui est des OS Bonus gagnés, pas de panique, ils sont tous en cours d'écriture! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

_Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus!_

* * *

_Mercredi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Vous le savez, Camus, Aiolia, Saga, Angelo et Shura sont nominés cette semaine ! Aiolia a décidé d'échanger sa place avec celle de son frère pour se rapprocher de Camus. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas perdu une minute pour passer à l'action ! Nous le découvrons tout de suite dans Secret Sanctuary !_

Camus papillonna des paupières et se retourna dans les bras de Milo, qui le serrait avec force contre lui. Il arbora un léger sourire lorsqu'il le vit approcher son visage du sien. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, tout simplement parce qu'il adorait voir la moue adorablement amoureuse de Milo tandis qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser. Il vit ses cheveux bruns et…

Une minute : ses cheveux bruns ? Mais Milo était blond ! Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux et se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était à deux doigts d'embrasser Aiolia. Fichu rêve ! Il avait tellement cru être dans les bras de Milo qu'il en avait même oublié que Milo n'était pas auprès de lui.

-Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?! hurla-t-il tandis qu'Aiolia remontait la couverture jusqu'à son nez.

Il vit le brun baisser la tête, lui demandant d'une petite voix d'arrêter de crier mais, pour une fois, même les yeux tristes d'Aiolia ne calmèrent pas sa colère. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas qu'Aiolia ait profité de son semi-sommeil pour tenter de l'embrasser, il voyait cela comme un total manque de respect.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Aiolia, toi et moi c'est impossible. Et pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer avec ces yeux-là, ça ne marche plus ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu étais prêt çà m'embrasser contre mon gré ?!

Parce que c'était bien ça le problème : Camus n'aurait plus jamais pu se regarder dans une glace s'il avait embrassé Aiolia. Il aurait eu l'impression d'avoir trompé Milo, d'avoir trahi sa confiance. Aiolia avait tenté de se servir de lui, tout ça pour une stupide histoire de rivalité.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, cingla-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Je suis très sérieux, Aiolia, surveille tes arrières.

S'il aimait beaucoup le petit brun, il n'était pas prêt à pardonner toutes ses bêtises. Et cette fois, il avait dépassé les bornes.

* * *

Milo soupira bruyamment : il avait fait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel son Camus le trompait avec Aiolia. C'était vraiment un horrible cauchemar ! Il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, prêt à réduire Aiolia en charpie, et avait arrêté son geste au dernier moment en réalisant que c'était Aiolos et non pas Aiolia qui se trouvait dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille : cette situation le rendait complètement fou !

-Tiens, un petit thé pour te remonter le moral !

Milo releva la tête pour tomber sur Mu, qui le regardait en souriant. Il le remercia et, même s'il détestait le thé, pour ne pas froisser le jeune homme, il décida tout de même de faire un effort pour le boire.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air en grande forme, dit encore Mu en prenant place à ses côtés.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de ne pas y penser, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que Camus et Aiolia sont en train de faire. Ca m'obsède totalement.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, dit Mu, mais tu devrais vraiment essayer de lâcher prise. C'est mauvais pour toi et pour ta relation avec Camus. Je sais que tu as peur, mais si ça peut te rassurer, Camus n'avait que ton nom à la bouche lorsque j'étais encore là-bas, tu lui manques beaucoup.

-Tu crois ? demanda Milo d'une voix pleine d'espoir, les yeux brillants d'une lueur nouvelle.

-J'en suis certain, répondit Mu en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. Essaie de profiter de ton aventure, Milo, tu ne la vivras qu'une seule fois dans ta vie.

-Tu as raison, merci beaucoup, Mu.

Milo voulait profiter à 200% de son aventure, mais il voulait en profiter avec Camus.

* * *

-Tu te prends pour qui ? Si tu cherches les emmerdes, crois-moi, tu vas les trouver ! hurla Angelo.

Jouer à action ou vérité avait en réalité été une très mauvaise idée. En fait, tout c'était très bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'on demande à Shura avec quel habitant il se verrait en couple et qu'il avait répondu 'Mu'. En réalité, il ne voudrait en aucun cas sortir avec le jeune homme, même s'il le trouvait très mignon. Il avait simplement fait ça pour voir si Angelo était un tantinet jaloux.

Et ça n'avait pas loupé : l'italien avait démarré au quart de tour, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que Mu était à lui et que quiconque tenterait de le lui voler devrait subir son courroux. Et un Angelo en colère, c'était très difficile à contrôler.

-Si tu t'approches encore une seule fois de Mu, je te fais la peau, hurla-t-il encore.

-Non mais calme-toi Angelo, Mu ne m'intéresse pas du tout, je disais ça pour te charrier un peu.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

C'est qu'Angelo était très possessif et jaloux. Shura ne savait pas encore dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.

* * *

_Cher Dohko…_

Non, bien trop formel, il n'écrivait pas à son patron.

_Mon amour…_

Et si Dohko s'était rendu compte qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour lui ? Il passerait pour un triple crétin. Et puis il ne voulait pas paraître trop encombrant.

_Dohko…_

Oui, voilà, c'était parfait.

_Dohko… je m'étais juré de ne pas t'écrire. Je m'étais juré de tester tes sentiments pendant cette semaine de séparation. Mais voilà : je suis totalement incapable de rester loin de toi, sans aucune nouvelle. J'espère ne pas te sembler trop présent, ni trop étouffant. J'espère sincèrement que tes sentiments sont sincères, car j'ai envie de croire en nous. Moi je tiens vraiment à toi, et j'ai hâte de te revoir. _

Voilà, Saga préférait s'arrêter là. Il avait encore tout un tas de choses à dire à Dohko, mais il préférait attendre de le voir. Il interpella Shura, qui se rendait justement d'un pas décidé au confessionnal pour son entretien journalier avec Valentine.

-Est-ce que tu peux demander à Valentine de remettre ça à Dohko, s'il te plaît ?

Shura soupira en prenant la lettre.

-Vous êtes au courant que je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur, oui ?

C'est qu'il finirait par en douter.

* * *

-Tu pourras dire à Aiolia que c'est un bel abruti ! grommela Valentine en retrouvant Shura au confessionnal. Son petit stratagème a semé la zizanie dans notre petit oasis paisible. Milo déprime, il se laisse complètement aller et Aiolos commence déjà à avoir des cheveux blancs !

Shura pouffa puis fit semblant de bouder lorsque la main de Valentine s'abattit sur le haut de son crâne.

-Hé !

-Ne pouffe pas comme une adolescente pré pubère, je suis très sérieux !

-Alors peut-être que je ne devrais pas te dire que Camus a presque embrassé Aiolia, ce matin ?

-Quoiii ? Tu as tout intérêt à TOUT me raconter.

-Qui est l'adolescente pré pubère, maintenant ?

-La ferme.

Shura lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait vu, déformant volontairement quelques éléments.

-Oh, et au fait, Saga s'est découvert une âme d'écrivain, remets- ça à Dohko s'il te plaît.

-Non mais je ne suis pas Hermès, moi !

-Waw, quelle culture, Val' !

Valentine fronça alors les sourcils : même si Shura le mettait toujours en rogne, sans ces petites entrevues journalières, il n'aurait pas pu survivre plus de deux jours dans cette toute petite pièce, entouré d'imbéciles.

* * *

-Du courrier pour toi, déclara Valentine en rejoignant la pièce secrète.

-Pour moi ? demanda innocemment Dohko.

-Nan, pour le mur derrière toi…

Dohko ne prit même pas le temps de répondre lorsqu'il découvrit que Saga lui avait écrit : son petit ami était vraiment adorable !

-Et moi ? Y a rien pour moi ? demanda Milo.

-Nan, apparemment Camus est bien trop occupé à bécoter Aiolia et… oups, j'étais pas censé te dire ça, oublie, tu veux ?

-Q-Quoi ?

-Eh merde… bah, tu t'arrangeras avec lui quand tu le reverras !

Pour Milo, c'était son monde qui s'effondrait : son Camus le trompait. Son Camus sortait maintenant avec Aiolia, il l'avait oublié. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Camus lui avait menti, il ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

_-Le pauvre Milo se remettra-t-il de cette terrible nouvelle ? Valentine aurait peut-être mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ! En attendant, ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les nominations ! Pour sauver votre candidat préféré, vous pouvez voter dès à présent ! C'est le 1) pour Camus, le 2) pour Aiolia, le 3) pour Angelo, le 4) pour Shura et le 5) pour Saga. On se retrouve demain pour suivre l'évolution des choses, en attendant je vous fais d'énormes bisous !_

* * *

_Jeudi_

_-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà déjà rien que pour vous ! Vous l'avez vu, hier Milo a appris une nouvelle qui pourrait bien bouleverser sa vie ! Alors la musique parviendra-t-elle à adoucir les mœurs ? On le découvre tout de suite !_

**Ici la voix. A tous les habitants, la voix vous propose de jouer à un petit jeu pour vous distraire. La voix va vous passer 10 débuts de chansons différentes. Dans chacun des deux sanctuaires, vous vous affronterez afin de trouver le maximum de réponses. Il y aura un vainqueur dans chaque sanctuaire… qui se verra offrir une très belle récompense ! C'est tout, pour le moment. **

Même si Milo était un fervent admirateur de musique et avait donc toutes ses chances de gagner, il n'avait pas le cœur au jeu. Son petit cœur fragile avait été brisé par l'annonce de Valentine, la veille.

-Allez Mimi, tenta de le motiver Mu. Qui sait, tu auras peut-être le droit de voir Camus !

Milo haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon il s'en fiche de moi…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis certain que c'est un malentendu. Joue. Gagne !

Milo hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était gagner le cœur de Camus, mais visiblement, c'était une cause perdue.

* * *

watch?v=QzOXncXEwbg

-''Les mots'' de Keen'v ! hurla Angelo en s'élançant sur le buzzer.

**Angelo, félicitations, c'est une bonne réponse.**

-C'est _ça_, que vous appelez de la musique ? grommela Camus.

Pas de Chopin, de Mozart, de Wagner ? Pas une toute petite balade, rien ? Selon lui, ce charabia commercial n'avait rien de musical.

-Sois pas mauvais perdant, mon pote ! pouffa Angelo en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Ne me touche pas, cingla-t-il. Et je ne suis pas ''ton pote''.

-Je vais tous vous écraser !

Dans la pièce secrète, Valentine avait lui aussi trouvé la réponse.

* * *

watch?v=i2wmKcBm4Ik

-''Ne me quitte pas'' de Jacques Brel, déclara Milo en appuyant sans grande conviction sur le buzzer.

**Milo, c'est une bonne réponse. **

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Brel, intervint Aiolos, qui était arrivé trop tard pour buzzer.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne connaissez pas de moi, répondit tristement Milo.

La vérité, c'est que cette chanson l'avait accompagné tout au long de son parcours solitaire et semé d'embûches. A croire que cette journée voulait le faire déprimer.

Dans le sanctuaire de la nomination, Camus avait lui aussi découvert la réponse.

* * *

watch?v=i2wmKcBm4Ik

-Avril Lavigne… ''Never growing'' quelque chose… attendez, laissez-moi réfléchir. ''Here's is to never growing up'', c'est ça ?

**Shura, c'est une bonne réponse. **

-Ben Shura ? s'étonna Angelo, visiblement très étonné de voir que le jeune homme si viril puisse connaître ce genre de chanson.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, répondit Shura d'un air légèrement embarrassé. C'est juste qu'Aphrodite nous cassait les oreilles tous les matins avec cette horrible musique.

-Ouais, ouais…

Camus sourit en se souvenant de toutes les grasses matinées volées à cause de la voix stridente d'Aphrodite. Le jeune homme lui manquait, l'air de rien.

Dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité, Milo avait lui aussi découvert la réponse pour la même raison. Sauf que lui avait un goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu'il prononçait le prénom d'Aphrodite.

* * *

watch?v=Il1S4WP6DlY

-Green Day ! hurla Aiolos en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis qui se trouvait devant le buzzer.

**Désolé Aiolos, c'est une mauvaise réponse. **

-Non mais quel sacrilège ! Tu es complètement inculte ma parole, s'énerva Valentine. C'est ''L'aventurier'' d'Indochine, bien sûr !

**Valentine, c'est une bonne réponse. **

Dans le sanctuaire de la nomination, Angelo avait lui aussi découvert la bonne réponse.

* * *

watch?v=OmLNs6zQIHo

-C'est ''People held the people'', de Birdy, répondit Mu avec un parfait accent anglais.

**Félicitations, c'est la bonne réponse. **

Il aurait reconnu cette mélodie douce et mélancolique entre mille.

Dans le sanctuaire de la nomination, Saga avait lui aussi découvert cet air.

* * *

watch?v=l6F2HU4JAIU

-J'aime les moches ! hurla Angelo.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? demanda Shura avec un léger rictus.

-Eh ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis, t'insinues que Mu est moche, c'est ça ? Tu cherches les embrouilles ?

-Pas du tout, calme-toi.

**Angelo, c'est la bonne réponse. **

Décidément, qu'il insinue que Mu soit beau ou moche, il s'attirait de toute façon les foudres d'Angelo.

Dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité, Milo avait lui aussi découvert la bonne réponse. Camus, lui, était toujours aussi désespéré de ne pas entendre du Chopin.

* * *

watch?v=xwtdhWltSIg

-C'est R.E.M, c'est R.E.M ! cria Mu en bondissant sur le buzzer. ''Losing my religion'' !

**C'est une très bonne réponse.**

Mu était très fier de lui. Dans le sanctuaire de la nomination, Shura avait découvert la bonne réponse.

* * *

watch?v=xwtdhWltSIg

-Green Day ? tenta encore Aiolos.

-Mais la ferme, avec ton Green Day, grommela Milo en appuyant sur le buzzer. C'est ''hate me today'' de Blue october.

**C'est exact, Milo. **

Encore un titre qui l'avait longtemps suivi. Tandis qu'Aiolos se plaignait d'avoir été ''agressé'' par Milo, ce dernier se demandait si Camus avait fini par le haïr.

Dans le sanctuaire de la nomination, Angelo avait à nouveau trouvé la réponse.

* * *

watch?v=ZGoWtY_h4xo

-Everything I do, I do it for youuuuuu ! chantonna Saga en s'approchant du buzzer.

-Oh bon sang, buzze et ferme-là! Brailla Angelo.

-I would fight for you, I'd diiiiie for youuuuu !continua Saga.

-Tu veux mourir? Parfait, je peux m'en charger avec plaisir!

**Saga, la voix attend ta réponse. **

-''Everything I do'' de Bryan Adams, répondit-il.

**C'est une bonne réponse. **

-Une bonne réponse, qui va nous valoir 2 mois de pluie, grogna Angelo.

Dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité, Dohko avait lui aussi découvert la réponse.

* * *

watch?v=KXmPeWYi1WY

Camus aurait presque couiné de bonheur lorsqu'il entendit la mélodie si familière s'élever autour de lui. Il s'avança vers le buzzer lentement, puisque les autres habitants restaient bouchés-bée, se demandant quelle pouvait être cette chanson qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-''Le lac des cygnes'', de Tchaïkovski, déclara-t-il.

-Qui ? demanda Shura, incrédule.

-Tchaïkovski, répéta Camus en détachant chaque syllabe.

-A tes souhaits.

-Un jour tu comprendras…

**Félicitations Camus, c'est une bonne réponse. **

Dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité, Mu avait trouvé la réponse.

* * *

watch?v=RvZSV5wqoMw

-C'est une blague ? demandèrent Camus et Angelo en cœur tandis que la musique retentissait.

-Oh moi, moi je sais ! cria Aiolia, qui était resté très silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. C'est ''le petit bonhomme en mousse'' de Patrick !

**C'est la bonne réponse, Aiolia. **

Aiolia semblait visiblement très fier de lui, puisqu'il arborait un sourire rayonnant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le regard blasé que Camus posait sur lui que son sourire faillit.

Dans le sanctuaire de l'immunité, sans surprise, Aiolos avait découvert la bonne réponse.

* * *

**Ici la voix. Milo, Angelo, en totalisant chacun un total de quatre bonnes réponses, vous remportez chacun un privilège de taille. Merci de vous rendre tous les deux dans le temple des dilemmes. **

Chacun depuis leur sanctuaire respectif, Milo et Angelo rejoignirent le temple des dilemmes et s'y retrouvèrent.

-Dis donc, tu as petite mine pour un gagnant ! dit Angelo en voyant la tête que tirait Milo.

-J'ai appris pour Camus…

-Appris quoi ?

-Qu'il était avec Aiolia…

-HEIN ?! s'étrangla presque Angelo. C'est une blague ? Camus est…

**Angelo, Milo, bienvenue et félicitations. La voix va à chacun vous soumettre un dilemme : Angelo. Tu as le choix : tu peux laisser Mu revoir Shaka, qui a un message très important à lui faire passer, ou tu peux décider de lui passer un appel téléphone pour lui dire ce que tu ressens en étant loin de lui. Milo, la voix sait à quel point tu souffres d'être séparé de Camus. La voix te propose donc de dîner en tête à tête avec Camus demain soir, avant le prime… ou tu peux décider de refuser ce repas en permettant à Camus de recevoir du courrier de ses proches. Angelo, Milo, la voix vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour répondre. **

-C'est tout réfléchit, brailla Angelo. Si saint Shaka pense que je vais le laisser voir Mu, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Pas question qu'il laisse son petit ami entre les sales pattes perverses et vicieuses de ce petit prude !

**Vous pouvez rejoindre vos sanctuaires respectifs. C'est tout pour le moment. **

-Au fait, dit Angelo en retenant Milo, je ne sais pas qui t'a mis ça en tête, mais Camus est aussi clean que la vierge Marie. Il ne se passe rien entre Aiolia et lui.

-Mais Valentine m'a dit que…

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires. Dis à Mu que… qu'il me manque, quoi, ajouta-t-il d'un air légèrement gêné.

-Je n'y manquerai pas… et dis à Camus… que je pense énormément à lui.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq.

Bientôt, la semaine serait terminée et ils pourraient dire à Mu et Camus ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

* * *

_-Alors Angelo et Milo décideront-ils d'avoir un moment privilégié avec Mu et Camus ? Ou bien feront-ils passer leurs amants avant eux ? On le découvrira demain ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de voter pour vos candidats préférés ! C'est le 1) pour Camus, le 2) pour Aiolia, le 3) pour Angelo, le 4) pour Shura et le 5) pour Saga. A demain !_

* * *

_Vendredi_

_-Bonsoir bonsoir, et bienvenue pour la dernière quotidienne de la semaine ! Vous l'avez vu, hier Angelo et Milo se sont vus offrir le droit d'avoir un contact avec Mu et Camus. Alors qu'auront-ils décidé ? On va le découvrir tout de suite dans secret sanctuary. _

-Mais… et s'il t'invite à dîner, tu vas accepter ? demanda Aiolia à Camus, qui lisait un peu.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de le revoir. Milo me manque beaucoup.

Aiolia fit la moue avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps :

-Si je pars ce soir, tu seras triste ?

Camus releva le nez de son livre : devait-il lui dire que oui, au risque que le brun se pousse de fausses illusions en tête, ou devait-il lui mentir ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il finalement, m_ais,_ ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux d'Aiolia, ça ne signifie en aucun cas que je suis amoureux de toi, Aiolia. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

-Je sais mais peut-être que plus tard…

-Non.

Bon sang, que devait-il faire pour faire comprendre à Aiolia qu'il n'était pas intéressé ?

* * *

**Angelo, tu es le premier à me donner ta réponse. Désires-tu laisser Shaka voir Mu, ou préfères-tu lui passer un appel téléphonique ?**

-A votre avis ? Je veux l'appeler, bien sûr !

**Très bien, tu peux dès maintenant utiliser le téléphone secret qui se trouve dans le salon, et qui te permettre de communiquer, pour cette fois seulement, avec Mu. C'était tout pour le moment. **

Angelo se dirigea alors vers le téléphone secret, qui était inactif depuis leur entrée dans le sanctuaire des secrets. Il décrocha et attendit quelques secondes que l'appel soit retransmis jusqu'au sanctuaire de l'immunité.

* * *

-Téléphooooone ! hurla Valentine tandis que la sonnerie du téléphone résonnait à tue-tête.

-C'est pour moi ! C'est pour moi ! dit Mu sur le même ton en se précipitant sur le dit téléphone, manquant de se rétamer plusieurs fois en chemin.

Il atteint finalement son but et se dépêcha de décrocher, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Angelo ! S'émerveilla-t-il, tu as décidé de m'appeler.

-Bah ouais, répondit la voix de son petit ami. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser voir l'autre sangsue ?

Mu ne put retenir un souvenir.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda à nouveau Angelo.

-Ca va… tu me manques ! Et toi ça va ? Tu n'as encore tué personne ?

-Ouais, ça va… et nan, pas de meurtre en vue, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

-Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup, répéta Mu. Je me réjouis de te revoir ce soir !

-Moi aussi, avoua très sincèrement Angelo.

-Tu n'es pas trop stressé pour ce soir ?

-Boarf… un peu… tant qu'ils ne nous séparent pas une semaine de plus, ça me va.

-Si c'est le cas, je te rejoindrai d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est promis !

Ce fût au tour d'Angelo de sourire.

-Mu se rebelle ! pouffa-t-il à l'autre bout du fil. Bon, je dois déjà te laisser… on se voit ce soir, ok ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et euh… bah… tu sais quoi… tu me manques.

-Toi aussi ! A ce soir !

Lorsque l'appel se termina, Mu était sur un petit nuage : Angelo lui avait dit qu'il lui manquait, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu lui faire. Il commençait sérieusement à tomber amoureux.

* * *

-Comment ça, tu hésites ? demanda Dohko à Milo, qui n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision.

-Peut-être que Camus préfèrerait avoir du courrier de ses proches… après tout je le reverrai ce soir et…

-Et tu n'auras peut-être plus l'occasion de te retrouver en tête à tête avec lui ! Imagine que Camus parte, tu t'en voudras pendant toute ton aventure de ne pas lui avoir parlé une dernière fois.

-Je sais mais… j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien peut-être qu'il a vraiment eu un coup de cœur pour Aiolia. Peut-être qu'Angelo n'a simplement pas voulu m'inquiéter. Je ne sais plus !

-Va le voir. Sinon tu le regretteras.

Milo hocha simplement la tête, pas encore tout à fait convaincu.

* * *

**Ici la voix. Milo, la voix attend ta réponse : décides-tu de dîner en tête à tête avec Camus, ou décides-tu de lui laisser recevoir du courrier de ses proches ? **

-Je… j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. J'accepte de dîner avec lui.

**Très bien, la voix reviendra vers toi plus tard, lorsqu'il sera l'heure pour toi de voir Camus. C'est tout pour le moment.**

* * *

-Tu aurais préféré recevoir du courrier de tes proches ? demanda Saga à Camus, à qui la voix venait d'apprendre la décision de Milo.

-Bien sûr que non… de toute façon mes ''proches'' ne sont pas très nombreux.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que… je n'ai jamais été très proche de ma famille, répondit Camus pour noyer le poisson.

-Ah ouais ? Bah toujours est-il que tu as de la chance de pouvoir voir Milo ! J'aurais voulu avoir la chance de dîner avec Dohko moi aussi.

-On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, acquiesça Camus.

Cette soirée avec Milo ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

* * *

Milo attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Camus au confessionnal, où le dîner se déroulerait. Il était stressé comme jamais, s'était changé et recoiffé trois fois avant de venir. Il se sentait comme une adolescente qui allait affronter son premier dîner en amoureux.

Tout à coup, la porte du confessionnal s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Camus, plus beau que jamais. Il avait revête une chemise noire, légèrement entrouverte et ses cheveux sombres se fondaient à la perfection le long de son cou et de ses épaules.

Milo avait imaginé mille et un scénarios. Il avait prévu de se montrer légèrement froid et distant avec lui, jusqu'à ce que Camus lui donne des explications… mais lorsqu'il le vit en face de lui, après une si longue séparation, il fut tout juste capable de se jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer avec force contre lui.

-Oh mon Dieu Camus, tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Camus en le serrant contre lui avec plus de retenue.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Camus fronça les sourcils en retraçant les lignes de son visage.

-Tu as maigri, Milo.

-Possible, tous tes petits plats me manquent eux aussi !

Camus sourit légèrement avant de rejoindre la table spécialement préparée pour eux. Il s'assit face à Milo, qui se dépêcha d'entrelacer leurs doigts à travers la table, stressé comme jamais.

-Est-ce que… je peux te parler de quelque chose sans que tu ne t'énerves ? demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu veux me parler d'Aiolia, c'est ça ?

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Angelo m'en a parlé… je ne sais pas ce que Valentine t'a raconté mais c'est totalement faux. Il ne se passe rien entre Aiolia et moi. Je passe mon temps à repousser ses avances, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-C'est vrai… ? demanda Milo d'une petite voix, honteux d'avoir à nouveau douté de son petit ami.

-Tu penses que je pourrais te mentir ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. Et il ne se passera rien.

Milo se contenta d'hocher la tête, rassuré par les paroles de Camus.

-Et… et nous ? On est… on est toujours ensemble ?

Camus tira alors légèrement sur sa main, l'obligeant à se lever. Il le fit ensuite s'asseoir sur ses genoux, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il vit que Milo ne se laissait pas totalement aller contre lui, craignant certainement que Camus ne le trouve trop lourd.

-Je veux qu'on se donne une deuxième chance, murmura-t-il en caressant distraitement la hanche de Milo par-dessus son t-shirt, mais je ne veux plus avoir à canaliser ta jalousie à tout bout de champs. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation destructrice.

-Je sais, répondit Milo sur le même ton et en entourant la nuque de Camus de ses bras. Je sais que je dois faire des efforts, je suis prêt à en faire. Je sais que ce sera difficile, qu'il me faudra du temps. Mais je veux être avec toi, plus que tout. Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi, tu dois me croire.

-Je te crois.

-Alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi une autre chance ! supplia presque Milo. Je te promets de changer, de ne plus être jaloux !

Camus sourit à nouveau : le jour où Milo cesserait d'être jaloux, il pleuvra des étoiles. Mais il était néanmoins touché par les efforts qu'était prêt à faire Milo. Et puis de toute façon, il avait lui aussi très envie de reprendre sa relation avec Milo.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il finalement. De toute façon tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi bien longtemps.

Milo arbora alors un énorme sourire, comme un petit garçon qui venait de recevoir son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

-Je t'aime Camus, murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Camus n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire ces mots, simplement parce que ça aurait été mentir. Il était très attaché à lui, mais il n'était pas encore amoureux. Il avait bien assez de temps pour voir ses sentiments évoluer.

* * *

_-Milo a donc enfin retrouvé son Camus ! Alors lui laisserez-vous la chance de continuer sa relation avec Camus ? C'est à vous de décider, à vous de voter : c'est le 1) pour Camus, le 2) pour Aiolia, le 3) pour Angelo, le 4) pour Shura et le 5) pour Saga. Ce soir… le téléphone rouge fera son apparition ! Alors sera-t-il porteur de bonnes… ou de mauvaises nouvelles ? Pour le savoir, ne manquez pas notre grand prime de ce soir ! A bientôt ! _


End file.
